After Last Sacrifice
by zombieslovedisco
Summary: But What If True Freedom Means Sacrificing The Most Important Thing Of All? Each Other...
1. The Begining of Our New Life

(From The End Of Last Sacrifice)

**Then**

"What's so funny?" asked Dimitri, looking down at me with amusement. "I'm just thinking about what Lissa would say if we still had the bond." In a very bad breach of guardian protocol,he caught a hold of my hand and pulled me toward him.

"And?" he asked, wrapping me in an embrace.

"I think she'd ask, 'What have we gotten ourselves into?'"

"What's the answer?"

His warmth was all around me, as was his love, and again, I felt that completeness. I had that missing piece of my world back. The soul that complemented mine. My match. My equal. Not only that, I had my life back-my own life. I would protect Lissa, I would serve, but I was finally my own person.

"I don't know," I said, leaning against his chest. "But I think it's going to be good."

**Now**

"Damnit Dimitri, come on. We're going to be late for the wedding!"

Lissa and Christian were finally getting married. They've been together for about two years. After Lissa became Queen, they decided to settle down. It was about damn time! They had told Dimitri and I that since we're Lissa's guardians, we'll be the Best Man and Bride's Maid. Dimitri FINALLY came out of the bathroom in his tux. He looked like the god Mason always told me he was since we came back to the academy 2 years ago. Mason...God i miss him. Dimitri posed in the doorway.

"What do you think?"

"That you look very handsome, Dimka."

I smiled and went over to kiss him. I kissed him with fierceness, until there was a knock at the door.

"Come on Belikov and Hathaway!"

It was Adrian.

"Okay, Ivashkov. Give us a minute!"

I heard mumbling and footsteps. We both turned to look at each other and busted out laughing. We finished getting ready and kissed one last time. We went out to the hallway, searching for Adrian. It took us about ten minutes and a ton of cussing (mostly me) to find him. We finally found him in the parlor looking around in cabinets.

"Where in the hell were you, Adrian?"

"Looking for alcohol. They have absolutely none! Goody-two-shoes."

"Oh they do have alcohol, Adrian. Christian had requested that they hide all of it from you."

"That bitch! Wait until I get my hands on him.."

We looked at him and the three of us started laughing really hard. We walked out to the SUV and I made Adrian sit in the backseat.

"Thanks,Rose. You're doing me a favor. If I throw up I can, on you," He gave me a huge grin. Ugh.

We got out at the church and went our separate ways,the boys to Christian's dressing room and me to Lissa's. When I came in my mom was already there, doing Lissa's makeup. Wow, that's a surprise.

After we finished getting Lissa ready, we got in to our places to walk down the aisle. The music had started. It was the two flower girls, me and Dimitri. After we got into our places up where Christian and the priest were, my dad walked Lissa down the aisle, since Lissa's dad is dead. She looked so beautiful. When she got to Christian I teared up, realizing how perfect they are together. And yes me, Rosemarie Hathaway, the badass who killed a ton of Strigoi, is tearing up to a wedding. Ever since we were little, me and Lissa have planned our weddings. She has hers just right, even though she never planned her family dying and her being Queen. I'd listened to their vows quietly, sneaking glances at Dimitri. When Christian and Lissa kissed, tears escaped from my eyes. When they were walking down the aisle, Dimitri wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Are those happy or sad tears?"

"Very happy tears."

"Good."

He kissed me very softly and we walked quickly down the aisle to the limo with Christian and Lissa. We sat across from them and drank some red wine. Dimitri kept his arm around me.

"So are we going to the after party, Rose?"

"Yes, as long as the alcohol's hidden from Adrian."

Lissa laughed.

"Yes Rose, we made sure of that."

"Good."

When we got to the hall for the party, Adrian was already there, alcohol in one hand and a cigarette in the other.

"Damnit Adrian, you don't need that."

I took the cigarette, broke it in half and threw it in the drink. I took the cup and threw the halfs of the cigarette in it.

"There you go, Adrian!"

"Rose!"

I smiled and threw the cup away. I walked over to the head table and sat beside Lissa.

"Haha, I saw what you did to Adrian, Rose."

"He deserved it."

I smiled and walked over to Christian.

"If you ever hurt Lissa, I'll personally cut off your balls and beat your ass."

"Harse much, Rose?"

I raised my fist to him.

"Sorry, sorry!"

I smiled and went to go get some of the food off the table.

"That was quite a show."

Dimitri had wrapped his arms around my waist from behind.

"Why thank you. Which part was your favorite?"

"Hm..When you took Adrian's pride and joy."

I smiled and turned around so I could kiss him. He kissed me back and we went to dance to "Kiss The Rain" by Yiruma.

I had my arms around his neck and laid my head on his chest. He kissed the top of my head.

"Are you happy for Christian and Lissa?"

"Of course. I'm glad they get to be together."

"You're not jealous that she married first or anything?"

"No. I know we'll marry soon. But right now our first priority is guarding Lissa, we can marry in the next year or so. Whenever we decide to."

"Yeah. Maybe we'll talk during their honeymoon."

I smiled and got on my tippy-toes to kiss him when the song ended. We kissed each other deeply and went to get some food.

"Want me to get the drinks, and you get the food?"

"Sure. Sounds good to me."

We went our separate ways. I filled two plates with food and he filled two cups with red wine. We went to the head table for the Best Man, Bride's Maid, Groom and Bride. We gave each other our stuff and eat quietly. Christian got up to make a toast.

"I'd like to make a toast to this wonderful wedding and our Queen, Lissa."

Lissa was blushing at this point, with her hands over her face.

"I'd like to say that I'm happy to be married to Vasilisa Dragomir and proud to be King of the Moroi."

I smiled and raised my wine glass.

"Are you and Vasilisa thinking about keeping the Dragomir bloodline going?" someone asked in the crowd.

Christian had a thoughtful look on his face, "We're undecided."

I looked around in the crowd, but couldn't find the person who asked the question.

"It was a reporter," Dimitri whispered into my ear. "He works for a bigtime magazine, one that asks the Queen a billion questions."

"Oh," I looked at all the reporters and sighed. "How lovely it'll be to be her guardians. Have to protect her from paparazzi and Strigoi."

"It's a long road, but it'll be worth it."

I smiled and kissed him. I STILL can't get over how handsome he is. I guess old habits die hard. We finished eating and there was a dance for the bride and groom.

"Would you like to dance?" Dimitri asked in my ear.

"It's a bride and groom dance," I smiled.

"I think they won't mind."

I smiled, getting up and took his hand. We each each other hand,my other hand on his shoulder, and his other hand on my waist. I felt like I was being lifted off the ground, I felt like a princess. Lissa smiled at me when we danced pass them. I smiled back a huge smile and looked back at Dimitri, he was smiling down at me. I smiled back and layed my head on his chest. It felt so nice to be public with our relationship. It was too stressing to hide it behind closed doors and keep secrets from Lissa. The song ended and the DJ announced that the party was over. I helped clean up then Dimitri, Adrian and I got into the limo with Christian and Lissa. Adrian was out-of-his-mind drunk, so we made him sit far away from us.

"Why do I have to sit so far away? I'm not contagious."

"We know, you're just so drunk we don't want you to be over here."

I giggled. The response was so stupid, but in his drunken-state he wouldn't think much into it.

When we got back to the church Dimitri got the SUV and we drove back to our home. Lissa and Christian went down to their room, while me and Dimitri got our rest. Two other guardians agreed to stand outside their room since we'd be too tired from the wedding to do it. I waved a goodnight to the guardians and went down to our room. I changed out of my dress and into some comfortable pajamas. Dimitri was in the bathroom, so I layed on the bed and curled up, waiting for him. I was half asleep when he came and wrapped his arms around me and whispered into my ear.

"Tired from the long day?"

"Yeah, but it was fun."

He smiled and held me tight, I let his warmth and love wrap around me. I rubbed his arms softly, yawning big.

"I should let you sleep."

"But I wanna do something Dimitri."

"But you're tired. And we need our rest."

I sighed and nodded, knowing he'd feel it. We fell asleep with his arms around me, us embracing each other.


	2. You're A Monster

I woke up to complete darkness, minus the glow from the numbers on the alarm clock. I looked over to see the time. 10 minutes before the alarm would go off. I sighed and leaned into Dimitri, his arms still around me like they were last night. I snuggled into them, feeling his warmth. He stirred, but didn't wake up. I kept my head in his chest until the beeping of the alarm clock woke him. I propped myself up on my elbow to look at him.

"Good morning".

"Good morning".

We kissed softly until we pulled away, annoyed from the alarm. I reached over to shut it off and went back to him.

"We have to get ready for the trial, Rose".

"I know..".

We slowly got up, stretching when we got up on our feet.

"You can go ahead and shower, I don't need it".

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm very sure of it".

"Okay".

I grabbed my clothes and a towel, and walked to the bathroom. I undressed and got in to the shower.

After I was finished, I got ready and gave Dimitri one last kiss. We went to Lissa and Christian's room, but they were already ready and gone, so we walked hand in hand to the Courtroom. When we walked in, they were sitting down, so we hurried to our places to the left and right of them.

After about 20 minutes, they finally started up.

"Welcome to the Courthouse. Your Queen Vasilisa Dragomir and Christian Ozera, you may be seated". The victims/witnesses sat while Lissa went through her papers.

"Please stand, Mr. Warrensly". A man in a plain black suit stood up, as did his attorney. They went through a bunch of questions, half had half-assed answers, so they announced him guilty to his crimes and we were finished.

At the same time, Dimitri and I had walked towards Christian and Lissa.

"You were great, Liss".

"Well done on your first trial".

"Thank you guys, so much".

"Want to celebrate?" Adrian had walked up, I didn't even see that Adrian had been in the room.

"No thanks, we aren't heavy drinkers like you".

"Doesn't mean you can't have a good time half drunk while i'm full out drunk".

While Christian, Dimitri and Adrian were arguing, I was focused on Lissa's emotions. She was too stressed to celebrate, and too nervous to say no to us. I stood close to her so I could whisper in her ear to her.

"Go ahead and do your job, say no. I understand and I know they will understand also".

"I know, but they're all up for celebrating and I'm burried in work and can't do it".

"We can celebrate now, and come get you later. Promise".

"But it won't be the same".

"Liss, your job is WAY more important than celebrating with us. Being Queen comes first. Us later".

"I know..".

"Then go do your job, we'll catch up later".

After that, we both were quiet and the boys finished their conversation.

"We decided not to drink, but we'll go out for dinner later. Sound good?"

"Yeah it does. Liss has work to do anyways, it works for all of us".

We all smiled. After brief goodbyes, we all departed. Dimitri and I decided to go back to our room and just hangout. We walked together quietly, hand in hand.

"I saw you talking to Lissa, what was up?"

"Oh, she was worrying over stuff so I spoke to her about them and we argued over the whole work and celebrating thing".

"Oh, okay".

I looked up at him and smiled, but it faltered when I saw a red tint to his eyes.

"What?"

"Your eyes...".

We walked over to a mirror to look. When we looked, the red was gone.

"Are you okay Rose?"

"Yeah, but I could've sworn I saw red in your eyes".

"You need sleep, lets hurry to our room".

When we got in the room, I got in to my pajamas and layed under the covers. Dimitri got under with me and wrapped his arms around me tight.

"Will you be alright, if I go help Lissa while you sleep?"

"No I don't mind".

"Okay".

He kissed me and left for Lissa's room. I quickly fell into a deep sleep.

I was in the woods in the middle of the night. I had pains in my stomach, nausea. Strigoi were near. I felt all my pockets, no weapons.

"Shit".

I hid behind a tree, waiting. I don't know what I was waiting for, but I'd know when it came. The nausea got bad. I got up quickly.

"Hello, Roza".

I spun around quick. It was Dimitri. I froze, why was he Strigoi? I backed up slowly, but he continued to walk towards me, closing up the space between us.

"Why are you running from me? Don't you love me Roza?"

"I do, but you're a monster. A Strigoi".

He laughed, "You'll always love me. Undead, alive, dead, sick, hurt, on my deathbed. No matter what".

"You kill innocent people, I can't love you".

"Yes you can. You love me right now, but you're fighting it off because you know how bad I am".

He closed in on me, pinning me to a tree.

"You've loved me from the moment you saw me. There's no way you'll stop loving me".

"I can't love a monster, Dimitri", I tried getting away, but it was no use. His brown eyes, ringed with red, bored in to me.

"You'll always love me, Roza. Always. I must awaken you now, so we'll be together forever".

"No, I'd rather be dead. I don't want to be Strigoi".

"You have no choice Roza".

"Please Dimitir, please".

"Why? We can love each other forever", He exposed perfect white fangs. I tried squeezing out, but it didn't work. He bit right into my neck. I screamed.

I jerked right out of my sleep, sitting up. I was drenched in sweat, breathing fast. It was just a dream, I told myself. Just a dream.

"Are you okay?"

I screamed and hid under the covers.

"Rose?"

I took a deep breath and looked up from under the covers at Dimitri. No red rings around his eyes. I took another deep breath.

"Are you okay Rose?"

"Yeah. It was just...a dream".

He sat beside, putting his arms around me, "Tell me about it".

"Okay...You were Strigoi again, and I was in the woods in the middle of the night. I was completely defenseless, no stake no nothing. We were talking, you wanted to turn me Strigoi and after a while you did. You bit right in to my neck".

"Well...it was just a dream. I'm not Strigoi, as you can see".

I smiled at the bad joke, "Thank you, Dimitri".

"Of course. Ready for dinner?"

"Oh, yeah. Do I have time to get ready?"

"Yes. You have an hour".

"Good".

He left so I could get ready. I figured he went to go to Lissa's room. I wet down my hair, drying it and trying to do something presentable with it. I put on some makeup and a red dress Lissa bought me after we came to the Court. I slipped on black flats and put perfume on. I grabbed my purse and went to find Dimitri.

"Well you look lovely, Rose".

"Thank you", I smiled up at him. "You look great too".

He grabbed my hand, and we went to the restaraunt. We quickly got a table and ordered our food.

"So how was your nap, Rose?", Lissa smiled at me.

"It was okay".

The look in her eyes told me that she knew that something was wrong and we'd talk about it later whether I liked it or not. I nodded briefly.

Conversation was light, which was surprising since we were celebrating. Dimitri rubbed my leg and leaned down.

"Are you alright? You're tense".

"Yeah, that dream really shook me I guess".

He gave me a look, one like Lissa's. I again nodded and we went back to everyone else.

After we ate, we all said our goodbyes and walked back to our rooms. Dimitri took my hand and we walked to the room.

"Tell me what shook you so much".

"It just scared me to see you like that again. I hated it".

"I know, but I can promise you I'll never be like that again".

"Okay..".

We got into our pajamas and layed in bed. He wrapped his arms around me.

"You need some sleep".

"But I just slept".

"But you just had a nightmare. You have to be tired".

"I am but..".

"No buts, you're sleeping".

"Okay...".

He kissed my head and we closed our eyes. Strigoi Dimitri was marked into my eyelids. I saw that image all night.


	3. Things Take A Turn For The Worse

**SO sorry i haven't updated in over a month! I've BEEN so busy since summer started with my birthday and everything. plus i had writers block -_- hope you enjoy!**

"We meet again, Roza. Ready to be awakened?"

"No, Dimitri. I don't want to be Strigoi".

"You still have no choice, Roza".

"Yes I do, and I choose no".

"And what if I bite you anyways? What if I suck the life out of you? You can't stop me".

Damnit. He was right, I had no weapons to defend myself. I took a big sigh.

"As you see, I'm right as always Roza. You can't deny me. You've never been able to".

He was right. I'm a failure, tears swelled up in my eyes.

"Dimitri...please...don't kill me...I'm begging you", the words came out in a quiet whisper.

"I'm sorry Roza, I have no choice. We belong together. We deserve a happy ever after".

Tears ran down my face as he leaned in, fangs bared. I took a deep breath and felt his cool breath on my neck. His fangs grazed my skin, taking my breath away.

He laughed softly, "See Roza? You can't deny me. You want me to bite you. You want to feel the high of a Strigoi bite".

"No I don't".

"Stubborn,stubborn Roza. You do. If you didn't, your breath wouldn't have been taken away from my fangs on your skin. You're a blood whore. Admit it. You want me to bite you, badly."

I shut my eyes, wake up Rose. Wake up..

I opened my eyes, I felt no one beside me. I sat up quickly, feeling around for Dimitri. After what seemed like hours, he came into the apartment.

"Where were you?"

"I went to go eat. It's noon".

"Oh..".

"Yeah. You should get ready".

I nodded, getting up and going to the bathroom. As i passed the mirror, I saw a brief glance of my hair. I groaned.

"You okay in there?"

"Did you not see my hair?"

"Oh I did, but I'm nice enough to not say a word."

I smiled, oh how I love him. I washed my hair in the sink, hoping to get it untangled and presentable.

"So what's on the agenda today?"

"Lissa has a meeting out of the Court, so we have to travel a ways."

"Lovely", I dried my hair and put on a bit of makeup. I hurried to the closet to get my guardian clothes.

"Your hair looks better."

"Thank you", I turned around and hugged him.

"Don't mention it."

I got my clothes and shoes on, and we headed out to the vans.

"You two will be riding with Queen Dragomir and King Ozera", we nodded and I sat in the middle with Liss, Dimitir with Christian in the back.

"So what kind of meeting do we have today?", I said, drinking a bottled water.

"A meeting to confirm that you and Dimitri can get married, even though you both are my guardians.

I choked on my water, "WHAT?"

"Don't the two of you want to get married?"

"Yeah, but not real soon in to the future!"

"Well this will be a long process, so don't worry. It's not like I'm having you guys get married at the end of the week."

I took in a deep breath, "How long have you been planning to do this?"

'"Ever since I became Queen."  
>"And you weren't going to tell us?"<p>

"Dimitri knows, I was going to tell you before we got there. But you kind of rushed it."

"Why am I last to know?"

"I thought you'd be happy about it."

"I am, but it's still a huge surprise."

"I'm sorry Rose."

"Don't be, it's fine. I'm happy about it, trust me."

I forced a smile, and she smiled back at me. But I heard her voice in my head, saying "We'll talk more later".

I took another big drink, and looked out the window. Another two hours in this boring van. Another two hours and a roomful of people will be discussing my future marriage. Oh joy.

I got out of the van and looked up at the building that looked about twenty stories high. I took a deep breath, You can handle this Rose. You kill Strigoi for a living, don't let some lousy meeting intimidate you. A big hand took mine. I looked up in to Dimitri's eyes. He was smiling, but it didn't reach his eyes. He's as nervous as me, I thought. I gave his hand a squeeze and we let go, walking up to the building.

"Why are there more guardians today?", I whispered to Lissa.

"You and Dimitri will be sitting with us, not guarding us. We're not going to talk about your guys' future marriage and disinclude you guys. It involves you both too."

I smiled, "Thank you."

"Anything for my best friend."

We went up to the fourth floor, down a hallway and in to a conference room. We took our seats immediatly.

"Goodmorning, Mr. Belikov and Ms. Hathaway."

"Goodmorning, sir."

He slapped his hands together, "Alright, lets get this show on the road. Vasilisa, you wanted to know if your guardians could get married, am I correct?"

"Yes sir."

"Alright. Well, I looked in to the book with every single rule made in the vampire society, and there's no rule that says they can't. But, if one fails to guard you and guards their partner, they'll be divorced and re-assigned to a different Royal. Understood?"

Dimitri and I both said "Yes sir", at the same time.

"Good. When do you plan on having this wedding?"

"Actually, they haven't spoke to each other about it, sir. I called you on my own without them knowing and I asked without their permission."

"Well, then they'll have to discuss it then get back to me on my business cell", he handed Dimitri a business card.

"We will, thank you sir."

"You're quite welcome."

We all shook hands with him and walked out and back to the vans.

"You two can sit in the other van and discuss the matter and we will sit with Lissa and Christian."

"Thank you, Mykchel, but we'll discuss it when we get home."

"Alright", we turned and walked away.

"Hey, Mykchel?", I grabbed his shoulder.

"Yes, Rose?"

"Mind trading? I'm so wiped out from a dream I had last night."

"Sure, no problem."

"Thank you", he nodded and we went to the vans.

I layed in the back and Victoria was in the middle seats. I slowly drifted off to sleep.

I was looking at myself. We both had a shocked look on our faces, but after a few minutes I realized I was looking in to a mirror. I laughed softly.

"Ready Rose?"

"Lissa? Ready for what?"

"Your wedding silly!"

"What wedding? Who am I getting married to?"

"Adrian, duh!"

"ADRIAN?"

"Yeah, are you okay? How do you not remember you're getting married right now?"

I looked down at myself, I had on a white flowing wedding gown. What the hell?

"Rose, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just a little dizzy", I said, going out of the room and peaking into the sanctuary. Oh my God, so many people were here.

"I'm still shocked about Belikov", I heard Mykchel say to Victoria.

"Oh I know. They were so in love. It's a tragedy that he died."

My heart stopped at died. I ran back in to the room.

"SINCE WHEN DID DIMITRI DIE?"

"He just died a few months ago Rose. You don't remember?"

"No!"

"Are you sure you're okay? You're really pale."

"This isn't real, this isn't real. Wake up Rose."

"What are you talking about?"

"Wake up, wake up, wake up", I slowly drifted away, everything turning cloudy.

"Rose, Rose, are you okay?", Dimitri was shaking me out of my dream.

"What are you doing in this van? You should be with Mykchel in the other van."

"We stopped, we're at the Court. You were yelling my name, what happened in your dream?"

"I'll tell you in the apartment", I said as his picked me up, carrying me inside.

"So what happened Rose?", he said as he set me down on the bed.

"In my dream, I 'woke up' in one of the rooms in the church. And Lissa came in asking if I was ready to get married to Adrian."

Dimitri's face had stayed the same, "Go on".

"And apparently you had died a few months before then."

The look on his face was pure shock.

"Are you okay Dimitri?"

"Yeah, that's just shocking."

"Tell me about it."

He dragged his fingers through my hair, putting some behind my ear. "Well how about we go get something to eat so you can get it off your mind. Plus, we have a wedding to talk about."

"Good idea."

I got out of my guardian clothes and in to a cute red dress that went down to my knees and matching red heels. I put my hair in to a bun with a few pieces of hair kept out, and fixed my makeup. When I came out of the bathroom, Dimitri was in dress pants and a cute button down shirt.

"Very handsome, Dimitri."

"Very beautiful, Rose. As always."

I smiled and kissed him. The kiss was slow at first, then it grew and grew until we were out of breath when we broke apart.

"Ready to go?"

"Yep", I took his hand and we walked to a restaurant a little ways away.

"This is real fancy Dimitri, you sure we can afford it?"

"Of course, we're the King and Queen's guardians", he smiled.

"Very true", I smiled back and we got a table in the back.

"What would you guys like to a drink?"

"Water for the two of us, please."

She left to get our drinks, "So since when does Rose Hathaway drink water?"

"Since she wanted to stay fit."

"I think you're lying", he smiled. "I think you want to stay slim so you can find a nice wedding gown."

"Not true! Okay maybe it is a little, but still. I wanted water."

"Here's your waters. Ready to order food yet?"

"Not quite. We'll need a few more minutes."

"So, this wedding business. When do you want to have a wedding?"

I looked at him, "Really? We just decide? No romantic proposal? No nothing? Just a decision?"

"Rose..."

"All my life i've fantasized on how i'll be proposed to. And when I've found the right guy, he doesn't propose. All he does is treat it like some decision, nothing important."

"Rose...let me finish."

"Fine."

"Why should I propose if we both know it'll happen anyways?"

I was shocked, "Are you serious Dimitri? No proposal, no story to tell? All I can say is, 'Oh all that happened is we agreed to have our wedding at _ and at _ and _ people are invited?"

"Why does a proposal matter Rose?"

"Because I've always wanted it! And it'd mean a lot to me!".

"You're overreacting, Roza."

"No I'm not! You're being insensitive!"

"How?"

"You don't care if I want to be proposed to or not. It's all your decision."

"It's your decision too."

"If it's also my decision, then propose to me."

"I can't."

"Fine", I got up and walked out.

"Rose!"

"No! Leave me alone!", I took off my heels and ran to the apartment, locking the door.

I got out a few bags and started packing up some things, calling Lissa.

"Hello?"

"Lissa, can I have a new room for a while?"

"Why, what's wrong?"

"Dimitri."

"What happened?"

"He refused to propose to me, said he couldn't."

"Are you sure you're not overreacting a little Rose?"

"Are you serious? YOU got proposed to, why can't I?"

No answer.

"Hello?"

No answer again.I looked at the phone, she was still connected to me.

"I have a room, as long as this is temporary."

"Of course."

"Alright."

"Thanks Liss."

"No problem. It's room 124."

We hung up and I went down to her room for the key, then I walked down to the room. I unlocked the door and set my stuff on the bed. Do I really want to do this?


	4. I Love You, But What Should I Do?

**I'm REALLY hoping you guys like this chapter(: I put a lot of work in to it (not like i don't put work in to the other 3 chapters, but you know what i mean!) PLEASE REVIEW SO I CAN DO A HAPPY DANCE! xDD**

I was unpacking, when there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?"

"Dimitri."

I took a deep breath, "Come in!"

He came in and sat on the edge of the bed. I sat next to him.

"So, I see you moved out?"

Sounded more like a statement rather than a question.

"Yeah I did."

"Why?"

"You pissed me off Dimitri. You won't propose to me."

"To be honest, I don't even have a ring Rose."

"So? Go get one and propose."

"I don't have the money."

"You yourself said we're guardians of the King and Queen. Does that only imply to a lousy dinner and not a lifetime of commitment?"

Dimitri massaged his temples, "Rose..."

"Don't 'Rose' me, you're the one who said that earlier tonight. So answer the question; does that only imply to a lousy dinner and not a lifetime of commitment?"

"Rose, it does imply to a lifetime commitment. But, there's a reason I won't propose to you."

"What is it then Dimitri?"

"I can't tell you."

"No, you don't want to tell me."

"Rose..that's not true and you know it."

"Then tell me why you won't just buy a ring now and propose to me?"

He got up and walked to the door and turned around, "Because the ring I want to give you is too much right now", he walked out the door.

I sat there feeling like a total ass. A tear escaped from my eyes and down my cheek. I sobbed.

"Dimitri, don't go", I whispered.

I put my head in between my knees and sobbed for what seemed like forever.

"Rose?"

I looked up, "Mom!"

I got up, wipping the tears from my eyes and hugged her tight.

"What's wrong?"

"I made a big mistake, and I feel so bad for it."

"What happened?"

"I yelled at Dimitri for not proposing to me, and about ten minutes ago he said he hasn't gotten a ring because the one he wants to give me is too much right now", I sobbed in to my mom's shirt.

She smoothed my hair, "It'll be alright, you two will talk and figure things out. Trust me".

I looked up and hugged her again. "Thanks mom."

"Your welcome. So why is it you moved in to this new room?"

"When I left the restaurant, I called Lissa and out of anger I asked for a new room for a while."

"I think in the next few days you should move back in with Dimitri and talk things out", she smoothed my hair again.

"You think it'd help? I kind of thought I'd stay here for a while and think things over."

"I think that's a good idea too. Do whatever your heart tells you to do."

I hugged her one last time, "Thanks, I will. I love you mom."

"I love you too."

She left and I wiped stray tears away from my cheeks and eyes. I took a quick shower and got in to my pjs. Time to call Liss, I thought.

"Hello?"

"Hey Liss."

"Hey, how're you handling things?"

"As best as I can manage. My mom came and spoke to me."

"What'd she say?"

"That I should do whatever my heart tells me to do right now with this situation."

"So what're you going to do?"

"Stay here for a while, think all of this over. Does it sound good to you?"

"Yeah, I think it's the best thing to do."

"I think I'll go to sleep, goodnight Liss."

"Goodnight Rose."

I layed down and drifted off in to sleep.

I was woken up by a little girl who looked about three. Why does she look familiar and why is she calling me mommy?

"Mommy wake up! Daddy's making breakfast!"

I looked at her, "Who are you?"

"Demi, duuuh mommy! You know who I am!"

Demi...Dimitri...OH MY GOD!

I quickly got up, "Be there in a second Demi."

"Okay mommy!", she quickly ran out.

I looked all around and pulled on my pj pants. Where am I? I went out in to the hallway and walked down the stairs. I smelt bacon, YUM.

"Goodmorning sweetheart."

I was looking striaght at Dimitri, and Demi and I finally got it. We're married, and we managed to somehow have a kid.

"Are you okay Roza? You look a little pale?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just still tired."

"Sit down mommy! Me and daddy made you a BIG breakfast!"

I smiled.

"Why don't we give mommy a minute to wake up?"

"Ooooooooookay!", she ran in to another room. I assumed the living room.

"So how did you sleep?"

"Good."

"That's good."

"Yeah. I have to go to the bathroom real quick."

"Okay", he leaned down and kissed me.

I kissed him back and headed upstairs to find the bathroom. As soon as I found it, I shut the door and splashed my face with cold water.

"Wake up Rose. Wake up from this crazy dream."

Everything started turning cloudy as I was waking up.

I jolted up, looking at the clock. Four in the morning? I sighed. I don't have to get ready for another four hours. I got up and pulled a hoodie over my head. I walked down to Dimitri's room and knocked.

He answered, "Hello."

"I didn't wake you did I?"

"No."

"Good. Can I come in?"

"Yes", he moved out of the doorway and let me in, shutting the door behind me.

"So what made you come over here?"

"I had a dream about us."

"Sit on the bed with me and we'll talk about it."

We sat on the bed facing each other.

"We had a kid."

"How?"

"I don't know, but it was a girl. Her name was Demi, and she looked just like you. She looked about three."

He scratched his chin, "I wonder how we managed."

"It was just a dream."

"I know, but what if we can have kids Rose?"

"We're dhampirs Dimitri. And it was just a dream, it's not possible."

"And how do you know that? Strigoi's can't turn back to what they were before, yet I did."

I looked down, he had a point.

"I'm sorry, but I do see a possibility in it Rose. I'm not trying to be a jerk, but I do see it possible."

"I know.."

"So is that all you wanted to talk about?"

"I guess so". I got up, but Dimitri grabbed my hand and pulled me in for a small kiss.

"Stay for the night, well morning. Please."

"Do you really want me to?"

"Yes."

"Okay", I sat back down.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome. I've missed you all night. I missed you laying beside me in bed. Feeling your warmth."

I bit my lip to keep myself from crying, "I missed you too."

He pulled me in for another kiss, this one not as small and not as soft. I kissed back, taking him in.

"We should get some sleep. Four more hours until work."

I nodded, taking off my hoodie. We layed down, with me in his arms. And that's how we fell asleep.

"Rose, wake up. We overslept."

I woke up to Dimitri standing above me, shaking me awake.

I groaned, "Give me a minute."

He went in to the bathroom and disappeared. I looked around confused. What the...? Oh yeah, I came over and fell asleep over here, I thought.

"It's been a minute, now go over to your apartment and get ready. I'll meet you there in five minutes."

"Okay", I got up and hurried to my apartment.

I got out my guardian clothes, putting them on and put my hair up in a bun. I hurried to the bathroom and put on a little bit of mascara and eyeliner, and put my shoes on. I was outside my door when Dimitri walked down the hall to my apartment.

"Ready to go?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

We walked side-by-side down the hall and outside to Lissa and Christian's luxury apartment.

"Hey Rose, having a bad hair day?"

"Shut up Christian, I'm not in the mood for your bullshit."

"Why Rose, that's no way to talk to your King now is it?"

"When he's being an ass, yes it is."

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"More like hall", I muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Where's Liss?"

"She left over an hour ago to get to a meeting on the other side of town."

"Is she with Mykchel and Victoria?"

"Yes."

"Good."

I took a deep breath, she was safe with them.

"So what all do we have to do today?"

"Chill until Lissa gets home."

"Sounds easy."

We walked in to their luxury apartment, sitting down on one of their couches.

"How long will she be gone?"

"At least until three."

I leaned back, six hours with Christian? This'll be fun. I got a glass of water, sitting at the kitchen table.

Dimitri sat across from me with his own glass of water. "So how are you?"

"I'm fine. And listen, I'm sorry about last night."

"It's alright. You didn't know. You had every single right."

"Doesn't make it okay for me to do."

He put his hand over mine. "I forgive you, don't worry about it."

I smiled, even though I have absolutely no idea what I'm going to do.

"I'm glad you forgive me. I was acting like a brat."

"No you weren't. I called my mother last night and she explained the importance of a proposal, and now I understand why you're upset over it."

"But you don't even have a ring for me right now, it's fine. I didn't know at the time."

He leaned in, his face inches from mine. "I deserved the way you acted." He kissed me.

I kissed back. "No you didn't."

"Yes I did, I didn't tell you why."

"Whatever you say..." I kissed him again and he kissed back.

"I love you, Roza."

"I love you too Dimka." We kissed again, slowly, then it deepened.

We broke away breathless. "So when are you moving back in to our apartment?"

"I need some time to think."

"Take as long as you need. I'll always be here to take you right back."

I smiled. "Thank you Dimitri."

"Of course." He smiled big. "We should get back in there with Christian."

I groaned. "Do we have to?"

"Sadly, yes." He grinned.

I gulped down my water. "Lets get it over with. We have six hours with the devil."

"I'm back you guys!"

We all jumped off the couch to greet Lissa at the door.

"How was your trip?"

"Sooooo boring, but I managed."

"Good." Christian leaned in and kissed Lissa.

"Ewwwww. They're kissing. Hide!" I screamed and jumped behind the couch.

Christian laughed. "Very funny Rose. But I saw you and Dimitri in the kitchen."

"Damnit."

Dimitri came behind the couch and grabbed me. "Do you guys need anything else?"

"No. You guys can go and do whatever."

"Thanks Lissa."

"No problem."

I looked up at Dimitri. "Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you out to dinner."

"Where?"

"Same place we went to last night."

I looked at him. "But..."

"But what?"

"Won't that be a little awkward considering last night?"

"I don't think it will, do you?"

"Of course not."

"Good. Now go get ready and I'll do the same."

"Okay." I walked in to my apartment and shut the door. I leaned against the door, sliding down until I touched the floor.

"What am I going to do?"

I waited until I had enough confidence to go to my closet and pick out something to wear. I got out a strapless black dress that went to the floor and silver heels. I went to the bathroom and put my hair up in a bun, with a few strands of hair left to curve around my face.

I looked in to the mirror. "You can do this Rose. It's just dinner with Dimitri, the love of your life."

I put on a little bit of eye make up and deep red lip stick. I went back in to the bedroom and pulled on the dress and buckles the heels. By the time I had everything I needed in my hand bag and made sure my hair and dress was in place, Dimitri was already outside my door waiting for me.

"You look lovely."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

He guided me back to the restaurant. We got the same table as last night. I took in air.

"You alright Rose?"

"Yeah, just a little tired."

"Okay." Dimitri stayed standing as he ordered our drinks.

As soon as the waitor left, Dimitri stood in front of me.

"Rose, I love you."

"I love you too Dimitri. What's wrong?"

"Last night I realized I made a huge mistake, and I regreted it halfway through the night. So..." He pulled out a red box, knealing down on one knee as he opened it.

"Rose...will you please live with me for as long as we live and claim the title 'Mrs. Belikov'?"

**Reminding you to review this chapter ;D**


	5. So Much To Do

**Sorry it took a while . I started reading Willow by Julia Hoban(Should so check that out!) And it kept me away from my laptop so I couldn't write much :( I'm SO sorry. But I hope you enjoy this chapter(: Oh and can you PLEASE go to my profile and vote on my poll? I'd appreciate the help(:**

I sat there, looking at Dimitri in complete awe. Is this really the moment? Is he really proposing to me? Am I dreaming? I pinched myself. Definetaly not dreaming.

Dimitri kept looking at me. "So...will you?"

I took in a deep breath and smiled. "Of course I'll be Mrs. Belikov!"

He slipped the ring on my ring finger and got up to hug me tight. "Thank you. I love you so much Roza."

"I love you too Dimitri." I kissed him deeply. "More than you know."

He smiled, taking his seat across the table from me. I stretched my hand out and looked at the ring. It was so beautiful. It was silver, the metal was melted to be shaped like a rose, and it was outlined in diamonds. My breath caught and I put a hand over my mouth, tearing threatening to spill out.

"Dimitri...this is so beautiful."

He smiled. "I knew you would love it. It's custom-made. I had it made like a rose because your name is Rose and it's beautiful, but not as beautiful as you."

The tears spilled out and down my cheeks. "Dimitri..."

He was smiling big now. "I'm so glad you love it Roza. I knew you would."

I got up and sat on his lap, hugging him tight. "Thank you Dimitri, thank you so much. I love it so so much!"

He hugged me back, kissing right below my ear. "Your welcome love."

I got up, standing over him. "How about we take our drinks to go? We have some business to take care of."

He looked at me confused. "What business?"

"You'll see." I went and got two to go cups, pouring our water in to each of them.

I gave the waitor twenty dollars. "Keep the change."

I took my hand in Dimitri's, taking him down to my apartment.

"I think it's time I move back in with you."

"I think so too."

I smiled, opening the apartment.

I gave him a big suitcase. "I need you to please pack up my clothes while I pack up all my bathroom stuff."

"Okay." He took it and started taking everything out of the closet.

I grabbed a smaller bag and started putting my soap and everything inside of it.

"All done." He set the suitcase on the bed.

"Thank you Dimitri." I finished and set the bag on the bed beside the suitcase.

"Your welcome love." He leaned down to kiss me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing back deeply. I felt his arms wrap around my waist.

I whispered in his ear. "I love you, so much. Words can't say how much."

"I love you just as much Roza, maybe more."

I let go, smiling at him. "That's impossible."

"Is not." He was grinning himself.

I kissed him again. "Is too."

He picked up the bags and smiled. "How about we give Lissa the key then we figure this out in our apartment?"

I smiled. "Good idea."

After we gave the key to Liss and had all my stuff unpacked and put back where they go, Dimitri and I were laying on our sides facing each other on the bed. Dimitri was running his fingertip up the bridge of my nose and up my forehead and back down. I smiled up at him.

"So what do you want to do on our first night back in the same bed?"

"Maybe we could start making wedding arrangements?"

He grinned big. "Eager to get married?"

"Very."

"I'm glad,I'm excited too."

"Really?"

"Of course. I'm marrying the girl I love."

"Awww.." I kissed him.

Dimitri broke away all too quickly.

"Damnit."

He smiled. "So what're you wanting to start with on our long list of wedding arrangements?"

"Maybe with the list of people invited?"

"Sounds fair enough. Who are you thinking of inviting?"

"My mom, dad, your family, Lissa, Christian, Mykchel, Victoria."

"Sounds good. Don't want to invite Adrian?"

"No, unless he promises to stay away from the alcohol."

He laughed. "Sounds fine to me."

I got up and started writing down the names of people to invite.

"Why don't we invite Mason's family too?"

I turned around. "Oh my God, thank you for reminding me Dimitri! How could I forget about them?"

He kissed my cheek as I jumped on him and hugged him tight. "Your very much welcome."

I got up and quickly added all of Mason's family to the list. I'm so glad Dimitri mentioned Mason. How could I forget about him though?

"So are you ready to go to bed? We have a big day ahead of us."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we have to call my family, your family, tell Lissa and Christian and all of the other guardians."

I sighed. "Very true. Lissa will gush over it, especially the ring."

He laughed.

I glared. "Not funny. You have to go through it too."

"Oh no, that's a girls thing. I have to call my family."

I tackled him, straddling him. "You are not going to stay in this apartment while I suffer through Lissa's gushing."

"Oh yes I am."

"Nope. She'll want to talk to you anyways."

"About?"

"I have no idea. But I do know her."

He sighed. "Guess I'll have to go."

I smiled. "Good boy." I kissed his forehead.

"Ready to go to bed yet?"

"Yes. I'm more than ready."

"Good."

I got off of him and we changed in to our pajamas.

"Goodnight Dimitri, I love you."

"I love you too Roza, goodnight." He shut off the lights and I fell asleep instantly.

I woke up in the same bed as I did with my dream of Demi. But she wasn't there to wake me. I sat up and looked around, confused.

"Demi? Demi, where are you?"

"Who's Demi?" Dimitri was standing in the doorway of the bathroom.

"Our daughter?"

"We don't have a daughter silly. We're dhampirs, we can't have children."

I thought about it for a second. This must be before Demi was ever born. I must be having dreams of the future or something?

"You okay Rose?"

"Yeah. I guess I was just dreaming of a little girl named Demi."

"What all happened in your dream?"

"I don't remember. All I remember is a little girl named Demi and she looked just like you."

"Oh, well that's odd. Ready to get to work?"

"Work?"

"Guardians of Lissa and Christian, remember?"

I laughed. "Oh yeah. I'm sorry."

"It's fine, just hurry and get dressed. You slept in."

I got up and turned on the shower. But as soon as I had my clothes off and I was under the shower head, everything got cloudy and disappeared.

I woke up in Dimitri's arms. I smiled to myself. I get to wake up like this every single day for the rest of my life. I snuggled in deeper to his chest, taking in the last few moments before our alarm would go off and we'd have to get up and go to work. I breathed him in, smiling.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

"Damnit!" I got up and shut the alarm clock off.

Dimitri sat up in bed. "Goodmorning."

"Correction. It's not a good morning."

"And why is that?"

"I was all comfortable snuggling up in your chest when the alarm clock went off."

"Aww..poor Rose."

I sat in his lap and he wrapped his arms around me. "Very poor Rose."

"Bad start to a tiring day."

"I know, Lissa is going to drive me absolutely crazy."

"I'll be there with you, don't worry."

I smiled a thank you and went to the bathroom to fix my hair that I already could tell was a huge mess. I groaned.

"Hair issues again?"

"Yeah, it looks like a bird made a nest out of it!"

I could hear the smile in his voice. "Why don't you take a quick shower and fix it?"

"I was going to do that, duuh."

He laughed and I got out of my clothes, getting in to the shower.

After about ten minutes in the shower, I decided I was clean and got out.

"Hurry Rose, we're late. Lissa called."

I quickly put my wet hair up in a ponytail and swiped on a little make up. I ran to the closet and got a pair of black dress pants, a button-down white blouse and a black vest to put over it. I finished the look with a pair of black flats.

"Beautiful as ever."

I blushed. "Why thank you."

"Your welcome. Ready to break the news to Lissa?"

"No, but I have to."

He smirked. "You don't have to..."

"Yes I do, if she were to find out on her own...she'd kill us."

"Very true."

I took my hand in his, and we walked down the hall to their apartment. I slipped my ring in to my front pocket. Dimitri knocked a few times.

"Come in!"

We walked in and I sat on the couch beside Lissa.

"Liss, I have some news for you."

"Are you pregnant?"

"No! Dhampirs can't get pregnant, remember?"

She exhaled big. "Thank God!"

I took in a deep breath. "Liss..."

"Yes Rose?"

"Hold out your hands."

She held them out and open.

I took the ring out of my left front pocket and put it in her hands. I heard her breath catch.

"Rose...where in the world did you get a ring like this?"

I took in a deep breath and took the ring and put it on my ring finger. "Dimitri gave it to me last night. We're engaged."

She exhaled the air she was keeping in. I looked at her, a little worried.

"Why aren't you jumping around being excited?"

"I'm thinking of what to say."

I waited a moment. Then Lissa said in my head, "I don't want to gush like I always do."

"I'm so happy for the two of you, when's the wedding?"

I laughed. "Well...we have the invite list done, and that's it."

She laughed. "Need any help?"

"Can you order red roses to be on the end of each pew at the end where the aisle is, and a dozen for Rose to carry to me." Dimitri pipped in.

"Will do."

I looked at them both, shocked.

"Oh and have them sent to the church here please."

"Okay."

Lissa went straight to the phone to order them, even though we didn't decide on a date.

"Red roses are a symbol of 'I love you', so I figured we could have them for the wedding. Since we love each other."

I smiled. "Aww...thanks Dimitri."

"Your welcome."

Lissa came back in. "The roses are ordered. You just have to call when you know a date."

"Thanks."

"Your welcome. Do you guys want the day off?"

"For what?"

"To plan the wedding. Duh, Rose."

"Oh,ummm sure."

"Okay. Go plan your wedding."

I mumbled a thanks, and left with Dimtri.

"So what do you want to do first?"

"Maybe call the family?"

"Good idea."

I pulled out my cell and dialed my mother.

"Hello?"

"Hey mom."

"Hi. What do you need? I'm on duty."

"Sorry. I wanted to tell you that Dimitri and I are engaged."

I'm greeted with silence.

"Mom?"

"Sorry, I was a little shocked."

"Why? Everyone else saw it coming."

"Well, I figured you wouldn't get married and just stay a guardian all your life."

"Sorry mom. I'm not you."

I hung up and sighed loudly.

"Everything go okay?"

"No. My mom told me she figured I'd be an unmarried guardian all my life, so I told her I'm not her."

He wrapped his arms around me. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine." I rubbed his arms.

"Time to call my mom."

"Good luck."

He was laughing. "Thanks. I'll need it."

He walked in to the other room, dialing a number on his cell phone. I took my own out, thinking about calling my dad. No, I thought. That won't be any better than the conversation with my mom. I sighed and put my phone back in my pocket. After about two minutes my phone went off.

"Hello?"

"I just got off the phone with your mother. I hear you're getting married to Guardian Belikov?"

Of course she'd call him.

"Yes I am."

"I also heard you were rude to her."

I sighed. "I did because she didn't say congrats or anything. All she said was that she thought i'd be a single guardian for my whole life."

"Well you still didn't need to say what you did. Your mother is a great woman."

"If she's so great then why didn't you ever stick around?"

"Because we both had things to do. A guardian can't stay focused if they're married."

"I know."

"Then maybe you should call and apologize."

"Fine." I hung up.

"Ready to get some sleep?"

"Yeah." I got in to my pjs and shut all the lights off.

"Goodnight. I love you."

"I love you too Roza."

He kissed me softly and I kissed him back. The kiss had deepened, I found my way on top of him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and we kept kissing.

"I love you so much", I whispered against his lips.

"I love you so much too."

**Please review your thoughts on this chapter(:**


	6. Red Roses, Red Ribbons

**SO sorry it took a while. I've been pretty busy with school being in a few weeks. But don't worry, I'll still write as much as I can(: hope you enjoy this chapter! PLEASE review this chapter(:**

"How about this one?"

Lissa was pointing at a wedding dress with a ton of sparkles and thick straps that are supposed to wrap around my upper arms. I gave her a look.

"Liss, you know that I'm not a girly girl."

"But this is your wedding Rose. You can be as girly as you want and you'll still look beautiful."

I gave her another look.

"All I'm trying to say is that you should go nuts with this. Be really girly for a change. Wear a tiara, wear whatever you want."

I gave this some thought.

"And if you want, I'll style your hair and everything so you'll look girly but not too girly at the same time."

I let out a deep breath. "Okay, I'll do it. I'll dress girly and go nuts with it."

I got a smile in return. "Alright. So, what kind of dress are you thinking about getting?"  
>I gave this some thought. "Maybe a plain, white strapless dress. But, have a red ribbon around my waist."<p>

"Sounds good. I know why you'd want that too. Red goes with the flowers and girly accesories and a girly dress is too much for you."

I nodded.

"Okay, so lets find a plain white dress and then we can buy red ribbon and my tailer can easily sew it on and have it ready in two days."

I hugged her. "Thank you so much, Liss."

"Your welcome."

We'd found the perfect dress, tried it on and it was wonderful. Afterwards, we went to a craft store and found red ribbon. We then went back to the Court and found her tailer.

"We were wondering if you'd be able to sew this red ribbon around the waist of this dress for us, Carlee."

I examined the dress and ribbon. "Yes I would. Would you like it to tie in the back also?"

"Yes, please."

"Alright, I'll have it done in a day or two."

"Thank you, Carlee."

"Your welcome, Queen Vasilisa." She bowed.

We nodded and walked back to her apartment.

"So, what do you want to do now?"

"Make some invitations."

"Sounds good. How do you want them done?"

"Their name on the front in blood red and the details in gold on the inside."

"Alright. I'll go order them."

"Okay."

I waited until she was off the phone. "Thank you, Liss, for helping me with the wedding."

"Of course. What else do you want to get done?"

"We still need to hire a minister and set a date."

"How about two weeks from tomorrow?"

"I'll ask Dimitri."

I pulled out my cell and called him.

"Hello?"

"Hey is two weeks from tomorrow okay for you? That's when I want to have the wedding."

"Yes, it sounds good to me."

"Alright. I love you, bye."

"Love you too, bye."

"He said that was good."  
>"Okay, so now we have to call the minister and set the date."<p>

She was back on her phone to call the minister. I laid back and waited for her to be done. It was about half an hour later when she finished.

"Sorry it took so long. I had to call him then call the florist so they know when and where to send the flowers."

"It's alright."

"Alright, so anything else?"

"Nope. Rest of the day I just want to relax."

"How about we go get massages?"

"Sounds good."

"Alright."

She was back on her phone to schedule the appointment.

"Our appointment is in thirty minutes. You want to go change or anything?"

"Can I take a quick shower over here?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

I went to the bathroom, shutting the door. I turned the water on hot and quickly took all of my clothes off and got in to the shower. I hummed a song while I washed my body.

I heard the door open. "Almost done Rose?"

"Yeah. I'm about to step out."

"Alright. Hurry, you have five minutes."

"Okay." She left the bathroom.

I stepped out, drying off and putting my clothes back on. I put my hair up in a bun and walked out of the bathroom, shutting the light off.

"Ready to go?"

"Yep."

"Okay, lets go."

We walked down the path and to the outlet with the spa. We walked through the door and Lissa talked to the woman behind the counter.

"Right this way girls." She led us through a door to the left of the counter.

"Thank you, ma'am."

"Your welcome, Queen Vasilisa."

We went in to stalls and took our clothes off, wrapping a towel around our bodies. We laid on the tables and waited for the guy to come in.

"Good afternoon ladies. Are you wanting just a regular massage?"

"Yes, please."

"Alright. Oil or no oil?"

"Oil please."

"Alright." He and another man started rubbing oil on our backs.

They started massaging the heels of their hands in to our backs.

"I feel so much better. Thank you, Liss."

"Of course. I knew you'd need a massage with all of this stress."

"No wonder I barely saw you before your wedding. You were getting a ton of massages."

She laughed. "Yep. I was under a lot of stress."

"I can tell. This is a lot to take in."

"Yeah it is. But I know you'll make it through."

"I hope."

We walked down to the apartment Dimitri and I owned. Dimitri wasn't home, so I unlocked the door and we stepped in. I flipped the light on to our bedroom and changed in to comfortable clothes. Lissa laid on the bed and I laid next to her.

"So where's Dimitri?"

"He went to get his family at the airport. That reminds me, can we borrow two rooms for his family?"

"Of course."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome. So is your parents coming?"

"Mom's on duty and dad's busy with whatever. They're only coming the day of the wedding."

"Your mom can't get a week off or anything more than a day?"

"Nope. One of the perks of having a guardian mother. I'd rather she didn't stay long. Too much nagging."

"What do you mean?"

"On the phone she told me she thought I'd stay single and a guardian all my life instead of marrying."

"And what did you say?"

"I told her I'm not her and hung up."

"That was a little rude, Rose."  
>"Well..."<p>

"You know she wanted to see you grow up, but also wanted the best for the two of you."

"I know. But just because I'm a guardian and her daughter, doesn't mean I'll follow in her footsteps."

Yeah. But you should've been a bit nicer."

"Hard to when it comes to my parents."

"Next time, at least try to be nice."

"Alright."

"Thank you."

Dimitri walked in through the main door as I was about to say your welcome.

"You have the rooms for them?"

"Yes. The keys are at the main office, send them down there for them. It's rooms 2 and 3."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

I got up to kiss Dimitri and take his mother down to the main office.

"Thank you, Rose. I'm glad it's you marrying my boy."

"Your welcome Ms. Belikov."

"Call me mom, please."

"Okay, mom."

She smiled at me and hugged me. I hugged her back and guided her to the rooms.

"And here's where you'll be staying."

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

"I won't." She winked at me.

I smiled and walked back down to our room.

"They're all set."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome. Where's Lissa?"

"She had to go."

"Oh okay."

"So did you find a dress today?"

"Yes, but we have to make a few changes on it. Lissa's tailer has it."

"What kind of changes?"

"You'll see in two weeks."

He smiled. "I can't wait."

"Neither can I."

"So when are your parents coming?"

"Wedding day."

"Why then?"

"They're not avaible any other days."

He gave me a look. "Rose..."

"Okay, okay. I never invited them to stay for a few days before the wedding."

"Rose!"

"Well I don't exactly want them here."

"And why not?"

"All I'll get is lectures from them and you'll get stirn talks from my dad and you'll end up leaving me at the alter."

He lifted my chin up. "Rose, I wouldn't dream of leaving you. I love you."

I looked up at him. "Really? You wouldn't leave me and my bitchiness?"

"Of course not. And you're not that much of a bitch."

I laughed and smacked his arm. "Your not supposed to agree! What kind of reasurring talk is this?"

"The kind that work and end with a kiss."

I smiled up at him and he leaned down to plant a kiss on my lips. Which I gladly took and returned.

"I love you, Roza. Don't forget that, please."

"I won't. I love you too."

He kissed me again, his arms wrapping around me tightly.

"You need to go get a tux." I whispered against his lips.

He let go and groaned. "Nooo."

"Yessssss."

"Noooo."

"Yes or I'll make your mother go with you."

He groaned again. "Fine."

I smiled.

I must have fallen asleep, because I woke up and it was late at night. I looked around, and Dimitri wasn't in bed beside me. I got up, confused.

"Dimitri?"

No answer.

"Dimitri?"

Still no answer.

I felt for the light switch and turned it on. I looked all around the apartment and he wasn't there. Where could he be? I was still in my clothes, so I grabbed my key and cell phone, heading out the door to his mom's room. I knocked and it took her a few minutes to answer.

"Is everything alright Rose? It's late."

"Where's Dimitri?"

"I thought he was with you in your room?"

"No, I just woke up and he isn't in there at all. I figured he'd be in here with you."

"No, he isn't here. Try the other room."

"Okay, thank you."

"Your welcome."

I knocked on the other door and Paul answered.

"Paul? Where's uncle Dimka?"

He turned around and pointed in to the room. I gasped, putting a hand over my mouth.

**Just reminding you to review ;D**


	7. Almost There

**Thank you guys sooooo much for the reviews about the story and Caleb...I appreciate them sooo much. I'm VERY glad to have you guys(: R.I.P. Caleb Witty33**

I tried to hold in my laughter, but it didn't work. I bursted out laughing, leaning on the wall.

"Very funny, Rose."

"Yes it is, Mrs. Belikov. I didn't know you were a lady."

"I'm not, I'm only babysitting."

"Suuuuuuuure. Call it whatever you want."

He sighed, and my laughter got louder.

"I'm sorry, but I'm taking a picture."

"No your not."

"Yes I am." I quickly took my phone out and took a picture of him.

"I am so glad I bought a camera phone."

"I'm not."

"Aww. Don't be so sad Mrs. Belikov. It's alright. I won't show anybody this."

"Thank you."

"At least until we're older and are able to laugh at it."

"I don't think I'll ever be able to laugh at this."

"Oh stop being so grouchy uncle Dimka, you look beautiful."

I busted out laughing again.

"Thank you Paul, but can we please get this stuff off of me?"

"But uncle Dimka..."

"No buts, I need to get back home with Rose. Besides, your mother will be home soon."

As soon as he finished that sentence, Karolina walked in to the room.

"What the..."

"Your child dressed me up in your maternity clothes, makeup and jewelry."

She tried her hardest not to laugh. "And you let a child dress you up?"

"I just wanted to be a good babysitter."

She started laughing, and soon I was laughing with her.

"It's not funny, please help me out of this stuff."

"PLEASE tell me you got a picture of him like this Rose!"

"I did!" I showed her the picture and she laughed harder.

"You said you wouldn't show that to anyone, Rose!"

"Well she's already seeing you like this, so what does it matter?"

He gave out a sigh. "Please help me out of this stuff."

"Oh alright. Follow me back to my room."

Dimitri followed Karolina in to her room and I sat down on the couch next to Paul.

"So did you have fun with uncle Dimka tonight?"  
>"Yes. It was really really fun to dress him up in mommy's stuff."<p>

"I bet."

About ten minutes later, Dimitri and Karolina came back in, Dimitri free of women clothes and accesories.

"Thank you Karolina."

"Your welcome. You guys better get to bed. You have work in the morning."

I groaned. "Don't remind me."

She laughed. "Goodnight you guys."

"Goodnight Karolina and Paul."

We left and walked down to our apartment, getting in to bed after Dimitri changed.

"Goodnight Mrs. Belikov."

"Your pushing it Rose." I could hear the smile in his voice.

I smiled and curled in to his chest, his arms wrapping around me.

"You know I'm only joking."

He smiled. "I know."

"Ready for bed?"

"Yes."

"Alright, then we should get to it."

He laughed. "Goodnight, Rose."

"Goodnight."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

I woke up at the same time as Dimitri, the alarm clock going off like crazy. I groaned.

"Goodmorning beautiful."

"I can hear the sarcasm in your voice. How bad does my hair look?"

He smiled. "Like a bird came and nested in it."

I groaned again. "Great. Do I have time for a shower?"

"A quick one, yes."

"Good."

I quickly got up, rushing to the bathroom. I turned on the water and stripped down, stepping in to the shower.

Dimitri came in to the bathroom. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Donuts please!"

He laughed. "Alright. I'll go get some, be out of the shower soon so we won't be late."

"Okay."

I quickly washed my hair and body, getting out and drying off. I slipped in to my black dress pants and a white button-down blouse. I put it up in a clean bun and went back to the bathroom to do a little makeup. Only a little though, just eyeshadown and mascara.

"I'm back with your donuts Rose!"

"Yay!" I finished my makeup, turning off the light and going to the kitchen to where Dimitri was.

"Two chocolate donuts for you." He handed me them.

I smiled. "Thank you Dimitri!" I gave him a kiss on the cheek and stuffed a donut in to my mouth.

"Your welcome." He smiled and watched me eat my donuts.

As soon as I finished them, I put on lip gloss and grabbed my phone, putting it in my pocket.

"Ready to go?"

"Yes."

"Okay, lets go."

I took Dimitri's hand and we left the apartment, locking the door. We walked in to Lissa and Christian's apartment and I went down to their room.

I opened their door. "So what're we doing toda-OH MY GOD!"

I shut their door and ran down the hall and in to Dimitri's lap.

"What's wrong?"

"You DON'T want to know!"

"Tell me anyways."

"They were having sex." I shivered. "And I saw Christian naked!"

He tried his hardest not to laugh. I smacked his arm.

"This isn't funny! It's gross!"

"Your right, this isn't funny. It's HILARIOUS!"

I groaned. "Dimitri!"

He tried to stop laughing, but failed. "What?"

"It ISN'T funny at all!"

"But I think it is. You saw Christian naked,that's SO funny!"

I fumed. "IS NOT!"

"Well I think it is."

I pouted.

"You'll think it's funny in a few years."

"I will not!"

"Alright."

Christian and Lissa came out of their room and down the hall.

"Hey, uh Rose."

I shivered again. "Hey Lissa."

"We're sorry."

"For me seeing Christian naked or for having sex?"

"Both."

"It's alright."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. As soon as I get the image out of my head, I'll be alright."

"Okay."

Christian and Dimitri couldn't stop laughing.

"Shut up."

"No, it's too funny. You saw me naked. That's your worst nightmare."

I stormed out and in to the kitchen to get something to drink. I heard Lissa come in behind me. She put her hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry about Christian. He's being really immature about the whole situation."

"It's alright Liss."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. It'll die down by noon."

She laughed. "Very true."

I walked back in with her and we all sat down on the couches.

"So what're we doing today Liss?"

"I have a meeting, but they assigned two other guardians to go with, not you and Dimitri."

"Why?"

"I guess because of your wedding coming up. You probably won't have to work until you come back from your honeymoon. You should call them and figure it out."

"Okay. Can I use your phone?"

"Yeah."

I got up and called the front desk, asking.

"Yes, you and Dimitri Belikov don't have to work until the day after you come back from your honeymoon."

"Okay, thank you very much."

"Your welcome."

I pressed end and put it back on the charger, walking back in.

"No working for us."

"That's good. More planning time for us."

"Yeah. Lets go, bye Liss."

"Bye Rose, Dimitri."

"Are you sure we should have all of this red Dimitri?" We were standing in the middle of a bridal shop, with a bunch of red frilly things in front of us.

"Why do you ask?"

"We look like murderers with all this red."

"We are murderers, in a way. We kill Strigoi."

"Yeah but to save our race."

"Very true. What other colors are you thinking?"

"White, a tan-ish color. Anything but red."

He laughed. "Alright. So how about these white plates with the black swirls around the edge?"

"Those sound good. And the tea cups can be these black ones with the white strip around the middle."

"What about center pieces?"

"Red roses will do."

"Okay."

"Now we just have to send invites."

"Sounds good. And the wedding is in about a week, so it's a good amount of time for the invites to get there before they're last minute."

I smiled. "We're almost there."

He smiled back and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Almost married."

I kissed him and called over one of the employees.

"We'd like these tea cups, these eating plates, these plates for the tea cups and these vases for the center piece."

"Alright. That'll be $200."

Dimitri pulled out his credit card and gave it to her. After about ten minutes of waiting, we had the order ready and the address of the church in the computer and the wedding date.

"Thank you for coming!"

We nodded at the lady and walked down to the room.

"I'm beat." I jumped on to the bed and spreaded out.

"I am too."

"How about we call it a night?"

"It's only 5 Rose."

I groaned. "What're we gonna eat?"

"How about I go get something from the cafe, we eat then sleep?"

"Sounds good."

"Alright." He grabbed his cell phone and left.

I got so comfortable, that I fell asleep.

"Time to wake up mommy! Daddy said your nap's over!"

I stirred, propping myself up on my elbow and looked in to the eyes of Demi.

"Good afternoon mommy."

I yawned, looking at the clock beside the bed. It was three in the afternoon. "Good afternoon."

"Daddy knows that you had a rough night at work, but he said to get you up."

I sat up and stretched. What does she mean?

"What do you mean a rough night?"

"I don't know, daddy won't tell me."

"When's your birthday, Demi?"

"May 5th 2011, are you okay mommy?"

"Yes."

"Get up Rose. It's time to eat. I have the food."

I looked at her weird. "Why do you have Dimitri's voice?"

"Because it's my voice?"

I sat up, looking straight in to Dimitri's eyes, Demi's eyes.

"Why did you ask that?"

"Ask what?"  
>"Why I have Dimitri's voice."<p>

"That was from my dream...sorry."

"What did you dream about?"

"Demi again."

"What all happened?"

"She was waking me up, saying I had a rough night from work and that you told her to wake me up. And when I asked what she ment, she said daddy won't tell her what happened. And then I asked her what her birthday was, and she said May 5th 2011. Then that's when she was saying in my dream what you were saying to wake me up."

"Well that's weird. You would have gotten pregnant on August 5th, a week after our honeymoon."

I looked at him weird. "Don't say that. It'll make me want to change my mind."

"I'm sorry. But you do know we can't have children, we're dhampirs."

"I know, but still."

"Yeah. Are you ready to eat?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, I got your favorite."

I jumped up and ran to the table. He started laughing and joined me.

We spent the next two days getting calls from people saying they can come to the wedding, babysitting Paul and making wedding arrangements. Every night when we went to bed we were completely exhausted and barely said a word about anything else besides the wedding. While we were having down time at the cafe, Liss called me.

"Hello?"

"Hey. Where are you?"

"The cafe, why?"

"There's some guys asking for you. They're over here at my apartment."

I thought for a minute. "Can it wait a while? We're spending time together."

"You do everyday."

"Talking about the wedding."

There was a pause.

"Nevermind. They're leaving."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. I'll see you later."

"See you."

I hung up.

"Who was that?"

"Liss. Some guys were over there looking for us."

"Oh. What kind of guys?"

"I have no idea."

The lady called our number, so Dimitri got up and gave her the money for the food and came back with the food. I had a sick feeling in my stomach.

"Rose, are you okay?"

**Please review(:**


	8. 3 Brides Maids, 3 Best Men

**Well, here's chapter 8(: hope you like it. I'm SO glad i got it done before school(TOMORROW!).**

**Please review this chapter(:**

I must have had a weird look on my face, because Dimitri had a worried look on his face.

"Rose, what's wrong?"

I looked right in to his eyes, they were bright red. "My stomach hurts, like it did when Strigoi were around."

He looked around nervously. "How bad is it?"

"Not too bad. But it could be something else and not Strigoi."

"We should still make sure."

He got up and walked out the door. I got up, peering outside from the door. I couldn't see Dimitri anywhere. I quickly went outside and looked around.

"Dimitri?"

"Go back in to the cafe Rose. Warn everyone."

"What do you mean?"

"Rose. Please go. This is important."

I nodded, even though he couldn't see me and went to the man behind the counter.

"Excuse me sir, but there's Strigoi outside of the shop."

He gave me a worried look. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Dimitri is out there right now and he told me to come warn you."

He nodded and grabbed the phone off the wall,quickly dialing a number.

"Uh hello. We have a report of Strigoi outside the cafe, please come quickly."

About about five minutes a bunch of men were standing feet away from the enterance. I was deeply wishing I could be out there with them, especially Dimitri.

The owner put this hand on my shoulder. "They said lean under the table miss."

"I'm a guardian, I should be out there with them."

"You are one of two guardians in the whole cafe. You're doing your job right by just staying in here with us."

As he walked away, I thought about it. He's right, it's better for me to be in here protecting them. Even though I want to know what's going on outside, if Dimitri's safe. I got up and walked around the room, everyone was safe. I took a glance out one of the windows, the guardians were still lined up outside, but no Dimitri. I started to panic.

I ran up to the owner. "Where's Dimitri Belikov?"

"What do you mean where? He's outside."

"Where outside? I don't see him."

"I don't know."

I breathed deeply.

"Why do you want to know?"

I screamed at him. "He's my fiance!"

I walked off and back to my spot, not giving him a chance to react. As soon as I sat down, a guardian came in through the back doors.

"Guardian Hathaway?"

I stood up. "Yes?"

"We need you out there. We have two guardians to take over in here."

"Okay." I walked outside with him and saw that there was three Strigoi and two humans surrounding Dimitri.

"Dimitri!"

The male guardian who came and got me grabbed my arm tightly.

"Be quiet! They've threatened to kill him!"

I nodded and followed quietly to the other guardians.

"So why do you guys need me?"

"They seem to want you. Don't know why."

I thought. "I know why they want me. I killed Isaiah and Elena."

"Who?"

"In Spokane, Isaiah was the Strigoi that killed Mason."

"Are you sure?"

"Not completely, but give me a stake and I'll find out."

"You can't risk your life like that."

"How else are we going to figure out why they want me? Plus, when they talk to me, they'll let go of Dimitri and I'll have him to help me."

They let out sighs. "Alright. Here's a stake, be careful."

I nodded, stuffing it in the waistband of my pants. I walked over to them, and they imediatly let go of Dimitri.

"We finally meet, Guardian Hathaway. You're the one who killed Isaiah."

"Isaiah killed my best friend."

He laughed. "You'll get over it once you marry hubby and have your rotten children."

"Dhampirs can't have children, sorry to burst your bubble."

He again laughed. "Oh but you will. Trust me."

"Why should I trust a Strigoi?"

"You know the dreams you've been having of a little girl who goes by Demi?"

"How did you know-"

"Demi, sweet little girl, is a dream traveler. She may be yours, but she somehow inherited the genes of a dream traveler."

"I don't believe you. That's a bunch of bullshit."

He tsked. "Fine, don't believe me. But just wait...the night of your honeymoon, you'll get pregnant...and 9 months later give birth to that rotten thing."

"If this was to be true, how in the hell did she get genes of a dream traveler?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Do I look like someone who'd know? I have no interest in dream travelers. My guess is she somehow caught them while inside of you during pregnacy. Plan on having an affair with a dream traveler?"

I scowled. "No!"

"Well then your out of luck Hathaway. That's all I wanted to tell you so we'll be on our way."

"You have to be joking, you came to tell me that I'm having a child in 9 months and she'll be a dream traveler and not to eat on our Moroi?"

He shrugged. "Someone had to warn you."

He, the other two Strigoi's and the humans walked off,guardians silently following to make sure they leave. Or to just kill them, I don't know.

"Are you okay Rose?"

"Fine. I should be asking you that, they pretty much held you hostage."

He laughed. "I'm fine, no pain."

"Good."

He looked at me closely. "Do you believe the things he said about Demi?"

"I don't know. I don't but then again how did he know about my dreams? He's not a spirit Moroi, so how would he know my dreams?"

"I don't know."

I sighed. "I think we should just forget about it and finish up our wedding plans and relax."

He laughed. "I agree with you on that."

I smiled and took his hand in mine. "What do we have to do left?"

"My tuxedo." He fumed.

I laughed. "We also need a bride's maid and best man."

"How about Christian and Lissa?"

"Sounds good. Now to find you a tux. But, just you and Christian, since he is your best man."

He groaned. "This'll be fun. When're you going to go get a dress for Lissa?"

"I'm pretty sure something in her closet will work."

He smiled. "What about your wedding dress? Is it done yet?"

"I have no idea. I'll have to call Liss and ask."

"Well while you do that, make sure she knows she's the bride's maid and Christian's my best man."

"I will." I dialed Liss and waited for her to answer.

"Yes Rosemarie?" Christian answered.

"Give Lissa her phone."

"Why? I like talking to you."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

I sighed. "Please Christian?"

"What do you want?"

"To tell her something about my wedding."

"Tell me. I'll end up hearing it anyways."

"Fine. Liss is going to be my bride's maid and your going to be Dimitri's best man."

"NO!"

"YES!"

"Why do I have to be the best man?"

"Because Dimitri picked you. And you need to go tux shopping with him. Now."

He groaned. "Be right over."

Click.

I smiled.

"Did you tell them?"

"I told Christian, he had Lissa's phone for some reason. He's coming over right now."

"Oh okay."

Someone knocked at the door.

"Have fun!"

He laughed. "Yeah right."

I pushed him out the door. "Bye!"

I shut the door before they could say anything. I locked the door and spreaded out on the bed. Finally I can relax.

Knock, Knock.

I groaned and got up. I opened the door and it was my mother.

"What're you doing here?"

"What, no 'Hi mom' or anything? Just a 'What're you doing here?'"

"My wedding isn't for another week though."

"I managed to get a few days off. I'll be gone in 2-3 days."

"Alright. Can I go back to relaxing now?"

"Define relaxing, Rosemarie."

"Dimitri's gone mother. I sent him away with Christian to get tuxedos."

"Oh. Well what are you doing while he's gone?"

"Relax. For once I don't have to do anything for the wedding."

She laughed. "Well how about we go get Liss then go to the spa?"

"Really?"

"Of course."

"Okay."

I got my phone key and we went to Lissa's room. I knocked twice.

"Yes?"

"Want to go to the spa with me and my mom?"

Her face lit up. "Yes!"

I laughed as she ran back in to the room to get her purse.

We walked to the spa and was taken to manicure tables.

"What all are we doing mom?"

"Manicures, pedicures,massages and facials."

I widened my eyes. "Really?"

"Of course. I want to make up for our fight and all these years. I know I should've been with you but I have a job to fufill."

"I know. It's fine."

3 women came in, sitting down across from us.

"What would you like?" The lady gave me a book of nail designs.

I started flipping through it. "Well I need something to match my wedding dress, so how about white nails and the tips be blood red?"

She smiled. "Sounds good."

She started working on my nails and I watched.

"Your nails look beautiful Rose!"

"Thanks Liss, yours do too."

I looked at my mom and Lissa's nails as we waited in our seats for our pedicures. Lissa got blood red nails with silver sparkles(to match her bride's maid dress) and my mom got plain french manicures. My own were white with red tips, and the lady added a rhinestone to the middle of each thumb nail.

"What're you doing for your toenails? People won't be able to see your toes with your dress, but still."

"I thought about getting blood red."

"That would be cute."

"Thanks. What're you getting?"

"The same."

"How about you mom?"

"Maybe aquamarine."

"That sounds pretty."

The same women came in.

"Hello ladies. What're we doing for our toes?"

"Blood red for me and Lissa's, and aquamarine for my mom."

"Sounds cute!"

They all got started on our feet. We flipped through magazines as we waited for them to finish. In the middle of page 39, Dimitri called.

"Hello?"

"Where are you?"

"The spa with my mom and Lissa."

"I thought your mom wasn't coming until the wedding?"

"She managed to get a week off."

"That's good. How come your at the spa?"

"Getting manicures, pedicures, facials and massages."  
>"That's nice of your mom. When will you be home?"<p>

"In a few hours. Everything okay?"

"Yeah. Just wanted to make sure since you didn't let me know you were going to the spa."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Have fun, I love you."

"I love you too."

I shut my phone.

"Dimitri?"

"Yeah. Guess they finished cause he called. Expect a call from Christian."

As soon as I finished, Lissa's phone rang. I laughed.

"All finished ladies. Walk in to that room for your facials."

"Thanks."

We got up and walked through the door, sitting in the chairs.

"So what kind of facials are we getting?"

"Guacamoli with cucumber slices on our eyes."

"Sounds relaxing."

"It is. The family I guard lets me get them all the time."

"That's nice of them."

"It is. It's their way of telling me thank you for protecting us."

I smiled. After about 10 minutes, they came in with bowls of the green stuff and cucumbers. They leaned the chairs back, putting guacamoli on our faces and cutting the cucumber then putting the slices on our eyes. We sat there like that for about 20 minutes then they washed it off.

"My face feels so nice and soft."

"Mine does too."

The ladies smiled. "And through that door you will take your clothes off, wrap a towel around your body and head then lay on the tables on your stomachs for your massages."

"Okay. Thank you."

"Your welcome."

We undressed and laid on the tables.

"I might fall asleep during the massage."

Liss and my mom laughed. "I wouldn't be surprised if you did, you fell asleep last massage we got."

I laughed. "Yeah."

They came in and we got 30 minutes worth of massaging.

"I feel so much better, thank you mom."  
>"Your welcome Rose."<p>

We hugged.

"I better get home to Dimitri." I laughed.

"Yeah, and I better get to Christian."

"Bye mom," We said at the same time.

"Bye Rose, Lissa."

We started walking towards our building.

"Your mom needs a guy."

"Does not. She's serious about her work."

"She has to be lonely."

"Yeah, but work comes first, you guys come first."

"Whatever you say."

I laughed and walked in to the room.

"How was it?"

"It was fun. My nails look pretty."

"That's good. Do they match your dress?"

"No."

"Rose!"

"I can't tell you if they do or not! It'll give away too much!"

He sighed. "Fiiiine."

I smiled and my phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey. Carlee wants to know if you want anything else done on your dress."

"Can we go over there now?"

"Yes."

"Okay. I'll be right over."

I shut my phone. "Lissa and I need to go see her tailer about my dress. I'll be right back."

He sighed again. "Okay."

I smiled. "I'll be back soon, promise."

I kissed him and left for Lissa's. We walked to her tailor and sat across from her at her desk.

"Okay, so I have your dress right here." She turned her computer towards us, pointing a pen at it. "What else would you like done?"

I thought for a moment. "Can we make it strapless and longer so it trails behind me?"

"That sounds good. I can do that."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome. Anything else?"

"Can you add a huge silver stone to the middle of the red ribbon so it'll match my nails better?"

"Yes."

"Alright. Thank you, again."

"Your welcome. When is the wedding?"

"In 4 days."

"Okay. I can do it in that time."

"Okay. Thanks."

"Mhm. You'll have to pay and pick it up the day of."

"Okay."

We shook hands with her and left.

"We still need a bride's maid dress for me."

"Yeah. We better go look."

We walked to a bridal store and looked around.

"I'm thinking something red and short."

"How short?"

"Knee length."

"Okay. Why don't you have more than 1 bride's maid and best man? I'm sure Dimitri's sisters would love to be in it too."

"That's a good idea. I'll call."

I called Karolina's phone.

"Hey, Rose. What's up?"

"I was wondering if maybe you and Viktoria could be bride's maids along with Lissa."

"That sounds wonderful! We'd love to."

"Thanks. Can you both come over to the bridal shop right now?"

"Yes."

"Okay. See you in a few."

"See ya."

I hung up. "She said they could do it."

"Good. Now Dimitri needs 2 more best men."

"I almost forgot." I called Dimitri.

"Hello?"

"Hey. You need to find 2 more best men."

"Why?"

"Viktoria and Karolina agreed to be my bride's maids with Lissa."

"Oh okay."

"Can you manage? Maybe Adrian and Mykchel could it?"

"Yeah. I'll give them a call. I love you."

"I love you too."

I shut the phone. Karolina and Viktoria walked in.

"Hey guys, ready to shop for dresses?"

They laughed. "Yes. What're we getting?"

"Red dresses that go to your knees."

"Okay. Sounds good. Nothing on them?"

"I kind of want to get white ribbons around them, to match my dress."

"Yours is the same?"

"Not exactly. Mine's white with a red ribbon around it."

"Cute."

"Thanks. Now we're looking for plain, strapless red dresses. Do you guys have the boobs to hold it up?"

"Yes." We all laughed.

"Okay good."

"What if there isn't enough?"

"We order some."

"Oh okay."

We looked around for about 30 minutes until Karolina found a dress.

"I found one!"

We all went to where she was. She was holding up a short strapless dress in her size.

"It's perfect!"

"What're we gonna do, there isn't a white ribbon around it?"

"Maybe your mom could sew one on them?"

"That'd work!"

"Good. Find your sizes."

We got lucky. They had their sizes. We went up to pay for them then got 3 white ribbons.

"Shoe time."

"What kind of shoes are we getting?"

"Black heels."

"How tall?"

"About 4 inches."

"Okay."

We walked to a shoe store and found the perfect shoes, in all of their sizes.

"We're getting real lucky tonight."

"Yeah we are. You picked the right stuff Rose."

"Thanks Liss."

"Your welcome."

We went to the room Dimitri's mother was in and knocked. She answered.

"Hello! What do you guys need? I saw you guys went shopping!"

"Yes, we need these ribbons sewn to the dresses, please mom."

"Of course!"

"Can you get it done by the wedding?"

"Of course. It won't take long. I could do it now if you want!"

"Thanks."

"Your welcome."  
>We went in and she got out her sewing machine.<p>

"What do the dresses look like?"

They all went in to the other room and put them on and the shoes, coming out and showing her.

"They're beautiful!"

"Thanks!"

"Your welcome. Where would you like the ribbons at?"

I pointed. "Right here in the middle."

"I can do that. Tori come here and we'll start with you."

Viktoria gave her the ribbon and she got right to work. After about 10 minutes the ribbon was sewn on, tying in the back.

"That's so beautiful, thank you."

"Your welcome. Now Lissa and Karolina."

It took about 15 minutes to get the ribbons sewn on their dresses. They were spinning around, showing off their dresses. I went and sat next to her.

"Thank you so much for doing this Ms. Belikov. They're beautiful."

"Please, call me mom. And thank you, they turned out wonderful. What does your dress look like?"

"It's strapless, white with a red ribbon and it trails behind me like a big tail."

"Sounds beautiful. Was it that way or are you getting it tailored?"

"Tailored."

"Well it sounds wonderful. You'll look beautiful Rose."

"Thank you, mom."

"Your welcome dear. You better be getting home to Dimitri."

"Yeah. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

They changed back in to their clothes and I took them back to the room.

"What'd you get?"

"Dresses and shoes for them."

"Oh, can I see?"

"Yes." I got them out and showed him.

"Those look nice."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome. They'll look great on them."

"They do."

He laughed. "Well we better get to bed. Can you still sleep?"

I laughed. "Of course. Why wouldn't I be able to?"

"Well it is a few days until the wedding."

I smiled. "True."

"We better get to sleep now."

I nodded and we changed in to our pajamas, laying in bed.

"Goodnight Rose. I love you."

"I love you too Dimitri. Night."

We kissed, falling asleep quick in each others arms.

**Reminding you to review ;D**


	9. The Perfect Ending To A Good Day

**I am deeply sorry if it takes weeks at a time for me to update the story. School's getting me busy already and it was the first week of school. I do promise, though, that if I do end up getting too busy to write for a while, I'll let you guys know with another AN. So, don't review the AN if you're going to want to review the chapter I'm going to replace the AN with. Cause apparently you can't review the same chapter twice xD If you want to tell me something concerning the AN, PM me, don't review any AN's. And I do appreciate the reviews you guys. :) if you have any suggestions on the story, PLEASE tell me in a PM. I'd love your feedback :)** **Enjoy this chapter! OH! I forgot to tell you guys that I'm actually going to try to write 2 stories at the same time! But if it doesn't work I'm probably going to put the other one on hold for a while, or I'll just take turns on stories. Like I write a chapter for this, then the other, then this,ect. I don't know yet. BUT, I am writing the first chapter. And I'm naming it "Off With Her Head", because this story's an Alice In Wonderland fanfic. :) So PLEASE look out for that one. I SHOULD have it up late August or early September. Please give me feedback on that one, so I know how I'm doing on it. It's quite hard to write a story with a setting from the 50's :) But I hope you like it! And it's based off the movie from 1951, NOT the Tim Burton one! It's based off the 1951 CARTOON, not the 2010 version with Johnny Depp and Anne Hathaway!**

We all stood together, in our dresses, in front of a huge mirror. My mom was watching behind us.

"These are so beautiful Rose."

"Thank you mom."

"Your welcome honey."

I moved the dress around a little with my hands.

"You ready?"

"No."

She laughed. "Can't leave him."

"I know. I'm just nervous."

"It'll be alright."

"I hope. I don't want to throw up. That'll be embarassing."

She laughed. "Yeah it would be."

"Have you and dad ever thought about getting married?"

"No, why do you ask?" She gave me a weird look.

"I was just wondering."

"Oh."

I fixed my hair. "I think I'm ready."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

I put more powder on my face then took a deep breath. Lissa put on my tiara with my veil attached, and put the veil over my face.

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

"I'll go get your dad."

Karolina, Viktoria, Lissa and my mom left to get my dad and get in to their places. I took deep breathes and waited.

"You okay Rose?" My dad hugged me.

I hugged back. "No, but I think I can make it through the ceremony."

He laughed. "Well that's good news. But, you're my daughter. You're also your mother's. I know you can be strong, like we are. You've always been strong."

I took another deep breath and nodded. "Thanks."

"Your welcome. Ready to go?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Now that's the Rose I know."

I laughed. "C'mon old man, we better get there before they start worrying."

He laughed and took my arm. I stood close to him as we made our way to the hall.

"In about a minute we're to walk up to Dimitri, can you handle that?"

I laughed. "Of course. I've been walking my whole life."

"Well ya never know. People tend to soften at weddings and such."

"I know."

We hugged again before Viktoria, Lissa and Karolina went through the doorway and down the aisle. I took a deep breath and counted to 30. At 30 we started walking.

"Deep breathes Rose," Abe muttered.

I gave him a look. "I know."

"Just making sure."

I looked anywhere but at Dimitri while I walked up to him. I knew my knees would buckle as soon as I looked in to his brown eyes. I had to stay focused on getting to him.

Viktoria, Karolina and Lissa stood in their places on the stairs diagonal from Christian, Adrian and Mykchel. I smiled at them and stood across from Dimitri, finally looking in to his eyes. He looked speechless. I smiled at him, he smiled back.

"We gather here today to wed Guardian Dimitri Belikov and Guardian Rosemarie Hathaway."

After that sentence, I heard nothing else but my cues to say my vows and 'I do'. I looked in to Dimitri's eyes the whole time.

"Do you, Rosemarie Hathaway, take Dimitri Belikov to be your lawfully-wedded husband?"

"I do." The words came out easy, like I was ment to say them.

"And do you, Dimitri Belikov, take Rosemarie Hathaway to be your lawfully-wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Good. You may kiss the bride."

I looked up at him as he leaned down. We kissed, and the crowd cheered. As the kiss ended, I was blushing deeply.

Dimitri smiled. "Welcome to the Belikov family."

I smiled. "Welcome to the hell family, may I take your order? Our special is Strigoi soup."

He laughed and kissed me on the forehead. We all walked to the dining hall for the after party. I stopped in the doorway when I saw the cake.

"Holy shit Dimitri, Liss went all out."

"I know." He pushed me to our table. "Come on, I made her order chocolate donuts."

"Chocolate donuts?" I ran to the table and sat where my name card was. "Where are the chocolate donuts?"

He laughed. "After the toast."

I fumed. "Fine."

To my surprise, Christian stood with his drink. Dimitri gave me a 'keep your mouth shut' look. I held his hand and stayed quiet.

"I'd like to say a few words about Rose. I know we've always said things to each other and everything, but of course we've never ment most of it."

People laughed.

"She was never really fond of me, especially when I first started to date Lissa. But, we've always been friends. And I'm glad to know that she's with Dimitri and will be happy. We may fight, but we'll always be friends. Practically brother and sister. So my toast is to Rose and Dimitri for their happiness and being able to get married, being guardians and all."

Everyone clapped and I smiled at Christian. He smiled and raised his glass. "To Dimitri and Rose."

"To Dimitri and Rose."

We all raised our glasses and drank.

I was surrounded by a bunch of wedding gifts. I sighed.

"This will be fun."

I heard a laugh a room away. Dimitri.

"Stop laughing, you have to help."

The laugh was changed to a groan. I smiled.

"Get in here. I don't want to be going through these all night."

"Oh, alright." He came in and sat next to me.

I opened a blue one to my left. I read the note. _"Have fun with Dimitri. Don't forget these. -Adrian."_

I looked in the box, it was a bunch of lingerie. I stuffed the note back in the box and quickly shut the box.

"What was in it?"

"Nothing, nothing."

He quickly grabbed the box from me.

"Don't!"

He opened it, saw what was inside, blushed and shut it quickly. "We're not sending a thank you card to him."

I laughed. I opened a purple box, it was a rhinestoned bedset from Mason's parents. "How nice. Mason's parents got us a rhinestoned bedset."

"Great."

I laughed. "What?"

"Something girly. Can I sleep on the couch?"

I hit his arm playfully. "Of course not!"

He smiled. "I'm kidding. Do whatever you want to our room."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Yay!"

He laughed and opened a yellow box. "It's from Guardian Alto. It's a set of plates and bowls."

"How nice."

"Yeah."

I opened another yellow one. "This is from Guardian Alberta. She got us cups and silverware. Guess they coordinated."

He laughed. "I guess so. How about 3 more boxes, then we get some sleep?"

"Sounds good."

I opened a pink box. "From my mother. It's 2 cute lamps for the sides of our bed." I showed him them.

"They're pretty. Hopefully they match what you're going to do to the room."

I laughed. "I'll try to make our room polka dot."

"Oh please don't."

I smiled. He opened a green box. "From my mother, it's a huge quilt."

"That was nice of her to make."

"Yeah."

"One more."

I opened an orange box. "Another one from my mother, it's a set of pots and pans."

"Good. I don't want take-out."

I laughed. "Can you cook?"

"Of course."

"Good."

"Bedtime."

"But I wanted to stay in my wedding dress forever."

He smiled. "You can wear it tomorrow."

I laughed. "Okay."

We got in to our pajamas and curled in to bed.

"Goodnight Mrs. Belikov."

"Goodnight Mr. Belikov."

We kissed and fell asleep together.

We had about a month off (thank you Lissa), so we got right back to all the wedding gifts. We were almost done when I noticed a brown paper sack. I picked it up and gave it to Dimitri.

"I just found this. What do you think it is?"

"Well, it does have our names on it. So it has to be from someone at the wedding."

He carefully opened it, peering inside. He pulled out a note and read it aloud.

"Dimka, I understand both Rose and you are dhampirs, but for luck, you both should eat these herbs. For luck on having any children. All my love."

I gave him a weird look. "Who's it from?"

"My grandmother."

"Oh. Do you think the stuff actually works?"

"Maybe. It's worth a shot."

"You actually want to try it?"

"When I was little, I tested her stuff, Viktoria also."

"Oh. When are you wanting to eat it?"

"Note says on our honeymoon before we...well...ya know..."

I laughed. "Yes, I know."

He put it with the other gifts and we both looked at our last gift.

"Who do you think it's from?"

"I have no idea, could be from a sister of mine. Or Paul, he does get irritated when he can't get in on the fun."

I laughed. "Well lets open it."

He opened it, and we looked in the box at a piece of paper. I pulled it out and we looked at it.

"_Paul thought it was unfair that all of us were giving you both wedding gifts, so he thought he and his little sister could give you something also."_

I looked back in the box and there was 2 string bracelets with colorful beads on them.

"Aw, how cute." I pulled them out and put on the bracelet that had an 'R' bead on it.

Dimitri put on his. "Very cute."

We threw out all of the wrapping paper, bows, boxes and bags. All of the gifts were piled up in a corner.

"What're we going to do with all these gifts?"

"I have no idea." He wrapped his arms around my waist. "Maybe we could go searching for a new home real soon."

I looked up at him. "Really? You want to move out of the Royal Apartments?"

"Yeah. Lissa and Christian will be fine here with all the other guardians, and they already said it's fine. I asked earlier while you were asleep."

"That's great! When are we going to start looking?"

"As soon as we get dressed. Lissa already told me a few great places so I thought we could go to them first."

"That sounds perfect."

"Good."

I unwrapped his arms from around me and walked to the bathroom to take a shower. After I finished washing my hair, I heard Dimitri come in and get in to the shower with me. I smiled and we showered together, the first of many showers together.

"How about this one?" I pointed at a yellow house as we walked towards it. "It looks pretty."

"Yeah, it does. Lets go take a look."

We walked up the sidewalk and in to the house. It was perfect.

"Wow..."

We walked right in to a hallway that had doorways to what looked like the living room on the left and the dining room on the left with the staircase straight ahead. I took Dimitri's hand and we walked through the doorway to the dining room and it was so beautiful. It had a chandlier in the middle of the ceiling with a door to what I guessed was the kitchen. Dimitri went up the stairs while I went through the door. The kitchen was huge with so many counters, an island and so much more. There was a door that led to the garage and another door to the basement. I went back in to the dining room and in to the living room to look around. It was a decent sized living room with sliding doors that led out to a patio in the backyard. I stood in awe.

"Rose! Come upstairs!"

I went up the stairs and looked for Dimitri. I found him in the master bedroom, but I couldn't go past the door.

"Look at the balcony Rose, this place is perfect. I love it."

I couldn't say a word, I was speechless. This place is so beautiful and I wanted it so badly.

"Can we get it, Dimitri? Pleeeease?"

"We have to call the owner and see how much it is."

I went and looked around. "There's 4 bedrooms, counting the master."

"This place is perfect for a family, if the herbs work."

"I hope they work." I covered my mouth quickly.

Dimitri came in and looked at me. "Really?"

"Yes. I want to have kids with you, badly."

"I do too."

He wrapped his arms around me tight and held me for what seemed like forever.

"We better get going...sun's going down. And we have to get the number from the main office."

"Okay."

I took my hand in his and we left the house, going to the main office.

"Um, yes, I'd like to get the number for the house on Ash,please."

"Sorry, it's already taken."

My stomach dropped to the floor.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome. We're terribly sorry."

"It's alright."

Dimitri had to pretty much drag me out of the office, I couldn't move.

"You okay, Rose?"

I couldn't answer him, nor look at him.

"Rose, please answer."

I still didn't answer, so he pulled out his phone.

"Hey Lissa. We need a favor."

"Yes, this house on Ash is perfect, and we can't get it because it's already taken. Think you could pull some strings so we could get it?"

"Okay, thank you."

He hung up. "Lets go home, it'll be okay Rose."

I took a deep breath. "Yeah."

He looked concerned the whole walk home. We walked in to our apartment and he started to cook dinner.

"Are you okay Rose? Really?"

"No. I really want that house. It's so perfect. It's the only house I want."

"Rose, you know that if Lissa can't do something, we do have to go look for another one."

"No. I don't want another one. I want that one."

He sighed and walked over to where I was sitting and rubbed my back. "I'm sure we'll be able to get it. Don't worry."

I shut my eyes. "I hope."

"I do too." He walked back over to the stove and continued to cook dinner.

I layed my head on the table, waiting for him to finish. He stopped all of the sudden, turning to look at me.

"Is the reason you want that house because it looked like the house in your dreams with Demi?"

I nodded my head. He turned around quickly and focused on the dinner again.

"Why?"

He shook his head. "No reason."

"Okay." I layed my head back down. After about 10 minutes, Dimitri put food on the table.

"You hungry Rose?"

I nodded my head. "A little."

"Tired too?"

I nodded my head again.

"We'll go to bed after we eat."

"Okay."

After we ate we got in to our pajamas, like Dimitri said. I crawled in to bed and curled up.

"Sweet dreams, Roza."

"Sweet dreams."

I shut my eyes and he wrapped his arms around me. "I love you."

"I love you too."

I woke up and propped myself up on my elbow, looking around. I saw Dimitri was on the phone, and gave him a questioning look. He mouthed Lissa and I nodded. House talk. How fun. I got up and called in for some donuts to be delivered to our apartment. After they were delivered, I ate 3 chocolate ones and he got off the phone.

"Great news."

"What?"

He laughed. "You know not to talk with your mouth full. I'm sure the Academy told you that plenty as a child."

"I was hungry. Now what's the great news?"

"Lissa can try to get us the house. It'll be hard but she'll try."

"That's great!"

He laughed. "Hence the 'i have great news.'"

I laughed. "Can we be the guardians that go with instead of Mykchel and Victoria?"

"Let me ask."

He called her and I ate another donut. He smiled and shook his head and got off the phone.

"She said yes. Get dressed quickly."

I got up and got in to my guardian uniform.

"All ready."

"Okay. Lets go."

We walked over to their apartment and waited for her to be ready.

"Hurry up Liss!"

"Sorry!"

Dimitri laughed. "Be patient."

"Sorry.."

She came out. "Ready."

"Why so dressed up?"

"I'm the Queen and I'm going out."

"Oh,okay. Whatever."

She laughed and we walked to the main office.

"Hello. I'd like to buy the house on Ash please."

"Sorry. It's taken."

"Well I think I should be able to get it, considering who I am."

He looked up. "Oh, nice. You managed to fake be the Queen. Smart."

I tried not to laugh.

"Excuse me? Who do you think you are to judge who I am? I am your Queen Vasilisa."

"Prove your the Queen."

"And how would I do that?"

He picked up the phone and dialed a number. Lissa's phone started to ring.

The man's eyes widened. "I am so sorry Queen."

"It's alright. Now may I buy the house on Ash now?"

"I don't know.."

"You owe me for your foolishness and games."

"Alright. I'll call the owner."

We smiled at Lissa and she smiled back. We waited as he spoke to the owner. After what seemed like forever, he hung up.

"The house is yours."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome. Here's the keys and everything to it."

"Alright. Goodbye."

"Goodbye." He bowed.

She nodded and we went back to her apartment.

"Oh my god that was awesome Lissa, thank you!"

"Anything for you." She smiled.

I smiled and hugged her tight.

"So when are you guys moving in to it?"

"Probably carry some stuff over there tonight then tomorrow officially move in."

"Sounds good. Call if you need any help."

"Okay, thanks again."

"No problem."

We left and walked back to our apartment to get some wedding gifts.

"Ready Rose?"

"Yeah, are you?"

"Yeah."

We carried a bunch of boxes to the house and Dimitri unlocked the front door. I smiled and we carried the boxes upstairs to our room.

"Do you want to carry them all tonight or just wait until tomorrow?"

"We can do them tonight and maybe sleep here?" I peered up at him.

"I don't know Rose..."

"Please? All we need is an air mattress."

"Oh, alright."

I smiled and hugged him.

"But we're eating at the apartment. I want our first meal here to be when we're all settled.

I smiled. "Okay."

We walked back to the apartment to eat then grab the rest of the presents. We stopped by Lissa's real quick.

"Hey. Do you have an air mattress?"

"Yes. What do you need it for?"

"We want to stay for the night."

She smiled. "Sounds good. I'll go find it."

We waited for her to find it.

"Found it!"

"Good."  
>"Here you go."<p>

"Thanks Liss."

"Your welcome."

We went to the house and Dimitri blew up the mattress while I walked around the house.

"All done Rose."

"Okay."

I went up the stairs to our room and stood next to him.

"Ready for bed?"

"Yeah. We should look for a blanket."

I walked over and looked through the gifts for a blanket.

"Found one."

"Okay."

I spreaded it out across the mattress and looked at Dimitri.

"Uh oh, we forgot pajamas."

"Oh my god, we did. But it's okay, we don't need pajamas."

Dimitri laughed. "I suppose not."

"Oh, don't get all shy on me. We are married."

He smiled. "I'm not."

"Good."

We got undressed and layed under the blanket. I layed my head on his chest.

"So you really want to try your grandma's herbs?"

"Yeah. It's worth a shot. Why do you ask?"

"I'm just wondering."

"Okay. I had to ask, knowing you. Cause it is right over there." He laughed.

I smiled. "Yeah. Not tonight."

"On our honeymoon?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, good."

I leaned up and kissed him. He kissed back deeply and I rolled over so I was laying on top of him. We continued to kiss and he ran his hand through my hair repeatedly.

"I love you Dimitri."

"I love you too."

"Good."

"Why wouldn't I love you?"

"I don't know.."

"Well I won't ever stop."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Okay. Goodnight."

"Goodnight. Sweet dreams."

"Sweet dreams."

**Hope you liked it! I enjoyed writing it, so please review :)**


	10. Aloha Honeymoon

**Here's chapter 10(: It's not as long as I wanted it to be, but I had to stop the chapter because I have homework . please review though!(: Oh and by the way, I'm no longer doing the Alice In Wonderland story! I'm sorry! I got about halfway through the first chapter and got bored with it/: Don't kill me .**

I woke up really really comfortable. I propped myself up on my elbows and looked around. I was higher up than I was last night. I frowned and sat up.

"Goodmorning Rose."

I looked at him, I was up to his stomach. I frowned deeper.

"You're on a bed, Rose."

I looked up at him. "How'd you manage to do this without waking me up?"

"Wasn't easy, but we managed."

"We?"

"Yeah. Christian and Lissa helped me."

"Oh. Did you just put the bed in here?"

"Not exactly."

"What else did you do?"

"Put all the gifts away."

"Oh. Where are they?"

"One of the extra rooms, for now."

"Oh okay."

"Hungry?"

My stomach growled and I laughed. "Very."

"Good. Your donuts are getting cold."

"You bought me donuts?"

"Sorta. Lissa brought them."

"That was nice of her."

"Yeah."

My eyes widened. "We slept naked."

"I got clothes before I called them over, don't worry."

I exhaled. "Good."

I got up and went downstairs with him. The house still had nothing in it, but the island had seats that came with the house so we ate there.

"Thanks Dimitri."

"Your welcome. Ready to finish the house so we can go on our honeymoon?"

"Yeah. I'm ready to finish all this stupid unpacking."

He laughed. "Me too."

We went to the apartment and started carrying the rest of the stuff to the house. We set it in the living room or dining room then go for more. After we finished Dimitri took the keys to the main office while I started taking our clothes up to the bedroom.

"Oh my god."

I nearly dropped the clothes when I opened the closet doors. The closet was HUGE. There was 2 bars, 4 shelves and a ton of space. I heard Dimitri coming up the stairs.

"Rose?"

"Come here."

He came and stopped as soon as he saw the closet.

"They never said a thing about the closets."

"No they didn't. There's SO much room!"

"I know."

"We need to go buy more hangers."

He laughed. "Yeah we do."

I gave him his clothes and set the box of hangers down on the floor in between us. I first hung my dresses on my bar, then my t-shirts, blouses and dress pants. Then on one of the shelves I put my jeans and shorts then on the other my shoes.

"All done."

I turned and he was finishing up his clothes.

"I'm gonna go start putting gifts in the closet in the guest room."

"Okay."

I walked down the hall to the guest room they were in and put the boxes we needed aside and the others went on shelves in the closet. This one wasn't as big, but it was still pretty big for a closet. I finished up and carried the boxes I kept to the bedroom and saw that Dimitri wasn't in the closet anymore. I went downstairs and he wasn't there.

"Dimitri?"

No answer. I went back upstairs and found him in the room that was supposed to be a nursery if his grandmothers herbs work. I leaned against the doorframe.

"You okay Dimitri?"

"Yeah, sorry. I was just thinking. Lets get back to work."

He came over and took my hand and we went downstairs to work on the kitchen.

"You do the dishes and I'll do the food."

"Okay."

I got a box full of dishes and started putting them in cabinets and drawers. He finished before me, so he helped me with dishes.

"What do you want to do next?"

"Our room."

"Okay."

We went up to our room with boxes and started on our room. We put sheets and everything on the bed and hung the drapes.

"What else should we do to it?"

"Hang some pictures in here and in the closet."

"Which ones?"

"Ones of us in here and the paintings in the closet. Only a few for each room."

"Okay."

He went downstairs and got some nails and a hammer and came back. I showed him where to put the nails and after I hung the pictures. Once we finished we layed on the bed.

"Where should we go for our honeymoon?"

I thought. "How about Florida? It's so warm there."

"Okay. When should we leave?"

"Tonight."

"Okay. I'll go order tickets."

He left and I started packing some clothes and stuff.

"Got them."

"Good."

He started packing his stuff and we set our luggage in the living room by the door.

"What should we do now?"

"Sleep."

He laughed. "But you haven't been up long."

"I know, I'm still tired."

He smiled. "You sleep, I'm gonna go get some stuff."

"Okay."

"Goodnight."

I laughed. "Goodnight."

He left and I layed there trying to fall asleep. I quickly fell asleep.

"Rose, wake up. It's time to go."

I woke up to Dimitri shaking me awake.

"We're gonna be late. Come on."

I got up and slipped some shoes on. We went downstairs and got our luggage. We took a taxi to the airport.

"Thank you."

We paid him and got through security and everything. We walked to our airplane and put our luggage away, sitting in our seats.

"Ready for Hawaii?"

I smiled. "Yeah."

He smiled back at me. "Good."

We kissed and I layed back. It only took a few minutes to fall back asleep.

I woke up and we were still in the airplane.

"We're almost to Hawaii."

"That's good."  
>"Yeah."<p>

"Is there a hotel room reserved for us?"

"Yes, at that huge hotel in Honolulu. I keep forgetting the name."

I smiled.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

We landed at the airport, and we walked over to the hotel with our luggage.

"You ready?"

"Yes."

Dimitri checked in while I sat on a chair in the lobby. He got the keys and we went in to the elevator to the 7th floor. We were the last room in the hallway. Dimitri unlocked the door.

"And here's our room."

I stood in awe. It was beautiful.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yes. I love it."

"Good, because we're spending the next 3 weeks here."

I laughed. "Good."

We put all of our clothes away and sat on the bed.

"What do you want to do first?"

"Go swimming in the ocean."

"Sounds good. Bring your swim suit?"

"Yes. Did you?"

"Yes."

"Alright. You can change in the bathroom, I'll change out here."

"Okay."

He grabbed his trunks and went in to the bathroom. I took all of my clothes off and got out my maroon swim suit. I put it on and looked at myself in the mirror. I really need to get a better color. I put my hair up in a bun and sat on the bed again.

"I'm all done, you can come out."

"Okay."

He came out and we slipped on our shoes. He grabbed his key and we got a blanket then went down the elevator and went outside. The hotel was practically on the beach.

"I'm gonna love this."

He laughed. "Good."  
>We grabbed a spot and spreaded out the blanket. I layed back while he went and got drinks. He came back with 2 waters.<p>

"Thank you."

"Your welcome. Gonna swim?"

"Yeah, will you?"

"I'll go in when you do."

I smiled. "Then lets go."

I grabbed his hand and we went in to the water.

"This feels really good. I've always wanted to swim in the ocean."

"I bet, must have sucked being locked up in the Academy all the time."

"It did. I never went anywhere, except those 2 years, but we couldn't swim even then."

"Well at least your swimming in the ocean now."

I smiled. "Yeah."

We swam for at least an hour, then we got out and headed back to the hotel.

"You gonna want to take a shower?"

"Yeah. The bun probably didn't do any good to my hair. I shouldn't have had it up while I swam."

We went up to our room and I quickly got in to the shower. Dimitri came in the bathroom.

"Where's your swim suit?"

"Hanging right here." I handed him my suit.

"Thank you. I'm gonna go take them down to the laundry room."

"Okay."

A few minutes after he left, I got out and put on one of the robes. I layed on my stomach on the bed and watched tv, waiting for Dimitri to come back. After 2 episodes of That 70's Show, he came back.

"I see your out of the shower."

"Yep."

"Feel better?"

"Yes."

"Good. What do you want to do now?"

"Order some food."

He laughed. "Alright. What do you want?"

"Pizza."

"Okay. I'll call room service."

He picked up the phone and talked to the guy down at the desk in the main lobby.I continued to watch tv, waiting for him to get off the phone.

"It's ordered."

"Thank you Dimka."

"Your welcome Roza."

He layed beside me and we watched tv until there was a knock at the door. He got up to get it and brought in a huge pizza. I got up.

"That looks good."

"Yeah it does."

"Are you gonna eat?"

"Yeah."

He went and got 2 plates and we ate. We ate about half of the pizza before we got full.

"I'll put it away."

I got up and put the rest of it in the fridge.

"Wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure. What movie do you have in mind? A western?"

He laughed. "No. You can pick the movie."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Any movie you want."

I looked through all of the movies and found my favorite.

"How about The Notebook?"

"Sounds good."

I put it in and we layed in bed watching it. About halfway through the movie, I pissed myself off by dozing off.

I woke up and Dimitri wasn't laying beside me.

"Dimitri?"

"Yes?"

"Where are you?"

"In the bathroom getting ready."

"Oh. What time is it?"

"10 o'clock in the morning."

"Oh."

I got up and got some jeans and a t-shirt on. I put my hair up in a ponytail.

"Where are we going?"

"No where, just wanted to get ready just in case."

I groaned.

"What?"

"I just got ready for nothing."

He laughed. "I'm sorry."

I went to the kitchen to get something to drink. I went to the sink for water and saw something brown in the sink.

"Gross!"

Dimitri came in. "What?"

"Look at this. What is it?"

Dimitri looked at the stuff. "I don't know. Just rinse it out."

"Okay." I rinsed it out and got water.

"What do you want to do today?"

"Just lay around the hotel room, I don't really want to go anywhere today."

"Okay, cool."

He got back in to his pjs and layed on the bed.

"We just going to lay here all day and be lazy?"

I laughed. "Yes we are."

"Well I don't want to be completely lazy."

I looked at him and thought. I suddenly got it, the brown stuff in the sink was the herbs!

"You okay Rose?"

"Yeah, sorry. I was just thinking."

"About?"

"What to eat for breakfast."

He laughed.

"What?"

"When is food not on your mind?"

I laughed. "You have a point."

I layed beside him on the bed and he got up and hovered over me.

"What're you doing?"

"I have a confession."

"Yes?"

"The brown was the herbs."

"Why was it in the sink?"

"I drank it, but some was still in my cup."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry. I should've asked you first."

"No, it's fine."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'm ready."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

He leaned down and we kissed deeply. As we kissed, clothes came off. Even though we've done this before, I was still nervous. More is at stake now. If it doesn't work, it will have been for almost nothing. We'll have no children like we want and be just Guardians for the rest of our lives. Our bodies molded together and we tried to put the herbs to work and crossed our fingers and prayed that the herbs would work.

I woke up in Dimitri's arms, the room was dark. I looked up at Dimitri and saw that he was still sleeping. I carefully got up and put my robe on. I looked out the window and saw that it was nighttime. I turned to look at the clock and it read midnight. I walked to the kitchen and got a glass of water. I drank it fast and sat in bed. I turned on the tv and watched The Notebook.

"Hey Roza." He startled me.

"Hey. Did I wake you up?"

"No, I actually was half asleep. I haven't been to bed."

"Well you should sleep."

"I know."

"You want anything?"

"No, thank you."

"You really should sleep though."

"I probably will."

He layed back down and about 10 minutes later, fell asleep. After the movie ended, I got up and looked around bored. I looked through the desk drawer and saw a piece of paper.

"What the..."

Dimitri had kept a little homemade calender of when I'd have my period. No wonder he wanted to do it tonight, I'm having it in about a week. I sighed and threw it away. I went and layed in bed and went back to sleep.

It'd been almost a week since that night, I'm supposed to get my period sometime around now so we'll see if it worked. We were out shopping at WalMart, wasting some time before the little party thing on the beach tonight. It's supposed to be some tradition at Hawaii where you dress in grass skirts, a bikini top and lei. I couldn't wait.

"Want to get a few pregnacy tests?"

"Yeah, I probably should."

"Okay."

We got 3 pregnacy tests and bought the stuff. When we got back to the hotel, I opened a test.

"You think I should go ahead and try?"

"Yeah, do you have to go?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

I went in to the bathroom and peed on the stick. I started shaking it, hoping it's good enough to tell if I'm pregnant or not.

"Is it done yet?"

"No, I have it shake it for a bit."

He sat on the bed while I paced, shaking the test. I stopped every once in a while to look at it.

"Still no answer."

"It'll probably take a little longer, since you're a dhampir and those are made for humans."

"True."

I kept shaking and waited for my answer. It beeped, scaring us both.

"Ready?"

"I think so."

He looked at the test, reading the answer. I took a deep breath.

"Oh my god." I heard Dimitri's breath catch beside me.

"What?"

I looked at the test.

**Please review!(:**


	11. Will It Work?

**I REALLY hated writing this chapter/: but at least I made it through! :) Sorry it took soooo long, Labor Day I got DUMPED! and then on the following Thursday, I found out an old friend of mine I haven't seen for like 10 years hung herself on the 1st/: so I was pretty upset over those 2 things. So again, I apologize for the wait and the cliffhanger, I didn't expect those things to happen when I wrote the cliffhanger. Give me your opinion on this chapter please(: Expect the 12th in a week or 2, maybe less, depends on how much homework my retard teachers give me lol.**

I about cried. The results in bold capital letters read **'NEGATIVE'**

"Maybe it's just because today you weren't supposed to get your period.."

I nodded my head, I didn't trust my voice.

"Do you want to try again or do it tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow." My voice cracked, damnit.

Dimitri wrapped his arms around me tight. "I'm so sorry Rose."

I put my head on the place in between his neck and shoulder and silently cried.

For most of the day, I layed in bed with my face pressed in to the pillow. I didn't want to go anywhere or do anything. Dimitri was rubbing my back for a while until he had to go to the store.

"I'm home."

I sniffed, lifting my head up to look at him.

"Feeling any better?"

"No."

"I'm sorry Rose.."

"It's not your fault."

He sat on the bed across from me. "I know, but I'm still sorry about it. It is my child too ya know."

"I know.."

He kissed my forehead. "I'm calling Lissa."

"Why?"

"To talk to you."

"I don't want to talk to her."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Why?"

"I don't want to talk to anyone."

"Your talking to me."

I layed back and pulled the covers over my head.

"Rose.."

"What?"

"Please talk to Lissa. If you don't, I'll tell her what happened and she'll fly over here and demand to talk to you."

"Sounds just like her."

"I know. Now please, can you talk to her?"

"Fine."

He got up and grabbed my cell phone. He punched in her number and waited for her to answer.

"Hello Lissa, I was wondering if you'd please talk to Rose?"

Pause.

"Okay. Here she is."

He handed me the phone.

"Hi Liss."

"Is everything okay?"

"No."

"What's wrong?"

"The test said negative."

"Oh my god, I'm SO sorry Rose!"

"It's alright..I'm gonna try again tomorrow."

"I'd hug you right now if I could."

"Yeah."

"So what made Dimitri have you talk to me?"

"I've been laying in bed all day crying on and off."

"Oh..."

"Yeah."

"Does anybody know besides you two and me?"

"No."

"Okay. I wouldn't tell anybody else until you're for sure on if you're pregnant or not."

"Yeah."

"I love you, Rose."

"I love you too Liss."

"I'll talk to you later."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up.

"She help you any?"

"Not really."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. What time is it?"

"7:30."

"Okay. I'm gonna sleep."

"You haven't eaten all day."

"I know."

"That's not good, if you do end up getting pregnant."

I sighed and got up, sitting at the table.

"What do you want for dinner?"

"I don't care."

"Pick something, please."

I thought for a second. "Chicken?"

"Sounds good."

"Okay."

While he got started in dinner, I flipped through the channels finding something to watch but of course came back empty-handed. I sighed and sat at the table.

"Find nothing?"

"Nope."

"How about putting in a movie?"

"No, I'm tired. I'll probably go to sleep after dinner."

"You've been sleeping all day, Rose."

"I know. I'm still tired."

"How?"

"I just am."

"You need to stay up longer. You can't sleep all the time."

"And why not?"

"It's not healthy."

I gave up on the conversation and looked absently around the movie case. After about 20 minutes Dimitri was setting the table.

"Dinner's almost ready."

"Okay."

I sat at the table and waited for it to be finished. About 10 minutes later, he was setting a plate of chicken in the middle, a bowl of corn to one side and another bowl to the other side filled with mashed potatoes. I smiled.

"Thanks Dimitri."

"Your welcome."

He smiled and we ate until we were full. Once we were finished, I put away the food. He started washing the dishes and I dried them and put them away.

"Dinner was good, thank you."

"Your welcome. Glad you liked it."  
>Dimitri's phone rang and I answered it.<p>

"Hello?"

"Hello, Rose. How are you?"

Olena.

"I'm good, how are you?"

"Great. My mother would like to know how her herbs worked."

"Haven't kicked in I guess. I'm not pregnant, I took a test today."

"Oh I'm so sorry dear."

"It's alright. We're gonna try again in the next few days."

"Hopefully it works."

"Yeah."

"Well tell my son I said hello. I have to go."

"Alright, love you."

"Love you too. Goodbye Rose."

"Bye."

I set his phone down and went back to the kitchen to dry dishes again.

"Who was that?"

"Your mom."

"Oh. What did she want?"

"Yeva wanted to know if the herbs worked or not."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

After we finished, we layed in bed and watched tv.

"Ready for bed yet Rose?"

"Not yet. Maybe in about an hour. Why?"

"I'm getting a little tired."

I laughed. "But it's only 9:30."

He smiled. "I know, but I ran today."

"Oh. That's where you went."

"Yeah. I would've asked you to come, but I figured you needed your space."

"Thanks."

"Your welcome."

About half an hour later, Dimitri was out. I smiled. I kissed his forehead and turned off the tv and lamp, going to bed myself.

Dimitri was shaking me awake.

"Rose, time to get up."

He pulled the covers off of me and I groaned.

"Let me sleep."

"Nope, it's time to go."

"Go where?"

"You'll see."

I sighed and got up.

"I'm up. Where are we going?"

"Shower and get dressed."

I sighed. "Why?"

"You'll see."

"Fine.."

I walked to the bathroom and undressed, getting in to the shower. After I finished, I came out of the bathroom and went to the closet to get some clothes.

"Wear something nice!"

"Oh, alright."

I picked out a light blue blouse, black dress pants, underwear and a bra and went back in to the bathroom to get dressed. I came out and blow-dried my hair, putting it up in a bun and putting on a little bit of makeup. I put on black flats and came back in to the bedroom.

"Good enough?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Now tell me where we're going."

"No."

I sighed. "Why can't you tell me?"

"Because it's a surprise."

"Tell me at least one thing."

"We're doing a little bit of traveling."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

We left the hotel and he took me to an airport, closing my eyes when he got our tickets. He kept my eyes shut as we got on to the airplane.

"Be right back."

"Okay."

He went in to the back where the flight attentants were and came back after a few minutes.

"What'd you do?"

"Just asked them a question."

"Oh."

"Sleep, if you want."

"Is it going to be a long trip?"

"Not really."

"Oh, okay."

I leaned the chair back, glad no one was sitting behind us, and dozed off.

I woke up and sat up, confused. I was no longer in the airplane. I got up and looked around the room I was in. It looked just like the room we were in at the Court. I looked around a little more. Wait, it IS the room we were in.

"Dimitri? What's going on?"

I walked to the door and opened it, looking down the hallway. No one was in the hallway.

"Hello? Is anybody here?"

Still nothing. I walked down to the lobby and still no one was anywhere.

"Hello? Dimitri? Liss? Christian? Anybody?"

No sound at all. I walked outside and a little brown haired girl with a fur coat on. I looked away from her and saw it was winter.

"What the..."

"Hello, who are you?"

I looked back in front of me and the little girl was talking to me.

"Rose. Who're you?"

"Melanie. You look familiar, do you have any kids?"

"No."

"Oh. Well you look like my friend Demi, sorry."

I looked more closely at her.

"Tell me all about Demi."

"Are you security? Did she do something?"

"No, no. I just have heard of her and want to know more about her. I know her mother."

"Oh. Well she has brown hair like me, brown eyes, is nice until you make her angry, there's a lot to her. It's hard to explain her."

"How old are the both of you?"

"10. How old are you?"

"18."

She laughed. "You look older than that."

"Oh really? How old do I look then?"

"About 30. Are you sure you don't have children? You look older like you would."

"I don't have any. I'm supposed to be pregnant in a few days though."

"Oh, well you look like you would have at least 1 kid by now."

"Well I don't."

"Okay. Sorry ma'am."

"It's alright."

Another girl with brown hair came up. "Come on, Melanie. Mrs. Ivashkov blew her whistle to come in."

"Okay. Oh, Demi, this is Rose. I just met her."

We looked at each other. "Nice to meet you, Demi."

"Nice to meet you. My mom's name is Rose too."

"That's cool."

"Yeah. Are you a guardian?"

"Yes."

"That's so cool! I want to be a guardian like my parents!"

"Hopefully that works out for you." I smiled. "Well I better get going. Goodbye girls."

"Goodbye!"

They ran back to a set of doors where an older woman was that I guessed was Mrs. Ivashkov.

"Is that Danielle Ivashkov?"

I walked over to the doors and walked in. I looked around until I found her. I knocked on the door.

"Yes?"

"Is your name Danielle?"

"Yes. Who are you?"

"Rosemarie Hathaway."

"Oh my! I haven't seen you in ages! You look so different!"

"Thank you, same to you."

She smiled. "Would you like to stay a while and talk with the class?"  
>"Yes, when did you become a teacher?"<p>

"A few years ago."

"I'm shocked they've let you. You're Moroi and royal."

She laughed. "Well I do have guardians every once in a while, but the building is secured."

"That's good."

"Yes, it is. But I do find it odd that I'm training dhampirs to become guardians."

I laughed. "That is odd."

"So, would you like to come in for a while?"

"Yes."

"Alright. Class! This is Guardian Belikov! Say hello."

"Hello Guardian Belikov."

I smiled and walked in to the front of the class.

"Guardian Belikov is married to the other Guardian Belikov. But, she is also known as Guardian Hathaway, and her mother is the famous Guardian Janine Hathaway."

They all had a look of shock on their faces. I smiled.

"She also has many tattoos already for her killings, she even killed Strigoi before graduating and becoming a guardian."

More shocked faces.

"May they see them?"

"Yes."

I lifted my hair up and showed them the tattoos on the back of my neck. "They might not look like much, but I have 1 that symbolizes that I killed many at the Academy I was at, but they weren't able to keep track of how many I actually killed."

A hand raised quickly.

"Yes?"

"My parents told me about that huge attack at the Academy. What was it like?"

"Well, I was at a cabin with Guardian Belikov and I could sense that there was something wrong. And so when we went outside, we saw a bunch of Strigoi so Guardian Belikov told me to go get help while he tried to fight off them. And we had to keep Moroi in the buildings with assigned guardians while the rest of us fought off Strigoi. That day was the first time a Moroi fought off Strigoi, and that was King Ozera."

A bunch of shocked faces and some said _"really?"_

"At the end of it, a bunch of Strigoi were killed. But also a lot of Moroi were taken and/or killed. They also had taken Guardian Belikov. It's a very long story, so I won't explain everything that happened because it's hard to explain."

Danielle smiled. "Well, thank you for sharing that Guardian Belikov. Do you guys see how serious being a guardian is?"

Many nodded, some were still in shock.

"Do you have anything else to share?"

"No."

"Okay, well does anyone have any questions for Guardian Belikov?"

A few hands shot up.

"You in the back?"

"Did you really run away from the Academy for 2 years with Queen Dragomir?"

"Yes, I did."

"And didn't you run away to Russia for a while on your 18th birthday before graduating?"

"Yes."

Danielle got up from her seat. "Children, no questions about things like that. Guardian Belikov has done some unresponsible things in her life, but we must not dwell on them. They won't help you with your own future."

I smiled. "Thank you."

"Your welcome. Any other questions?"

No hands.

"Alright. Well do you want to stay or do you have to go?"

"I could stay for a while."

"Okay, you can sit at my desk while I teach. Would you like to grade papers?"

"Yes, please."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

5 minutes in to the lesson, all the children screamed on the top of their lungs. I covered my ears with my hands but I could still hear them like I didn't even have them covered.

"STOP!"

They didn't stop, they just screamed louder.

"Rose, are you alright?"

I shot up, realizing I was still sitting in the airplane.

"Are you okay? Why did you yell stop?"

"It was just a...dream."

"Tell me about it."

"I was at our room at the Court, Demi was there, she wasn't my kid though, but she looked like you and me, and Danielle Ivashkov was teaching a class for dhampirs. IT was all confusing."

"Why did you yell stop though?"

"They were all screaming at the end. And they wouldn't stop, and when I yelled stop they just yelled louder."

"That's weird."

"Yeah it is. It scared me."

"I'm sorry." He wrapped his arms around me tight.

"It's alright." I layed my head on his shoulder. "Are we almost there?"

"Yes, we'll be there in about 10 minutes."

"Okay. Where are we going?"

"New Jersey to meet your mother."

"Really?"

"Yes. It kind of slipped out."

"What did?"

"I told her we were trying to get you pregnant and she demanded to see you."

"Really?"

"Yes.."

I sighed.

"I'm sorry.."

"It's fine." I smiled.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I love you."

He smiled. "I love you too."

After about 10 minutes, we landed and we went out in to the airport and I saw my mom.

"Rose!"

She came up and hugged me, then Dimitri. I smiled.

"How are you? Are you pregnant?"

I smiled again. "Nope. Not yet. Yesterday the test results were negative."

"I'm sorry Rose."

"It's okay. How did you manage to come here? Shouldn't you be guarding your family?"

"I told them what was going on and they let me have the rest of the week off. I've worked with them since you were 1 years old. So, they know a lot about you and are very excited to hear that you're trying to get pregnant."

I smiled. "Hopefully it all works out and all this excitement isn't wasted."

She laughed. "Yeah. Sorry for ruining your honeymoon by showing up."

"Oh, no! It's fine, don't worry. I'm glad to see you."

"Really?"

"Yes."

She hugged me again. "I love you."

"I love you too."

She smiled. "So what do you guys want to do?"

I thought for a moment. "Eat?"

Dimitri and her both laughed. "Alright. Where do you want to eat?"

"Cheddars?"

"Sounds good."

My mom rented a car and we went to Cheddars to eat dinner. It felt nice to have my mom and Dimitri with me, but I wished that Liss was with us too, maybe even Christian.

**Review ;D**


	12. Be Positive

**Sorry it's not so long/: I really wanted to stop where I stopped, and I have to spend my Sunday doing homework that's due Monday && Tuesday/: I'll make the 13th chapter long, promise(: Hope you enjoy! OAN THANK YOU for all the reviews you guys have given me! I'm SO glad to see the same people everytime, and even the new people(: you guys have no idea how much they mean to me(: without you guys, I probably wouldn't have wrote past the like 3rd chapter. So instead of thanking me for writing, thank yourselves && others for taking the time to read AND review(: I love you guys!**

It was the next day, I woke up extra early. I knew this because Dimitri wasn't even up yet, and he was always up before me. I looked up at the alarm clock. 5 in the morning. I groaned and got out of bed, walking to the bathroom. I was getting ready to go when I eyed the 2 pregnacy tests on the counter. I thought for a second, grabbed one and shut the bathroom door. After I went, I stayed in the bathroom, sitting on the side of the tub. I constantly shook it, waiting for the results. I sighed impatiently. This was taking forever. The test beeped and I jumped. Dimitri must have gotten some tests that beep when they're ready, the first didn't beep. I inhaled deeply, building up the courage to look at it and find out if I was pregnant or not. I exhaled slowly and inhaled another deep breath. I can't do this. To try and build up the courage, I set the test on the shelf and got in to the shower. After about 10 minutes of sitting on the floor of the tub, letting the water fall on me, I finally got out and wrapped a towel around my body. I took a deep breath and a second later there was a knock on the door.

"Rose?"

"Yes?"

"Are you okay? You're up early."

"Yeah. Just woke up all of the sudden and decided to get in to the shower and relax a bit."

"Oh. I need to go to the bathroom, can I come in?"

"Hold on."

I looked around the bathroom frantically, looking for a place to hide it.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, just give me a minute."

"Okay."

I kept looking, there was no where to put it. I grabbed Dimitri's robe from the hook on the door and replaced the towel with it. I put the test in the pocket and unlocked the door, getting out.

"Good morning Rose."

"Good morning."

He went in to the bathroom, shutting the door. I sat on the bed, waiting for him to get out. After he finished, he came out and layed back in bed.

"I'm gonna sleep for a little while longer. Are you gonna be fine?"

"Of course."  
>"Okay. I love you."<p>

"I love you too."

I went back in to the bathroom and sat on the side of the tub. Great, I lost the courage to look as soon as Dimitri knocked and said my name. I took a deep breath and sat on the floor against the wall. Time to build that courage back up. It took about 10 minutes to build it back up. I took a deep breath and got the test out of the pocket, feeling somewhat brave.  
>"Here goes nothing."<p>

I looked at the pregnacy test and saw the results.

"So what do you want to do today?"

Dimitri and I were eating our breakfast, discussing what we would do today.

"I don't know, maybe we could walk around, see everything. It's not everyday that we get to go to Florida, being guardians and all."

He laughed. "Very true."

I smiled. "So do you want to?"

"Yeah. Maybe we could even go to the carnival?"

"Yes!"

He smiled. "Okay. It's all set. I'll call your mom at her hotel once we're finished."

"Alright."

When we finished, I took the dishes to the kitchen and quickly rinsed them out and put them in the dishwasher. Dimtiri was already on the phone with my mom.

"Yes, that'd be great. See you soon, bye!"

"So...?"

"She's coming with, and she offered to buy us lunch."

"Aww, that was nice of her."

"Yeah. We better start getting ready before we're late."

"Okay."

I got out of my pajamas, pulling on a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. I sweeped my hair up in to a ponytail and sat on the bed cross-legged, waiting for Dimitri to finish getting dressed.

"Ready yet?"

"Almost."

"Hurry up Mrs. Belikov."

I could hear muffles, he was trying to hold in laughes. "You said you wouldn't bring that up."

I smiled. "I lied. At least I didn't say it in public or in front of anybody we know."

"True."

I went to sweep on a little bit of makeup to pass some time. Once I was finished, Dimitri was also. He hugged me and we grabbed a hotel key and left.

"So where should we start?"

"How about the line of shops?"

"Sounds good."

He took his hand in mine and we started walking.

"Oh my god, can we look inside of this shop?"

"Which one?"

"The bookstore."

"Okay."

We walked in and I imediatly went to the young adult shop.

"You're an adult, Rose."

I laughed. "I know. There's a new book I want to check out."

I looked around until I found the one I wanted. I flipped through the pages and decided to go buy it.

"Here." Dimitri gave me money.

"I can pay for it."

"I know." He smiled.

I took the money and bought it. "Thanks Dimitri."

"Your welcome."

I smiled and we walked to the restaraunt we told my mom we'd meet her.

"How many?"

"3, we're waiting for someone."

"Alright. What's her name?"

"Janine Hathaway."

"Alright. Follow me."

We followed her to a table and we sat down.

"Do you want to wait or go ahead and order drinks?"

"We'll wait."

"Okay."

She left and Dimitri looked back at me.

"So, I found a busted pregnacy test in the bathroom this morning. Want to explain?"

I played with my napkin, avoiding his eyes.

"Rose? Please?"

I still kept my eyes on my napkin. "I busted it this morning."

"And why did you do that?"

"I just did."

"What did it say?"

I played with my napkin again.

"Rose, plea-"

"Sorry I'm late!"

My mom came over to the table, hugged me and sat down beside me.

"It's alright mom, at least you made it."

She laughed. "Yeah. It took forever to find this place."

"Yeah."

The waitress came back. "Are you ready to order drinks?"

My mom ordered first. "Yes. I'd like an iced tea."

"Same for me."

"Same for me too."

"Alright. I'll be back with those."

She left and my mom looked back and forth from me and Dimitri.

"You guys okay? You looked mad when I came in."

I tried my best smile. "It's nothing, trust me."

"Better not be. I don't want my grandchild coming in to a world of fighting parents that'll end up in a divorce."

I looked down, hoping Dimitri doesn't say a word. But, when he has the chance to, the waitress comes back with our drinks.

"Ready to order?"

I answer, "Yes. I'd like just a basket of chicken fingers and fries please."

"Alright. For you, ma'am?"

"Just a fully-cooked steak, please."

"Okay. For you sir?"

"Medium-rare steak and fries, please."

"Alright. Order should be done in a little bit."

She took our menus and left. I drank some tea out of my straw.

"Do one of you mind telling me why it is you guys are so quiet?"

"I'm sorry, mom. Just been tired."

"You sure it's not from earlier before I got here?"

"Yes mom."

"Okay."

We all quietly drank some of our tea and sat in silence.

"So how much longer is your honeymoon?"

I looked at Dimitri.

"About 2 more weeks, unless Rose wants to go home sooner."

"I like Florida. We should stay until the end of the 2 weeks."

He smiled.

The waitress came with our food.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

As my mom and Dimitri ate, I sat there and thought. It felt like everything was eating my insides. I must have looked green or something because Dimitri was looking at me funny.

"Are you okay Rose?"

"No."

"What's wrong?" My mom wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"I have something to say to you guys."

"What is it?"

I put my elbows on the table and layed my head in my open hands.

"Rose? Are you okay?"

I didn't realize I was crying until I felt something warm on my hands.

"Rose! You're worrying me, Are you okay?"

I wiped under my eyes and messed with my napkin again, not looking at either of them. It took a minute to look up at Dimitri.

"You know the smashed pregnacy test?"

"Yeah, what does it have to do with-" His face went blank. He must have gotten it.

My mom was now looking at him weird. "Dimitri? What's wrong?" She looked back at me.

"The test in the trash was an unused test. Here's the real one." I handed her the test out of my purse.

She looked at it, and her eyes widened. "Rose..."

I messed with my silverware, looking everywhere but her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was going to...but I got nervous and lost my courage to do it."

She handed the pregnacy test back to me and shut her eyes for a moment.

"Are you okay mom?"

"Yeah...I just can't believe it."

"Believe what?"

"That it actually worked."

"Oh..."

She got up and asked the waitress for boxes and the check.

"Leaving so early?"

"Yeah. Something came up."

"Oh. Well here's your boxes and check. Pay up front."

"Thanks."

She started putting all the food in boxes and went and paid the check. I looked at Dimitri. He looked back.

"My mom is going nuts over this.."

"Yeah."

"I wonder why."

"We'll discuss it later."

She came back and picked up her stuff. "Well I need to head back to my family and you need to go back to the Court. I love you." She hugged us both tight and left.

I looked at Dimitri, the threat of tears in my eyes.

"Are you okay Rose?"

"No. I need her and she's gone. She left."

He hugged me tight. "It'll be okay. We'll go back to our wonderful house and start all of this planning. As soon as you see Lissa, you'll feel better."

"I hope."

We were sitting on the airplane, going back to the Court. I leaned back in the seat and shut my eyes, wanting to sleep away all of my worries.

"Is everything okay Rose? Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm fine. Thanks Dimitri."

"Your welcome."

I layed my head on his shoulder.

"Why didn't you tell me this morning?"

"I was too nervous. It took a lot of courage just to look myself."

"Oh.."

"You seem upset, like you didn't want me to be pregnant."

He gave me a look and honestly, it scared me a little. "Rose. I want this baby as much as you do. You know that. That's all I want. That's what I want for us. This baby is our future and I intend on having a healthy baby in 9 months and living for the rest of my life as a father to that baby, standing by your side, you being a wonderful mother. I know this is sudden and almost impossible for us to have a child, but I do want him or her with all of my heart. I promise. I won't leave your side."

The threat of tears came again. "Thank you Dimitri. I love you."

"I love you too. You should sleep, I'll wake you when we're close to landing."

"Okay."

"Rose...we're landing in about 5 minutes." Dimitri was shaking me awake gently.

"Okay.."

I slowly sat up and yawned.

"Good nap?"

"Yeah. I needed it."

"I bet, after your mom and everything."

"Yeah"

"So are you ready to see Lissa?"

"Yes. I miss her SO much."

"I bet. And since your mom's no help, she'll be helpful."

"Yeah."

The plane landed and we got our luggage and headed out of the plane and in to the Court's airport. I looked around and smiled. It felt so good to be home.

"Ready to go to our house? There's still basically nothing in it."

I laughed. "Yeah. We should set it up soon." I patted my stomach lightly.

We walked to our house and Dimitri unlocked the door. We stepped in to our empty house and I suddenly felt like I wasn't home anymore.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just doesn't really feel like home to me."

"By the end of the week, we'll have it finished and we can even paint every room whatever color you want if you'd like."

I smiled. "Sounds good. But we need furniture."

"Already got it covered."

"What do you mean?"

"Down in Florida, I called a furniture company and a guy should be coming over soon with a bunch of catalogs and as soon as we find everything we want, he'll get the stuff and help up set it all up."

"Really? That's great!"

"Yeah." He smiled.

"So when should he be over?"

"In about an hour. Are you hungry?"

"Not really. Maybe we should call Liss over."

He laughed. "But there's no where for them to sit."

"True."

"Maybe we should go over there?"

"Yeah."

We left the house and walked over to the Royal building where they were at. Dimitri took my hand for support and we knocked on their door. It took about 2 minutes for someone to answer. Christian.

"What're you guys doing back so early? You're not due for another 2 weeks."

Dimitri smiled. "We know. We have something to tell Lissa."

"What? She's not here."

"Where is she?"

"She had a court date in the Hall."

"Oh."

"Yeah. So what is it?"

Dimitri looked at me and I nodded.

"Rose is pregnant."

Christian had complete shock on his face. I looked at him, waiting to unfreeze and say something. But he didn't.

"Christian? Are you okay?"

He nodded his head slowly. "I never thought it'd be possible."

"Neither did we. But we have proof, the pregnacy test."

I pulled it out and showed him.

"There it is. Positive in the pink, bold letters."

He gave it back and he let us come in. We sat on the couch and he sat in a chair.

"How long have you been pregnant?"

"We don't know yet. We plan on going to a doctor sometime this week and seeing. A few days ago it was negative, so it couldn't have been that long ago."

"Yeah. You still wanting to tell Lissa or should I?"

"I probably should. She'll probably flip, hearing it from you and not me."

He laughed. "True."

"We'll probably go home in a few minutes. Can you call us when she's home? We might be a while, so please don't give any signs that you know something."

"I will."

"Okay, thank you."

"Your welcome."

We left and walked back to our house.

"When do you think the furniture guy will be here?"

"Soon."

"I can't wait."

"Me either. What all are you wanting exactly?"

"Just some really pretty stuff."

He laughed. "That narrows it down."

"We'll need safe stuff, no glass furniture."

"Yeah. Cross that off our list."

I laughed.

"Want to take a nap until he comes?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

I walked up the steps and layed in bed, rubbing my stomach slowly until I fell asleep. Halfway asleep, I heard someone ring the doorbell, but I didn't want to get up and see who it was.

**Make my day, review ;D**


	13. What's Going On In Her Head?

**Here's the long awaited Chapter 13! I am SO sorry for my lack of publishing/: school keeps me WAY TOO busy! And begining of the week I'd spranged my ankle && besides school, I've been busy tending to my ankle/: It's been hurting super bad because I was walking ALL WEEK on it && we finally went to the doctor on Friday (I didn't go to school) && we found out what I did to it, so now I have to wear a brace on it for a week && no gym :D && Saturday was HOMECOMING! So I was too busy to write, and as soon as I came home I ate and went to sleep. So I'm deeply sorry for the wait!/: I hope you can forgive me!**

I woke up and walked down the stairs to find Dimitri no where.

"Dimitri? Where are you? Did the guy ever come?"

Adrian walked in to the front room from the kitchen. He heard me coming down the stairs and turned around.

"You're up." He smiled.

"Yeah. Where's Dimitri? When did you get here?"

He laughed. "Still not over Dimitri?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You and Dimitri broke up 3 years ago. He broke it off and ran back to Russia with his family."

"What are you talking about? We're still married. See."

I showed him my left hand, but when he started laughing I looked at my hand. It wasn't my custom-made rose engagement ring. In its place was a huge, red saphire ring.

"What's this?"

"The engagement ring I gave you. Don't you remember?"

"No?"

"After Dimitri left, you ran to me and I took care of you. And a year later I proposed to you and you said yes."

"No I didn't. Dimitri never left, but you did."  
>"Yes, I did leave. But, you tracked me down easily and convinced me to come back to the Court with you."<p>

"You're lying. I'm with Dimitri and I'm pregnant with his child."

I put a hand on my stomach and looked down. It was bigger then when I fell asleep. I looked about 7 months pregnant.

"What the hell?"

"That's my child, not Dimitri's. You told me that he refused to use his grandmothers herbs, so you never tried getting pregnant."

"We did try! Stop lying!"

"I'm not lying Rose. Look all around."

I looked around the room. There was many framed pictures of us. Even one of us getting married. I touched it, expecting it to be unreal. But it was real.

"We have 1 child together, and you're pregnant. Our son's name is Adrian Jr. The one in your stomach's a girl."

My hand flew to my stomach again. I felt like I was going to be sick. I ran up the stairs and puked in the toilet. Adrian was behind me.

"I don't want any girls. We're killing her."

I looked at him, horrified. "No we're not!"

"Yes we are. Come here, now."

"No!"

I ran in to the bedroom and locked it.

"Open the door Rose."

"No!"

"I said open the door, now."

"No! You're not killing a baby!"

"I don't want a girl."

"I don't care! I'm a guardian, I could kick your ass!"

He laughed loud. "Now you're even more crazy. You're a Moroi Rose. You've never once in your life been a dhampir. I don't like dhampirs."

I ran to the mirror. He was right. I was pale, thin, no boobs, elegant. I touched myself. It's all real.

"No.."

There was a loud noise. Adrian was kicking open the door.

"Stop!"

"No! I want that baby killed NOW!"

The door was busted open and Adrian had a leg from the coffee table.

"Come here!"

"No!"

I tried opening the window but he grabbed my wrists.

"No!"

He threw me hard on to the ground and was ready to take a swing at my stomach.

"No, please!"

The leg connected with my stomach.

I shock up quickly, my hands flying to my stomach. I sat on the edge of the bed and took deep breathes. They soon came out heavy and my face was in my hands, sobbing quietly. I quickly rubbed my eyes, walking to the bathroom. I splashed cold water on my face and took a deep breath. I dried my face off and walked downstairs.

"Hey Rose. The guy came about 10 minutes ago. I wouldn't gotten you, but I wanted you to sleep."

"It's okay." No it's not.

"Are you okay? Your eyes are ringed red."

"Yeah. I washed my face when I woke up and I got soap in it."

He wrapped an arm around me. "Ready to pick out furniture?"

"Yeah."

"Good. He brought so many catalogs."

I smiled and we sat down in the kitchen. I flipped through a bunch of catalogs until I found something good.

"How about this pretty red couch?"

"That's beautiful. Do you want it?"

"Yes."

"Gonna be able to pick out other furniture and decor to match?"

I laughed. "Yes."

He smiled. "Okay."

He wrote down the name and code, and on the next page I found some cute white chairs.

"How about we get 2? 1 for each side of the couch?"

"Sounds good. Those look comfortable too."

"Yeah they do."

He wrote those down and I looked in the table catalog. I found a beautiful brown coffee table.

"We could put this in front of the couch."

"Yeah. Now we need a dining table."

I flipped through the pages until I found a beautiful white table.

"How about this?"

"It's beautiful."

He wrote it down and I went back to the catalog with chairs and couches and stuff. I found some brown chairs that looked good with the table and Dimitri wrote them down.

"Now what do we need?"

"A bookshelf or 2."

"Okay."

I looked some more.

"How about a black bookshelf for the living room and a white one for the dining room?"

"Sounds good."

He wrote the stuff down.

"What next?"

"Hmm..shelves."

"How about we get a few red, a few white and a few black?"

"Sounds great."

He wrote it down and I put down the catalog. "I think we should take a break. I'm hungry."

He laughed. "Okay. What do you want?"

"Pizza, please."

"Okay."

He called in a pizza and then the furniture guy.

"He said we could keep the catalogs and whenever we needed something to call and he'd deliver the stuff anytime."

"Sounds great."

"Yeah."

We ate and when we were putting away the pizza, the doorbell rang.

I put down the pizza. "I'll get it."

I opened the door and the furniture guy was at the door.

"You must be Mrs. Belikov."

"Yes?"

"I have your furniture. Is Dimitri home?"

"Yes. Dimitri!"

He appeared a few seconds later and helped him carry in all of the furniture and put it where I wanted it.

"Look good?"

"Yes. I love it."

"Good. I like everything you picked out."

"Thanks Dimitri." I smiled.

"Your welcome."

"Ready to get paint?"

He laughed. "How about another day?"

"It'll have to be soon. I doubt the paint fumes will be good for the baby."

"Probably not."

"Can we get the paint today and actually paint tomorrow? Maybe we could do one room at a time."

"What room are you thinking?"

"The dining room. And we should paint before we put shelves up and get everything unpacked."

"True."

"So can we call the furniture guy or something?"

"Yeah."

Dimitri called the guy then looked at me. "What colors are you wanting?"

"Just a light brown for the dining room."

"Okay."

He spoke to the guy for about 10 minutes then he got off. "So do you want to tell me the truth?"

"About what?"  
>"When you woke up."<p>

"What do you mean?"

"Rose, you're a terrible liar. I knew you were crying, what happened?"

I sighed. "I had a dream that we split, I was with Adrian with 1 son and pregnant and he wanted to kill the baby in my stomach because it was a girl."

"Oh Rose..." He wrapped his arms around me tight. "That'll never happen, I promise."

"I know..but it still scared me. What if our baby dies?"

"Our baby won't die."

"How do you know?"

"You'll stay healthy throughout pregnacy, I'll help you."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

We kissed and I smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too."

The doorbell rang. Dimitri got up and got it, getting the paint and brushes. He set them down on the dining room table and looked at me.

"Want to move stuff tonight or do it all tomorrow?"

"Should go ahead and do it tonight, it'll give us more time to paint."

"True."

We started moving all of the chairs and the table in to the guest room downstairs and got the boxes with shelves and the bookshelf pieces in it and put them in there also.

"All done. Ready for bed?"

"Yes. I'm still tired even though I had that nap."

He laughed. "After that dream, I'd be tired too."

"Can I ride on your back? Please?"

"Your legs aren't broken."

I whined. "Pleeeeease?"

He smiled. "Oh fine."

He bent his knees and waited for me to climb on his back. I smiled.

"Thanks Dimitri!"

He laughed. "Your welcome."

I kissed his cheek and he carried me up the stairs.

"Oh my god you and the baby are heavy. I might fall down the stairs," He teased.

I smacked his arm. "Your not funny," I smiled.

He grinned. "You know I'm only kidding. I wouldn't kill the baby and injure you, that'd make me a killer and a bad guardian. I'd have a bad reputation for the rest of my life!"

"Oh so this is about your reputation?" I teased.

"Oh yes. If I did that, no one would want me to guard them and I'd be forced to go back to Russia and live with my mother."

I laughed and he set me on the bed.

"It's a very serious matter, I don't want to move back to Russia."

"Why not? You grew up there."

"You're here."

"Aww, Dimitri."

He smiled.

"I love you."

"I love you too," He kissed me.

I kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his neck.

He whispered against my lips, "Not tonight."

I let go and smiled. "I know."

I got up and we changed in to our pajamas.

"Ready to go to sleep for painting tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Are you?"

"Of course. What time do you want to get up?"

"In between 7 or 8."

"Okay," He set the alarm clock and layed down under the covers.

I curled up against him and smiled. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight. I love you."

"I love you too."

The last thing I heard before I fell asleep was "Sweet dreams."

I woke up and looked around, Dimitri wasn't in bed. I looked at the alarm clock and it read 6 AM. I got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. He wasn't there. I walked down the stairs quietly and the smell of paint hit me hard. I walked to the dining room and Dimitri was painting. I leaned against the doorway and waited for him to see me.

"Rose! What are you doing up so early?"

"Woke up. Why are you painting?"

"I thought I'd surprise you."

"I wanted to do it together. We planned it, it's our house."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine," I walked back up the stairs and layed in bed.

I heard him walking up the stairs. I went to the bathroom and shut the door, taking my clothes off.

"Rose?"

I started running water and pulled the shower plug.

"Rose? I'm sorry."

I got in to the shower and wet my hair.

"Rose, please. Let me in."

I rolled my eyes. The door was unlocked. I continued by washing my hair.

He must have figured out the door was unlocked because his head popped in to the shower, "Rose, please forgive me."

"I never said I was mad."

"I can tell when you're mad, Rose."

I looked away from him.

"Rose, please. If you want, I'll go over it in white and we'll paint it together in the next few days."

"No, it's fine."

"No it's not. You wanted to paint it together."

"I know, but it's fine Dimitri."

"How can you act like it isn't earlier and say it is now?"

"Because I was upset, now I'm not."

His head left, and he shuffled around for a few. After a few minutes, he came in to the shower.

"Dimitri! What're you doing in here with me?"

He pinned me against the wall and looked in to my eyes. I tried squirming away but his grip was too tight for me.

"Roza, I want the honest to God truth. IS it fine that I did it myself or would you like me to paint over it in white and when it dries we do it together?"

I lowered my eyes, refusing to look at him. He pulled my chin back up gently.

"Rose, please tell me now. I don't want you upset with me."

I finally looked in to his eyes. "I am upset over it, but I don't want you to go through all the trouble of all the painting."  
>He sighed, "Rose, it's fine. Trust me. Do you really want to paint over it so we can do it together?"<p>

I looked to the side, "Yes.."

"Alright," He let go of me, "Now that that's settled, lets take a shower."

I laughed, "Okay."

After the shower and we were dressed, I called the local hospital.

"Hello?"

"Yes, I was wondering if I could get a more accurate pregnancy test soon?"

"Of course! When would you like to schedule an appointment?"

"When is your earliest opening?"

"Tomorrow at 9 AM, is that alright?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Name please?"  
>"Rosemarie Belikov."<p>

"Is the father accompaning you tomorrow?"

"Yes, his name's Dimitri Belikov."

"Alright. Now I just need your phone number then tomorrow you'll have to bring in both yours and the father's IDs and some other things."

"Okay."

After giving her my cell number, I hung up and wrote the appointment on the calender in the kitchen.

"Who'd you call?"

"Hospital. I want a more accurate pregnancy test."

"Oh, okay."

"You going to go with me? I told them you were."

"Of course."

"Okay," I smiled.

He smiled back, "Are you ready for some dinner then get to sleep?"

"Sounds good."

"Alright. What would you like for dinner?"

"Just salad."

"Okay."

While he got to work on dinner, I sat on the couch in the living room, leafing through a magazine.

"Done!"

"Okay."

I got up and we ate in the kitchen on the chairs and island.

"This is really good. Thank you Dimitri."

He smiled, "Your welcome. Glad you like it."

I smiled back and finished up my salad. Once we were finished, I rinsed the dishes off and Dimitri put them in the dishwasher. After, he put the soap in and we shut all the lights off and headed upstairs to our bedroom.

"When's the appointment?"

"9 AM."

"Okay, when do you want to wake up?"

"7 please."

"Okay," He set the alarm clock.

We got in to our pajamas and quickly got in to bed. He wrapped his arms around me as I laid my head in his chest.

"Comfortable?"

"Very."

"Good, but we should be getting to bed in a few."

"I can't sleep like this?"

I felt his chest dip in once, he laughed. "Of course you can."

I smiled at myself and leaned up to kiss him. He kissed back and rubbed my bed. I started getting sleepy.

"Damnit Dimitri."

"What?"

"You're making me tired."

He laughed, "Well it's not on purpose."

"You know it is."

He scoffed, "Is not!"

I smiled, "Is too!"

He gently threw me off of him and pinned my arms, hovering over me. I laughed uncontrolably.

"It's not on purpose, I promise you that!"

I tried my best not to smile, "Is too!"

He leaned down until he was at my ear, "."

I grinned, "Whatever you say. But, it's time for bed Mr. Belikov."

I got a smile out of him. "Alright Mrs. Belikov. I love you."  
>I smiled, "I love you too."<p>

I was back in his arms on his chest. We fell asleep that way, with smiles on our faces.

**PLEASE review! :3**


	14. HouseWife

**I am DEEPLY sorry for the wait! I feel so terrible for taking over a month to update . Can you guys ever forgive me? OH! And I was wondering if any of you lovelies knew when I'd said Demi's birthday is in one of my chapters, I forgot/: And I need to know so I can make sure I do it right. I think I said it's in March? I don't remember . So it'd be deeply appreciated if one of you could PM me her birthday OR say it in your review. Thank you! Hope you enjoy!**

I woke up, laying in a bed in a hotel room. I shut my eyes tight, groaning at the huge hangover pounding at my head. After the last groan, I got up and shook my hair with my fingers, going to the window across the room. I opened the curtains and it was pitch black.

"Great, still used to vampire time," I muttered.

After living with those odd Moroi for a week, I was still on their time. Sleeping during the day and awake at night. I sighed and went to the mini kitchen for a drink of water. My head was still pounding, so I decided to lay back in bed. A million thoughts and images went through my head. Thoughts of Rose, pictures of Rose and Dimitri at the wedding, them at Lissa and Christian's. I couldn't get them out of my head. I squeezed my eyes tight, hoping that would shake them away. But it didn't. I got back up and splashed my face with cold water.

"Now time to figure out how to rid this hangover," I said, slipping in to non-wrinkly clothes.

I grabbed my hotel room key and walked out in to the streets. People were still roaming the streets, but I still hoped a Strigoi wouldn't sense me. Without a Guardian, I'm fucked. I walked to the nearest pharmacy, hoping they were still open. The sign read "Open 24/7", but you can never be so sure with humans. I pushed open the door and bells above the door rang loudly throughout the store.

"Hello!" A loud voice rang from somewhere in the store.

"Hello?"

A petite woman came out of one of aisle 7, greeting me with a big smile.

"I am SO sorry, but it seems that a bug is going around, so we're actually closing in a few minutes."

"That's alright, I just want to know how to get rid of this hangover I have."

Her face showed surprise, she wasn't even trying to hide it, "Oh! Okay! I'll lead you to all of our pills."

I followed the petite woman to the middle of one of the aisles and looked at all of the pills she picked up.

"Are you allergic to any of these pills?"

"I don't think so."

"Okay! Well any of these will work, so choose which ever you want quickly please!"

"Alright," I said, picking a box at random.

She put away the other boxes and took the one in my hands, walking quickly to one of the cash registers. She scanned the box and quickly rang me up.

"That'll be 2.99, sir."

I handed her a 5. She gave me my cash back and flashed her big smile again.

"Have a nice night sir!"

"Thanks, you too," I said, quickly leaving and headed back to my hotel.

As soon as I was safely in my room, I went to the bathroom and took as many pills as the directions said. I changed in to a pair of the pajamas I bought and laid back in bed. I flipped on the tv and found a movie to watch. After about 10 minutes, I quickly fell asleep.

The sun pouring on to my face woke me up. I shot up in bed and looked around. I don't remember leaving the curtains open? I slowly walked throughout the hotel room and saw an old woman in a maid's uniform scrubbing my toilet. She nearly jumped when we realized I was behind her.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry sir! I'll get out of your way," She said as she slowly got up.

But I stopped her quickly, "No, no it's fine. You can keep doing your job. I was just alarmed at the curtains being open."

Another big smile.

"Thank you sir."

"Your welcome."

I made sure the maid was still cleaning and I quickly changed in to some new clothes.

"I'm heading out, lock the door when you're finished please."

"Yes, sir."

I stepped out of the building and looked around, deciding on where to go. I spotted a little coffee shop and crossed the street towards it. The sign read, "Noelle's Coffee". I forced a smile at a woman looking out the window of the shop and walked in to the shop, a huge aroma of caffeine hitting me.

"Hello! How are you today sir?"

I stopped gazing around and looked at the woman addressing me. She had a supermodel look, almost Moroi.

"Hello."

"Is this your first time in here?"

"Yes, I've never drank coffee before," I said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry. Sit anywhere you'd like," She said, looking like my words really stung.

I walked over to a table with two chairs and sat. A man with an apron, pen and pad quickly came over to my table.

"Hello! Here's a menu, are you ready for drinks yet?"

My look was almost a glare when I looked up at the man, "I just got the menu. No I'm not ready."

"Oh, okay. Take your time!"

This man wasn't as soft as the woman, I figured. I looked at the cover of the menu and saw a picture of the woman on it.

"Shit," I muttered under my breath.

I got up and quickly went to the door.

"Wait!"  
>It was the woman, i mean Noelle, again. I turned around and she was right behind me.<p>

"Are you not ordering anything?"

"No."

"Oh.." There was that look of hurt again.

"Sorry," I barely got out as I pushed the door open and left.

I took a big breath as I sat on the curb in front of the shop. I pulled my knees up, my elbows on my knees and my face in my hands. I was like that for about 10 minutes before someone put their hand on my back.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but are you alright?"

Her again.

"Did you find my menu empty? Unsatisfying?"

I looked up at her, "You remind me of someone."

"Who?"

"My ex."

She had a weird look on her face, "Oh. How?"

"She has long dark brown hair and brown eyes."

"Oh. I'm sorry. What happened?"

"There was another guy."

"Oh, I see. I know how you feel. I opened this shop because I'm still trying to get over my ex boyfriend. I wasn't getting anywhere and neither was he. And so he found a rich woman and decided she was better than I and dumped me."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

At this point, she was sitting on the curb beside me. We sat their in silence for a while until the man came outside needing her.

"I'm sorry. It was nice meeting you, even though I have no idea what your name is."

"Adrian Ivashkov."

"Oh, well I'm Noelle Price."

We both nodded and she walked back inside her shop with the man. I thought for a moment and decided to get up and go back inside. When Noelle saw me, she had a look of confusion as I sat down back in my seat. She tried to hide a smile (and failed) and came over to my table.

"So what does Mr. Ivashkov want to drink or eat?"

I looked at the menu and looked back up at her, "Just a cookie."

She laughed, "Alright. I'll be back with that."

After a few minutes, she was back with a huge cookie on a blue plate.

"Thank you, Miss Price."

"Your welcome, Mr. Ivashkov."

We both laughed and she sat down across from me.

"So...Am I allowed to know more about Adrian Ivashkov? Or is he off limits?" She said as I was ripping a bite off of my cookie.

Dimitri was painting the walls white as I started out the door. But, he stopped me, as I figured he would.

"Where are you going?"

"To see Lissa."

"Oh, okay. Have fun!" He said as he leaned down for a kiss.

I smiled and gladly kissed him. I walked outside and starting walking towards her building. Figuring I should probably tell her I'm coming(considering that one time), I pulled out my cell and texted her quickly. Her answer was as quick as mine.

_"Okay."_

I pushed open the main doors, greeted by a security guard I'd never seen before. I walked up the flight of stairs and knocked on their door.

Christian was the one to answer, "Hello, Rose."

"Hey, is Lissa around? She said I could come over."

"She'll be just a minute."

I sensed his worry, so I easily pushed through him and in to the bedroom. She wasn't there, so I checked their bathroom. And there she was, sitting on the closed toilet with a pregnancy test in her hand. She quickly looked up at me.

"Rose..."

I backed out of the bathroom and down the hall to Christian.

"What in the hell happened?"

And as always, a smart ass comment, "We did what you and Dimitri did, Rose. We had sex."

I smacked his arm, "What happened to staying safe for a while?"

"Well Lissa changed her mind and I agreed with her."

I leaned against the wall, shutting my eyes.

"You'll have to tell the Guardians if she is. She'll need extra protection."

I opened my eyes and looked at him. He had fright clear on his face.

"I'm not ready for this. I made a mistake."

"Christian, it's fine. Plus, you have 9 months to figure out what in the hell to do."

"Less than 9. We decided this the night of your wedding, so I have 7 or 8."

I shut my eyes again, "You need to be ready for her. She can't be alone in this."

"I know."

I went back to Lissa and look the stick away from her gently. A tiny little pink cross was shown.

"You are."

Her face went in to her hands and I went to show Christian.

"She's pregnant...I'm not ready."

"She doesn't look like she is either. You guys need to help each other through this. Take parenting classes, see a counselor."

"You have it so easy Rose, you guys can just ship your baby off to an academy like your mother did to you."

My hand clenched in to a fist, "What?"

"You guys have it easy, you won't have your child for long."

Regreting it as soon as I did it, I punched him as hard as I could in the cheek. He bent over in pain and I quickly left. I tried to go down the stairs as quickly as I could without falling and losing my baby. As soon as I thought "my baby", my hand flew to my stomach. When I went out the door, I sat on the curb hugging my stomach tight.

"I won't leave you, I won't do to you what my mother did to me. I promise. We'll live here at the court together and you'll learn how to be a guardian here. We won't leave you. We won't send you off somewhere and never call in to check on you."

Tears were streams down my cheeks at this point.

"Rose?"

I recognized the voice. I looked up and Adrian was standing over me, concern all over his face. I quickly got up, wincing as soon as I did.

"Adrian? I thought you were in Europe?"

"Went in to Lissa's dreams last night. She told me she thinks she's pregnant, so I came to see her."

"And I'm last to know. That's nice."

"You were crying over that?"

"No! I have my reason."

"And what would that be?"

"Christian made fun of the fact that my mother sent me off to an academy, and that I'd do the same to mine," I said as I walked off.

"Rose, wait! What are you talking about?"

"Ask Christian!" I yelled back.

I took deep breathes, hoping Dimitri wouldn't notice I was crying.

_You're stupid, Rose. Of course he would. He notices everything._

I walked in to the house, trying to avoid Dimitri.

"Rose! How was it?"

"Fine," I said as I walked up the stairs.

As soon as I was in our bedroom doorway, I heard him coming up the stairs. I curled up in bed and covered my whole body up.

"Rose? What's wrong?"

I stayed quiet, even though he knew exactly where I was. He could see me.

"Rose. Please talk to me."

"Adrian's back," I said quietly.

"Oh? Where is he at?"

"Over at Lissa's."

"Anything happen?"

"No."

The doorbell rang loudly throughout the house.

"Be right back," He said as he walked downstairs.

I heard him open the door, but I couldn't hear who had rung the doorbell. I quietly walked to the top of the stairs and listened quietly.

"Yes, she did say you were back in town. What made you come back?"

I could almost hear the smile in his voice as he said, "Reasons."

Dimitri laughed, "Better not be after Rose."

"Oh, no. I met someone in Florence."

"Oh, really? What's her name?"

"Noelle Price."

"How'd you meet her?"

"She owns a little coffee shop. I came in one day and we met and talked a lot."

"That's nice. Are you wanting to talk to Rose?"

"Yes, actually. Where is she?"

"Upstairs. I'll go get her."

"No, I'll go up there. I need to talk to her in private."

"Okay."

I heard Adrian walk across the floor. I quickly got back in to bed and faced away from the door.

"Rose?"

I stayed silent again. I nearly jumped when he sat on to the bed next to me.

"Christian told me what happened."

Still silent.

"I threatened him for it."

I smiled a little.

"Will you please turn around and talk to me?"

I nodded, slowly turning to face him. Despite what we've been through, he had a legit look of concern on his face. I loosened my tension.

"So I still manage to make you smile?"

I looked at him confused, until I realized that I still had earliers smile on my face. "Oh, that's from you saying you threatened him."

He laughed, "I figured. But someone had to put Ozera in his place, so no thank yous please."

Knowing it'd go against his wishes, I jumped at him and wrapped my arms around his neck tight. "Oh thank you Adrian! I appreciate everything you do deeply!"

Trying to pry me off, he was laughing hard. "I said no thank yous."

I grinned wide, "I know."

I hoped for another rare smile from him, but his face got its seriousness back from earlier. Damnit.

"So I heard you tell Dimitri you have to speak to me in private?"

"Yes, It's about Christian."

"What about him?"

He ran his hands through his always tousled, messy hair and sighed. "Well, as I said, I did put him in his place over the whole guardian mom thing. But, I think it wasn't intentional."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Lissa is pregnant. They're both saying they're not ready. Out of worriedness and everything, he was a complete asshole to you."

"That makes no sense Adrian..."

"He's pissed off for agreeing with Lissa. He took his anger out on you."

"Oh...I see what you're getting at." Why didn't I think of that...? Of course he'd be pissed over this whole mess and decide to take it out on me, considering Lissa being hysterical in the bathroom and him not wanting to hurt her feelings further. "Yeah, you're right. He wouldn't want to hurt Lissa, and I was there."

"Yepp..."

"So what're we going to do about this whole mess? They're obviously going to be a huge wreck once the due date nears."

He scratched his head, deep in thought. "I may not know much about babies, but I could be a sort of parenting counselor to Christian and you to Lissa. Like call real parenting counselors and get them in to classes and stuff. You could even take the classes, being pregnant and all."

I thought it over for a moment. "That could work. And buy a ton of parenting magazines."

"Yeah, make them less nervous and have them realize they're not alone with being terrified of having their first child."

I sat in awe, looking at Adrian. He gave we a weird look.

"What?"

"You're smart..."

He almost looked insulted, "Are you saying I'm a complete moron who doesn't know shit?"

I shook my head, "No, no! I just ment for someone who hasn't dealt with babies, you seem to know a lot."

He flashed me his most charming smile. "Well, I was kind of hoping that I'd get by on my looks, but after about a year I found out that wouldn't work."

I laughed, "And what made you realize that?"

He smiled, "Dating you."

I gave him a look. "Really?"

"Yes. After a bunch of rejection, I decided I can't get what I want with just my looks and charming personality."  
>I laughed, hard. "Charming?"<p>

He scoffed. "Yes, Rose. My charming personality."

I nearly choked, I was laughing so hard. "You're funny."  
>He crossed his arms. "Well then..."<p>

I hugged him tight. "Thank you Adrian."

He patted my arm. "For?"

"Threatening Christian, talking to me about all of this Lissa stuff. It really helps to have some people helping me so I don't have to figure out everything on my own."

He smiled. "God knows you've been doing all of the thinking for a long time."

I hit his arm lightly.

"Come downstairs with me. Dimitri has dinner cooking."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Good! I'm starving."

"Well then you better get down there."

I jumped out of bed and sped walked down the steps. As soon as I got in to the living room, I realized Dimitri wasn't cooking dinner at all. He was watching tv and it's only 4 o'clock.

"Damnit Adrian!"

I could hear him laughing hard at the top of the stairs. "What's wrong Rose?"

"You said there was food!"

"No I didn't, you're lying."

"I am not!"

"Yepp..you've been sleeping. You're still half asleep and don't know what's going on."

I scoffed. Dimitri looked over at me and smiled. "Sleep good?"

I fumed. "I wasn't sleeping."

"Oh? What were you doing?"

"I was talking to Adrian and laying in bed."

He thought for a moment. "Hmm..not a good combination. I told you to stay away from Rose, Adrian!"

There was a muffled fit of laughes again. I smiled and curled up on the couch against Dimitri. He wrapped his arm around me.

"What would you like for dinner?"

I thought. "Greasy things that aren't good for you but taste oh so good?"

He laughed. "And you want to feed that to the baby?"

I frowned. "But..."

"Might as well give her what she wants, Dimitri. You know the kid'll turn out just like her."

Dimitri started laughing, "You're right, Adrian. What do you want to eat, Rose?"

I glared at both of them. "You're not funny."

"Oh yes, we are. Like Adrian said, you know the kid will be just like you."

I fumed, until I really thought about it. My face softened. "You guys are right. But, it can't be THAT funny. That means you'll have to deal with 2 of me," I smiled evily.

His face faultered. "Damnit," He muttered, "You're right."

I smiled big.

"So what do you really want to eat?"

"I don't know, maybe some chinese?"

"Sounds good. You want anything, Adrian?"

"Nope..was just gonna head out now. Thought I'd go pay Lissa and Christian another visit."

"Alright, goodbye."

"Bye Adrian."

"Bye Rose, Dimitri."

As Adrian shut the door, Dimitri got up to go to the kitchen. I flipped the tv channel until I gave up, finding nothing to watch. I sighed, turning the tv off. I fetched my phone from the bedside table upstairs and called Lissa.

"Hey."

"Hey, wanna come over?"

"Sure. What're you guys having for dinner?"

"Chinese."

"Okay. When do you want me over?"

"Whenever you can come over."

"Okay, I'll be over there in about 10 minutes."  
>"Okay. Bye Liss."<p>

"Bye Rose."

I hung up and went downstairs to the kitchen.

"Who were you talking to up there?"

"Lissa. Her and Christian are coming over, I think."

"You think?"

"I know she is. I don't know about Christian."

"Oh, he'll more than likely come over too."

"Yeah."

I started setting the table while Dimitri called the Chinese place. As he was argueing with the person on the other end of the line, the door was opened and shut. I went to the living room and Lissa and Christian were standing in front of the door. I walked over to Lissa and hugged her tight.

"Hey Liss, how're you guys doing now?"

Lissa shot Christian a look then looked back at me. "We're okay, but still worrying over everything."

I patted her arm softly, "No need to worry. Dimitri and I will help you through this. We'll help each other. I'm still shocked over my pregnancy."

She looked up at me, "Really?"

"Of course. Dhampirs aren't supposed to be able to have babies together, but someone we did. I'm still surprised, even terrified. I have no experience with children and I always wonder how good of a mom I'll be. I don't want to be a bad mom and Dimitri leave me or something," I looked down.

She gave me one of her nervous smiles, saying that she isn't sure what to say to me. "It'll all be okay. I'm sure you'll be a great mom. You're always worrying about everyone else but yourself. You'll be fine."

"You think so?"

"Yeah. Besides, our babies won't be too far off, so we can have play dates and chat about everything. We'll help each other through this, like you said."

I smiled, "I'm glad I have you, Liss."

"I am too. Especially after yours and my parents deathes. I don't think I could have made it through without you."

We hugged each other tightly, but quickly pulled away when the doorbell rang, scaring us. I quickly went to answer the door.

"Hello?"

"You ordered Chinese?"

"Oh, yes! What do we owe you?"

"Twenty-five dollars and ten cents, ma'am."

"Okay, hold on."

I quickly got the money out of my purse and handed it to him.

"Thank you, ma'am. Have a nice night."

"You too."

I set the food on the table in the middle and got Liss and Christian so we could sit down and eat. We sat down and started eating.

"Thank you for tonight, Rose."

"You're welcome Liss."

"Thank you for opening up to me like that. It feels like we've drifted a little since I became Queen."

"A little, but I hope that doesn't happen again. You're like a sister to me."

"Same here."

We hugged each other tight.

"Stay safe, going home."

"I will. I love you, Rose."

"I love you too. Bye Christian."

"Bye Rose, Dimitri."

"Goodbye Christian and Lissa."

I shut the door behind them softly and turned to look at Dimitri.

"So what do you want to do now?"

He laughed softly, "Sleep?"

"Why sleep?"

"It's pretty late, Rose. You and Lissa talked for hours. Christian and I thought you'd never stop."

I smiled, "Well it was important stuff," I said as I slid on to his lap.

He wrapped his arms around my waist, "Like what?"

"Baby stuff."

"Oh..," He smiled, "Like what?"

"Just parenting classes we could go to and baby names.

He made a sound, it almost sounded like a groan.

"What?"

He laughed, "You're already thinking of names, Roza? You're barely pregnant."

I pouted, "So?"

"Sooo we should wait a while."

"How long?"

"Maybe when we find out what the sex is?"

"Oh, alright," I said as I laid my head on his shoulder, "Should we go back to work soon?"

"I don't know, it'd have to be up to Lissa. And you're pregnant. You can't get hurt."

I frowned, "So I have to be a boring housewife?"

He smirked, "Maybe."

"But that's SO boring!"

He smiled.

"It's not funny."

He started laughing a little.

I hit his arm playfully, "What's so funny?"

"I'm imagining you in an apron or maids outfit running around the house, cleaning."

This time I smacked him with force.

"Ow!"

"That's not funny."

He continued to smile. I groaned as he was standing up, holding me tight while doing so.

"You're mean."

"Am not."

"Yes you are, I don't want to be a housewife. I didn't do all of that work at the Academy for nothing."

"I know, Roza. But it's for your safety. Do you want our baby to get hurt or possibly die? Do you want a miscarriage."

I sighed, "No..."

"Alright then, no work for you. Can you manage being a housewife?"

"Yes, if Liss can come over when she has nothing to do."

"See, it won't be so bad," He said as he carried me up the stairs.

"But it's still boring."

"No waking up early..chocolate donuts whenever you want."

I smiled at that, "It's not so bad now."

He was laughing softly now, I could feel his chest going up and down.

"Ready for bed?"

"Why do I have to go to bed? I don't have to work in the morning."

He smiled, "But you do have a baby inside of you. Might wanna get as much sleep as you can. Once it's here, it'll keep you up all the time."

I sighed, "True..."

He laid me on the bed and got in to bed beside me.

"Goodnight Rose."

"Night, Dimitri."

I kissed his cheek and got under the covers. Sleep took over quickly.

I woke up, the sun shining bright in my eyes. I covered my eyes with my arm.

"Uuuuugh..."

"Goodmorning."

I sat up quickly and looked at the doorway. Dimitri was still here.

"What're you still doing here?"

"It's only 7, Rose."

"Oh...When do you have to leave?"

"8."

"Want some breakfast?"

"No, it's fine. Go back to sleep."

"I'm not really tired.."

"Oh. I can make you breakfast, if you'd like."

"No, it's fine Dimitri. But thank you."

"You're welcome."

He walked over to the bed and sat beside me. I hugged him tight.

"I'm going to miss you today."

"I'll miss you too. Make sure you're careful, without me around. I don't want you falling."

"I won't. I'm barely pregnant, I can still see my feet."

He laughed, "Well that's a relief. I might see if I can stop working, once you're real big."

"Why?"

"I don't want you getting hurt. What if you need help?"

"We can find someone to stay with me. We could fly your mother in."

"True, are you sure you want to do that?"

"Of course. You need to do your job, you need to guard Lissa."

"Alright, if you say so."

"I do," I kissed him softly on the lips, "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

"I'll always worry about you, Roza. I can't help it."

I smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too."

He helped me out of bed and I went to the bathroom.

"Urgh, I'm already hating this," I yelled out to him from the bathroom.

"What do you mean?"

"I read that babies sit on your bladder, and even though it's only little, I'm already going a lot."

He chuckled, "Imagine how it'll be when it gets bigger."

I groaned, "Don't remind me."

"It's almost 8, try to hurry so you can tell me bye."

I tried my best to hurry, washed my hands and went back out in to the bedroom.

"Goodbye Dimitri.."

"Goodbye," He said before kissing me.

I hugged him tight, "Stay safe."

"I will. You too."

We smiled at each other and he went downstairs to leave. I laid back in bed and thought about what I could do today. Maybe call some people and see what their doing? Sounds good to me. I grabbed my cell off the bedside table on my side and called Lissa.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Liss. Are you busy today?"

"Yeah, I have meetings today. Why do you ask?"

"I wanted you to come over, but it's okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Being the Queen is more important."

"No it's not, family comes first."

I smiled, "Love you Liss."

"I love you too Rose."

We hung up and I did what I thought I wouldn't ever do: I dialed Adrian's number.

"Rose, what a surprise. What's brought you to call me?"

"I was wondering if you were busy today?"

"Oh, Dimitri's not there is he? Is that why you called? Didn't want to be caught in the act? Even though him being gone is risky."

"I don't mean that!"

He laughed, "I know, I was just messing around."

"So are you busy?"

"No, actually. Since Lissa has meetings, I have nothing to do. How about you? Why aren't you at work with Dimitri?"

"I'm supposed to be a housewife."

"Oh, I can see why Belikov would tell you that. He's snooping around too."

"Adrian!"

"I'm kidding, again. Calm down."

I groaned, "Can you please come over?"

"Of course, on my way," He hung up.

I shut my phone, "What did I just get myself in to?"

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	15. Baby Talk

**I apologize for not updating, we had no internet/: But I'm back!(: I hope you enjoy this chapter and hopefully it's worth the wait I put you through. Oh! And I'm going to be putting up on my profile pictures of Lissa and Rose's wedding rings!(: My mom sells/buys jewelry, and at one of her parties I saw the perfect rings and took pictures(: Please tell me your opinion on them!(:**

About 10 minutes later, the doorbell rang. I quickly and carefully walked down the stairs and opened the door.

"Hello, Rose."

"Hey Adrian," I said as I let him in, "Hungry?"

"A little, but let me cook."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Seeing as I am watching you."

I gave him a weird look, "What?"

"Oops," He shrugged him shoulders, "I wasn't supposed to tell you."

I gave him a look, "Tell me."

"Lissa told me I should watch over you since Dimitri's gone and you're pregnant."

I sighed, "Sounds just like her."

He gave me that charming grin of his, "Well at least you won't be bored," he said as he walked to the kitchen.

I followed, "True."

He opened all the cabinets and the fridge, looking around. "Do you guys have nothing to eat?"

"I don't know, Dimitri does the cooking."

He sighed, "Well it looks like I have to go buy groceries."

"Can I come with?"

"If you'd like."

"I would."

"Alright, go get ready."

I nodded, leaving the kitchen and walking up the stairs. I got to our room and opened the closet. I picked out a loose fitting tee and a pair of sneakers. I opened the dresser and got some jeans. I changed out of my pajamas and in to the clothes. I pulled my hair up in to a ponytail and put on the shoes. I grabbed my phone and walked down the stairs, sticking the phone in my pocket. Adrian turned the tv off and got up as he head me coming down the steps. He turned and looked at me.

"Ready?"

"Yeah, are you?"

He smiled, "Of course. I'm already dressed."

I smiled and rolled my eyes, "Lets go."

"Do you want to walk or me drive?"

"Walk. It looks beautiful out."

"Alright."

He opened the door for me, shutting it behind us. We started walking down the sidewalk.

"So what made you come back?"

"Oh, Europe was getting a little boring. All the fun's over here."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, right. I'm such a blast. I'm the whole reason you left."

He looked surprised, "Oh, not completely. I partly wanted to get out of here and explore. You know, I used to be in college for art."

"Yeah, but why does that have to do with Europe?"

"I used to see pictures of cities in Europe and draw them. I was fascinated with Europe and how beautiful it was. When I was in college, I wanted to move to Europe as soon as I graduated college."

"What made you stop?"

"I just didn't want to do it anymore."

"Yeah right, the way you're talking about Art."

He grinned, "You know me too well. I quit after I got in to a severe arguement with my father. After that fight, I didn't want to do anything anymore. I took up drinking and smoking. I dropped out. I haven't drawn or painted since then."

"Wow, I'm sorry Adrian."

"Don't be. All's well. I'm sort of happy now."

"Sort of?"

"I'm...getting over you, I met Noelle. Life isn't so bad anymore. Noelle wishes to move to America and open a coffee shop, hoping for better business. So, I might move her out here."

"Really? That's great. Are you going to let her move in to The Court with you?"

"I might. I'm not sure yet."

"Well congrats, Adrian."

"Thank you Rose."

We hugged quickly, letting go as the store came in to view.

"Here we are."

He opened the door for me, and I got a cart. We went down aisles, throwing food in to the cart.

"What're you wanting to eat, Rose?"

"It doesn't matter to me."

"You have to have something in mind."

"I kind of do."

"What?"

"Omlets, chocolate donuts and bacon."

"Well, they don't have the kind of chocolate donuts you want, so we'll have to run by the bakery."

"Okay."

We went through a few more aisles, then we went to a cashier.

"I'm paying."

I looked at him, "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

The lady ringed up everything, and Adrian pulled out a black credit card. As we were leaving, we grabbed all the bags.

"Ugh, I'm regreting telling you we should walk."

He laughed, "So am I. I'll run this stuff to the house and you can get the donuts," he said as he handed me the black credit card.

"Okay," I said as I gave him my bags and headed to the little bakery next door.

I walked in, opening the big doors. There was a long line.

"Great," I muttered to myself.

I looked around the room, waiting for the line to shorten. My eyes latched on to a man's deep brown eyes. He seemed to know me, because he was surprised to see me. I started to freak a little, because he started walking over to me. As soon as he was about 10 feet from me, I figured out who it was, Dimitri.

"Rose? What're you doing here? And where did you get that black credit card?"

I recovered quick enough to answer him, "I'm getting donuts, and this is Adrian's."

He gave me a weird look, "You invited Adrian over?"

"Yes, well actually Lissa told him to look after me."

He laughed, "I see. So Adrian just willingly gave you his credit card for donuts?"

"Yepp. He bought food for the house too."

"Oh, really? That was nice of him."

"Yeah. So what're YOU doing here?"

"Just getting donuts for everyone else."

"Ohhh, so you're not guarding today?"

"Nope, they have me in an office."

I stiffled a laugh, "I'm sorry."

He fumed, "It's not funny."

"Well at least we're getting money again."

"Very true. Want me to go up and get you donuts, Roza?"

"No, it's fine."

"Alright, I love you. I'll see you tonight."

"I love you too," I said as we hugged.

About 10 minutes later, I finally got my donuts. As I was walking home, Adrian yelled my name.

"ROSE! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"

"There was a long line at the bakery, calm down."

"I thought you were in trouble or hurt!"

"Jeez, I'm sorry Adrian!"

"Well, your breakfast is ready."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

We walked home in silence. He left me wondering why he was so freaked out. Probably because you're the first dhampir to be pregnated by another dhampir, Rose, I thought to myself. I didn't put too much thought in to it, because as soon as Adrian opened the door, I nearly dropped the donuts at the smell of the food in the kitchen.

"That was really good Adrian," I said as we sat on the couch, stuffed.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome," I said as I rubbed my stomach absentmindedly.

He turned on the tv to some show, and I fell asleep. All I dreamed of was random things: Dimitri, Adrian, Lissa, Lissa's baby, my baby, donuts. It all was a blur as soon as I woke up to Adrian shaking me.

"Rose, wake up."

"What do you want?" I groaned.

"You want to sleep on your bed? It'd be more comfortable."

"Yes, thank you."

I got up and slowly walked up the steps. I took off my shirt and jeans, laying in bed under the covers. As soon as my head hit the pillows, I was asleep again.

I woke up to the front door shutting. I half sat up, looking at the clock. It read 12 PM. I sighed and got out of bed, pulling my jeans and shirt back on. I walked down the stairs and Adrian wasn't in the living room. I looked in the dining room and kitchen and he wasn't there either.

"Adrian?"

No answer.

"Adrian?"

A hand covered my mouth and pulled me in to the living room. I tried screaming but nothing came out. It felt like a man's hand, but you never know with guardians. But then again why would a guardian want to hurt me? I thought. I was sat on to the couch and the hand was pulled away from my mouth. I screamed as loud as I could.

"Shut the hell up Rose!"

"Adrian?"

"Yes!"

"Why'd you do that?"

"I didn't think you'd that so literal!"

"Well I AM A GUARDIAN!"

And as always, he had a smile on his face, taking it un-literal unlike me.

"It's not funny."

"How is it not?"

"I'm the first dhampir to get pregnant by another dhampir. Don't you think I'd be a BIG target for Strigoi?"

His face started to get serious, "You're right. I'm sorry, it's not funny."

"Thank you, Adrian."

"Welcome."

He sat down beside me on the couch. "So while you were asleep, Dimiri called."

"What'd he say?"

"He'd be home in a few hours, and that was an hour ago so I guess that'd make it an hour."

I laughed, "Some would say so."

"So are we talking about me being over here pretty much everyday?"

"Possibly, I'm going to have to talk it over with Dimitri. Come over tomorrow at 8 so we can talk about it."

"Alright."

"My guess is no until I'm more pregnant. He might say you should check on me every few hours or something. I'm not sure."

"Yeah. I don't mind coming over though. It's not like I have anything else to do."

"What about that girl you're seeing? Don't you want her over here with you?"

"I do, but I mean it'll be a while. We've talked about waiting until after Christmas. All her family is over there, so I don't want to pull her away from them like that before Christmas."

"Yeah, and they'd want to be able to see each other on Christmas. So that'd be a lot of money getting her other here then more money sending her back for the holidays in a few months."

"That's what she said when we discussed it. She wants to be here, but she doesn't want to take advantage of me like that. We're only dating. It'd be different if we were engaged or married."

"Right. She may want to come to America period, but it'd be a waste of money if you were to break up."

"Exactly. She is paying almost half to come over here, but it's still my money being used too."

"Well I hope everything works out for you, Adrian."

He smiled, "Thanks."

"Your welcome."

We hugged and he looked at the clock when we broke. "Looks like Dimitri will be here soon."

"Yepp...You can leave if you want. Thanks for coming over here Adrian."

"You're welcome. Goodbye."

"Bye."

As Adrian was walking to the door, a key was unlocking it from the outside. He backed up and waited for the door to open.

"Hello, Adrian."

"Hey, Dimitri. I was just leaving."

"Alright, thanks for staying with Rose."

"Of course," he said as he was shutting the door behind him.

Dimitri sat next to me and put his arm around my shoulders, "How was today?"

"It was great. I'm glad Adrian came over."

"Good."

"So what're we going to do with the situation?"

"What do you mean?"

"Is Adrian going to come over daily or what?"  
>"It's up to you, Rose. You're the one who has to spend the day with him."<p>

"How about he doesn't come until I'm more pregnant and it starts snowing? And for now just calls me every other hour or something?"

"Sounds good."

"Alright, well I better call him and let him know not to come over in the morning."

"Okay, need help up?"

I smiled, "No, but thanks. I won't be needing help until this baby gets bigger."

He laughed, "True."

I got up and dialed Adrian's number on the home phone.

"Ah, Rose. Didn't get enough of me?"

I smiled, "Very funny. Dimitri and I talked about the whole situation."

"And what did you agree on?"

"You're not to come over daily until it's snowing outside and I'm more pregnant."

"Sounds good enough. What else?"

"Call me every other hour right now to make sure I'm okay."

"Sounds good."

"Okay. Thanks Adrian."

"Your welcome. Bye Rose."

"Bye."

We hung up and I sat back down on the couch with Dimitri.

"He said it sounded good."

"Alright. So what do you want for dinner?"

I laughed, "But it's only 2 in the afternoon."

"Oh, damn," he laughed.

"How about lunch?"

"You didn't have lunch?"

"Nope, been sleeping all afternoon."

"Oh, okay. Well then what do you want for dinner?"

"Hmm...spaghetti?"

"Okay. Do we have the stuff for spaghetti?"

"I hope."

We both got up and went to the kitchen. He searched the cabinets while I looked through the fridge.

"I found noodles and pasta sauce."

"I found meat and cheese."

"Spaghetti it is."

After a quick run to the store and a hot hour in the kitchen, we had a big pot of spaghetti.

"Looks good, Dimitri."

"Thank you. Ready to eat?"

"Yes," I said as I got out bowls, forks and glasses.

"What do you want to drink?"

"Water, please." I handed him the glasses.

I got out spaghetti in our bowls and sat them on the dining room table. Dimitri came in with napkins and the glasses. He handed me mine and a napkin.

"Thanks Dimitri."

"You're welcome."

We quickly dove in to our bowls.

"Ready for bed?"

Dimitri and I were sitting on the couch, my head on his shoulder.

"Kind of. But you should get to sleep, you have work tomorrow."

"True," he murmered while he was twirling a lock of my hair with his finger.

"What time is it?"

He looked at his watch. "9 o'clock."

"We should go ahead and get to sleep."

"Are you sure? You don't have to go to sleep with me."

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired."

"You and Adrian have a party or something?"

I laughed. "No, just am tired. The baby may be small, but it still wears me out."

"Yeah, I bet. Body's changing and it's tiring. I'd know, I've had to deal with my 2 sisters being pregnant, Karoline twice."

I smiled, "Yeah. So this'll be easy for you, to take care of me."

"Yepp...I know what to do."

"Good, I don't want to be alone in this."

He pulled me off of this shoulder to look at me.

"Rose..What made you think you'd be alone?"

"I just thought that we wouldn't know what to do and somehow mess everything up."

"It won't mess up, promise. Besides, you have Lissa too, you guys are in this together. As Christian and I are."

I smiled. "True. Ready for bed?"

"Yeah. We should be getting there."

I turned off the tv while Dimitri turned off all the lights but the staircase light. I went up the stairs, him trailing behind me. We got to the bedroom and changed in to pjs. We laid in bed under the covers, his arms around me with me on my side.

"After a while, I won't be able to lay like this."

"Why's that?"

"The baby getting bigger."

"If it's not too big, you could probably still lay on your side. And I'll have my arms around you, just in case."

I smiled and kissed him, my hand on his cheek. "I love you, so much, Dimitri."

"I love you so much too, Rose," he said before kissing back.

After that, I drifted off to sleep.

"Rose, time to wake up."

I groaned.

"Rose, come on."

I opened my eyes and looked at him through squinted eyes.

"Goodmorning. Better get up and say bye before I leave."

I pouted. "Do you have to leave?"

"Yeah."

"Ugh."

I sat up and hugged him tight.

"Stay safe."

"I will. You too."

We kissed and he left. I got completely out of bed and went to the bathroom. Once I was done, I looked in the full length mirror hanging from the door. I lifted my shirt up and sighed. Still no baby bump yet. Not even a little trace of me being pregnant. I pulled all of my clothes off and got in to the shower.

10 minutes later I got out and wrapped a towel around my body. As I stepped in to the bedroom, the doorbell rang. I walked down the steps and sneaked a peak in the window. But I couldn't see who it was. I sighed and walked back up the steps, deciding to ignore it. I got in to panties and a bra, when the doorbell rang again. I groaned and quickly put on a tee and jeans. I sped walked down to the door and opened it.

"Who're you?"

"Are you Mrs. Belikov?"

"Yes? Who are you?"

"I work at the furniture store. Mr. Belikov ordered some paint and I just need a signature to confirm it. Is he home?"

"No. Is it alright if I sign?"

"Yeah."

"Okay," I said as I grabbed his pen and signed it, "Do you have the paint now?"

"No, it'll be here in a few days. Thank you, ma'am."

"Your welcome."

I shut the door and went back up the steps to the bedroom. I changed in to a better looking red blouse and dried my hair in the bathroom. I sweeped on a little makeup and brushed my hair several times so it'd look good. I took a lint roller to my clothes, catching hair that fell off my head and walked to the closet for shoes. I settled on red flats, to go with the red blouse. I sprayed on some perfume and grabbed my purse and phone. I locked the front door and walked to Lissa and Christian's apartment. There I was met by a new Guardian I've never met. He was a male, tall, maybe as tall as Dimitri, short brown hair, green eyes, very strong looking with muscles.

"Excuse me miss, you cannot come through unless the Queen allows it."

Oh jeez, a newbie who's never been informed on Rose Hathaway...

"Ma'am? What's your name?"

"Rose Hathaway."

His jaw literaly dropped. Maybe he did hear about me..

"THE Rose Hathaway?"

"Last time I checked, yes."

"I heard MANY things about all you've done, but I've never seen a picture of you. I apologize, Miss Hathaway!"

"No worries..what was your name again?"

"I didn't tell you. I'm Guardian Avan," He said was a bow.

"Great to meet you, Avan," I said as I shook his hand. "No need to bow, I'm no Queen."

"You are famous though, Rose. After Spokane, the incident at the Academy, you're famous in the vampire world. Even to Moroi."

"I'm really THAT famous?"

"Of course. I came from the Academy you and the Queen had went to, and they recognize you many, many times there. You've saved many lives."

I gave this some thought. It was unbelievable. After all the shit I've caused, I'm pretty much worshipped at the Academy? It seemed unreal.

"You're joking, right Avan?"

"No! They really recognize you! In a majority of the dhampir classes, they use YOU as examples of what to do in Strigoi fights."

"Damn," I muttered," After every single thing I've screwed up, I'm mentioned in lessons. I should go rub it in their faces."

I didn't think Avan heard a word of that, but I was wrong. He started laughing.

"You should. They probably yelled at you then, but now everything's worked out right and people have survived, thanks to you."

"They did yell, a lot. They called a lot of the things I've done crazy and stupid. But in the end it always worked out somehow."

"Well, I'm sorry to keep you out here in the heat, Miss Hathaway. You can go in and see the Queen."

"Thank you, Avan. It was nice talking to you."

"Really? You too."

"Really," I said smiling, as I walked through the door.

The place almost seemed crazy, more alive. Every single maid and butler were working, doing something. I walked around them as much as I could, trying to stay out of their way. I got a few glares, until they realized who I was and whispered an apology, looking back down at their work. I walked down the main hallway to Lissa's door, knocking twice.

"Come in!"  
>I walked in and stopped when I'd seen Lissa running around the room, fixing things.<p>

"What're you doing, Liss?"

"Getting things prepared for the baby."

I tried my hardest not to laugh. "Liss, you have 9 months to prepare for the baby. You're fine."

"But I want to make sure everything's perfect."

"Don't you think we should go to a counselor or group session for expecting mothers for the next few months? Learn more about the situation?"

"I got everything I need in these magazines. I had maids and butlers go out and buy everything I need to child-proof our apartment."

"Lissa, don't you think we should have a few relaxing months before the baby gets big enough to kick and do other things that'll wear you out?"

She stopped and sighed, knowing I was right.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so nervous. We're not prepared for a baby right now, and I just don't want everything to break apart underneath me."

"I know how you feel. And maybe other women do too. That's why they reccomend group counseling with other expecting women."

She slid down in to a nearby chair and tried a smile. "Want to go to one today?"

I smiled, "Sure. I'll just need to call the building. Where's your phone book?"

"Drawer under the phone."

"Okay."

I got out the phone book and looked for a center for expecting women. I circled "Pregnacy Center" and dialed the number. I waited until a woman answered the phone.

"This is Pregnacy Center, how may I help you?"

"My friend and I are barely in to our pregnacies, but we want to be in some group sessions to get a little more of an insight on babies and pregnacy, since these are our first children."

"Alright, I'll need both of your names, ma'am."

"Okay. I'm Rosemarie Belikov."

"Can you spell your last name?"

"B-e-l-i-k-o-v"

"Alright, thank you. Now are you married?"

"Yes."

"Would your husband like to come to any of the sessions?"

"He might. I'll have to talk it over with him once he gets home from work tonight."

"Okay. Now your friend?"

"Vasilisa Ozera. V-a-s-i-l-i-s-a O-z-e-r-a."

"Okay, thank you. Is she married, also?"

"Yes. She'll have to talk to her husband once he gets home from work, also."

"Okay. Ages?"

"We're both 19."

"Alright. Husbands and their names?"

"Vasilisa's is Christian Ozera. He is also 19. Mine is Dimitri Belikov, he's 20."

Lissa looked over at me and gave me a "what the fuck?" look. I gave her a look back.

"Okay, thank you ma'am."

"Your welcome. When is your next group session?"

"Well, since it's 9 o'clock, our next one is at 11 and ends at 12 but sometimes we go a little over schedule."

"Alright. May we come?"

"Of course. See you then!"

"Bye!"

I hung up and sat across from Lissa. I got another look from her.

"Why'd you lie about Dimitri's age?"

"How weird would it sound that a 25 year old knocked up a 19 year old?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Well it doesn't matter now. We need to get you ready. We have a meeting at 11."

After about an hour, I had Lissa dressed and looking presentable.

"Wanna go eat somewhere before we go to the meeting?"

"Sure. I'll pay."

"You don't have to do that Liss."

"I know, but I want to."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course!"

"Okay, where are we going to eat at?"

"Where do you want to eat?"

"Maybe just the coffee shop, we can get something small."

"Okay."

We walked down to the nearest cafe and sat down at a table. A waitress came over with 2 menus.

"Hello! What would you ladies like to drink?"

"Water, please."

"Same."

"Alright. Be right back!"

We both nodded and looked at our menus.

"What're you getting Rose?"

"Maybe just some coffee cake. I'm not sure."

"Wanna get something and just share?"

"Yeah. What do you want?"

"I don't care. I like everything on the menu."

"Okay," I said as the waitress came back.

"Ready to order?"

"Yes, we'll just share a coffe cake."

"Alright," She said as she left.

"So we have about an hour until the meeting starts?"

"Yeah, it starts at 11."

"Okay, we have 40 minutes. What're we going to do?"

"I have no idea. Maybe just sit here and talk?"

"Alright. Sounds good to me."

**Please review(:**


	16. Baby Talk 2

**So very sorry for the wait .-. School has kept me crazy busy then the holidays were hectic! I worked pretty hard on this chapter, trying to finish it so I could update ASAP, so I hope you guys like it! I PROMISE I'll try writing more and updating hell of a lot more than I do. Thank you guys for staying here with me3**

"More water for you ladies?"

"Yes, please."

She poured more water in our glasses. "Here's your coffee cake."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," she said as she walked away.

"So how are you and Christian holding up?"

"He's a nervous wreck. He worries about not having enough stuff for the baby and all of that."

"Did you tell him that you have 9 months to worry about that stuff?"

"Yes, all he said was, 'I don't care we need to be preared.'"

"Sounds just like him. Looks like he and Dimitri need to talk. I was the same way until Dimitri calmed me down."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And my mom wasn't any help with freaking."

"Yeah, I bet. Have you seen her since?"

"Nope. Not a word from her."

"Are you going to say anything to her?"

"If she she doesn't say a word to me, no. I'll only let her know when I'm in labor."

"You really should check up on her, Rose."

"Why? It'll be just like at the Academy. She'll be too busy working to talk to her daughter."

"She's still your mother."

"I have Dimitri's, she's so much more helpful. And Sonya and Karolina. They both have had children."

She sighed, "So stubborn, as usual."

I smiled. "Well she pissed me off. She was no help, she was just in shock and left immediatly."

"You never called to see if she was okay?"

"No."

"Rose!"

"Well she acted like she didn't care about me. I can't help it."

"You know your mom cares about you."

"I know..."

"Give her time. She'll get better. It's her first grandchild, and you're only 19. Give her a little bit."

"Yes ma'am."

She laughed. "Let's go to the meeting a little early, so we can find our way around the building alright."

"Okay."

We put a tip on the table and left.

"That wasn't so bad," I said as we were walking out of the center.

"Yeah. It was actually kind of fun."

"Yeah. Be even funner when Dimitri comes and we get to explain how he got me pregnant."

She laughed, "Oh, that'll be hilarious. I'm definetaly going to that meeting."

I fumed. "Thanks, Liss."

She smiled. "You're welcome!"

"So what're we going to do now? It's only noon, and Christian nor Dimitri will be home in at least 4 hours."

"We could go to the spa or something."

"That sounds nice, but we don't have an appointment."

She grinned. "I'm the Queen, remember?"

I laughed. "Oh, yeah. I forgot!"

We walked to the spa and was greeted by many bows and smiles of respect. A female Moroi at a desk got up to greet us and smile.

"What can I do for you ladies?"

"Just some massages, please. And none that involve us laying on our stomach's, please."

"Alright! Let me check my computer," she said as she ran back to her desk.

We stood in front of her waiting for a reply.

"I have a few appointments, but I can call in someone to work!"

"Alright. Thank you, ma'am."

"You're welcome, Queen!"

We were taken to a room while she went back to her desk to call in a few people.

"So anything else you want to do while we're here, Rose?"

"Nope. Just a massage sounds good with me."

"Okay."

As if their life depended on it, 2 men came in to the room quickly.

"Hello Queen Dragomir and Guardian Hathaway. We're giving you massages today. Please go take off your clothes and wrap towels around your bodies."

We nodded and left, going in to the other room to undress.

"Is it just me, or are they real eager to get the Queen and her number 1 Guardian undressed?"

"Haha I'm thinking the same."

"Oh well, they won't do anything."

"Why do you think that?"

"All the stories of me, and you being Queen."

"Very true."

We got our towels around us and walked back out to where they were.

"What massages would you like?"

"Any that doesn't involve us laying on our stomachs."

"Alright," the taller one said, sounding disappointed to hear that we're pregnant.

I held back a laugh. We sat on the table side by side and they got to work giving us massages.

"With every massage is a free manicure, Queen. Would you both like one?"

Lissa looked at me. "Oh, why not?" I answered.

After 20 minutes of rubbing, we got our clothes back on and walked to the nail area of the spa. We sat at 2 tables, across from the men.

"Color, miss Dragomir?"

"Pastel pink, please."

"And for you?"

"Just a clear coat please."

As Lissa spoke to the man sitting across from her, doing her nails, I looked off in to space and go lost in my thoughts. Most of my thoughts were centered around the child inside of me. What if he dies because of what we are? What if he comes out different and everybody gives us hell for even trying to have a child? I must have had a weird look on my face, because when I finally pulled out of my thoughts, Lissa was looking at me worried.

"Are you okay Rose?"

"Yeah, I just got lost in my thoughts, that's all."

"You want to talk about it when we get to your house?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Alright," she said, even though the look she gave me said "we'll talk later".

After about 10 minutes, they were done and we were able to move to the tables with the dryers. We got our purses carefully and sat with our hands under the lights.

"So can we talk about earlier now?"

"Liss..."

"You looked really troubled, I want to talk about it whether you do or not."

Knowing she wouldn't give up, I gave. "Fine. But at the house, not here."

After another 10 minutes, our nails were dried.

"You ladies have a nice day!" said the lady behind the desk as we left.

"You too!"

We started walking towards the direction of the house, when Lissa grabbed onto my arm.

"So can we talk? I know we're not at the house, but we are alone."

"Alright. Earlier I was thinking about the baby," I said, hand fluttering to my stomach as soon as I said baby.

"What about the baby?"

"If he would die or come out different and everyone would scold us for even trying."

"Oh Rose..." she said as she wrapped her arms around me. "That won't happen."

"He could die, though. With Dimitri and I both being Dhampirs."

"And if that does happen, you guys can always try again. You guys should never give up on this. It's your dream."

"I'd be too heartbroken and defeated to try again."

"You'll have so many people behind you, Rose. You can always count on me."

"Really?"

"Really. You were there for my parents' death. But even if they didn't die, I'd be here for you no matter what."

"Thank you, so much Lissa," I said as I hugged her tight. "I love you."

"I love you too. But we should get inside. It's so hot out here," she said, laughing.

"It is hotter than usual for May."

"Maybe it's just us pregnant women."

I laughed. "You're probably right."

I unlocked the front door and we got inside, quickly going to the thermostat to turn the AC on.

"It feels soooo much better," Lissa said, falling back onto the couch.

"It does. Do you want anything to drink?"

"Oh, no I'm fine. I can get it myself."

"I was just asking because I'm going to get myself something."

"Oh," she said laughing, "well then I'd like a glass of water, please."

"Alright," I said as I headed to the kitchen.

I got out 2 glasses and filled them up with water. I grabbed a few napkins and walked back, giving Lissa her glass.

"Thanks, Rose."

"No problem," I said as I sat down beside her and got the remote off of the coffee table. "Pick anything you want to watch."

"There's absolutely nothing to watch during the afternoon, except them stupid Soaps."

I laughed. "We should so start watching one and bug Dimitri and Christian by talking about it to them."

She laughed. "That'd be funny, but it'd be torture for us too."

"Very true. Maybe we could watch a movie?"

"Sure. What movie?"

"I don't know. Want to run down to the movie store?"

"Sounds good!"

Once we'd went to the movie store and back, we popped in The Notebook and sat down on the couch with popcorn and pop. It was almost an hour before the guys would get home, so we thought we wouldn't be able to finish it.

"Why do you think Allie treated Noah like that at first, Rose?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe because she's rich and he's not and that's how she was raised."

"Probably. I wouldn't treat someone like that just because I'm rich, though."

"I know you wouldn't," I said as I smiled at her and patted her knee. "You're kind to everyone."

She smiled back at me. "But even with being Queen I wouldn't look down on anyone."

"I hope not."

"That'd be just plain selfish of me. I won't let the fame get to my head."

"Good. Now be quiet."

She laughed. "Okay, sorry."

Once it was the part when Allie was telling Noah she was a bird on the beach, I had fallen asleep (Thank God the popcorn wasn't in my lap or my cup in my hand).

I woke up, somehow laying on a towel under an umbrella on the beach. I immediatly sat up and looked around. I instantly noticed Dimitri standing in the shallow part of the water...with a little girl? I stood up and started to walk towards them. They were spashing in the water, the girl looking about 8 years old...which would make Dimitri 33 and me 27? Damn we were old.

"You're awake!" Dimitri said as he leaned down to kiss me.

"Yeah, I fell asleep. Sorry."

"It's alright! Demi and I kept ourselves busy in the water."

Demi again? I laughed. "I see that."

"How did you manage to get up?"

"What do you mean?" I looked at him confused.

"You're stomach's so huge. You could have fallen and lost the baby."

Baby? I looked down at my over-swelled stomach and felt a little nudge. "Oh, yeah. I'm sorry."

"It's alright. Just make sure you let me know you want up next time."

"I will."

"Good," he said as he kissed me again. "Did he wake you up?"

"No, woke up by myself."

"Well that's good. He actually let you sleep for once."

"Yeah. Him waking me up all the time got tiring."

"Why don't we let mommy sit down and we can eat lunch Demi? Sound good?"

She nodded her head in agreement and we went back to the spot under the umbrella and Dimitri opened a picnic basket. He handed everyone food and we ate in silence. Once we were finished, Demi walked up to use. "Can I go swimming?"

I looked at Dimitri. He answered, "Yes, just be careful."

"I will! Don't worry!"

She ran to the water and Dimitri and I laid back.

"So how much longer are we staying?"

"Is the sun too much for you and the baby?"

"No, no. I'm just wondering."

"We can leave whenever you want."

"Anytime's fine with me."

"Once Demi has a little swimming time, we'll go."

Dimitri wrapped his arms around me and we fell asleep. But, I wasn't asleep. Me in my dream was asleep, but it was like a spirit me was still able to see everything. I smiled, looking down at us sleeping. But then I looked at Demi and she was nowhere to be found. _She must just be seeing how long she can hold her breath_, I thought. But after a while I started to panic. She can't possibly hold her breath that long, dream or not. The spirit me was screaming, wanting my dream self or dream Dimitri to wake up, but it was like they were dead, they were so asleep. I saw my dream self wake up, but I didn't go into her, I stayed a spirit. She sat up, looked around and must have thought what I did because she laid back down and fell asleep. I screamed again, I screamed her name, I screamed Dimitri, wanting them to wake up and realize something was wrong, but they didn't. I started crying.

"Rose, Rose. Wake up. What's wrong?" Lissa said, shaking me awake.

I jumped out of sleep, looking up at her.

".Okay?"

"Yeah, it was just a bad dream. Was I talking in my sleep or something?"

"More than talking, you were practically screaming. Why were you screaming your own name?"

"It's a long story..."

"Tell me."

"Well..I had a dream with me, Dimitri and the baby as an 8 year old girl at the beach. And I was pregnant with another child, we ate and while Dimitri and I slept the little girl swam and she was drowning. It was like an out of body experience. I was looking at myself and everyone, and I'd looked over at the water and the little girl was nowhere to be found. At first I thought she was seeing how long she could hold her breath until I looked back a while and figured out that she was drowning."

"That's horrible, Rose."

"I know. I was screaming my name because I was trying to wake myself up. But I didn't wake up. It was probably too late anyways.."

"I'm so sorry," she said as she leaned down and hugged me.

"It's fine," I smiled.

"It still was a horrible dream. I thought all your horror dreams were over?"

"Apparently not..."

"Well what should we do to get your mind off of it?"

"Get Rose's mind off what?" Dimitri said as he came in the door.

"Oh, nothing. Is Christian off work yet?"

"No, he'll be a while."

"Oh, okay."

"Stay with Dimitri and I until he comes over. I don't want you alone."

"Okay."

Dimitri gave us a funny look before he walked up the steps to our room.

"So are you going to tell him?"

"I have to, he'll constantly bother me about it."

"Good luck."

"I'll need," I groaned.

"It won't be so bad. Besides, he's here for you."

"I know..but I hate telling him about my dreams. They worry him. Like before we got married, all those dreams about him?"

"I don't think he'll worry about this dream as much as those. I mean, those were about him. About him being a Strigoi again. That'd scare the hell out of me."

"True.."

"Just don't worry about what he'll say," She said, smiling. "You're probably worrying for nothing, as usual."

"Hey!" I said, hitting her. "Not true!"

She laughed. "Well you do worry a lot."

"It's a habit, I can't help it!"

As we were laughing, Dimitri came back down the stairs.

"What's so funny?"

"Ohh I was just telling Rose how much she worries and she hit me for it!"

"Well that was mean, Rose."

I smiled. "I know."

He smiled back.

"So are you going to be staying for dinner, Lissa?"

"Oh, probably not. Christian and I still have more to talk about with the baby."

"I understand. Rose and I do too."

"Yeah. I'll just text Christian to come get me from here when he gets off so he doesn't worry, seeing me not there."

"Yeah. Wouldn't want him to freak out and rampage around the whole Court for you."

She laughed. "So what're we going to do until he gets off Rose?"

"Hmm..we could sleep."

"Haha sounds good."

"Alright," I said as I got up.

She got up too and we walked up the stairs to the bedroom. I shut the door behind us and we got under the covers. We layed on our sides, looking at each other.  
>"Are you nervous, Rose?"<p>

"About what?"

"Having a baby."

A little...are you?"

"Yeah. I'm crazy nervous. It's hard, to be a Queen and figure out what to do to prepare for this baby."

"I bet. I couldn't do that."

"I'm sure you could, Rose. You've always been stronger than me."

"But to balance being pregnant, do all the things reccomended for new parents AND do all those Queen things you have to do. It'd be hard."

"It really is..I can't take it. And it'll only get worse once it's public and it's close to my due date."

"Well Christian, Dimitri and I are here for you. You'll make it through. We'll help each other."  
>"Thanks Rose, I couldn't thank you enough for being here for me."<p>

"That's what best friends are for," I said as I hugged her.

She hugged back.

"So when does Christian get off?"

"Usually around 4 or 5. Depending on the days events."

"Well hopefully work doesn't keep him too busy to where he doesn't come home until late."

"I know. We need to talk about him cutting his hours as soon as my pregnacy is noticeable."

"You could always stay here with me."

"I know, but I mean as soon as I get a baby stomach, I can't go around doing my Queen things. I'll have to have Jill step up for me and do them."

"Is she ready for that?"

"I hope. We have her in what I guess you could call 'training', but I'm not 100 percent sure she'll be ready."

"We'll have to cross our fingers and hope you don't get too noticeable until you're near your due date."

"Yeah. Have you gone to a baby doctor yet?"

"No, have you?"

"No. We need to find a doctor so we can start our baby check-ups and everything."

"I know. We can start looking for one tomorrow if you want and aren't busy."

"I shouldn't be, but I'll call you later when I know if I am or not."

"Alright."

She laughed. "We said we were going to go to sleep and we're laying here talking."

I laughed too. "I know. So much for sleeping."

"Oh well. I always feel better talking to you."

"So do I. I can always count on you."

"As can I."

We hugged again. As we broke apart, the doorbell rang.

"Must be Christian," she said as she got out of the bed.

I got out with her and we walked down the steps quietly.

"So where are they?"

"Oh, they said that they were going to sleep until you got here. They must have slept through the doorbell."

"Should we wake them up?"

"I'm not sure. I mean we could, they can get sleep during the day. But then again, they are carrying babies thanks to us."

They both laughed.

"Thanks to you guys?" we said at the same time.

"Well I do believe we-"

"Don't say it!"

They laughed again.

"Well it isn't like the 2 of you decided to get us pregnant without our permission."

"I thought yours and Christian's baby wasn't exactly planned?"

"Well we did want a baby sometime soon. But we weren't planning to get pregnant when we did."

"Oh. I see."

"Well we should head home Liss. It's going on 5:30 and we have no idea what we're having for dinner."

"Alright. Bye Rose and Dimitri!" she said as she hugged me then Dimitri.

"Bye Lissa," we said at the same time.

Dimitri followed them to the door, shutting it behind them and turning to face me.

"So what are we having for dinner?"

"Hmm..I'm not sure. What sounds good to you?"

"Anything. You pick."

"How about chicken?"

"What kind?"

"Maybe some baked chicken with peppers on top."

He looked at me surprised. "No fried chicken?"

"Fried chicken sounds great, but then I was reminded today in my meeting that the baby eats what I do, and I want it to be a healthy baby."

"It'll still be healthy, Rose."

"I know. I don't mean me eat all healthy food for 9 months, just not a lot of junk food."

"Yeah. We probably shouldn't take any chances with the fact that Dhampirs can't get each other pregnant."

"So can we have baked chicken?"

"Yeah. What do you want with it?"

"Hmm...maybe green beans and some stuffing?"

"Sounds good. Want to help?"

I pretended to be dizzy. "Oh, but I'm pregnant. Too much work will make me tired."

He laughed. "Yeah, carrying your '4 pound baby'."

I smiled. "Yes I'll help. What do you want me to do?"

"You could start cutting up a pepper and I'll get the chicken ready."

"Okay. We putting anything on them?"

"Yeah, we could put a spice or 2 on them."

"Okay," I said as I got out a pepper, knife and cutting board.

Dimitri disappeared out the door, getting the chicken from the big freezer in the basement. I washed the pepper and started cutting it into thin slices. He came back when I was halfway done with a bag of chicken.

"How many do you want?"

"Just 2."

"Okay. 2 for both of us."

He thawed the chicken quickly and started coating them with spices. I got out a dish for him and set the oven to preheat.

"Thanks hon."

"You're welcome."

He put the chicken in the dish with a little broth then put the pepper slices on top of the chicken.

"Now we wait until it's halfway done then we can start on the other stuff."

"Okay. What're we going to do until then?"

"We could talk."

"Okay," I said as we moved to the dining room table. "What're we going to talk about?"

"We could talk about anything. House stuff, baby stuff, anything."

"We do need to get baby stuff ready."

"Yeah. What do we need to do, since we don't need to worry about clothes and the room until we know what it is?"

"Well we could always buy just plain black and white furniture, so we don't have to worry so much. And it's not like we can't paint the walls and stuff to make it colorful."

"Very true. When do you want to go buy some furniture?"

"When you're off. When are you off?"

"In 2 days."

"Alright. We'll go then."

The chicken was halfway done, so we started on the green beans and stuffing. Once they were done, the chicken was done so we put them in dishes and set them in the middle of the table. I set the table while Dimitri got us a drink. We sat down, eating and talking more about the baby.

We'd quickly cleared the table and put all of the dishes into the dishwasher. We started it and headed up the stairs.

"So which guest room are we turning into a nursery?"

"Hmm..probbaly should do the one nearest to our room."

"Good idea."

We walked into the bedroom and looked around.

"It's big enough for all the things we'll need for the baby, and if we need more room some of it can go into our room or the guest room."

"Sounds good. So when are we clearing it out for the new furniture?"

"Probably should get up early on your day off to clean it out then head out to the store to buy some of the furniture."

"Alright. We can buy like a dresser, crib, playpin, changing station and rocking chair for now until we know what it is. We can even paint the rocking chair if you want."

"We probably shouldn't, just in case we plan on having more children."

"Yeah. Good idea."

"Ready for bed Dimka?" I said, using his Russian nickname.

He laughed. "Yes Roza. Are you?"

"Yes."

He smiled and took my hand. "Well then lets go to bed."

I smiled back, leading him to the bedroom. We shut off all of the lights except the lamps beside our bed. We changed into our pjs and got under the covers. I leaned over and kissed Dimitri.

"Goodnight. I love you."

"I love you too, Rose."

We kissed again, turning off the lamps and going to sleep.

**Please review3**


	17. Organization

**I am so so sorry this isn't as long as it usually is. I reeeeally wanted to update it for you guys /: I promise the next chapter will be long. Despite the length, I hope you guys like it! Oh! And as I mentioned, I'm writing another story for FF, but it's a remake of Alice In Wonderland (The 1952 cartoon, not the Johnny Depp one). I have yet to really get Chapter 1 written, so bear with me. Again, I apologize about the length of this chapter. I was really wanting to update it for you guys before February ended. **

It was another morning of waking up to Dimitri waking up. I was super groggy, looking up at him.

"I'm about to leave soon. Get up and say bye."

I barely mumbled an intelligent bye. He laughed.

"Get up and give me a real goodbye."

I groaned, rolling over. I looked up at him and finally got the strength to get out of bed.

"There we go."

I smiled and hugged him. He hugged back.

"Goodbye, I love you Dimitri."

"I love you too Rose."

"Have a good day at work!"

"I'll try. You be careful okay?"

I laughed. "How can I not be careful?"

"You could fall down the stairs."

"True..." I said, really thinking about it.

He laughed while I followed him down the steps.

"Shut up, I just woke up," I said, pouting.

He smiled and leaned down to kiss me. "Have a good day with Lissa, Rose. I love you."

I kissed him back. "I love you too. Have a good day!"

He smiled at me before shutting the door behind him. I pretty much crawled up the steps, back to our bedroom.

"Should just lay down until Liss gets here," I mumbled to myself as I got into bed.

But after about 3 minutes, I groaned and got out of bed, deciding to do something to myself instead of look like crap all day. I undressed and got into the shower. Once I was clean, I got out, wrapping a towel around my body and walked back into the bedroom. As soon as I opened the closet, the doorbell rang.

"Damn it," I said, walking down to the front door.

It was Lissa, so I let her in.

"Hey. Just get out of the shower?"

"Pretty much. Just opened my closet and you rang," I said laughing.

"Oh, well I'll stay down here until you're done," She said laughing.

I walked back up the steps into our room and walked into the closet.

"Hmm..What to wear?"

I leafed through my shirts, finding nothing to wear.

"Uuuuugh.."

"What?" Lissa yelled from the living room.

"I can't find anything, and I want to look good for once."

"Want my help?"

"Yeah."

She came up the steps, appearing in the doorway of the closet.

"So what is it you're wanting to wear exactly? Formal, comfortable or a mixture of both?"

"Mixture of both. It'd look kind of stupid to be dressed up for nothing."

"True," she said as she rummaged through my closet.

As she looked through, I got out a bra and a pair of panties and dried myself, getting into them.

"So we could put you in a nice blouse with some comfortable boot cut jeans maybe?"

"That sounds good. What color blouse?"

She rummaged through more. "How about a light purple? This one looks more like a low cut t-shirt."

"That sounds good. The jeans blue or black?"

"Which would you rather have?"

"Blue."

"Alright," she said as she got the clothes off their racks.

"That looks really good. What shoes should I wear with?"

"Boots or some heels would look good."

"I don't know about heels. If Dimitri saw me, he'd freak."

We both laughed. "True," she said.

"So maybe some really low heeled boots?"

"Sounds good. I have some if you want to borrow them?"

"Oh, no. Thanks. I have a pair or 2 somewhere."

"Okay. Want me to find them for you?"

"Yeah. I think they're still in a box in one of the spare rooms in a box we still haven't unpacked."

"Alright," she said, walking out of the room.

I slipped on the jeans and shirt, finding a pair of socks.

"Found them!" she yelled.

I laughed as she ran into the room, handing them to me.

"Thanks Liss."

"You're welcome! You look really good!"

"Thanks!"

I pulled on socks then the boots. I walked into the bathroom to look at myself in the full mirror.

"It does look nice."

"I told you!"

"What about makeup and hair?"

"We could keep your hair down and put a little makeup on you. Maybe just a little eyeliner on the bottom, mascara and a sweep of eyeshadow."

"That sounds pretty."

"Yeah. Want to do that?"

"Yes."

"Okay."  
>We walked over to my vanity and I sat down.<p>

"Look up," she said, putting on the eyeliner. I looked up.

"Alright, now for mascara."

She looked through my bag for it and I opened the drawer, giving her the tube.

"Thanks," she said, putting it on all my lashes.

"Now for the sweep of eyeshadow. What color do you want? A deep purple or medium brown would look great."

"The purple. I want to match haha."

She laughed as she swept on the purple. "All done."

I looked at myself in the mirror. "It's so pretty. Thank you Liss."

"No problem!" she said, leaning down to hug me.

We hugged then I grabbed the brush to comb out my hair.

"I wonder what my hair would look like straightened."

"Oh jeez, Rose. Don't talk like that. Your hair's beautiful curly."

I laughed. "It was only an idea..."

"Want to curl it up a little? It looks kind of flat."

"Alright. My curling iron's in the bathroom under the sink."

"Okay," she said, going to grab it.

"Do you have any plugs by your vanity?"

"Yeah over here on the right side."

She came over and plugged it in, setting the temperature high.

"So what're we going to do today?"

"I'm not sure. Your house is nice and all, but it'd be nice to go somewhere for a few hours."

"I know what you mean. Maybe we could go sit at a park or something. Unless the sun will be too much for you."

"Oh, no. We can sit under a tree if we need to."

"Sounds good."

As she grabbed the curling iron to curl my hair, I got lost in my thoughts of the two of us having babies together.

"We could sit over there?" Liss says, pointing at a bench under some trees nearby.

"That looks good," I said as we headed to the bench.

We sat down and I stretched my legs out.

"How big do you think we'll get, Rose?"

"I hope not too big."

"Me either. It'll be harder to work it off if we're big."

I groaned. "Don't remind me."

She laughed. "But maybe I'll keep some of it. I'm too skinny."

"You are not too skinny."

"Yes I am, especially compared to you. You have all those curves guys go crazy for."

"But you have a wonderful personality, and there's more to love than physical attraction. I mean, Christian liked you before he saw you naked."

She blushed. "True."

I laughed. "But, I will definetaly not be keeping any. I'll need to work out extra hard though, to resume my training and guardian business."

"You're still going to do it after you have your baby?"

"Yes, why?"

"I figured you'd stop for a while. Wait, you don't plan on taking it to an academy do you?"

"No! I mean I am going to take a break from it all, but I do need to continue working out so I'm ready to get right back into schedule and not be behind."

"Good. I'd yell at you if you planned on that."

"Of course not. I'm not the famous Janine, you know."

"Yeah, but you are the famous Rose Hathaway. It'll be hard to keep that name, with a baby."

"I'll more than likely just do work at the Court, nothing off campus."

"What about Dimitri?"

"I don't know yet. We haven't discussed it. The only thing we talk about is getting ready for the baby."

"Yeah. You guys should talk about it soon, though. So you can know what you're going to do and prepare for that, also. And make sure you're both okay with your decisions, and that they fit with one another."

"God, you already sound like a mother, Liss."

She laughed. "I do not."

"You do too! You're telling me what to do and everything," I said laughing.

She was still laughing. "Okay, I do sound like a mother a little. But not that much."

"You will in 9 months," I said smiling.

She groaned, mimicking me from earlier. "Don't remind me."

I playfully smacked her arm. "Not funny."

She smiled. "So what do you want to do today? There's not much we can do, though."

"I know. We should leave the Court and go shopping."

"I don't know..there's really nice shopping places here too. Going off campus will just take a lot of planning and hassle."

"True. It'd probably take a few hours before we actually go. What store do you have in mind?"

"How about the one right beside the store we went to for your bridesmaids gowns?"

"But isn't that place a little formal?"

"A little. But it'll be fun. Besides, we should enjoy our size now before we start to get a belly."

I sighed. "True."

She laughed and we got up, walking towards the outlet with the store.

"How about this one?"

I turned around and looked at Lissa. "Oh my god that looks so good Liss."

"You think?"

"Yeah, it looks really good!"

She blushed. "Thanks. Should I buy it?"

"Do you have anything to go with it?"

"I think so. What do you think will go with it?"

"Hmm..how about a plain black skirt or some black dress pants?"

"Oh I have a bunch of those!"

"Then you'll be good," I said smiling.

She returned my smile. "What're you getting?"

"Ohh, I was thinking of some cute jewelry and a purse."

"What colors?"

"Probably black, silver, white or gold. I don't know yet."

"Oh so just stuff that'll match with everything in your closet?"

"Yepp."

"Good idea. I need to do that. I have all these certain outfits and certain accessories," she said laughing.

I smiled. "Well the Queen has to look her best."

"But you should see all of my jewelry, it's crazy. I even take pictures of possible outfits and what goes with them."

"That's nuts, Liss."

"I know. But at least everything's organized and to where I can find it."

"That's good."

"I should help you with your closet, you know. It'd especially help with having a kid. Knowing where everything is."

"Yeah, that'd probably be really good."

"Yeah, and when you have to hurry and go somewhere for the kid. You're not shuffling through your closet looking for something."

"We should go do that now."

"Really?"

"Yeah! I'm going to need a lot of help, though. You know I've never been so organized ever."

She laughed. "True. Lets go pay for this stuff and go."

"Do you have an idea of how you want your stuff?"

We were standing in mine and Dimitri's closet, looking around at all of my stuff.

"No, not yet."

"Well how about we do blouses, t-shirts, sweaters, skirts, shorts, jeans and dresses?"

"That sounds good. Lets do that."

"Alright. Lets clear out this first foot of the rack and start putting all of your blouses here."

"Okay," I said as I took the clothes, still on their hanger, and laid them on the bed.

I grabbed the few blouses that were on the pile and came back into the closet. Lissa already had some blouses in the area we cleared. I put the blouses in my hands on the rack and helped search for more blouses. We'd found about 10 more and put them with the other ones.

"Okay, now lets clear this foot and find all of your t-shirts."

I sorted out the t-shirts, putting them beside my blouses, and took the rest laying them on my bed. We grabbed all of my t-shirts, which weren't so hard to find. Since I have a lot. We put them with the other t-shirts and moved on to my sweaters. Most of the clothes on my bed were sweaters, so I scooped them up and put them beside my t-shirts. We sorted through the rest of my clothes and got all of the sweaters, putting them where they go.

"Alright. So now we need to find all of your skirts. Do you have any at all?"

"I don't think so," I said scanning my clothes."

"Okay, so we'll skip to your shorts."

We grabbed my few pairs of shorts and put them where they go.

"Now jeans and dress pants."

"Okay," I said as I started grabbing jeans.

We put them beside my shorts and started looking for dress pants.

"I think I only have a few pairs."

"Looks like it," she said as she grabbed a pair.

We put them all together.

"Well, looks like you only have one dress," she said laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Well I figured you'd have more than just one."

"Being a Guardian, I'm not allowed to wear dresses, just a white top and black dress pants."

"Well that sucks."

"Ehh, I'm not a big fan of dresses."

"True," she said as she sat down on the floor.

"Are we done?"

"Yes, unless you want to do your shoes."

"I can do those by myself."

"Alright. What do you want to do now?"

I looked over at the clock. "We could sleep."

She laughed. "You're always tired."

"I know," I smiled.

"We could take a nap if you'd like."

"You don't have to if you don't want to."

"I do, I'm just kind of hungry."

As soon as she said the word hungry, my stomach rumbled. I laughed.

"Sounds like I am too. We can cook something then take a nap."

"That's cool. Lets do that."

We walked down the stairs and headed for the kitchen.

"What do you want to eat?"

"What do you guys have?"

"I'm not sure, but we could also order something, go somewhere to eat or go to the store for food."

"How about spaghetti?"

"That sounds so good. I wonder if we have the stuff for it."

"I hope."

I looked in the cabinets while Liss looked throught the cabinets.

"Well it looks like you guys have some noodles. Did you find anything?"

"Nope. No sauce or anything."

"We going to go to the store for it?"

"I'm thinking something else," I said as I got my phone out of my pocket.

"What're you thinking?"

"I'm thinking of calling Adrian and seeing if he'll get it for us. I mean he should, since he is a sort of cousin of yours."

She laughed. "True."

I dialed his number and the phone rang. He answered on the 3rd ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Adrian!"

"What do you want, Rose?"

"I was wondering if you could get Liss and I some spaghetti sauce and garlic bread. We're hungry and all we have is noodles."

"I don't know Rose..."

"Pleeeease. We're pregnant and Dimitri did say you could watch after me."

He sighed. "All right. Are you going to pay me back?"

"Yes."

"Okay. I'll be there in a little bit. Go ahead and get water boiled for the noodles."

"Okay. Thanks Adrian!"

"You're welcome."

We both hung up.

"So he's going to do it?"

"Yepp. He said he'll be here soon, and to go ahead and get water boiling for the noodles."

"Okay," she said as she filled a pot with water.

She gave it to me and I put it on the stove, turning the heat up.

"So what should we do until he comes?"

"I don't know. Maybe watch tv, even though nothing's on probably."

"We could watch some of a movie."

"That'll work."

We went and turned on the tv, looking for a movie.

"What do you want to watch? We have a bunch of movies."

"I don't care really. What do you want to watch?"

"Anything that sounds good."

She laughed. "We're never going to be able to decide on a movie."

"I know. We might as well just sit and stare at the tv."

We both laughed.

"What if you fall asleep, Rose? You ALWAYS fall asleep when we watch tv."

"I won't."

"I don't believe you."

I laughed. "I won't."

She gave me a look and we sat on the couch, flipping through channels.

"We could watch 30 Rock?"

"That sounds good. Liz always cracks me up."

"Alright," she said as she set the remote down.

I leaned back, watching 30 Rock. I could feel myself nodding off.

Damnit, don't fall asleep Rose. You promised Liss you wouldn't.

But as always, I ignored the little voice in my mind and fell asleep on Lissa, even though I told her twice I wouldn't.

**Pleeeease review (:**


	18. Janine Hathaway?

**SUPER sorry for the wait. I've been super busy with school. But like I promised, this chapter is longer than 17 (: I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I've been working on it for the past like four hours so I could have it on here before Easter (: But OMG, can you guys believe that in ONE month and EIGHT days, this story will be a YEAR OLD? Where has the time gone? But I promise I will try as hard as I can post the 19th chapter on that day (: Or maybe even the 20th if I get my ass moving and write the 19th ASAP. Lol (: But also I am working on that Alice In Wonderland story I told you guys about. It might be a while 'til that one's up. Look for it! But anyways, I hope you enjoy (: **

I woke up in a weird home. Like, it looked nothing like our house. Different furniture, colors, even a different staircase. It's like I walked into the 1970s.

"Hello?"

"Rosemarie? Come in the kitchen! I made a cake for your birthday!"

Confused, I walked into the kitchen and there was Janine Hathaway, in a SKIRT. My jaw imediately dropped.

"What's wrong dear? Is there something wrong with my outfit? You don't like the cake, do you?"

"No, no. You just caught me off guard."

"Howcome? I wear this outfit every year on your birthday to bake your cake. Now, change into something nice, your dad will be home soon!"

I went to the stairs, hoping my bedroom was up the stairs. I walked into a pink bedroom, relieved when it'd been confirmed that it was. On the far wall in gold paint, it read, "The most beautiful girl ever. A rose has the face of an angel and when you see her eyes light up when she smiles, you can't help but smile back. She is hilarious, and loves pulling pranks."

I smiled to myself. Such a definition to describe me. I walked over to my closet and opened it. I winced instantly. There was dresses beyond dresses, heels beyond heels and sooo many purses.

"Has my mother NEVER heard of pants?" I muttered to myself.

I quickly grabbed a yellow dress, matching purse and white pumps. I slipped them on and looked around for makeup or something presentable. I looked in the drawers of the vanity, but only had found pencils, pens, paper, lip gloss, hairspray and other useless things. I sighed, taking out the hairspray and figured out what to do with my hair. I noticed a magazine, grabbed it, and flipped through it for a hairstyle. I found Farrah Fawcett, and quickly tried to immitate the famous hairstyle. Proud of myself for it turning out right, I swipped on some lip gloss and fixed myself.

"Oh honey, you look wonderful!" Janine said in the doorway.

"Thank you, mother."

"You're welcome dear! Would you like a little makeup to go with that?"

"Please."

"Alright, sit down in the chair and I'll be right back with my makeup.

After about 2 minutes, she was back with a black bag. She set it down on the vanity next to me and got out some makeup. She started to put some on me.

"You know, I've been thinking, and I think you're ready to have more makeup than lip gloss."

"Really?"

"Yes, you're growing into a beautiful young woman, and every young woman needs a little makeup to brighten her up."

"Thank you, so much mother."

"You're welcome. Now, tilt your head back so I can sweep on some eyeshadow."

I tilt my head back and waited for her to finish my makeup. Once she was done, she turned me so I could look in the mirror. I sucked in some air. I was absolutely stunning. She put all natural makeup on me with a sweep of pink and white. It was completely stunning.

"Oh my..."

"Do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it!"

"Oh, I'm so glad!" she said as she hugged me.

I hugged her back.

"Oh! I hear your father in the driveway. Hurry!"

We quickly cleared the makeup mess and I walked down the stairs while she put away her makeup in their bedroom. As soon as I was at the foot of the staircase, my father had came into the door. I was expecting it to be Abe, since Janine is my mother, but it wasn't Abe. It was a completely different person. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Honey! What on earth are you wearing?"

"Makeup," mother said as she walked down the steps behind me.

"Mother, who is this?"

"Your father, of course. Are you feeling alright?"

"I thought my father was Abe?"

"Abe? Why, I don't know any Abes, dear."

"But, I swear Abe's my father."

"Rosemarie! I'M your father, not this Abe you're talking about!"

"Oh look what you've done, Rosemarie. You've upset your father! I don't care if it's your birthday, go to your room!"  
>I turned and ran up the steps to the strange bedroom called mine. And just like that, the illusion was shattered...<p>

"Rose, wake up, Dimitri called. He'll be home soon."

Lisa was shaking me out of my sleep. I stirred.

"Why'd he call?"

"He wanted to know how we were doing."

"But I thought Adrian was going to come over with all of the stuff for spaghetti?"

"He was, but after Dimitri called, I decided it was dumb to make food. Since I'll have to go home and all."

"You could stay for dinner, you know."

"I know, but I want some alone time with Christian. We still need to talk some."

"We could all talk."

"Oh, no. It's fine. But thank you, Rose. I appreciate it."

"You're welcome."

"So, how did you sleep?"

"It would've been great, minus the weird dream."

"What weird dream?"

"It was like I woke up in the 1970s. My mother and I were getting ready for my father to get home. But when he did get home, it wasn't Abe. It was some other man. And it was like the whole entire illusion shattered."

"What do you mean by illusion?"

"Well, I'm guessing it's an illusion I have. How I wish my parents were with me."

"Oh, that your parents married and your mom quit being a guardian?"

"Yeah. Except we were in the 70s. It was so weird. Farrah Fawcett was young and alive, and I imitated her hairstyle. Almost perfect, might I add."

She laughed. "I can't see you with Farrah Fawcett hair."

"Well you better believe it. I picked up a magazine with her on the cover and copied it."

She laughed again. "But who was your 'dad'? Like who did it look like?"

"I don't even know. It was some man I've never seen before."

"Weird..."

"I-"

Before I could finish my sentence, someone was putting a key in the lock. Dimitri. I got up and stood by the door, waiting for him to open it.

"Hey!" I said as he leaned down for a hug. I wrapped my arms around his neck, hugging him.

"How was your guys' day?"

"Pretty boring. We didn't do much. How was work?"

"Like your day, boring. But I'm glad to be home. Are you staying for dinner Lissa?"

"Oh, no. Christian expects me home and we have to talk about some things."

"You and Christian want to talk with us?"

"No, but thank you. Rose offered that too."

"Alright. Well I have the day off tomorrow, so you don't have to come over unless you'd like. I'm not sure if Christian has something to do tomorrow. But if he does, you're more than welcome to come over."

"Thanks, Dimitri. I appreciate it."

"You're welcome."

"Well I better get home. Christian should be home anytime soon. Bye!"

"Bye!" Dimitri and I had said at the same time.

"Be safe Liss."

"I will," she said as we hugged.

She hugged Dimitri then left. I looked up at Dimitri.

"So what would you like for dinner? We did have Adrian getting spaghetti noodles, but Lissa told him to return them and not come."

"I don't care. What do you want? It can be anything."

"How about salad and soup?"

"Sounds great. I'll get started on that."

"I'll help too."

"No, it's okay. You go rest, Rose. You'll need it."

"No, I'm fine. I'll help."

He smiled. "Always so stubborn."

"Always," I smiled back and helped prepare dinner.

"That was great, Dimitri. We should have simple things like that more often. Leaves less of a mess too," I laughed as we curled up on the couch.

He smiled. "I know. It's always a pain in the ass to have to clean up a mess in the kitchen."

"Soon we'll be too occupied to worry about dishes and everything," I said as I cradled my nonexistent pregnant stomach.

He watched me. "Wishing it was bigger?"

"Yeah. I feel stupid, holding a flat stomach. I want to be stopped when I'm walking, asking how far along I am. I want all the joys of pregnacy now."

He pushed hair from my face behind my ear. "You have to be patient, Roza. It takes time. And right now time's our friend."

"I know..I just can't wait."

"I can't either, but I'm also glad you aren't far along, because we have barely anything ready for when the baby does come."

"True. We need to go shopping soon."

"I am off tomorrow. We can get up bright and early and go shopping for baby furniture."

"Do we have enough?"

"I checked while I was at work. For now we can buy a crib, dresser, changing station and rocking chair."

"So almost all of the furniture we need?"

"Yeah. Then we'll just have to worry about clothes, toys and such. My sister still has stuff from Paul, so if it is a boy, we'll be pretty set."

"What about if it's a girl?"

"I'm sure she has some newborn clothing from my neice. We'll be fine, I promise. Plus you'll have a baby shower to get stuff from."

I smiled. "Very true." I yawned.

"Tired?"

"A little. But I haven't even done much today."

"Maybe most of your energy's going to the baby already."

"Maybe."

"So do you want to go to bed? It's going on 9 o'clock."

"Alright," I said as I got up.

He got up with me and shut the lights off then went up the steps behind me. But I threw him off a little, as I headed towards the soon to be nursery.

"What're you doing?"

"Just want to look."

"I see. What at?"

"What all I'm wanting to do to it."

"What are your plans?"

"Not sure yet. Can we go to bed now?"

"Yes," he said as he scooped me up in his arms and carried me to the bed.

He sat me on the bed and we changed into pjs. We climbed under the covers and he held me.

"Goodnight, Roza."

"Goodnight, Dimitri."

"I love you."

"I love you too," I said as I drifted off into dreamland. Well, not quite dreamland. I didn't have any dreams.

I woke up and surprisingly, Dimitri was still asleep beside me. I propped myself up on my elbow and looked over his shoulder at his face. He was so adorable when he was asleep, so innocent-looking. When he's asleep, you wouldn't think he's a guardian, slaying Strigoi. But, he does. I smiled to myself and ran my fingers over the man I'm in love with's face softly. Skin so soft, yet it still had a hint of a stubble. I leaned over and kissed his cheek, slipping him out of his slumber.

"Morning," he mumbled, clearly still groggy from sleep.

"Goodmorning," I smiled. "Sleep well?"

"Yes, actually."

"No bad dreams?"

"None."

"That's good," I said as I leaned over him and kissed his cheek again.

He smiled. "You're in a good mood."

"How can I not be? I'm with the best man in the world, I get to wake up and fall asleep to his face every single day and to top it all off, he got me pregnant."

His smile widened. "You're right, how could you not be?"

"See, I'm always right," I grinned.

"I wouldn't say always..."

"Hey now," I said as I hit him playfully.

He smirked and sat up in bed. I sat up with him, facing him.

"Are you awake enough now to go eat and shop?"  
>He nearly groaned. "No way. I want to sleep aaaaall day."<p>

A whine escaped my lips. "Dimitri...pleeeeease."

He smiled. "Well since you're begging..."

I playfully hit him again. "You're not funny!"

"Oh yes I am, and you know it."

I fumed. He was right. He grinned and hopped out of bed. "Jeez Rose, still sitting in bed. Better get your lazy butt up and get dressed."

I got out of bed, smiling and we took a shower together.

"So where do you want to shop at?" Dimitri asked as we left the restaraunt.

"Just Babies R Us, since they have practically everything."

He laughed. "True."

We drove towards Babies R Us. When we got there, we both grabbed a cart and headed to the baby furniture. I stopped us at the cribs and started looking at them.

"Which one do you like, Dimitri?"

"Which ever you want, Rose. But we should probably get a wood-colored one or a black one."

"That's what I was thinking," I said as I looked over all of the cribs.

"I kind of like the wood colored ones," he said as he pointed at one. "It'd make matching furniture easy."

"Very good point. Lets get it," I smiled.

He smiled back and got a box off of the shelf, putting it in his cart. We headed over to where they had the changing stations and rocking chairs.  
>"Do you want a wood colored one, or do you want a white one and we can paint it pink or blue later when we know the sex?"<p>

"Might as well just get a wood colored one. It'll match nicely."

He grabbed two boxes": rocking chair and changing station. "Now for a dresser."

We walked over to them and he picked up a wood colored one. "Now to go home and build them."

I smiled. "Then it'll finally start looking like a nursery."

He smiled right back at me and we went to pay for the furniture. An employee helped us get it out to the car and we were off to the house. I, carefully like Dimitri insisted, helped get the boxes into the house and up to the baby's room. As he went to go get tools from the basement, I started to open the box with the crib pieces.

"Ready to build?" Dimitri asked, leaning in the doorway.

"Yes," I said smiling. "Are you?"

"More than ready."

"Good, because from the look of the directions, we'll be here for a while," I laughed.

"That's alright, we have all today and tomorrow."

I looked at him confused. "Tomorrow?"

"Yeah. While I was getting tools I called in for tomorrow sick so we could get a head start on planning. And don't you see your doctor tomorrow?"

"Oh, yes. I completely forgot about my appointment. Thank you, for calling in so you could be there for me."

He smiled. "Of course." He bent down and kissed me.

We got all of the pieces and immediately got to work. He put it together while I handed him pieces or held two pieces together so he could put the nails in. After about half an hour, we finally put together the crib. Dimitri wiped his brow.

"Well, that was fun," I laughed.

"Oh yes, nothing is more fun than trying to put a crib together, screwing up about three hundred times," he laughed.

"Well now we still have the changing station, rocking chair and dresser.."

He moaned. "Can we take a break?"

I laughed. "No! I want to get this done and over with so we can semi relax tomorrow."

"True. I do too."

"Well then lets get to building!"

He laughed and we opened up the changing station box.

About five hundred screw ups, hitting our thumbs a dozen times, and two stubbed toes later, we had everything built. We were standing in the doorway, smiling at our work.

"It looks great, Dimitri."

"I know. Now all we need is some clothes everywhere and a crying baby and it'll be complete," he said as he smiled down at me.

"I smiled back. "Yep, then it'll officially be a nursery."

We hugged each other and walked downstairs to the kitchen.

"Well it's almost 5:30, what would you and the baby like for dinner?"

"Hmm..you decide."

"How about pizza?"

"Yummy. Yes."

He chuckled. "Okay. I'll call Pizza Hut."

I sat at the dining room table while he was on the phone with someone at Pizza Hut. I heard him say thank you then he came and sat across from me.

"They said it'd be about half an hour."

"Okay."

"What do you want to do until then?"

"I have no idea. Maybe I could call Lissa and see if they want to come eat dinner with us?"

"That sounds good."

I got up and called Lissa on the house phone.

"Hey Rose."

"Hey Liss. Do you and Christian want to come over for dinner? We're having pizza."

"Sure! We'll be over soon!"

"Okay! See you soon!" I said as I hung up.

Dimitri came into the kitchen. "So they're coming over?"

"Yep!"

He smiled. "That's good. It's been a while since we've seen Christian. I hope he's okay."

"I do too. He took this pregnacy stuff pretty hard. With it not being planned and all."

"Yeah. Hopefully he's gotten over that and is being supportive."

"Hopefully."

About ten minutes later, there was a knock on the door. I went to go open it and it was Lissa and Christian.

"Hey guys!" I said as I hugged Lissa, letting them in.

"Hey Rose. It's been a while since I've seen you guys."

"I know! How've you been? Last time I'd seen you, you'd been really stressed over Lissa getting pregnant."

"I'm doing better. We've gone to a few little meetings at the pregnacy center and spoke to a few doctors. I feel much better about it. And thinking about it, I know we can do it. And, it'll look great, the Queen and King having children," he said, laughing.

I laughed. "Yeah. It'd be pretty weird of you two to not have children, with how in love you guys seem and are."

"Yeah. So when is the pizza coming?"

"Anytime now. They'd said about half an hour, and that was before I'd called to invite you guys."

Christian and Dimitri stayed in the kitchen while Lissa and I went upstairs so I could show her the nursery. I opened the door and she sucked in some air.

"Oh my god, it looks great Rose."

"Thanks, Liss. We worked on it all morning."

"I can tell. It looks like a real nursery now, and not a plain room."

"I know. I'm so excited. It makes me more antsy about the baby coming."

"I can't wait until we do our nursery. Christian and I need to go shopping soon."

"You guys still haven't done anything?"

"Not really. It took a while to get Christian to where he is. He's so stressed, with all of these duties with being the King and then having a baby on the way. But I'm sure he'll be better here soon."

"Hopefully. Maybe it'll be a boy and he'll snap out of it and be so excited, you'll want him to no longer talk about the baby," I said laughing.

She laughed. "I hope it's a boy. And I can tell he wants it to be a boy."

"I'm hoping for a girl. But I guess it's mostly because of how I've always had dreams of a girl."

"Yeah. I hope you guys have a girl too."

We smiled at each other.

"Pizza's here!" Dimitri said from the bottom of the steps.

"Coming!" I yelled back.

We walked down the stairs and into the dining room. They set the table and we sat down and ate the pizza.

"Thanks for inviting us, guys. Liss and I were getting really bored over at the house."

"No problem! You guys can come over whenever you want, you know. Dimitri and I don't mind at all."

"I'll have to remember that next time we're sitting at home bored."

We finished eating then Lissa and Christian announced that they have to leave.

"Bye guys! See you later!"

"Bye!"

We shut the door behind them and sat down on the chairs in the living room.

"So what do you want to do now?"

"I'm not sure. Not really anything to do."

"I know."

I sighed and thought of what we could do. But my thoughts got interrupted when the doorbell rang.

"I wonder who that could be," Dimitri said as he got up and opened the front door.

And shit, leave it to Janine Hathaway to show up unannounced, especially after abruptly leaving when she'd found out her only child was pregnant.

"Mom?" I said as I got up from the chair and walked over to the front door.

"Yes. I'm so sorry, Rose, for how I'd acted when I'd found out you were pregnant. I really am. I was just in shock and wasn't thinking straight."

"I know, mom. You don't have to explain. Come in."

We all walked into the dining room and sat down to talk.

"Where did you go, when you left?"

"I went back to the family I guard. I didn't tell them about it until about a week after I came back home. They sensed a change in me and insisted that I explain. Long story short, they talked to me and got it through my head that I was acting silly and needed to be there for my daughter and son-in-law. So they got another guardian to replace me until two weeks after you give birth, and they rented a house here in the Court for me to live in while I'm here for you."

"Oh, thank you so much mom," I said as I got up and went to hug her.

"You're welcome, Rose," she said as she hugged back and patted my arm.

"So you're really going to stay and be here for us?"

"Of course. I was foolish for what I'd done, and I want to make it up to you. I need to be there for my daughter and my grandchild growing inside of her. Like my mother was for me when I was pregnant with you."

"You have great timing, mom. I have my first appointment tomorrow."

"Really?"

"Yes. It's at noon."

"And I can go?"

Of course! You're my mom. I want you there with us."

She smiled.

"And if you'd like, you can stay here when I get close to my due date. We'll make up the guest bedroom so you can sleep here and be with me at all times."

"That would be great, Rose. Thank you."

"You're welcome, mom."

She hugged me again then Dimitri. "I'm sorry to leave as quick as I came, but I have to go. I'm expecting the truck with my stuff, and I need to get settled into my house."

"Okay, mom. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you," she said as she left, shutting the door behind her.

"That's great of your mom."

"I know. I honestly didn't expect her to come over like that and apologize."

"I didn't either. Or that she wouldn't come until you had the baby."

"Yeah. But I'm glad she came. It really means a lot to me to have you and her here to support me."

He smiled and wrapped his arms around me. "It means a lot to me, also."

"Maybe now you can work more so we have enough money."

"Are you sure you want that? You don't want me here with you as much as I can?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. I mean, I'll miss you, but I also want us to have some money for baby stuff before and after we have it."

"You're right. I'll work everyday until the day you have the baby. Then I'll go on leave so I can be here for the two of you."

I smiled. "Good." I leaned up and kissed him.

He kissed back and broke away. "So now what do you want to do?"

"Urrrgh. I have no idea. There isn't much to do around here."

"We could plan the nursery some more?"

"Like what?"

"Colors, where we want everything. You know, the basics."

"Didn't we get some white curtains from the wedding? We could use those in there."

"That sounds good. Want to go find them in the guest bedroom?"  
>"Yeah," I said as I climbed up the stairs.<p>

We walked into the bedroom and started looking through all of the boxes scattered around the room.

"Find them yet?"

"Nope."

We kept searching until I finally found them in a bag.

"Found them!"

"Good!"

We cleaned up the mess we made and went back to the nursery. I sat on the rocking chair while he put the curtains on the rod above the window.

"Perfect," he said when he was finished.

I smiled."Looks great. Now what color do we plan on painting the walls?"

"I don't know. Do you want to do it the color that goes with the sex, or do you want to just pick a random color?"

"Hmm..maybe a pastel yellow would look nice?"

"That'd look nice. But it'd look really nice if we had white furniture to go with it..."

I sighed. "Damnit. We should have chosen a paint color before we'd chosen furniture colors."

He smiled. "It'll still look good with the furniture we have."

I smiled back. "How about a nice green?"

"That'd look really good. Lets do that."

"Okay," I said as I wrote down on a piece of paper the color. "When do you want to go get paint?"

"We could go get it after your appointment."

"That'll work."

"Want to move the furniture tonight, so we can just start painting tomorrow?"

"Yeah," I said as we started to lift the crib and carry it into the guest bedroom.

We carry the rest of the furniture into the bedroom and go into our bedroom.

"I'm starting to get tired."

"Me too. Are you nervous about your appointment tomorrow?"

"Eh, not really. All they'll probably tell me is stuff to do and not do and blah blah blah. Nothing too serious."

"And we'll get to see the baby."

I suddenly got very excited. "Oh I know! Even though I know it'll be small, I'm happy to be able to see what's growing inside of me."

"I know, me too."

I smiled and we hugged tightly.

"Are you nervous?"

"What about?"

"Having to take care of a little one."

"A little. Are you nervous? You're the one who has to push it out," he said laughing.

I laughed. "A little. But I know I'll be alright. Just have to do what the doctor tells me to do."

"Yeah. Both of us."

"Why you too?"

"If I dare look at you have it, I'll probably faint."

I laughed. "Aww, why would you faint?"

"I have no idea. But I fainted when my sister had her baby. I had to help my mom get the baby out and keep my sister calm. It was a horrible experience."

"I bet. But at least you won't have to help the doctors get our baby out. You just have to hold my hand and keep me calm."

"If that's even possible."

"Haha true. I'll probably be cursing and yelling everything."

"Probably? I know you will," he laughed.

"Oh shut up. I'll be in a shitload of pain."

He smiled. "I know. But your mom and I will be right there with you."

"Hopefully I don't break your hand off."

"I can handle it." He smiles. "I do fight Strigoi, do you not remember that?"

I laughed. "Very true. But still, I don't want to hurt you."

"Well you do have a good grip. You might take out my whole arm."

"I hope not!"

"Well at least we'll be at a hospital..."

We both laughed.

"At least."

"Are you ready to go to bed?"

"A little bit. Are you?"

"Whenever you are."

"But we need our rest. Once the baby's here, we won't be getting much sleep."

"I won't be. I'll do most of the work so you can sleep."

"Really?"

"Really. I've seen how a woman is after she gives birth. My sister was exausted. I want you to get some sleep. And I'll take care of the baby by myself."

"Unless my mom's here too."

"Oh yeah, there is her too. You know she'll want to stay and help."

"Of course, she'll have two weeks off after I have the baby, so she'll want to pitch in and help us."

"That'll be good."

"Yeah. Maybe even both of us can get some sleep while she takes care of the baby."

"Hopefully she'll agree to that."

"I'm sure she will. She'll probably still feel like she owes us from walking out like that."

"Yeah. Or will just want some time alone with her grandchild."

I smiled. "Yeah. I'm so glad she's here with us again."

"Me too. It'll be a big help."

"Think your mom will be over here too?"

"Probably. We could have the grandmothers take care of the baby while we sleep?"

We both laughed.

"I can see that.."

"So can I. They'll want to take over."

"Especially your mom, with taking care of children most of her life."

He smiled. "We better get to bed and not talk all night."

I looked over at the clock. "Holy shit, it's getting late."

He laughed. "I know. Would you like to go to sleep now?"

"If I even can. So many thoughts are swimming through my head."

"How about we take this one day at a time? Take it nice and easy and focus on the day ahead of us?"

I smiled. "Thanks Dimitri."

"You're welcome Roza."

We hugged and kissed, and he took me in his arms. We drifted off to sleep in minutes.

**Review, Favorite, Story alert, Author alert (:**


	19. Janine And The Court

**I realize this isn't as long as normal, I apologize :( I wanted to hurry up and find a spot to stop so I could give you guys a new chapter! Now with school ending, I'm really hoping to UD more often. ALSO, I have another story up now (If you didn't notice/know), called Let The Games Begin. It's a The Hunger Games Fanfic, and I DO NOT recommend reading unless you've read all three books, because it's placed after Mockingjay. I'm ALSO thinking about putting another story up. If I do, it'd be a Fanfic for the Dark Powers series (not in order I don't think, but: The Summoning, The Awakening and The Reckoning). I HIGHLY recommend reading those, though. They're great :) But anyways, here's the chapter you've been waiting for :)**

I woke up and looked over to Dimitri's side, but this time he was awake before me. I sighed and got out of bed. I went to the bathroom then headed downstairs, looking for him. I found him in the kitchen.

"Goodmorning Rose. Did you just wake up?"

"Morning. And yes. What're you doing up so early?"

"Making us breakfast."

"Aww, thank you, Dimitri."

"Don't mention it. I don't mind at all. Now why don't you go upstairs, shower and get ready. By the time you're done, breakfast will be done."

"Okay," I said as I walked back up the steps to our bathroom.

I stripped all of my clothes off and got into the shower. Once I was done I wrapped a towel around me and looked around the closet for something to wear. I decided on a nice red blouse, dark jeans and black flats. I got dressed and blow-dried my hair. Once I was finished with that, I put on a little makeup. Only cover up, mascara, and lip gloss. I grabbed my purse and went back downstairs to the dining room. Dimitri was right, it would be ready for me once I was finished.

"You look beautiful, like always."

I smiled. "Thanks Dimitri."

"You're welcome," he said as we sat down to eat.

"It looks really good."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

We dug in. I had no idea Dimitri was such an amazing cook. Everything was cooked completely and at the right place. Not undercooked or overcooked. Once we were finished and washing the dishes, Dimitri looked at the clock above us.

"Shit, we need to hurry up and go. We'll do the rest of the dishes later."

"Okay," I said as I quickly carried dishes into the kitchen.

We cleared the table then hurried out the door. We drove over to my mother's house and honked, waiting for her to come out. After a few minutes, she came outside and got into the backseat.

"Thanks, you guys, for picking me up. One thing they forgot was paying for a car for me to drive in. I don't know how they thought I'd get around," she laughed.

I laughed. "It's no problem. Do you want to go out for lunch with us afterwards?"

"Sure! Where are you guys wanting to go?"

"Anywhere's fine with us, where do you want to go?"

"Maybe Olive Garden or Red Lobster. I'll pay for you guys."

"Oh, no mom. It's fine. We'll pay for ourselves. You don't need to do that."

"I know, I want to."

"Don't you need to save up your money, though?"

"Maybe. Or I could get a part time job here."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive!"

"Okay," I said as Dimitri pulled into a parking spot at the hospital.

"Ready?"

"I don't know. I'm nervous."

"There's nothing to be worried about, Rose. All they do is tell you what to do and what not to do and make sure the baby's growing right. Trust me, that's what they'd done at my first doctors appointment with you."

"But that was over 19 years ago and at a different hospital. Things could be different."

"True. But I'm sure that's all they'll tell you."

We walked inside to a desk and had to wait for a while after signing in. After about ten minutes, a doctor called my name and we all went back into his office.

( I have nooooo idea what they tell you, so I'm going to skip telling this part xD)

We're now at Olive Garden, ordering food. The waitress leaves, and we start talking again about the baby and home situations.

"So, Rose and I were thinking that maybe you could help me sometimes take care of the baby while she rests and other times take care of the baby while we both rest. Would you be alright with that? I mean, my mother will be over too, so it won't be like you'll be alone to take care of it."

"I wouldn't mind at all. I know you both will need your rest, especially Rose. I'll do it, I don't mind at all."

"Thank you, so much mom. I really appreciate you coming and helping us."

"Anything to make up for lost time. I really want to tell you something, Rose. You too Dimitri."

"What is it?"

"Well, I've been talking to Abe, and well...we both want to have another child."

I jaw dropped. I didn't even bother pulling it back up. "What?"

"We want to have another child. I want to be a real mother. I want a do over. I regret sending you to the Academy and never seeing or talking to you. I was such a horrible mom."

"No you're not. You were doing what was best for me."

"I still feel horrible. I left you for my guardian duties."

"I get it now, though. I know how you feel about your guardian duties. They come first. I know. It's in the past, anyways. I don't care anymore. You're here now. That's all that counts."

"Thank you, Rose. But are you okay with the possibility of us having another child?"

"Of course. But it's not my choice, anyways. It's yours and Abe's. You guys are the ones having it."

She laughed. "Of course. But it'll mean you'll have a little brother or sister. And your childs' aunt or uncle will be younger than them."

"I'm totally fine with that, mom. Don't worry. Do what you want."

"Thank you, Rose."

"You're welcome."

The waitress then came back with our food. We dug right into the delicious food.

We'd just dropped off my mom, so it was just Dimitri and I on the way home.

"So what do you think about my mom and Abe having another kid?"

"I think that's great. Your mom feels bad, and she just wants to try it again."

"Yeah. Do you think Abe will actually stay? I know Moroi men never do stay with dhampir women, but do you think he might?"

"It's hard telling. It is Abe we're talking about."

I laughed. "Yeah. I just hope he does. My mom can't do it alone."

"But she won't be alone. She'll have us and the family she guards."

"But she won't have them anymore. She'll quit being a guardian to raise the child the proper way so she can be there for it."

"She could move to the Court for good. We can be there for her all of the time."

"Yeah."

"Are you sure you're okay with it?"

"Yes...no...I don't know."

"What's wrong?"

"I guess I just feel jealous. I mean, she never showed me any love, and now she's going to give this new kid all of her attention. It's unfair."

He smiled. "Leave it to you to think it's unfair."

"I'm serious."

"I know you are. But your mother will still love you the same. She just wants to redo it."

"I know, I know. I just can't help being jealous."

"Yeah. I remember how jealous I was when Viktoria was born."

I laughed. "You were?"

"Yes, Karolyn and I both. We had our mother's full attention, but then she announced she was pregnant. God, were we so pissed off at her."

I couldn't help myself, I laughed harder. "That makes me feel better."

"Good, that was the whole point."

We smiled at each other and he stopped the car in our driveway. We walked into the house and right up to our bedroom.

"I'm tired."

"Me too. Want to take a nap?"

"Kind of."

"Kind of?"

"Like I do, but I also want to stay awake and do something."

"Like what?"

"I have no idea," I laughed. "Maybe just sit in the living room with food and watch a few movies?"

"That sounds good. But what movies?"

"Hmm...how about whatever's on the movie channels that we both like?"

"Sounds good. What do you want to eat?"

"Popcorn, chocolate donuts, and some pop."

He laughed at chocolate donuts. "I'd have to run out and get some donuts for you."

"Oh, you don't have to do that."

"I know, I want to," he smiles.

"Well if you insist..."

"I do insist."

We both smiled.

"I'll be back soon, I'll just run down to the bakery. Be good while I'm gone."

I laughed. "How can I be bad?" I said before we kissed goodbye.  
>"When it comes to you, god knows what could happen."<p>

I scowled. "Not true."

He smiled. "Very true," he said as he went out the door.

I was still scowling. That was so not true. I can stay out of trouble easily. It's just trouble that likes to find me and make me look back.

"Oh, who are you kidding?" I said to myself aloud.

I walked around the house looking for something to do while Dimitri's gone. But everytime I return to the living room, I come empty handed.

"Might as well go do more work on the nursery," I thought to myself as I walked up the steps.

I went to the guest room and looked around the boxes for something that could be hung on the nursery walls or something. Coming up empty handed, I groaned out loud. "There's seriously NOTHING in our gifts that could be put in her room?"

I decided I'd sit on the couch and wait for Dimitri to get back. I got comfortable, laying across the couch with a few pillows to support my back. I was slowly drifting off to sleep when I'd heard the front door open. I figured it was Dimitri, so I didn't bother opening my eyes or getting up to look. But I was soon alarmed when I smelt the faint scent of alcohol in the air above me. My eyes flew open to Adrian leaning over me, looking me square in the face.

"Adrian? What are you doing here?"

He just kept looking at me, his eyes boring into mine.

"Adrian? Did Lissa or Dimitri send you over here or something?"

He answered with a fierce kiss flat on my lips. I immediately tried pushing him off of me, but of course had no luck with that. He had a grip like steal on me. He continued to kiss me and I pushing him.

"Ayrean, shop," I tried saying against his lips.

But of course that incouraged him even more to keep kissing me. He finally stopped kissing me, but I felt his hands at the zipper of my jeans.

"Adrian! STOP!"

But like trying to stop him from kissing me, that only encouraged him on. Once he had my jeans to my knees, he brought his lips to my ear.

"I've finally going to fuck you like I've wanted to since I first laid my eyes on you at that ski resort a few years back."

My eyes widened. "No you're not. Dimitri's going to be home soon!"

He laughed seductively. "No he won't be. The bakery's packed."

A sob formed in my throat. It took every ounce of strength in me to hold it in and not let it escape, fearing it would encourage him on to do it quickly.

"Oh, don't look so sad. You know you want to. You remember that day we'd almost done it? I know you still want to."

"No I don't. I didn't even then."

"Oh, yes you did Rose. I know it."

I had an idea. Maybe if I kept talking, there'd be no time to do it and Dimitri would be home.

"No I didn't, trust me. I wanted to lead you on."

He laughed again. "I'm sure. You're very convincing."

"It's true. I was leading you on. I did want to hurt you."

I regreted that as soon as I saw anger flash through his eyes. This kind of talk probably won't distract him, and will only make it harder on me.

"You might as well shut up, Rose, and take it like a good girl. You know you want to do this. And it won't hurt."

I took a deep breath and nodded my head yes. "Okay, I'll take it like a big girl."

He smiled. "Good!"

He quickly yanked off my jeans and had his pants undone before Dimitri finally walked in the house. I kept quiet, trying not to look at Dimitri so he could hit Adrian or something and get him off of me.

"Now for the fun-" Adrian said before Dimitri knocked him out.

I quickly jumped up and hugged Dimitri tightly.

"Thank you SO much! I'm so glad you came home before he could have done something!"

"I know, me too," he said as he ran his fingers through my hair. "But tell me, why didn't you try to get him off of you?"

"He had a good grip on me. He was too strong for me."

"This is all my fault."

"How is it your fault Dimitri? It isn't!"

"Yes it is. I kept the door unlocked, because I figured it wouldn't take me long at the bakery. But it did."

"But you had no idea he would do this to me. It's not your fault."

"If you say so, but I'll still think it is."

"Well it isn't. And I'm fine, anyways."

"Rose, I know you're not. I can see the tears forming in your eyes."

I scowled at my eyes and wiped them out of my eyes. "I'll be fine."

He wrapped his arms around me tightly and kissed the top of my head. "Still."

I sighed and buried my head in his chest, giving up. He wouldn't let it go, so I might as well get comfortable.

"Do you still want to watch movies and eat food?"

I looked up at him. "Yeah. Do you?"

"Yeah, just let me drag Adrian out of the house then we can watch a movie."

I laughed as he grabbed Adrian by the ankles and dragged him out of the house and onto the lawn.

"Oh my god, you weren't kidding when you said you'd drag him out!"

He laughed. "You should know by now I don't kid much."

I smiled at him. "I know, but still. I just didn't think you ment literaly drag him."

He smiled back. "Well I did." He winked at me as he shut and locked the front door.

"I wonder why he was drunk and decided to come over here."

"He's probably still not over you and what happened."

I sighed, knowing he's more than likely right.

"But at least you have me to kick his ass if he gets too close."

I smirked. "That'd be pretty funny."

"What?"

"Seeing the two of you in a fight, and you knocking his ass out."

He smiled. "That would be pretty funny. And I would win, of course."

"Imagine if you'd lost."

"Hey!" he said as he picked me up. "I would not lose."

"Are you sure about that? Maybe he drinks for some power," I said, laughing at the thought.

"Maybe. I should pick up on drinking."

"No!" I hit him playfully. "You are not going to drink."

"Ever?"

"Occasionally. But not for those purposes."

"Haha I know. Don't worry, I'm not stupid."

"I know, and I'm glad. I don't know what I'd seen in him."

"I don't either, Roza."

"Let me down so I can make the popcorn."

"So bossy..." he said as he set me down.

I smiled. "The bossiest," I said as I walked to the kitchen and got out the popcorn.

"Oh my god, do we SERIOUSLY have to watch one of your western movies, Dimtri?"

We were sitting on the couch, popcorn in hand, with a stupid black and white western film on the tv. He was giving me such an evil grin, with knowing that I hate it when we watch his dumb western films, especially the black and white ones.

"Yes, Rosemarie, we do."

"But I don't like them, and we said we'd watch movies we both like."

"Yes, but I really want to see this one. I haven't seen it in years."

I groaned. "Really? I'll buy it for you on DVD. PLEASE!"

"Nope."

I whined. "PLEASE?"

"Nope."

I threw popcorn at him and gave up. He still had a stupid smirk on his face.

"You know, with being pregnant, I can pull a lot of cards on you?"

"Like what kind of cards?"

"Like if you don't switch the channel, I'll hit my stomach very hard."

He gave me one of his looks. "You wouldn't."

"I would."

"You're a horrible liar, Rose."

I pouted. "I know. Please change it?"  
>"Nope. Go take a nap or something."<p>

"UGH. You suck Dimitri Belikov."

He smiled. "I know."

"Mister I Suck Belikov."

"Alright, Mrs. I Suck Belikov."

"UGH! You really suck."

"Hey, you walked into that one."

"I know." I scowled at myself.

"Go take a nap."

"Why?"

"Because I told you to. And I'm older than you."

"So? I'm carrying your child."

"So?"

"Sooo you can't boss me around."

"I will if I want. You're my wife."

"Fine.." I said as I headed for the stairs. "But I'm taking the donuts."

"Fine with me."

I scowled and shut our bedroom door behind me. I layed in bed with the donuts beside me and shut my eyes. I was a little tired. So why not? I moved the donuts onto my nightstand and got under the covers, almost instantly falling asleep.

Seems like in all of my dreams, I'm always waking up to a whole different place, or the same place, just a few flaws. This time I woke up to the same bedroom I fell asleep in, just in different colors and a different time of day. Right now it was right when the sun's coming up. Sunrise. I looked over and, as always, Dimitri isn't in bed beside me. I lay flat on my back, looking up at the ceiling. Do I really want to get up and face what's awaiting me downstairs? Or do I want to stay here until the dream ends and Dimitri's waking me up?

"Stop being a coward," I say aloud to myself. "It's just Dimitri and possibly your child."

I get out of bed and slowly walk to the stairs. Nothing's really changed besides coloring like the bedroom. I change my mind and go to the nursery, and find that it's no longer a nursery for a baby. It almost looks like a teenager's room. I look around quietly and try to make sense of it. I eventually give up and go back to my main route, going down the stairs. I slowly walk down the stairs and into the kitchen. In there awaits a perky Dimitri, as always even though he's always up early, and a teenage girl, whom I'm guessing is Demi.

"Goodmorning Rose!"

"Goodmorning," I barely mumble in response as I look around the kitchen.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just tired."

"Oh, well I can take her to school if you'd like, and you can sleep in more."

"Okay," I say as I get a glass out of the cabinet and get the juice out of the fridge.

"How did you sleep?"

"Good, you?"

"Really good. I'm feeling really good today."

"That's good."

"Yeah. But are you sure you're alright? You look shaken."

"Yes, I'm alright. Just tired still."

"Well here in a few you'll have a quiet house to yourself when I take Demi to school."

"You have to go to work?"

"Of course. Like I always do."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot."

"Are you sure you're okay? You're acting like you have no idea what's going on."

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Okay. Well we better get going. Goodbye," he says as he kisses me on the way out of the kitchen.

I follow them, only I go up the stairs and them out the front door. I quickly go back to Demi's room and look around. A lot has been done to it since the nursery stage. Forg some reason, we agreed to painting the walls a weird purple with a bunch of posters on them. I closely examine the posters. Mostly teen boy bands or some guy model. Nothing too interesting. I left the room and sat down on our bed. I decided I was going to stay put until my body decided I should wake up. I was probably sitting there, knees up to my chest, waiting to wake up. But it never happened. Why? My dreams never lasted long. Why is this one lasting so long? Oh what the hell, I might as well make myself useful and be a real wife...

But of course, the dream ends before I do something rash. My eyes open and I'm no longer facing the box of donuts on the nightstand. I'm facing the wide open door. I sit up, looking around.

"Dimitri?"

"Yes?" he said as he came out of the bathroom.

"I was just wondering where you were."

"Sleep well?"

"Mostly."

"Mostly?"

"Just a weird dream. Nothing serious."

"If you say so..."

"I do," I smiled. "It was just another Demi dream. Nothing serious, I promise."

"What happened this time?"

"It was Demi as a teenager. Nothing happened."

"Oh, I see. So did you get a sneak peak at her room?"

"Yeah. At first I was in shock because I'm use to a nursery whenever I wake up in a dream. But this time it was a teenagers room. She just had a lot of posters in it of guys."

"I can already tell of one thing that won't be happening in the future."

I laughed and playfully hit his arm. "Ohhh be nice. She can hang whatever she wants in her room."

"She will not!"

At this point he tackled me and had me pinned to the bed, him hovering over me. But of course being careful of my stomach. We were smiling at each other.

"So why do you think she shouldn't be able to put whatever she wants in her room?"

"Because we're the parents and she is not going to have half naked men posted around her room," he was smiling big at this point.

"Well that's not fair."

"I think it's very fair."

He leaned down, our lips meeting in the middle. The kiss was nice and slow, taking in the feel of each others' lips. His were nicely warm and soft. Soon the kiss quickened and his hands were off my wrists and on my waist. I reached up and wrapped my arms around his waist tightly. The whole time though, my mind was on my dream and what Dimitri was saying about her bedroom. Would he really be against her doing what she wanted to her room? I hope not..I don't want her hating me like I hated my own mother growing up. I broke off the kiss. Dimitri looked at me confused.

"What's wrong?"

"Are you really going to be against her doing what she wants to her room?" my hand going right to my stomach.

"Well I guess it depends on what she wants to do to it. Nothing explicit or obscene, I know that. Why do you ask?"

I looked down. "I just don't want her hating me, well us, like I hated my mother growing up. I want her to love us and know we love her. I don't want her to be spoiled, but I also don't want her to think we're unfair and won't let her have anything she wants."

"I know what you mean. We just need to have our boundaries and know where to stop at with her. But we'll be fine Rose, I promise."

"I hope so."

"We will," he kissed my forehead.

I smiled. "So how was your western movie?"

"It was great seeing it again, but I missed you. I shut the tv off a little more than halfway into it."

"Why?"

"I was getting a little bored. I've seen the movie a lot. It's not so interesting when you know what's going to happen."

"I know what you mean. So what are we going to do now?"

"We could possibly go out to dinner with your mom or just eat here."

"We can eat out, I don't really feel like cooking or cleaning," I laughed.

"Me either. I was hoping you would say go somewhere," he smiled, "Now go call your mom and see if she's up for going out to eat with us."

"Alright. But I can't call her or get up with you above me like that.."

We both laughed while he nodded and got up so I could get up. He went back into the bathroom so he could take a shower. I grabbed the home phone downstairs and dialed my mom's number. It rung a few times before she answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Rose."

"Oh! Hello!"

"Hey I have a question for you."

"Go ahead and ask."

"I know we just went out to eat for lunch, but do you want to go eat dinner with Dimitri and I?"  
>"Where at?"<p>

"I'm not sure yet. Maybe when we come get you we can all decide in the car."

"That sounds good! When will you be over to get me?"

"Probably in an hour. I just woke up from a nap, so I need to get ready again."

"Okay! See you in an hour!"

"See you."

We both hung up and I walked back up the stairs. Dimitri was out of the shower and in the closet with a towel around his waist, finding something to wear. I smiled and walked up behind him, putting my head on the middle of his back.

"Hey," you could hear the smile in his voice. "What did your mom say?"

"She said yes, and I told her we'd be over there in an hour to get her."

"Okay, did you guys pick a place?"

"No, I'd told her we could all decide in the car."

"You both can pick where to go, I don't care where we go."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Anywhere you want to go."

I smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem Roza. Are you going to get ready?"

"Yeah," I said as I walked to my side of the closet and looked through my clothes. "What should I wear?"

"I don't know, maybe a dress? Whatever you want."

"But what if we don't go anywhere fancy? I'll look stupid."

He smiled. "You wouldn't look stupid, you'd look beautiful Roza."

I smiled at him and wrapped my arms around him. "Thank you Dimitri."

"Anytime." He squeezed me gently.

I went back over to my clothes. "How about just a t-shirt and jeans?"

"That'd work. What color shirt?"

"A purple or blue."

"I like blue."

I smiled. "Okay."

We finished getting ready and started to head out the door. We strapped in and headed towards my mom's house. I called her, telling her we were here, and about 2 minutes later she was walking out her front door, waving and getting into the backseat.

"Hi! Thanks again for the ride you guys!"

"Oh it's no problem, mom."

We smiled at each other and Dimitri nudged me.

"What?"

"Where are we going to eat?"

"Oh! Um, where do you want to go mom?"

"Oh it doesn't matter, you choose."

"Okay, how about Apple Bee's?"

"Sounds good," Dimitri and my mom said at the same time.

Apple Bee's it was. Dimitri started driving again, heading the direction the restaurant was.


	20. Missing You

**Well here is the awaited 20th chapter (: I'm so sorry I'd taken forever on it. A lot has happen lately (nothing bad!) and I'd had writers block :/ But I'd finally finished Chapter 20 and I'm hoping you like it! **

**Oh and in this chapter, we've sped up to Rose being 4 months pregnant. Enjoy!**

Dimitri and I were laying in bed, his arms around my stomach.

"Do you want to know the sex of the baby?"

I thought about this for a moment before answering. Part of me wants the sex to be a surprise at birth, but the other side wants to know so we can be better prepared. And I really don't want to be rushing around for clothes after going through the birth.

"Rose?"

I shook myself out of my thoughts. "I'm not sure. I want to know, but I don't."

"I know how you feel."

"I'd love the surprise, but I also want to be prepared when the baby does come."

"Yeah. It'd suck for everyone to get us a bunch of girl stuff and it be a boy, and vice versa."

"Maybe we could buy a bunch of unisex stuff that'd last for about a month, then buy clothes for the baby when we know the sex."

"That could work."

"And beforehand we can figure out a name we really like for each sex, and then we won't have to think up a name on the spot."

"Okay. What do you want for a girl name?"

"Hmm..Demitra Lynn?"

He smiled. "I love it."

I smiled, warming up inside.

"What about a boy?"

"You pick."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. It's your baby too. Besides, I picked the girl name. You pick the boy name." I smiled.

"Alright. Hmm...Jayson Alexander?"

I smiled big. "I love that."

"Really?"

"Really! I love the name Alexander!"

He smiled. "Still hoping for that girl though?"

"Weeeell...I've changed my mind."

He laughed. "About what?"

"Lynn as a middle name. I love Alexander."

"Well then it'll either be Demitra Alexander Belikov or Jayson Alexander Belikov."

My insides got warmer. "I'm glad we're doing all of this together. No fighting."

"Me too. It's bad for you."

"It's also bad for us."

He smiled. "But mostly for you. We don't need a premature baby."

"True. I don't want to have gone through all of that work, then my baby have a big chance of dying."

"No fighting until the baby's out of you."

I laughed. "Yeah, no fighting until then."

His arms tightened around my stomach and we just laid there.

"So when we go to the doctor we'll have to tell him that we don't want to know the sex."

"When is my appointment?"

"I think tomorrow, I'm not sure. I'll call later and check."

"Okay. Thank you Dimitri."

He smiled. "You're welcome." He kissed my cheek.

"So when do you want to get out of bed?"

He laughed, feeling my stomach growl.

"Do you want to get up now and I'll make you breakfast?"

I smiled. "Whenever you want to get up. I'm fine."

"We can get up now Roza."

"Alright," I smiled and kissed him on the lips.

He grinned and kissed me back. He let go of me and we got out of bed. We stood side by side beside the stairs.

"So what do you want to eat for breakfast?"

"Hmm..scrambled eggs and bacon?"

He smiled. "What about toast?"

"That too!"

We both laughed and he followed me down the stairs to the kitchen.

"I'll make the bacon, you make the eggs."

"Okay," I said as I got the eggs and milk out of the fridge.

Dimitri got the bacon out and heated up a pan to cook the bacon in. I greased another pan and mixed the eggs and milk together in a bowl. Once it was heated up, I poured the eggs and milk mixed together in the pan and stirred, making the scrambled eggs. I occasionally bumped my hip into his side, him smiling and doing it back each time.

"Eggs ready yet?"

I smiled. "Almost. Bacon done?"

"Getting there."

The eggs finished before the bacon, so I put them on a cool burner and set the table. I put eggs on both of our plates and got out the orange juice. I set it in the middle of the table and got the bread to make the toast. I popped 2 pieces into the toaster and waited.

"Bacon's done."

"Okay."

Dimitri put bacon on both of our plates and put the rest in the middle of the table. Toast was done so I put them on our plates and put the butter and jelly in the middle of the table.

We smiled at each other as we sat down at the table to eat.

"Bacon looked good Dimitri."

He smiled. "Thanks. The eggs look good."

I smiled back. "Thanks Dimitri."

We ate, sort of quickly, and Dimitri took our plates to the sink and went to the phone.

"Calling my doctor?"

"Yes."

"Okay. I'll clean the dishes."

"I'll do them."

"No, it's fine."

"If you say so.."

I started the dishes while he dialed the doctor's number. He was finished on the phone before I was done with the dishes.

"So what did he say?"

"Your appointment's in the morning at 9."

"Oh okay that's good."

"Soo, what do you want to do today?"

"Well for one, I really need maternity clothes. I'm starting to get big."

He smiled. "Really? I didn't notice.."

I smacked his arm playfully. "You know you noticed. You just had your arms around me earlier."

He grinned. "I know. But it's cute, your stomach getting bigger. You have a baby bump."

I smiled, my cheeks getting a little red. "Really? It's cute?"

"Really. I love it."

He put his hands on my stomach and rubbed a little. I looked at him, smiling big.

"I can't wait until the baby comes, especially after all of the pain you'll be in."

"Me too." I smiled and ran my fingers through his hair.

"Are you ready for that? It's only about 5 months away."

"Yeah. Hopefully they go by slowly."

"Hopefully. We're not quite ready yet."

"Nope. So, what else do you want to do today?"

"There's nothing to do really. We can't get ready for the baby without knowing the sex."

"We could always redecorate our bedroom."

He smiled. "That'd work. But what about the paint fumes?"

"I'll be fine. Promise."

"Okay. So what do you have in mind?"

"A really pretty blue maybe."

He smiled again. "I like that. Why don't we get ready and we can go to the store and look at paint?"

"Sounds good!"

We both went up the stairs to our room and got ready.

"Make sure your clothes are ones that you're willing to get dirty."

"Yes sir."

We both were in t-shirts, jeans and tennis shoes, hair tied back. We smiled at each other and walked back down the stairs.

"Ready to go?"

"Yep. Oops I need to go grab my cell phone."

I walked upstairs again and grabbed my phone off of my nightstand. I grabbed Dimitri's too and walked down the stairs.

"Here's your phone too."

"Thanks."

Dimitri grabbed the keys and we locked the front door, leaving.

"I like this shade of blue," I said pointing to a blue up high.

"Yeah it's pretty. I like it too. Do you want it?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

Dimitri grabbed it, handing it to me.

"I kind of wanted to paint our closet and bathroom too."

He smiled. "Alright. What color for those?"

"Maybe a light purple for the bathroom and a red for the closet?"

"Sounds good. You can pick those out too."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. I'll like whatever you pick out."

I smiled and kissed him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he kissed me back.

I brought my attention back to the paint chips.

"Hmm..This lavender's pretty."

"Do you want it? It'd look great in the bathroom."

"Yeah, lets get it."

"Now to pick a red then we're done."

"How about a blood red? Haha."

He laughed. "Thatd be funny. Whatever you want's fine with me, pick whatever."

"Here's a soft red. I like it."

"Me too," he said as he reached up and grabbed it.

I smiled. "Which room are we painting first?"

"Right now I'd say the closet. It'd be better to do that first."

"Are we getting all of them today?"

"Yeah, we can put them in the guest bedroom with our clothes."

"Alright. Sounds good."

I sat on a bench outside in the front while Dimitri payed for the paint. I rubbed my stomach, thinking about what's to come. Are we really ready for another person to take care of? Can we afford it? It'll be forever until I can go back to work...

"Ready Rose?"

I looked up, shaking my thoughts away. "Yeah, sorry."

"You're fine, don't worry."

I got up from the bench and helped Dimitri carry the paint. We'd gotten to the car and put the paint cans in the truck and got into the front, buckling up and starting the car.

"So do you want to grab something to eat or go home?"

"I can just make something at home. Thank you though Dimitri."

He smiled and put his hand on mine. Soon I'd realized that we weren't going the way to the house.

"Where are we going?"

"Over to see Christian and Lissa. Lissa told me that she was missing you and wanted us to come over."

"Oh! That's nice. I've been missing them too."

I didn't even have to question if Lissa and Christian were going to be okay with having another person to care for. She's the damn queen and he's the king. Unless someone threatens to take that away, there's no need to worry about money. But she's amazing at her job. I don't think anyone would want to take that away from here and have crummy people in their places. Hell, even if she gets a ton of money, I wouldn't take her spot. I couldn't be a queen. That'd be too much pressure. I'd probably screw everything up too.

"We're here."

I looked up. "Oh, we are. Haha."

"You doing okay Rose?"

"Oh, yeah. I was just thinking."

"About?"

"How they'll never have to worry about money or anything like that when the baby comes."

"We'll be fine Rose. If that's what you're worrying about."

"I am a little bit."

"Why?"

"Well..I can't work for a while, and I just don't want us to be short on money."

"We won't be. We have a lot now, and until the baby's a year old, I'll only work during the day then you can rest during the night. And after a year, I'll work more hours and the baby won't be as hard to handle. Besides, you'll have Lissa too."

"I don't know if we'll want to go back and forth with a newborn."

"True. But still, you guys can talk on the phone and help each other out."

"Will you come right home if I need something?"

"Of course. I won't leave you in this alone."

I smiled. "Thank you Dimitri."

He smiled back. "You're welcome Roza."

"Ready to go in and see them?"

"Yepp!"

He laughed and we walked up to the door, knocking on it. Soon the door opened and there was Lissa. She opened the door wide and we hugged each other tightly.

"I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too Liss!"

"Come in, you guys!"

We walked in after her and sat down in the living room.

"So where's Christian at?"

"Oh he's at a meeting. But he'll be back shortly. How long do you guys want to stay?"

I looked at Dimitri. He answered for me.

"Oh, it doesn't matter. We could always stay until dinner time and we all can go out to eat for dinner?"

"That sounds great!"

"Christian won't mind?" I gave her a look.

"Oh, no! He won't mind at all! He misses you guys too!"

I smiled. "Well that's weird. Christian, missing me? After all of the crap we gave each other?"

She laughed. "Yes, after all of that he misses you Rose. He sees you as a sister, with the both of us being so close."

"Well I see him as a brother too."

We both laughed.

"Well you two have some catching up to do. Is there a room I can go to with a tv?"

Lissa laughed. "Yeah, you can go to our bedroom."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome!"

Dimitri got up and left, going down the hall to their bedroom.

"So, how are the two of you doing?"

"Not too bad, there hasn't been any fighting so I guess we're doing really good. How about you and Christian?"

"We're doing really good. We've gotten some therapy for expecting parents and stuff, so we've handled it and are doing great."

"That's good!"

"Yeah, but Christian's still a little freaked out about being a parent."

I laughed. "Yeah, I am too. All of this is just so weird and scary."

"I'm scared about birth," she admitted.

"I am too. It seems so scary. I don't want anything bad to happen during the process."

"Me either."

"And what if it messes up and I need a c-section?"

"Well hopefully that doesn't happen!"

"I know. I don't want my stomach to be cut open!"

"That would hurt so bad. And imagine the scar it'd leave."

"That'd be gross. But there's probably some type of lotion or cream to help get rid of it."

"How are we going to get rid of our stomach's from pregnacy?"

"Once the babies are old enough to be able to stand the sun some, we can go out jogging. We'd need jogging strollers though."

"That won't be a problem. And that sounds like fun. We'll have to do that!"

"We'll have to check in on prices soon."

"So what are you hoping the sex of the baby is?"

"I'm not sure. But today Dimitri and I'd decided that we don't want to know the sex until birth."

"Really? That's cool. I might do that too."

"I mean it kind of sucks because we can't do a boy or girl theme with the nursery or buy girly/boyish clothes, but we want it to be a surprise."

"Did you pick names?"

"Yes. For a girl, it's Demitra Alexander. Then for a boy it's Jayson Alexander."

"I love those!"

I smiled. "Thank you. I love the name Alexander."

"So it'll either be Jayson Alexander Belikov or Demitra Alexander Belikov?"

"Yepp. I kind of wanted to have them have 2 middle names, but I'm not sure yet."

"What would the second middle name be?"

"I don't know about a boy one, but I do like Lynn for a girl."

"Call me crazy all you want, but I like Jayson Alexander Christian."

"Call me crazy, but I love it too."

"Really?"

"Really! It sounds perfect!"

"Go tell Dimitri!"

I got up and hurried to their bedroom where Dimitri was. I opened the door and found him asleep.

"Damn it Dimitri."

I shook him until he woke up.

"What's wrong?" He sat up quickly.

"Nothing, nothing. I just want to run something by you."

"What is it?"

"Lissa and I were thinking, and we like the idea of the baby having 2 middle names."

"And what would those be?"

"Well for a boy, Jayson Alexander Christian. And for a girl, Demitra Alexander Lynn."

"I like those. But Christian? You really like that?"

I hit his arm playfully and laughed. "It was Lissa's idea. But I like it! The names fit together."

He smiled. "They do. I love it."

"So we're deciding on that?"

"Yes."

"Yay!" I leaned over and hugged him.

He hugged me back. "So can I get back to my nap?"

I laughed. "Yes you can."

"Good. Goodnight Rose."

I smiled. "Goodnight Dimitri."

We kissed and I left, letting him sleep.

"So what did Dimitri say about the names?"

"He loves them," I smiled.

"Good! Did he say something about the Christian part?"

I laughed. "Yes, he did. He was wondering why I'd picked it."

She laughed too. "Yeah, I figured he'd say something about it."

"But he was cool with it, and he loved the names. So we're going with the 2 middle names."

She smiled. "That's great. If you really like Christian though, and the baby's a girl, Demitra Alexander Christian sounds great too."

"Yeah that sounds good too. I don't know yet. We'll have to talk more about it later."

"Let me know what you pick!"

I smiled. "I will. You'll be the first one I call!"

"And probably the only!"

We both laughed. "You're not the only person. I have to call my mother too!"

"Oh yeah, I'd forgotten that she was living here!"

"Really Liss?" I laughed.

"Really! I haven't seen her around, so I'd sort of forgotten!"

Before I could say something, the phone rang.

"Be right back!"

Lissa got up and went to the kitchen where the house phone was. I'd waited while she took the call. I toyed with the baby names. Demitra Alexander Christian doesn't sound too bad. I actually kind of like it better than Demitra Alexander Lynn. That poor kid's going to have problems learning to spell their name. I laughed to myself.

"What's so funny?"

Apparently I'd missed that Lissa was done with the phone call, because she was about to sit back down in the chair across from me.

"Nothing. I was just thinking to myself. Who called?"

"My doctor. I have an appointment in a few days. He wanted to also know if I was going to want to know the sex."

"What'd you tell him?"

"That Christian and I hadn't discussed it yet. I said I'd call him tomorrow and let him know."

"Do you think Christian's going to want to know the sex of the baby?"

"He might. But I don't know. We can talk about it with him tonight over dinner."

"When will he be getting off? I'm getting a little hungry."

"He should be getting off here soon. I'll go call him."

"Okay. I'll come with and get a snack."

She laughed. "Okay."

We both went to the kitchen, her going to the phone and me to the cabinets.

"Where's the snacks at?"

"Mostly in the top cabinet."

"Thanks!"

I looked through the cabinet, trying to decide on something to eat. I'd finally settled on a bag of sour cream and onion chips and sat down at the table, waiting for Liss to be done with the phone call. I listened to her side of the conversation.

"Hey when will you be home?"

Christian was talking...

"Dimitri and Rose are here, they want to go out for dinner."

Talking...

"Well I'd figured it'd be alright with you...no I'm sorry...alright. See you later. Bye."

She hung up the phone and sat across from me at the table.

"What's wrong?"

"He's working late, and even if he wasn't, he wouldn't want to go out for dinner."

"Why?"

"He's been in a weird mood lately. I don't know why. I'm sorry though."

"It's fine. You can still go with us if you want."

"You don't mind?"

"Of course not!"

"Well thank you. I really don't want to be here alone until he gets home."

"Why?"

"I just get creeped out at night. Just nerves that someone will try to kill me."

"No one's going to kill you Liss."

"I know, but still."

"Well I'll go tell Dimitri and we can go leave for dinner."

"Alright."

I got up and woke up Dimitri, shaking him like last time.

"Thank you guys again for dinner."

"No problem! Rose and I are more than happy to take you out to dinner and do things with you."

"Thank you! I love you guys."

I smiled. "Dimitri and I love you too!"

"Well now it's time to go home and face Christian."

Dimitri gave me a look. "What's wrong with Christian?"

"Ohh he's just been in a mood for the past few days. I guess it's reality setting in or something."

"Do you want to stay over for the night and give him some space?"

"Thanks, but it's probably better I go home and just face it. Better than running away from it."

"True. But our door's open if you change your mind."

"Thanks Dimitri," she smiled. "I appreciate it."

We pulled up into her driveway and she got out.

"Thanks again for tonight you guys, I appreciate it so much."

We smiled. "You're welcome Liss. Goodnight!"

"Night!"

Dimtri drove the way home and I leaned the seat back.

"Tired?"

"A little."

"Want to go to sleep when we get home?"

"Yes please."

He laughed. "Alright."

I layed back until he pulled into the driveway. I pulled the seat and got out, heading into the house after him. I walked up the stairs to our room without him. I didn't even care that I wasn't in my pajamas. I got under the covers and curled up. Dimitri had came upstairs and was laughing at me.

"Are you really that tired?"

"Yesssss...I'm so tired."

"Here."

He walked over to me and helped me out of my clothes. He laid them on the floor and got into bed with me. I smiled and curled up with him.

"Thank you Dimitri."

He smiled back. "You're welcome. Sweet dreams."

"Sweet dreams."

We kissed each other goodnight.

Even though I wasn't technically dreaming, I didn't want to wake up. I wanted to lay in bed all day and do nothing at all. But a weird smell compelled me to open my eyes and look around. I sat up in bed and looked around the room. Seeing that the smell didn't come from somewhere in the room, I'd gotten out of bed and walked down the stairs.

"Dimitri?" I called out.

No answer. I walked into the kitchen and no one was in there. I sighed and kept looking around.

"Rose?"

"Dimitri? Where are you?"

"Upstairs in the guest room. Where are you?"

"In the living room."

"Come up here."

I walked back up the steps and went into the guest bedroom to Dimitri painting the walls.

"What're you doing?"

"I'd thought the blue would look nice in here. I hope you didn't have something else in mind."

I smiled. "No, this is perfect. Where'd you get the paint from?"

"I woke up early and couldn't get back to sleep, so I'd actually ran to the store and picked it out."

"Well it's beautiful. I love it. We'll have to go back out and get stuff to match."

He laughed. "Yeah. This purple isn't matching very well."

"We could get some beige stuff or a white."

"That'd look nice. Maybe have the curtains, sheets and everything white then some blue throw pillows."

"That'd be really pretty. I like that."

He smiled. "So why aren't you wearing anything other than underwear?"

I looked down and blushed. "I thought I'd went to sleep in my clothes?"

"I thought I'd be nice and get you out of them. Jeans aren't comfortable to sleep in."

I smiled. "Well thank you."

"You're welcome. Are you hungry?"

"A little. What time is it?"

"7:30. We need to hurry up and eat and get ready for your appointment."

"Crap. I'd forgotten about that. I'll just eat a poptart or something."

"Are you sure? I don't mind making you something."

"Yeah, I'll just grab it on the way out."

"Is the reason you're wanting to eat something to go because you need to shower?"

I laughed. "Yes. I want to at least look presentable."

"Well then you better get going missy."

I smiled and walked back to our room to the bathroom. I pulled off my underwear and got in turning on the water. I was washing the shampoo out of my hair when Dimitri opened the bathroom door.

"What're you doing?"

"Nothing."

I could practically hear the smile in his voice. I laughed.

"Liar."

"I know."

All of the sudden he stepped into the shower behind me.

"Dimitri!" I said through laughes.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist. "I need a shower too."

I smiled back. "So you just hopped into the shower with me?"

"Yes." He leaned down and kissed my neck.

"You know we don't have a lot of time right?"

"Yes I know." More smiling in his voice.

"Well then we need to hurry silly."

He smiled. "No we don't. It's only 7:40. We have plenty of time."

I gave him a look. "No we don't!"

He laughed. "If you're still taking breakfast to go, we do."

I smiled. "Oops. I forgot about that."

"See, plenty of time." He kissed down my neck to my shoulder. (And more nice stuff :D)

After having to explain to Dimitri that I didn't want to have sex while I was pregnant, we'd finally gotten out of the shower and was getting ready for my appointment.

"I really am sorry Dimitri."

"I know, it's fine. I just wish you would've told me ahead of time instead of letting it get that far."

"I didn't know that was your intentions. I'm sorry."

"It's fine, don't worry about it." He smiled at me.

I smiled back. "Alright. Are you ready yet? It's 8:45."

"Yeah. Lets go."

We were sitting in the doctor's office, waiting in the waiting room for my name to be called. There was 3 other expecting parents in there, 2 I'm guessing single mothers and 2 toddlers. I was tapping my foot, waiting. The nurse came out of the door in the side of the room.

"Melanie?"

Damn it, I'd said to myself. Melanie grabbed the hand of one of the toddlers and went into the back with the nurse.

"I wonder how long it'll be until they call your name."

"I don't know," I said as he grabbed my hand and we held each other's hand.

"Hopefully soon."

"Hopefully, my back's starting to hurt. I want to lay on the table and relax."

We both laughed.

"Rosemarie?"

I looked up, not realizing the nurse had came back out.

"Yes, sorry."

Dimitri and I got up, following the nurse to the back.

"Just lay on the table and the doctor will be right with you."

"Okay thanks."

The nurse left and I layed on the table, Dimitri sitting in the chair next to it.

"Are you nervous?" He rubbed my arm.

"A little."

"Still want the sex to be a surprise?"

"Not really..."

"Alright. We'll let the doctor know we changed our mind."

"You're alright with that?"

"Yes. I was hoping you'd change your mind," he laughed.

I smiled. "Really?"

"Really."

I laughed. "Wait, I want Liss and my mom to be here!"

"I'll call Lissa, you call your mom."

"Okay."

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialed my mom's number.

"Hello Rose! How are you doing?"

"Get to the hospital quickly. We decided we want to know the sex and I want you here."

"That's great! I'm on my way!"

She hung up and I smiled. My mom's going to actually be here for me. Well Dimitri and I actually.

"Lissa said she'd be here soon."

"So did my mom. She was really excited and said she was on her way."

"Hopefully the doctor will wait on them."

"I'm sure he will. If not, you can talk him into it," I laughed.

He laughed too. "Yeah I could."

"Hello Mrs. Belikov! How're you doing today?"

"Good. Hey, I need to tell you something."

"Yes?"

"We decided we want to know the sex, and we decided it here. So are you okay with waiting until my best friend and mom get here?"

"Of course! This is very big news, I don't mind at all!"

"Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome. So do you want to just look at the baby until they get here?"

"No, that's fine. I'm sure they'll be here soon. Dimitri can you go check?"  
>"Yes."<p>

He got up and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

"So how have you been feeling lately?"

"Not bad. I've been more tired lately and haven't wanted to get out of bed for the day," I laughed.

He laughed. "Well that's normal. A baby can wear you out."

"I'm starting to get big also."

"I noticed. You're filling out."

"Hopefully the baby's a good weight and I'm on track.."

"We can check while you're here if you want."

"Sure!"

I got off of the table and stepped onto a scale in the corner.

"Well you were 140 before pregnancy and now you're 145. It looks like you're on the right track Rosemarie."

"That's good! I was hoping with our unusual pregnancy, nothing different would happen with the baby."

"Oh I don't think there'll be any issues with how you're forming."

"Well I'm glad. I don't want anything wrong with my baby."

"No need to worry. Stress isn't good for the baby."

"Oh! Yeah! I'll stop worrying and live my life."

"Good, good. I'm glad."

Dimitri was now back with Lissa and my mom. I smiled and hugged them tightly.

I took a deep breath. "Ready?"

They both smiled. "Ready."

I layed back on the table and pulled up my shirt. The doctor smiled down at me.

"Ready for the jelly?"

"Yes."

"Alright."

I squeezed the jelly on my stomach and used the little camera thing to spread it all around. My sweet little baby was on the monitor. I was smiling so hard.

"Oh my god."

"Well here's the baby's head. Are you wanting pictures?"

"Yes. Enough for my friend and mother too please."

"Of course."

He pressed some buttons and I guess that took pictures of the baby and sent them to a printer.

"And here's an arm. The hand's in a little fist, haha."

Now I was almost in tears. There's my baby, right there in front of me.

"The baby looks just like you Dimitri!"

I was in my own little world in Liss said that to Dimitri. I smiled.

"The baby does!" I couldn't hide my excitement.

"Alright, so now are you ready to see the sex of the baby?"

"Yes!" We all practically yelled at him.

"Alright, alright," he laughed.

He moved around the camera on my stomach and was in the area to see the sex. Even though I wasn't a doctor and hadn't been to medical school a day in my life, I could immediately tell the sex of my baby. My hand went to my mouth.

"Oh my god...Dimitri..."

"What? What do you see?"

The doctor smiled at Dimitri.

"I think she herself can see the sex of your baby."

"Really? What is it Rose?"

I grabbed his hand and looked in his eyes, smiling big.

**Please review!**


	21. Boom Boom Boom

**I'm back! :) But, I've decided that I'm going to make the chapters a bit shorter than usual. I think the length of my chapters is what had made me have writers block :/ But with the chapters being shorter, I PROMISE I'll try my best at updating twice a week, more if I'm not busy! Also if you haven't already, the link to my Twitter's on my profile, so you can follow me if you'd like. I won't bite! :) It's just so I can be closer to you guys and keep you updated :) And also, I have an IMPORTANT poll on my profile. I'd REALLY appreciate it if you guys voted :) It affects what happens in the story, so please vote ASAP! Enjoy the chapter! Again, sorry the chapters are going to be shorter than usual! Please review!**

"It's a girl!" I had to keep myself from screaming to the point that everyone in the hospital could hear me.

But while I was trying to hold in my screaming, Liss wasn't holding hers in.

"OH MY GOD! ROSE AND DIMITRI CONGRATULATIONS!"

I laughed. "Geez Lissa, it's our baby and you're screaming with excitement!"

She laughed along with me. "Well I'm just so excited. Why weren't you screaming or something?"

"Well I didn't want the entire hospital hearing my screams and thinking I'm being murdered or something."

"Oh, Rose.."

I looked up at Dimitri, smiling right along with him, not ever wanting to let go of his hand.

"We have a baby girl Dimitri.."

"Just like we wanted," he said as he leaned down and kissed me.

My mom came over and squeezed my hand, smiling.

"Congratulations Dimitri and Rose. I'm really proud of you guys."

I smiled at her. "Really?"

"Of course. You're proving everyone wrong by having a baby with another dhampir and you're making it through your pregnancy strong without constant complaining."

I opened up my arms so she'd come over and hug me. We hugged, her squeezing me tightly.

The doctor finished wiping the gel off of my stomach and smiled at us. "So do you have any names yet for her?"

"We actually do have one that we think is perfect."

"What is it?"

"Well I'd thought up Demitra, and Dimitri had thought up Alexander and Christian. So that's her name, Demitra Alexander Christian."

Everyone was smiling down at me. Lissa started squeeling. I laughed.

"You okay over there Liss?"

"Yes! I'm just so excited!"

"Well why don't we get you checked out and you guys can go home and celebrate?"

"Sounds good!"

I sat up on the table, Dimitri helping me off of it. I pulled my shirt down and we went back into the doctor's office and sat down in front of his desk.

"So your next appointment will be next month so we can check on her growth progress. Call me when you know a day that's good for you."

"We will, thank you. Dimitri and I appreciate it."

"No problem! Have a nice day!"

"You too!"

We walked out of the hospital and to mine and Dimitri's car.

"So, where do you guys want to eat?" I looked at everyone.

My mom was the one to pipe up. "How about we just go back to your place and celebrate there?"

I smiled. "That sounds great. We should do that!"

We all said our goodbyes, Lissa and my mom congratulating us again on our baby girl. Our baby girl. I love that. Dimitri and I finally knew the sex of our baby. And could finally have a more formal way of addressing her, instead of saying "it". We have a Demitra Alexander Christian. Finally my own little family, I smiled to myself.

Dimitri pulled me back into the car, into reality. "What are you smiling about over there?"

I smiled again, this time at him. "Just the fact that we now know we have a sweet little girl inside of me, and that I finally have my own family."

He smiled back at me, resting his hand on my thigh. "Both I'm very glad about. We have my grandmother to thank for this. Her little potion or whatever you'd like to call it, was such a blessing for us."

"Yes it was," I said as I rested my hand on top of his and grinned from ear to ear.

I'm so glad Dimitri is just as excited, especially with the baby being a girl. I know he'd, like any guy, want a little boy to teach things to. But it isn't like our little girl won't be a guardian like us, so he can still teach her things along with me. Especially with being the badass god he is. I chuckled to myself.

"What's so funny?" He glanced over at me smirking.

"Just thinking about when I'd first heard about you from Mason after you captured Liss and I, returning us to the academy."

"Oh? And what did Mason tell you?"

"That you were badass, and like a god," I said, glad the darkness hid my blush.

He laughed softly to himself. "I wouldn't consider myself a god.."

I smiled. "Well apparently everyone on campus thought you were like one. Especially Jill, remember her?"

This time his laugh was more audible. "Yes, I remember her. And how nervous she was, meeting me over in the younger part of the school."

"God, she was so nervous. Not to mention excited, seeing the 2 of us together. I would have loved to hear the thoughts going through her head."

"So would I have. I'm sure she was calling me hot or something."

"Maybe even a god."

We laughed. "Maybe," he answered.

"So is your mother still coming around the time the baby will be born?"

"Last time I'd spoken to her, she was still planning on it. I'll have to call sometime and make sure. And tell her the news."

I smiled. "She'll be so excited."

"And so will Viktoria, discovering that she'll be an aunt to yet another child."

"Think Karolina will help me with baby things, with her having 2 of her own?"

"Of course. She sees you as a little sister. And she'll want to help anyways, sister or not. You're a new mother."

"Everything's going to be crazy and confusing."

He patted my thigh. "Everything will be fine. I'll be there, my mother, grandmother, sisters and your mother will be there to help you."

"But my mom didn't raise a child. She won't be as familiar with it."

"I'm sure she'll still know what to do, despite that."

"Is it just me, or was she really quite during my appointment?"

"She was, but I didn't see her face. She probably was really excited to know that she's going to have a granddaughter soon. And her only child's having her first child. I'm sure she's just worried, but excited at the same time. Why don't you talk to her tonight? Ask her to go to our room with you to talk."

I smiled. "Sounds good. Thanks Dimitri."

"You're welcome Roza."

My insides were all warm at the sound of him saying my name in Russian. I loved it when he called me Roza. Scratch that, I loved it when he spoke in Russian period. It was sexy. Even though I had no idea what he was saying, since he still hasn't taught me anything in Russian.

"So Dimitri.."

"Yes?"

"When are you finally going to teach me some Russian? I mean, we will be visiting Russia more, with the baby and all. Your mother will want to see her grandchild often."

He swore in Russian under his breath. I smirked.

"Please Dimitri?"

"Why are you so fascinated with speaking Russian?"

I smiled. "The man I love is Russian. And the baby growing inside of me is part Russian. Why not?"

That earned me one of his smiles that'd shown in his eyes. "Well you do have a point there..."

I grinned. "Please Dimitri?"

"I guess so. But that doesn't mean you can go around, calling people things in Russian." He smirked at me. He knew me all too well.

"Fine. But when's my first lesson?"

"How about tomorrow? Do you have any plans?"

"Well I have plans with the bed, blanket and pillows..but I guess I can ditch them for your lessons." I smiled.

"You should have no problem with that, since at the academy you had to ditch them for my combat lessons."

We smiled at each other, remembering all of those mornings and evenings of jogging and fighting.

"Very true, Comrade."

He let out a ball of air. "Not that again..."

I smirked. "I'm sorry Dimitri!"

As he was smiling, we were pulling into our driveway. Everyone else was already there, sitting on our front steps and in front of the door.

"Glad you guys could finally show up," Christian smirked.

Lissa smacked his arm. "Oh let them be. They'd just found out they're having a baby girl."

I laughed. "Looks like Sparky's in trouble."

He glared at me. I stuck my tongue out at him back.

Dimitri, being the mature one, wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him.

"If Rose and Christian are done with their comments, let's go inside and get to eating."

Everyone nodded and I stuck my tongue out at Christian once more while we passed him through the front door.

We all stood in the living room, looking at each other. I made Dimitri lean down so I could whisper in his ear.

"What exactly are we going to cook to eat?"

"Well Christian and I could run down to the store to get food to have a cook out if you'd like?"

I smiled. "That sounds like a good idea."

He kissed my cheek before standing up straight again and cleared his throat. Everyone was looking at us now.

"So Rose and I have decided that we could have a cook out. But, Christian and I need to go to the store for the food for the cook out. Alright with you Christian?"

"Of course. The girls can talk about baby stuff while we're gone!"

Lissa elbowed him in the side. I guess he didn't like talking about baby stuff with her. I chuckled. Lissa and I were kissed goodbye then the boys left to go get food. I sat in a chair while Lissa and my mom sat on the couch. It felt awkward, so I decided to start a conversation with my mom.

"So mom..at the appointment you were really quiet. Everything okay?"

She looked up from her hands at me. "Oh, yes. I was just in awe at the baby and her being a girl." She smiled at me.

I smiled back. "Are you sure? If something's wrong, you can tell me."

"Well, everything's just been overwhelming lately. I just moved to the Court with you guys, my Dhampir daughter had gotten pregnant by another Dhampir, and it's a baby girl. Everything's just crazy and it's hard for me to wrap my head around it."

"Is it bringing back memories of you being pregnant with me?" I said in a small voice.

"Yes," she replied in an equally small voice.

"I know you feel bad about leaving me at an academy, but it's fine. It really is."

"You could always be a guardian for someone here and be closer to Rose and your granddaughter," Lissa piped in.

My mom gave her a small smile. "Really Lissa?"

"Of course. We could always use more guardians, especially one as good as you."

"Well then I'll have to talk to the family I guard about it and then we'll have to see." She had a big smile on her face.

We'd all gotten up and had a group hug. After a minute, we'd all let go and returned to our seats.

"It'll be great with you here at the Court mom! I can't wait."

"Neither can I. Hopefully my family understands."

"I'm sure they will." I smiled at her.

She smiled back at me and I had an amazing feeling inside of me. My mom was actually considering staying at the Court so she can be closer! I mean, it would've been nice if she'd done this when I was a child, but at least she'll be here for me and my child. My hand went to my stomach and I rubbed my stomach clock wise slowly. Dimitri and mine's beautiful baby girl. God, am I so ready for her to be here and in my arms. I want to see Dimitri's face when he holds her for the first time. I want to see him be an amazing dad and do everything for her. I'm just so ready for the new edition to our family to be here.


	22. Perfect

**Here's chapter 22! Despite being away from home most of the day, I'd gotten it finished :) 2 chapters in 1 day! How lucky are you guys? :) I know this one's a little shorter than 21, but I'll make up for it by doing a POV as the next chapter :) Enjoy chapter 22!**

"Today was great," Dimitri said as we were laying in bed, about to go to sleep.

I smiled. "Yeah, today was great. I'm so excited now."

He was on his side, facing me. He reached over and slowly ruubed my stomach clock wise. I looked into his gorgeous deep brown eyes and smiled.

"We now know we have a baby girl inside of you, and your mother is going to be moving permanetly to the Court. I'm so happy for you, Roza."

I placed my hand on top of his. "Thank you, Dimitri. I'm so happy too. The extra help will be nice, especially since Lissa's pregnant too."

He chuckled. "Yeah. Hopefully she has a girl too so you 4 girls can have some girl time."

I smiled at the thought. "That would be fun. When they're around 4-6, have little sleepovers and do stuff like paint our nails and do our hair."

"Would fathers be aloud?" He said with a threat of a smile on his lips.

"If the fathers are fine with their nails being painted and their hair being played with, yes."

We both laughed at the thought of him and Christian with pink nails and their hair in piggytails, but all around their heads.

"I'm not sure if I want my nails to be pink."

I smiled. "Well then you and Christian can have a guys night."

"Oh, what? Watching tv all night or playing some video games?"

I laughed. "I guess. I don't know what guys do when they're hanging out."

He smiled and leaned down, his face inches from mine. I bit my lip and looked into those beautiful eyes of his. He grinned and closed the distance, kissing my lips deeply. I kissed him back and he let go too soon. I pouted.

He smiled. "Did I ever tell you pregnancy makes you so damn beautiful?"

I looked at him and blushed. "No you haven't."

He grinned. "Well, it does."

Before I could protest as to how my stomach getting bigger was beautiful, he kissed me again, this one deeper and more passionate than the first. He'd gotten off of his side and hovered above me, being careful so he wouldn't smush the little one, never taking his lips off of mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he rubbed my thigh, grabbing it and wrapping my leg around his waist. I broke off the kiss and he started to kiss down my neck.

"What about Demitra?"

He took his lips off of my neck long enough to answer. "As long as we're careful and slow, she'll be fine." His lips were on my neck again. I let out a moan.

"Please be careful of her.."

"I will."

He was now on my chest, getting ready to pull up my shirt and kiss down my chest and stomach. I ran my hands through his hair and grabbed it. He grabbed my leg and unwrapped it from his waist and with my help, pulled my shirt off and started kissing down my chest. Once he'd gotten to my stomach, he'd left one kiss on my stomach where the baby was. I wiggled out of my pj bottoms, with Dimitri pulling them off of my legs, and he kissed all over my thighs. Too soon he stopped and I looked down at him, confused.

"What's wrong Dimitri?"

"Are you completely sure you want to do this? I don't want to feel like I pressured you into this."

"Yes, I'm completely sure Dimitri. Besides, this could be our last chance. Soon the baby will bigger and we won't be able to do this."

"Alright, as long as you're okay with it."

We smiled at each other and he eagerly pulled my underwear off, kissing me in all the right places. I couldn't control myself, I pulled on his hair until he was done and smiled up at me.

"Ready?"

I smiled. "Yes!"

He helped me sit up and I pulled off his boxers, leaving us both completely naked. We layed back where we were before and slowly our bodies melted together, like I was an unfinished puzzle and Dimitri was the missing piece.

I woke up and it was morning, well morning to the Moroi. I'd caught the sunset before it went completely down. I smiled.

"Goodmorning Roza."

I looked up at my Russian god and smiled at him. "Goodmorning."

"The sunset's beautiful."

"Yes it is. I haven't seen it since Liss and I had ran away from the academy."

He chuckled. "Well I imagine, with us living on vampire time."

"A perfect ending to a perfect night.."

His arms around me tightened. He leaned down and kissed me softly. I kissed him back.

"Thank you for tonight, Dimitri. I needed that."

He smirked. "I needed it too. You're welcome."

I laughed. "Well now that we've had our release, how about some breakfast?" My stomach growled as soon as I'd said that.

He grinned. "Same old Rose. Let's get dressed and go fix breakfast."

"Okay!" I jumped out of bed the best I could, with being pregnant, and had put back on my underwear, bottoms and a sports bra.

Dimitri looked me up and down and I blushed. "Nice outfit."

I blushed more. "Thanks."

"Now I can see your stomach better," he said as he kneeled down and kissed my stomach, rubbing it slowly.

My blush was deeper. "D-Dimitri!"

He smiled up at me. "What?"

"You're making me blush, doing that."

He smirked. "I know."

My stomach growled, making him laugh again.

"You know, when you starve me..you're also starving our child."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. We're starving over here."

He grinned. "Alright. Let's go get some food."

He put back on his boxers and we went down the stairs to the kitchen for some food.

"What would you 2 like for breakfast?"

I smiled. "An omlette and sausage please!"

He smiled back. "Coming right up."

"What are you going to eat?"

"The same thing." He looked at me over his shoulder and grinned.

While he cooked the food, I'd gotten out the dishes and set the table.

"What do you want to drink?"

"Whatever you're having."

"Alright."

I grabbed the milk and poured some in both glasses. Once I'd put the milk back into the fridge, Dimitri was at the table, putting our food on plates. I smiled as he pulled out my seat for me, pushing me in.

"Thank you Dimitri. It smells and looks so good!"

"You're welcome. I hope it tastes as good as it looks," he laughed.

"I'm sure it will, you're great at cooking!"

I'd gotten one of his "rare" smiles (Not rare to me!) that had made me fall in love with him.

"So breakfast was good..You should cook all of the meals!"

Dimitri laughed. We were standing at the sink, me washing the dishes while he dried them and put them where they go.

"And then what will you do?"

"Eat the food, of course!"

We smiled at each other as I handed him a soapy plate.

"Oh, that's it? No cleaning or anything?" A smile played at his lips.

"Ohh I guess I could clean a few things. But I mean, that won't last long."

"And why not?"

"Well, once this child of yours grows more, I'll be too big to do a lot of things." I grinned.

"Oh I'm sure you could still do things."

"Like what?"

"Do laundry."

"But what if my feet swell and I can't do it anymore?"

"Then I'll have to do it," he fake sighed sadly.

I took a handfull of bubbles and blew them at him. He laughed and took some, blowing them back. About 5 minutes later we were finished with dishes and sitting on the couch.

"So what do you want to do today Rose?"

"You don't have to work today?"

"I do in the afternoon, so I guess what would you like to do this morning?"

"What do you have to do today?"

"Well since Lissa's noticeably pregnant, she's taken more sick days and I have to help Christian with some paperwork."

"Oh, that sucks."

"Well at least the 2 of you are being more cautious, with being pregnant. Especially her."

"Yeah. Imagine if everyone knew she was pregnant and people came, trying to take pictures and kill her or something."

Dimitri too ahold of my wrists. "They would never try to kill her Roza."

"But Tasha killed Adrian's aunt. Why wouldn't they try to kill Lissa for being Queen and being pregnant?"

"Because not everyone's psychotic."

You could see the pain in Dimitri's eyes from saying an old friend was crazy. I felt so bad for him. He's known Tasha for forever and know she's been sent away for killing the Queen.

"Do you ever miss her?"

"Tasha?"

"Yes."

"Sometimes. But none of that matters now. It's all in the past. I have a child to focus on now. And you, Roza," he said as he laid his hand on my stomach.

I smiled. "It's so exciting."

"I know. I can't wait to see her."

"Me either. I can't wait to see your reaction from holding her."

He smiled. "5 more months."

"It's weird, in my dreams, the little girl had said her birthday was in May. And I'm pregnant with a girl, but her birthday won't be in May."

He smirked. "Well you can't expect your whole dream to come true. Maybe we'll have another girl whose birthday will be in May."

I smiled. "Maybe. I want more children with you Dimitri."

He took my hands in his and squeezed them. "So do I. I want a big family with you."

I smirked. "No more than 3 kids. I don't think I could stand any more than that."

He laughed. "Good, I didn't want much more than that either."

I smiled and squeezed his hands. "When do you want to have a second one?"

"Maybe a little over a year after this one's born. I don't want them to be far apart from each other."

"Well maybe the third could be a few years younger than the second.."

He smiled. "Then the first 2 could have a young sibling to look after."

"I wonder how many Christian and Lissa want to have."

"I don't know. You could always ask her about that."

"Yeah. I might go over there once you leave."

"I can drop you off over there if you'd like."

I smiled. "Yeah I'd like that."

He placed his hands on each side of my stomach and leaned close to my face, his lips nearing mine. I blushed at him practically holding our child. I leaned in the rest of the way and kissed him softly. He kissed me back just as soft. Too soon we had to break off the kiss for air.

"Don't you need to start getting ready for work?"

He looked at the clock. "Crap, yes. Take a shower with me?" He looked at me hopeful.

I smiled. "Yes. I need one for the day too."

We got up off of the couch and I took his hand, leading him up the stairs to our room. We slowly took off each other's clothes and walked hand in hand into the bathroom to take our shower together. I smiled at how perfect my life was. I was with my perfect man, I was pregnated by my perfect man. My best friend was pregnant also, my mother will be moving to the court with us. God, life was just great for me right now. I wish I'd known better. Because boy, was life about to get hectic.


	23. Noelle

**Well here's chapter 23 :) I hope you guys like it! I worked really hard on it. I decided to bring Adrian's POV back into the story and introduce Noelle again! (Chapter 14). I hope you enjoy! Oh and PLEASE vote on the poll on my profile! I'd appreciate it SO MUCH! Everytime I put up a poll, you guys never vote on it. It makes me feel like you don't even care :/ But anyways, here's chapter 23. Enjoy! First POV in a while and this time it's for an entire chapter.**

**Adrian POV**

It'd been 4 months since I've seen Rose. Well, any of them at the Court actually. In a drunken state, I'd came over to Rose and Dimitri's house and tried to have sex with her while Dimitri was gone. But he'd caught me and pretty much threw me out of the front door. I'd felt so bad aferwards that I'd put as much distance between me and the Court as I could. And what do you know..I'm back in the town I'd found that woman Noelle Price and her restaurant. What I was doing here, I don't know. But I wanted to see her again. Maybe she'll remember me. I hoped so. Now here I was, in my khakis and button down white shirt, standing in front of Noelle's Coffee. I took a few deep breaths and then I'd finally walked in, the bell on the door chimming. I sat at a table, hoping I'd spot Noelle. No luck yet. But I did find an older woman, maybe in her 40s, coming over to me.

"Hello sir. May I take your order?"

"A cup of coffee, please."

"Alright. I'll be back with your order."

"Thanks."

She nodded and walked away. I scanned the room again, looking for a young woman with dark brown hair and brown eyes. I was still looking around as the woman came back with my coffee.

"Here you go sir."

"Thanks. I have a question."

"Yes?"

"Is Miss Price here today?"

She had a look of confusion until she realized I was talking about the owner, Noelle.

"Oh! She's in the back working on paperwork. I'll tell her you're here once she's finished."

"Thank you. It's Adrian Ivashkov."

"Alright. She'll be with you when she's done."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

I slowly sipped my coffee, waiting for Noelle to be finished with her paperwork. Soon I was drumming on the table and tapping my foot, waiting. After being halfway done with my refill, I'd seen her standing in a doorway to what I guess was the office, talking to the older woman. Noelle's eyes looked over at me once before talking to the woman again. I waited patiently. Soon she started to walk over towards me. She slid into the seat across from me.

"We meet again Mr. Ivashkov. What brings you here?"

"Well I thought I might start telling you about me, since I didn't last time." A smile played at my lips.

She smiled. "Oh? I'd love to hear about you finally. So mysterious with your past with some ex girlfriend."

I laughed. "Well what would you like to know first?"

"Well how about your age?"

"Currently 22. How old are you?"

"21."

"So when we last met, you couldn't drink?"

She laughed. "No. Now I can."

"Next question."

"Where's your family at?"

"Well they live far away. I'm not close with them. How about yours?"

"Well all I have is my mother now, and she's the woman that waited on you."

"Well I can see where you'd gotten your looks."

She blushed. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. So what else do you do besides own a restaurant?"

"Well all I do really is play the piano in my free time."

"Do you write your own music?"

"Sometimes. They don't always turn out great."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well I can never finish them. I always get stuck."

"I'm sorry."

"So tell me more about this ex girlfriend that I look like."

"Well she's smart, strong, caring, almost the same eyes and hair as you. Not much to tell."

"How old is she?"

"Well she was 18 when we were dating. So we were 3 years apart."

"How old is the other guy?"

"25 now, but at the time he was 24."

She had her eyes wide and her mouth gaped open.

"Really?"

"Really. And now they're married and she's pregnant. Well they were married when we'd met the first time."

"I'm sorry. Have you spoke to her since we'd met?"

"A few times, but I'd messed up."

"How so?"

"I was drunk and I'd tried to have sex with her."

She looked at me surprised. "Really?"

"Really."

"Is that why you're back?"

"Mostly. I needed to get away from all of them."

"Even your family?"

"We've never gotten along, so yes. It doesn't bother me."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"Still that sucks."

"So how long do you work?"

"I can leave whenever. Why do you ask?"

"Well I thought we could leave and go somewhere else."

"Like your hotel room?"

I looked at her surprised.

"I know how guys like you work. You think you can get any girl and sleep with her."

She started to get up and I grabbed her arm before she could leave. She looked at me almost angry.

"I don't want to take you home and sleep with you. I want to take you somewhere to eat."

I couldn't believe what was coming out of my mouth. Did I really want to not have sex with this beautiful woman? Did I really want to JUST go on a date with her? After a couple of seconds I'd decided that I did. I like Noelle. She's sweet, but she's strong. Almost like Rose...

"You mean like a date?"

"If you'd like to.."

She smiled. "I'd love to. But can I go home and change into something more appropriate for a date?"

"Sure. I can run you by there and I'll wait in the car until you're ready."

"You don't want to come in?"

"I didn't want to be too forward."

She smirked. "You wouldn't be forward. It's only polite to invite my date in."

I grinned. "It's a date.

Once she'd spoken to her mother about leaving for a while, I was driving her over to her house. It was beautiful. It was a pretty beige color with white curtains in every window. The porch was white and there was some lawn furniture on it. The front door was eggshell white with a large window in it.

"Come on."

We were standing in the yard and she was holding my hand, guiding me to her front door. She unlocked the door and we walked into a small living room. It was a pastel blue with black furniture and a tv in the corner of the room.

"You can watch some tv while I go up to my room to change."

"Okay."

She'd let go of my hand and walked up the stairs across from the front door. I sat down on the couch and grabbed the remote, turning on the tv. I absentmindedly watched the news until I heard Noelle behind me walking down the stairs. I turned the tv off and turned around to look at her. And goddamn, was she beautiful. She had on a pair of black leggins, a red sweater dress over it with a black belt around her waist and a pair of plain red flats. She had a matching red clutch, red lipstick and her hair and makeup all done. She was breathtaking. She blushed while I was looking her up and down.

"You look beautiful Noelle."

She blushed. "Thank you Adrian."

"Ready to go?"

"Yes."

"Alright. I figured we could go to Olive Garden and have a nice lunch."

She smiled. "That's perfect."

When we'd gotten to the restaurant, it was only open a few hours and it wasn't all that busy. We were immediately seated and a few minutes later a man came over to take our order.

"Hello I'm Ian. I'll be your server this afternoon. What can I get you guys to drink?"

Before Noelle could speak up, I answered for the both of us. "Get us a nice bottle of wine please. White wine."

"Yes sir."

The waitor wrote down the wine and walked away to get the wine. Noelle looked at me with wide eyes.

"Do you know how expensive that is?"

"Yes. It's fine. I have enough for it."

"Are you sure Adrian? I'm fine with a Coke."

I grinned. "Yes, I'm sure. I don't want my date to be sipping on a Coke while we're at a nice restaurant like this."

She smiled. "Well alright."

In a few minutes Ian came back with 2 wine glasses and a bottle of wine.

"Is this good sir?"

"Yes, perfect. Thank you."

"Are you ready to order any food yet?"

"Not yet. We need a few."

"Alright," he said as he left.

I poured wine into each of our glasses and took a drink. Noelle took a drink and smiled at me.

"It tastes really good."

"Yeah it does. I like it."

"So do I."

"So do you want an appetizer?"

"Adrian, please don't spend so much on me."

"But I want to, Noelle. I know I hardly know you, but I like you. I want to spend money on you."

She blushed. "Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Well I like you too..." she was looking down at her napkin as she played with it.

I smiled. "Really?"

"Yes. You're great. You treat me great. I love it."

"Well then tell me what you want for an appetizer."

She smirked and looked at the menu. "How about some stuffed ravioli?"

"Sounds great," I smiled at her.

"Man am I stuffed."

We'd finished our meal, completely stuffed.

"I am too. As soon as I pay the bill we can leave. Do you want to wait or go to the car?"

"I'll wait for you."

"Okay," I smiled.

She smiled back and Ian came back with the bill.

"Here you guys go. You pay up front. Have a nice day."

"You too."

He cleared the table and left. I left a 20 on the table and we walked up to the front to pay the bill.

"Today was amazing Adrian," she smiled up at me.

I smiled back. "Yes it was. I'm glad you liked it."

"Do you think we could maybe go to your hotel room?"

I smirked. "Oh? I thought you didn't want to go because I'd seduce you?"

She smacked my arm. "Well I owe you after this amazing dinner."

"You don't owe me anything."

"Yes I do. You spent so much on me. It's the least I can do."

"Well if you insist..."

She laughed and I paid the bill, leading her outside to my car. By the time we were in my room, Noelle had her arms around me, kissing my lips deeply. I'd kissed her back deeply and picked her up, wrapping her legs around my waist and carrying her to my bed. I set her on my bed and we were kissing more, tearing each other's clothes off. I broke off the kiss and she started to kiss my neck.

"Do you really want to do this?"

"Of course! Don't you?"

"Yes, I just wanted to make sure," I smirked.

She let go of me long enough for me to grab a condom out of my drawer in my bedside table. Soon the condom was on and our bodies connected with each other. This is my first time actually making love to a woman.

I woke up a few hours later, Noelle in my arms. Her head on my chest. I smiled, remembering last night. It was amazing. But boy, did I get myself into a mess. What if Noelle didn't want to be in a relationship with me and we never spoke again? I don't think I could handle that, after Rose. Even though Rose and I hadn't had sex. She slowly started to stirr in my arms. I watched her, waiting for her to say something. She stretched and rubbed her eyes, looking up at me. A huge grin was plastered on her face.

"Goodmorning Mr. Ivashkov."

I couldn't help smiling back at her. "Goodmorning Miss. Price."

"Last night was great, Adrian. Thank you."

"You're welcome Noelle. I'm glad you liked it."

"So how exactly do you have a lot of money?"

"My parents are filthy rich."

"And they just give you money whenever you want?"

"If it keeps me out of trouble and quiet, yes."

"What do you mean by quiet?"

"My mom doesn't want me to be a disgrace to the family."

"Oh, I'm sorry. That must suck."

I pulled my shoulder up in a shrug. "I'm use to it. I don't really mind it now."

"So you're known for causing trouble?"

"Sometimes," I smirked.

"So you're a bad boy?"

"I can be, if you'd like."

"You are one. You're cocky, I can tell."

My smirk was still on my lips. "Well then I guess I am a bad boy."

"I like that."

"Oh? You do?"

"Yes, it's sort of a turn on." She blushed.

"Might be a problem with that."

"And why's that?"

"You have no idea what you're getting yourself into."

**Please review!**


	24. Second Trimester

**I'm sorry for the Adrian POV chapter. It wasn't my best. Re-reading it, I realized it has a rushed tone to it. I feel like I kind of rushed it to the sex . I should probably work on my POVs before I post another. Soo I think I won't do another one for this story. But anyways..I'm deleting the poll. Kind of pissed that no one voted. Whatever though. Here's chapter 24! **

**~6 months pregnant~**

Lissa and I are now 6 months pregnant, but I'm a few weeks ahead of her. Last month a few weeks after mine, she went to the doctor for her ultrasound and we'd found out that she was having a little boy. Like my appointment, she'd practically screamed and you could even see the excitement lit on Christian's face. I mean, he isn't all guardian mode like Dimitri, hiding his emotions all of the time, but you still could see how excited he was on his face. All while the words were gushing out of her mouth like vomit, he was speechless. He just had a big goofy grin on his face. Since then, we haven't done much besides hang out at each other's houses and look through baby stuff. Lissa and I were laying on Dimitri and mine's bed, looking through baby magazines. She was dressed from coming over here while I was still in my pjs. She came over at 8 PM after Dimitri left for work.

"OH MY GOD ROSE WE NEED TO HAVE A BABYSHOWER!"

I covered my ears from her screaming. Jeez she liked to scream, especially when it came to baby things.

"A babyshower, really?"

"Yes! We need to have a babyshower. Maybe even a double one!"

"But the people you know, don't know me."

"Oh well! Doesn't mean they can't buy you a gift!"

"Do we really have to?"

"Yes! Extra help getting stuff for the baby doesn't hurt!"

"Will it make you shut up if I say yes?"

She smirked. "Yes. I'd be really happy and I'd be quiet if you said yes."

"Alright, then it's a yes. But, when we talk about the babyshower you have to be calm and quiet about it. No yelling or squeeling."

"I promise I won't yell or squeel when it comes to baby stuff."

"Good. Now, where's the babyshower going to be at?"

"I'm not sure about that yet. We could always have it at my house?"

"That'd work. Or maybe in the ballroom. I'm sure there's a lot of people you want to invite."

"You know me so well..it's crazy."

I smiled. "Well we have known each other since kindergarden and I use to be able to go into your head."

"It's crazy, I forget about the bond so quickly, now that it's gone."

"So do I. It still feels weird to not be able to feel you and know if you're okay."

"I'll be okay, with you as my guardian."

We smiled at each other and held hands.

"There may not be a real bond anymore, but we're still bound together forever Rose. I saved your life, you've been with me for forever."

"And even though you're the Queen now, we're still close. We'll always have a special bond."

"Always. We've kicked ass together over the years."

We laughed together at the thought. "Yeah we have. 2 years away from vampire society. Never being found until Dimitri and them had found us that night."

"Do you think we would've survived, if we'd never been found and dragged back to the academy?"

"I don't know, Liss. I'd like to say yes, but without the academy, I wouldn't be a great guardian and you wouldn't have found out that you're a spirit user."

"True."

"There'd be no Adrian, no Christian and you, no Dimitri and I..our lives would be so different."

"Always on the run, no time for a real relationship."

"You wouldn't be the Queen."

She laughed. "Sometimes I wish I wasn't the Queen.."

"It's such a big commitment. And so stressful. Running the Moroi community pretty much by yourself."

"What about Christian?"

"He helps, but I'm a Dragomir. The Queen. I have more of a saying than he does."

"I thought everyone was getting over his parents willingly turning Strigoi?"

"They are, I guess it just has to do with me being one of the last Dragomirs."

"And your charming personality, thanks to spirit."

We laughed. "Yeah, that too."

"So have you and Christian chosen a baby name yet?"

"No. We've actually been really busy with meetings and stuff."

"You're still doing meetings and all of that Queen stuff?"

"Yeah, just stuff that keeps me in the Court, though. Christian goes to all of the stuff outside of the Court."

"How long do you think it'll be before you'll be at home, not able to do things?"

"Whenever the doctor tells me I should stay away from working or when my feet start to kill me," she laughed.

"Well at least your job isn't so life threatening. Ever since we'd found out I was pregnant, Dimitri won't let me do anything. I'm always stuck at home."

"He's just worried about you. He wants to keep you and Demitra safe."

"I know, it just sucks."

"I bet."

"You know what we should do Liss?"

"What?"

"Yoga for pregnant women."

"Really?"

"Really! It'd be fun. And it'd probably relax us. You're always complaining about back pains."

"Yeah. But where's a place for prenatal yoga?"

"I'm sure that baby place we'd went to has yoga sessions."

"I could call and you could get dressed?"

"Sounds good."

While Lissa went downstairs to use the home phone in the kitchen, I went to the closet and looked through it, finding something decent and stretchy for yoga. I finally decided on a pair of loose sweatpants and one of my maturnity tank tops. Once I had the clothes on and my hair in a messy bun on the top of my head, Lissa was back and waiting for me on the bed.

"So what did they say?"

"They do have a yoga session. The next one's in 20 minutes."

"Do you want to run home and change into something more comfortable and stretchy?"

"Yeah, let's go."

I grabbed my cell phone and keys, and we headed out the front door. I drove us over to her house and she went inside by herself, going to change clothes. While I waited for her, I grabbed my phone from the cup holder and texted Dimitri.

"_Hey. I just thought I'd let you know that Lissa and I are going to a prenatal yoga class at that baby place."_

_"Ok. How long is it?"_

_"I'm not sure. Probably about an hour long."_

_"Are you there now?"_

_"No, Lissa's in their house changing. We'll be there in about 10 minutes."_

_"Ok. I'll be home in 3-5 hours."_

_"Busy today?"_

_"Yeah. Christian probably won't be home for a while either."_

_"Well I'll let you get back to work. I just wanted to let you know. I love you."_

_"I love you too Roza. Have fun."_

I put the phone back in the cup holder and about 2 minutes later, Lissa was getting into the car.

"You actually have yoga clothes?"

"Yeah. I'd thought about doing yoga when I'd first bought maturnity clothes but never looked into it."

"Well now they'll come to use," I smiled.

"Yep!" She smiled back at me.

"Well we better hurry before we're late," I said as I pulled the car out of park and drove to the baby place.

Once we were parked and walked into the yoga room, it was 11:58.

"Just in time," I muttered under my breath at Lissa.

"Hello ladies!" the lady in front of the room said to us.

"Hello!" we said at the same time.

"Is this your first time here?"

"In the yoga class, yes. But my friend Lissa and I been here before for meetings."

"Oh okay! Well you can grab a mat and sit anywhere you'd like!"

"Thank you."

We both grabbed a mat from the corner and sat near the back.

"So do you think this'll hurt Rose?"

"It might a little, since we haven't really done a lot since getting pregnant, but I'm sure we'll feel better."

"I hope."

"Yeah it probably helps with back pains and all of that."

"Alright ladies let's get started!"

**~1 hour later~**

"God, that was such a workout!"

Lissa and I were saying our goodbyes, leaving the center.

"Oh I know. I haven't felt this worn out since training with Dimitri," I laughed.

"I bet. It has to be especially hard on you, with being so use to being fit and working out."

"Well I have to do what I have to do.."

"I bet it won't take you long to lose your baby bump and get back to being slim."

I laughed. "Probably not. As soon as I have her, Dimitri's staying with her while I go work out and lose all of this."

We both laughed. "I don't see you leaving her, honestly."

"Really?"

"Really. I don't think you'd leave her side," she smiled.

I grinned. "I guess you're right."

"Do you think it'll be because of your mother leaving you at the academy?"

"Maybe. But I never have thought about having kids until I met Dimitri. I always thought I'd be a guardian with no kids or serious relationships."

"Yeah. We always thought you'd be guarding me. Nothing else."

"Well at least with you being the Queen I can be your guardian, a mother and a wife."

We both smiled at the thought. "Well we better get home and relax a little bit."

"Yeah we should."

I started up the car and drove us back to the house. I parked the car in the driveway and we got out. I unlocked the door and we immediately went up to mine and Dimitri's bedroom.

"Do you mind if I shower Rose?"

"Of course not! You can borrow some of my clothes too if you want."

"For once, we're both close to the same size," she laughed.

"Oh, I know!"

We both laughed and I gave her a towel and wash rag.

"Need help with turning the shower on?"

"No, thanks."

"Alright! I'll leave clothes on the sink for you."

"Thanks!"

"You're welcome Liss."

I left the bathroom and went to the closet. I picked out a plain white t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants for Lissa. I walked back to the bathroom and set them on the sink.

"Do you want socks or are you fine?"

"I'm fine, thanks!"

"You're welcome."

I left the bathroom again and sat on the bed, waiting for her. I picked up one of the baby magazines we were looking at this morning and flipped through it. Soon she was finished and came back out in the clothes.

"A little big, but we're close Rose."

I laughed. "Yeah. Probably a size or 2 smaller than me."

"So what do you want to do until the boys get off?"

"We could always eat ice cream and watch a movie or 2?"

She laughed. "Sounds good. What kind of ice cream do you have?"

"We can go check after I change into sweats."

"Okay. I'll go ahead and start looking."

"Alright."

She walked downstairs and I went to the closet and got a red shirt and a pair of sweatpants. I changed into them and walked down the stairs to the kitchen. Lissa was looking in the freezer for the ice cream.

"So what do we have?"

"Some chocolate and cookie dough."

"Which one do you want?"

"Oh, it doesn't matter to me."

"We could share?"

"That works!"

She got them out while I grabbed 2 spoons and we sat on the couch.

"What movie?"

"What do you have?"

"Anything. We have Netflix."

"Oh, so we can order any movie we want?"

"Yes."

"Hmm...how about an Adam Sandler movie?"

"Sounds good!"

I grabbed the remote and ordered Billy Madison. We opened up the tubs of ice cream and started to eat them.

**Please review! (:**


	25. Settle Down

**So sorry for not updating for a while. I've been bummed about school starting this Monday. So I've been in a bleh mood the past 2 weeks. This will probably be my last update for about 2 weeks, maybe less. I want to give myself some time to get settled into school and the whole routine. But I promise I'll have the next chapter up by the begining of September. But if something does come up, getting in the way of writing the new chapter, promise I'll put up an AN and Tweet about it. Please follow me for more access to me! Link's on my profile! Enjoy!**

So how was yours and Lissa's prenatal yoga class?"

Dimitri and I were sitting at the table in the dining room, eating dinner. Liss and I finished Billy Madison then halfway through The Vow, Dimitri was home. Being the kind of guy he is, he agreed to watch the rest of it with us.

"Oh, it wasn't too bad. It was a great workout. I'm feeling more relaxed."

"That's good. How often are the classes?"

"They're daily. You can go whenever you're free."

"Maybe 1 day I could come along and help."

I smiled. "That'd be great, Dimitri. Thank you."

He smiled back at me. "You're welcome Roza. I wouldn't want to miss seeing you in spandex, anyways."

I laughed. "You are such a guy!"

He grinned from ear to ear. "I know."

"Think you could talk Christian into going with too?"

"Yes. But I'm sure he'd go anyways for Lissa. I probably won't need to talk to him about it."

"True. You'll need something comfortable to wear when we go."

"They're going to make the husbands do yoga too?"

"Somewhat. But mostly help us preggo women."

He laughed. "What kind of help?"

"Well when we're laying on our backs, the guys bend their legs and help pull our hamstrings and stuff."

"Is it hard for you to do things yet?"

"Not quite yet. I don't have that big of a belly. But my mom thinks I'll grow big in the next 2 months like she did with me."

"That sucks. You won't have a cute baby belly for long."

"Sucks for you. I'm glad. All of that weight'll hurt my ankles and feet."

"True.."

"Why'd you do this to me?"

He laughed. "Do what?"

"Get me pregnant and gain all of this weight."

"Ohhh that wasn't all me.."

I leaned over the table and smacked his arm. He smirked when I missed.

"It was so all you."

"It was not."

"It was your grandmother who gave us the herbs."

"But you didn't object."

I sighed. He'd gotten me. "Still."

"Still nothing Roza."

I wanted to smack the smirk off of his face.

"Go lay down while I clean up the kitchen Roza."

I scoffed. "Just because I'm pregnant, doesn't mean I can't do things!"

"I know. I just want you to relax and be comfortable.."

"I'm sorry I snapped at you.. I just hate being worthless."

"You're not worthless Roza.."

"I am. I sit at home all day, everyday. I hardly do anything and I'm always bored. I take about 3 naps a day."

"Even with Lissa here?"

"Even with her here. She takes naps with me or watches tv while I'm asleep."

"Do you want me to see if there's an office job or something for you to do?"

"Please..I'm so bored in the house Dimitri."

"Alright. Tomorrow at work I'll ask around."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Do you think they'll let a 6 months pregnant woman work though?"

"They should. I mean, all you'd be doing is sitting 90 percent of the time. I don't see why not."

"Would I be near you?"

"Sometimes. With you being pregnant, they try to keep me near or inside the Court just in case something happens to you."

"What if you're away from the Court and I need you?"

"I'm always just a phone call away. I questioned them with this possible problem, and they said there would always be a SUV for me to drive back to the Court."

"Sorry for all of the questions. I just want to be sure."

"I know Roza. It's fine." He wrapped his arms around me tightly. "You have nothing to worry about. Everything will be fine."

"How can you be so sure?"

"There's a lot of guardians in the Court. They will protect you like you're a Moroi."

"And they're all okay with that?"

"Yes. You're a famous guardian, not to mention the daughter of Janine Hathaway. I'm sure there's a lot of people who'd like to ruin your chances of a good life."

I laughed. "Yeah there probably is."

"Now go lay down while I do the dishes."

"Alright," I said in defeat.

**~ 2 Hours Later ~**

"Dimitri?"

We were now laying in bed, getting ready to go to bed. While he was as comfortable as can be, my pregnant ass was tossing and turning, trying to find a comfortable position without squishing the little one. At this point I was ready to give up on sleep and go downstairs to watch tv.

"Yes?" There was a hint of sleep in his voice.

"Do you think it'd hurt the baby if we...you know..." I was so glad it was dark. Dimitri couldn't see my blush.

"I don't know what. Tell me?" I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"You know what I mean...fool around a little"

He laughed softly. "I don't know Roza."

"Can we try?"

"What if the baby gets hurt?"

I sighed. "I don't know. What if we're careful?"

"I dont' know if I can be careful.."

I smacked him. "Seriously!"

He grinned. "I have to work in the morning Rose. How about tomorrow night?"

"I want to do it now. I can't sleep."

"Uncomfortable?"

"A little."

He sat up in bed then stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"Getting you a heating blanket."

"What's that going to do?"

"Soothes pain in your back. It should help."

"Are you sure it'll help?"

He laughed. "Roza, I've lived with 3 pregnant women since I was little. I know a thing or two."

I smiled. "Just making sure."

He walked out of the room and down the hall. I sat up in bed, waiting patiently for him to come back. A minute later he came back in the room with a big baby blue blanket in his hand.

"Get up real quick so I can lay it where you're going to lay please."

I got up and he layed the blanket on the bed, flattening it. He plugged it into the wall and turned it on medium.

"Lay down and tell me if that's too hot for you."

I layed down and gave him a thumbs up.

"Can you turn the A/C on though? I don't want to get really hot in the middle of the night."

"Why don't I turn the blanket on low instead?"

"No, medium feels great. Turn the A/C on please."

"Alright," he said as he walked over to the A/C and turned it on high.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Dimitri got back into bed and got under the covers.

"Goodnight Dimitri."

"Goodnight Rose."

"I love you."

"I love you too. Sleep well."

"You too."

I could tell Dimitri was getting a little tired of me complaining and wanting things a different way. Part of me felt bad, but the other side didn't. He doesn't understand what it's like to be pregnant and have all of these problems.

**~ The Next Morning ~**

"Goodmorning."

I could hardly sleep, so I'd spent most of the night watching tv in the living room and straightening things up. Once it was 6, the time Dimitri usually wakes up, I had coffee ready for him and started fixing breakfast.

"Goodmorning Rose. You didn't have to get up early and do this for me."

"Oh, I actually could barely sleep, so I was up most of the night watching tv and straightening things up."

"You should've woken me up."

"It's fine. You have to work. I didn't want you to be up all night with me and be tired today."

"Wake me up next time, please?"

"But what about work and being tired?"

"I'll be fine. Trust me."

"Okay. I'll wake you up next time."

"Thank you. What're you making for breakfast?"

"I was thinking some scrambled eggs, toast and sausage."

"Sounds good. Want some help?"

"Sure. You can cook the sausage while I cook the eggs."

"Alright."

He went to the fridge and got out the sausage and got out a skillet.

"So what're you going to be doing today?" He said while he was cooking the sausage.

"Oh, probably just going to do some cleaning and hang out with Lissa."

"What about prenatal yoga?"

"Maybe. Depends on how much there is to clean and the times."

"What're the times?"

"I'm not sure. I know there's one from 11-12. The one we'd gone to."

"Maybe you could take a break from cleaning and go to that one and come back and finish cleaning?"

"That sounds good. I'll have to ask Liss about that."

"Don't work yourself too much cleaning please. I don't want you hurting yourself."

"I won't, don't worry."

"I always worry about you. I can't help it."

I smiled. "Really?"

"Really. Even when you weren't pregnant, I was worried about you. I don't want anything bad happening to you."

"I worry about you too. I don't want anything happening to you."

"When would something happen to me?"

"Well at work. One day a guardian could knock on the door and tell me you've died. Or that Strigoi took you again."

I choked up at the end. Damnit. Dimitri came over to me and hugged me tightly.

"Nothing's going to happen to me. I promise. I'm always careful."

"Still. It could happen again."

"Don't worry yourself like this. It's not healthy for the baby. Just relax. Nothing's going to happen to me."

"Oh no!"

We both looked over at the stove at the burnt food. I groaned.

"Oh shit. I'm sorry Rose."

"It's not just your fault. We both didn't watch the food," I laughed.

"How about I go get us some donuts?"

I smiled. "That'd be great."

"Alright. Be back soon!"

He kissed me goodbye and left to get the donuts. I sat down on the couch, waiting for him. A minute later my phone chimed from a text message.

_Are you awake?_

Lissa.

_Yes. Could hardly sleep what about you?_

_I slept okay. Can I come over soon?_

_Yes Dimitri went to get donuts then he'll be leaving at 7. Are you okay?_

_Yes. Christian left a little bit ago and I'm feeling lonely._

_Want to come over now?_

_No, it's fine._

_I can tell Dimitri to get more donuts so you can have some too?_

_No, but thank you. _

_Text me when you'll be on your way here._

_Ok._

I set my phone down on the table, thinking to myself. I really hope Lissa's okay. I wish she would've agreed to coming over right now. I'll have to get it out of her later..

"I'd gotten a dozen chocolate donuts for us Roza. You're favorite!"

I looked up quickly, almost peeing myself. I didn't even hear him unlock the door and open it.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. I was thinking and didn't hear you come in. You scared me."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Ready to eat?"

"Yes," he said as he carried the donuts to the kitchen.

I followed him in and we sat down at the table with the donuts and pot of coffee. We both took a mug of coffee and 2 donuts.

"So what were you thinking about when I'd came in?"

"Oh, Lissa said she was lonely but didn't want to come over until you left. I was hoping that she was okay."

"Where's Christian at?"

"She said he'd already left for work a while ago. She said she was lonely."

"She should've came over here with us."

"I know. I'd told her it was fine if she did but she refused and said she'd wait until you left for work."

"Maybe she has to tell you something she only wants you to know and not me."

"You mean girl stuff?"

"Yes."

"Maybe. But I don't know what it'd be."

"Guess you'll have to ask her about it later."

"Hopefully she'll tell me."

"She should."

**~ Half An Hour Later ~**

"Well I'll be off around 3. I'll see you then."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too."

We kissed and he left, me locking the door behind him. I went to get my phone and called Lissa.

"Hey Rose."

"Hey. Are you still coming over? Dimitri just left."

"Yeah, I'm getting dressed now."

"Alright. I'll see you then. The door will be unlocked for you."

"Okay, thanks."

"You're welcome. Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up and looked around the house, finding something to start on. Maybe I could vacuum all of this carpet. It's been a while. I grabbed the vacuum from the closet and plugged it in, starting my hours of cleaning. Yikes.

**Please review!**


	26. Until Forever Comes

**I know you guys are probably like "OH MY GOD THIS IS GETTING A LITTLE BORING BROOKELLE!" Well you just have to bear with these filler chapters for a little longer then I PROMISE something will happen :) I have something planned that'll happen around chapters 28-30. Bear with me for a little longer :) And I kind of lied. I got bored and decided to write, sooo here's chapter 26! Enjoy!**

Needless to say, it didn't take me long to give up on vacuuming the living room. I'd probably vacuumed half of the room before turning it off and sitting down on the couch. This whole wife and being responsible job was hard. It didn't help, being 6 months pregnant. My ankles were swelling and my back was hurting. It was pain from hell. I guess I'll have to call my mother and see if she'll help me clean. Lissa probably won't be up to cleaning either. This house is going to be a mess until I've had this baby, I'd thought to myself, laughing. After a few minutes, I got up off the couch and walked over to where my cell phone was. I opened it and dialed my mom's number. It rang 3 times before she answered.

"Hello!"

"Hey mom."

"How're you feeling? It's been a while since we've last spoken!"

"I haven't been too bad. I'm hurting right now from trying to clean."

"What's wrong?"

"I wanted to vacuum the living room and only got through half of it because I'm hurting."

"Do you want me to come over and help?"

"Do you mind?"

"Not at all! I want to help you and Dimitri as much as I can!"

"Thank you so much mom."

"No problem! I need to get dressed then I'll be over there."

"Alright. See you then!"

"Bye!"

We hung up and I went to the kitchen for a drink. I poured myself a glass of water and sat back down on the couch, waiting for my mom. Once I'd drank half of the glass, there was a knock at the door. I quickly got up and answered the door.

"Hey mom!"

"Hey! Ready to do some cleaning?"

I groaned. "God no! All I want to do is sleep!"

She laughed. "So when's Lissa coming over?"

"She should be over here soon. She said she was getting ready then she'd be over here."

"Shouldn't be too long. So how about I finish vacuuming while you rest a little then when she gets here we'll all clean?"

"Sounds good. Thanks mom."

"Don't mention it!" she said as she grabbed the vacuum and turned it back on.

I laid down on the couch and watched her walk all over the room, vacuuming the places I missed and barely went over. Within 5 minutes, the floor was already looking better than it had. Man, Dimitri and I really need to keep up with this cleaning stuff. We look like pigs.

"All done. Why don't you text Lissa and make sure she's okay?"

"Will do!"

I grabbed my phone and punched in Lissa's number.

_"Where are you?"_

_"Sorry, one of the members on the court decided to call"_

_"It's fine. My mom's over here helping me clean"_

_"That's nice of her"_

_"Yeah, when do you think you'll be over here?"_

_"In about 20 min"_

_"Ok"_

"So what did she say?"

"Someone from the court called her and kept her on the phone forever. She'll be here in 20 minutes."

"Okay, good! Do you want to do anything else or do you want to wait for her?"

"Could you please vacuum the dining room and stairs?"

"Of course! Might as well get all of the vacuuming out of the way!"

"I appreciate this so much mom."

"I know," she smiled.

While she went back to vacuuming, I drank my untouched water, finishing it. I put my glass in the kitchen and grabbed a leftover donut, sitting on a chair and eating it. I heard the vacuum turn off and my mom appeared in the doorway.

"Want a donut?" I said with a mouth full of donut.

She laughed. "No, thank you. I ate before I left."

"Alrighty."

"So how're you and Dimitri?"

"We're good. I can tell he's annoyed with my pregnancy hormones, but we're doing good."

"That's good. Doesn't complain?"

"He does sometimes. Like when I want the bedroom to be freezing cold."

"Ohh. Does he leave the room and sleep in the guest bedroom?"

"I'm not sure. He always wakes up before me so it's hard telling."

"When I was pregnant with you, I moved in with your aunt. She was single at the time and living alone, so she didn't mind me living with her while I was pregnant. I'd want the room freezing cold too and she'd go sleep on the couch because she was so cold."

I laughed. "Really?"

"Really. She'd get annoyed, complain then take her pillows and blanket and go out into the living room to sleep on the couch. I felt bad."

"You couldn't help it though."

"Yeah. She knew that, so she didn't get too annoyed with me. But she didn't like sleeping on the couch."

"How come you never bring up her?"

"We don't really talk anymore. And I don't like to talk about my past much. After having you, I hardly spoke to my family."

"Why?"

"Well I was busy. And I didn't want to have that distraction in my mind all of the time. After a while they almost never crossed my mind."

"When did they?"

"Holidays. Their birthdays. I sent a card on their birthdays, but that's the only time they ever heard from me."

"You never sent me cards."

"I know, I'm sorry. I should have."

"You had a family to protect, it's fine."

"It's not fine. I should have tried talking to you more. You're my daughter."

"Well at least we talk now."

"And I'm going to spend time with my granddaughter. I'm not going to make that mistake twice. I don't want to miss out on her."

"I hope you don't."

"I won't, I promise."

She walked over to where I was and hugged me tightly. We were there for about a minute, hugging each other tightly before the doorbell rang.

"I'll go get it," she said as she left the room.

I heard her open the door and greet Lissa. They walked into the kitchen together and I smiled up at them.

"Hey Liss. Glad you finally came."

"Me too. They were talking my ear off. I'm sorry for not being here sooner."

"Oh, no! It's fine! Don't worry about it. Mom and I were bonding a little."

She smiled. "Good. So what were you guys doing before I came?"

"Oh, she vacuumed all over downstairs while I sat on my ass."

She laughed. "Sounds like Rose. What were you bonding over?"

"Pregnancy stories. Her being here for my daughter."

"I hope she'll be around for both of our babies."

My mom smiled. "Of course! I'll be here for both of my grandbabies!"

"That reminds me! Have you and Christian decided on baby names yet for him?"

She sighed in frustration and sat down at the table with me. "No! We can't decide!"

"What do you mean?" mom asked as she sat down too.

"Well I want something somewhat popular and well-known while Christian wants a different name. Something you usually never hear."

"Maybe one of you could pick the first name and the other the middle name?" I offered.

She sighed again. "We've thought about that. But it's so hard to decide. We might just wait until birth."

"That's what I did with Rose."

"Really?" I looked over at her, surprised.

"Really! I waited last minute to decide what your name was going to be. I mean, I've always been fond of the name Rosemarie, so I guess your first name wasn't really last minute."

"What about my middle name?"

"Oh, well that was sort of last minute. It was the first name that popped up in my head."

Lissa looked at us confused. "What's Rose's middle name?"

My mom looked at me surprised. "You never told her your middle name?"

"Nope."

"I'm surprised, with you guys being best friends and all. Practically sisters."

"I know, it's just something I don't really tell anyone."

"So what is her middle name?"

"Esma (Pronounced like Edward's mom in Twilight, but with an "A" sound at the end. Instead of Eh-Z-May, it's Eh-Z-Mah.)

"That's pretty."

"Thank you. Since her father's turkish, I figured I should give her a turkish name."

"How come you didn't just give me his last name?"

"Because he wasn't going to ever be around. What would be the point?"

"True."

"So do you and Lissa want to clean some more or give up?"

I looked over at Lissa. "Do you mind cleaning? You don't have to if you don't want to."

"I want to clean, it's fine. What're we going to do?"

"Pretty much everything needs to be cleaned except for vacuuming."

"Maybe we could dust everything off and your mom could mop the kitchen?"

"Sounds good! But where's the mop at?"

"In the closet with the vacuum."

While she went to get the mop, I got out the dusting spray and paper towels for Liss and I. I handed her her stuff.

"Thanks. Do you want to do the living room or the dining room?"

"I don't mind, whatever you want to do."

"I could do the living room and you do the dining room."

"Sounds good."

We smiled at each other and headed off to work.

**~ 2 hours later ~**

We all met up in the living room and surveyed our work. We all worked hard at cleaning every inch of each room. My mom even cleaned everything else in the kitchen after the floor was dry from moping. She was the first person to speak.

"It looks great!"

"Yeah it does! Totally worth all of the work!"

"Dimitri and I really need to step up with cleaning."

They both laughed, mom wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"You don't have to worry honey. I could come over 2 or 3 times a week and help you clean if you'd like."

"Really mom?"

"Really! I have nothing to do over at my house, so why not?"

"It'd mean a lot to me mom, thank you!"

"I'd be some company for you and Lissa too. You guys have to be bored out of your minds with Christian and Dimitri at work all the time."

"We are. Rose takes naps daily. Sometimes she'll take 2 to 3 naps a day!"

"I do not!"

"You do! You'll take a nap then a few hours later fall asleep watching tv with me!"

"Rose has to be pretty bored, taking naps all of the time!" My mom laughed.

I scowled. "It's not funny!"

"It is! I can't believe my daughter Rose takes naps! You wouldn't sleep for anything as a baby!"

"Oh my god that reminds me! Lissa I was wanting to go back to prenatal yoga today! Do you want to go?"

"Sure! What time is it now?"

"About 10:30. We could eat something then go."

"Sounds good! Let's go to that little bakery down the street!"

"Do you want to go to yoga class with us mom?"

"Sure! Is there a place where moms and husbands can sit?"

"Yes. But you could also help me or Lissa if you want."

"I'll help you guys if you need it."

"Thanks!"

"Yepp! You guys go get dressed and I'll start the car."

"Okay."

She grabbed the car keys and went out the door as Lissa and I walked up the steps to mine and Dimitri's bedroom. She sat on the bed while I opened the closet and looked for sweatpants and tee shirts for us.

"Are you glad your mom's willing to help?"

"Yes. It's really nice to have another pair of hands helping me when Dimitri's always at work and never gets days off."

"He doesn't get any days off?"

"Hardly. Last time he had a day off was 3 weeks ago."

"You're kidding!"

"Nope! They always need him and being the kind of guy he is, he goes in and helps them."

"I'm glad he's helping the Court, lord knows we need all the help we can get. But he should be here at home with you too."

"Yeah. It kind of sucks. We hardly talk about baby things and what's going to happen after she's born. He's tired when he comes home and usually just watch tv, eat, shower and sleep."

"You don't ask if you guys can talk instead of watching tv?"

"I want to, but I know he's tired. I don't want to stress him out."

"I'm going to go talk to his boss about letting him have a day or 2 off each week."

"You don't have to do that Liss.."

"I want to do it Rose. It's no problem. I'm the Queen, they'll listen to me. You need him here with you."

I smiled. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

I handed her a tee shirt and a pair of sweatpants and we both got ready. I slipped on a pair of flip flops and she put her tennis shoes back on.

"Aren't you uncomfortable, wearing flip flops?"

"Nope. It's comfortable for me. Why?"

"I was just wondering. They're uncomfortable for me."

"Hmm. Have you asked your doctor about that?"

"No, but I will next week at my appointment."

"Good!"

I locked the front door behind us and we walked to the car, my mom waiting inside. I really hope this yoga class helps with the pain in my legs.

**Please review!**


	27. One Thing

**Well I've been in school for 2 days now. (BOOO!). But I haven't really had any homework other than 2 easy worksheets, so I was able to finish chapter 27 :) Someone mentioned Adrian, wanting more on him and the new girl. WELL...with it brought to my attention, I'm considering starting another VA story..but about Adrian and this new girl he was seeing a little in my POV that sucked -_- I also want to do a sequel to this when I finish it, but I dunno O.o Buuut I hope you guys are somewhat enjoying school (if you've started yet). I know I sort of am. Some of my classes suck (No friends to talk to), but I'll survive! Enjoy! **

"Well what do you want to do now?"

It was now noon. We'd just gotten out of prenatal yoga and was now sitting in the car. My mom was looking at me for an answer.

"Well I'm worn out so I'm thinking about going home, taking a shower and getting into bed for a nap."

"I was thinking the same thing," Lissa said agreeing with me.

My mom laughed. "Now I see why you take a lot of naps!"

"Things wear me out easy. I can't help it!"

"I know. 3 more months and it'll be over."

"But I'll still be wore out from the baby and taking care of her."

"True. But you'll have Dimitri and me to help. We can't help carry her but we can help raise her."

I smiled. "Thank you."

"Just call me when you need me!"

"I will, promise."

We pulled into the driveway and put the car in park.

"Well you guys have a nice nap. I'm just a phonecall away."

"Okay. Thanks mom!"

"Yepp. No problem. Need anything else tomorrow?"

"We could do the upstairs too?"

"Sounds good! Just text me when Dimitri leaves for work and I'll be right over!"

"Thanks!"

"Bye girls!"

"Bye!"

We got out of the car and walked up to the front door. We waved goodbye as my mom pulled out of the driveway and left for her house. I turned back around and took my key out, unlocking the front door. We immediately went to the kitchen to get a drink. I got us glasses of water and we sat down at the little table in the corner of the kitchen.

"You know, I love your kitchen."

I laughed. "Why? Yours is bigger."

"It's small and homey. As nice as it is to have all of the kitchen space for parties and stuff, I'd love a kitchen like this."

"Trade?"

She laughed. "Maybe. Dimitri should do some interior decorating in here."

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe change the counter tops, paint the doors to the cabinets, stuff like that."

"We could make it really pretty in here."

"Yeah. What colors would you guys do?"

"Well he'd tell me I could pick any colors I want like he always does, so I guess I'd want to do a pastel yellow and white."

"That'd look really nice."

"Yeah. Yellow cabinets, white marble counter tops. It'd look great. I have an image in my head now," I laughed.

"Well maybe that's something you and Dimitri could talk about after Demitra comes."

"Yeah. Once we're both working again, we could save up to do some major work on the house."

"I could come help you guys if you'd like. Christian too."

"That'd be nice, thank you," I said smiling.

"That's what sisters are for."

We smiled at each other and drank our water.

"So are we really going to take a nap like we told your mom?"

"I am. If you don't want to that's fine."

"Oh, I do. I'm wore out. And I can't think of anything else to do to pass the time while waiting for the boys to come home."

I laughed. "True. Want to sleep in that or borrow pjs?"

"Would you feel weird if I slept in my panties and bra?"

"Of course not! Whatever you're comfortable in."

"Okay that's what I'll sleep in."

"I'll probably just sleep in a t shirt and undies."

She laughed. "You mean panties?"

"Yes, undies."

She laughed harder. "Say it."

"No!"

"Why?"

"I don't like that word!"

"Alright, alright. Let's go upstairs."

We got into what we were going to wear to bed and got under the covers.

"When does Dimitri get off?"

"3 like always. What about Christian?"

"Around the same time. Sometimes later."

"Wanna stay over 'til he gets off?"

"Oh, no it's fine. Thanks though."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

"What do you think would be a good name for the baby?"

"Hmm I don't know. Whatever you and Christian like best. You guys need to look through baby books and find out a name for him."

"I think he's getting mad that he doesn't have a name yet," she laughed.

"Kicking?"

"A little bit. It's not bad though."

"She kicks sometimes. Sometimes I forget she's there, then she moves," I smiled.

"When's your next appointment?"

"In a few weeks. What about yours?"

"Next week."

"Make sure you ask about your flip flop problem."

"I will mother."

I hit her arm and we laughed.

"At this rate we'll never get to sleep Liss," I laughed.

"Well then let's stop talking and go to sleep!"

"Okay, night Liss!"

"Night Rose!"

After a bit of moving and shuffling around, we both finally had gotten comfortable and fell asleep.

**~ 2 Hours Later ~**

I woke up, feeling strong warm arms around me and smiled. Wait, strong warm arms? What? The smile faded and a wave of fear came over me. The person must have felt me tense up, because they let go of me and I felt them sit up in the bed. I slowly sat up, my back to them. I felt their hand on my back, an equally strong and warm hand. I turned and sighed with relief when my eyes met Dimitri's warm brown eyes. He had a smile in his eyes.

"Did you think I was someone else? Expecting another man home?"

I laughed. "No, I was just confused. I fell asleep with Liss and woke up to a man's arms around me."

"I'm sorry for confusing you Roza."

I smiled. "It's fine. I'm glad you're home. Where's Lissa at?"

"Well I'd gotten off early, so when I came home you were asleep and she wasn't. She was in the living room watching tv and I told her she could stay here if she wanted to."

"Did she stay?"

"Yes. Until Christian had gotten off."

"What time is it?"

"About 3:30."

"God, I'd slept for over 3 hours."

He chuckled. "Worn out?"

"Yes. We went to another yoga session. And the cleaning wore me out. I couldn't do it like I thought I could."

"What do you mean?"

"Halfway through vacuuming the living room, my back was hurting and my ankles were swollen. I was hurting too much to finish."

"Really? Downstairs looks wonderful. Doesn't look like you were hurting too much."

"Oh, I'd called my mom and she'd done all of the kitchen and vacuuming."

"That was nice of her."

"Yeah it was. She said to call anytime we needed anything."

"I can do the cleaning."

"I know, but I'd rather you not have to stress about the house. My mother and I can take care of it."

"I can still help some."

"How about you do the laundry?"

He laughed. "Sounds good."

"So Lissa said she'd talk to your boss about getting at least a day off each week."

"Really? Did you tell her too?"

"Oh, no. She was just asking about us and I'd told her about how we don't have time to talk about things and she said she'd talk to your boss."

"That was nice of her."

"Yeah. I really hope they agree to it. I miss you. We have a lot to talk about that we don't get to talk about."

"Like what?"

"Baby stuff. What we're going to do once she's born."

"What do you want to do when she's born?"

"Well I was hoping that maybe you'd take like 6 weeks off of work to help me then I could work for a little bit while you're at home with her."

"Sounds fair. I know it has to be killing you, not able to work or do much."

"It is. I'm so bored. Hey, did you talk to your boss about we working there?"

"Yes. They won't need help for another month or 2. Do you think at 8 months you'll be fine enough to work?"

"Yeah. I mean it'll just be desk work. Not a lot of walking. I should be fine."

"Just don't take a lot of hours okay?"

"I won't. I'll take about 5 hours a day or every other day."

"Just don't over work yourself."

"I won't, I won't. I promise."

"I know, I'm just worried about you and her."

I smiled. "We'll be fine."

He smiled back. "Good."

"So what do you want to do for the rest of the day?"

"Well I could always take my gorgeous wife out to a lovely dinner.."

I smiled and blushed a little. "Really?"

"Really!"

"But I don't really have anything nice that fits.."

"Oh I'm sure you do Roza!"

He got up from the bed and walked over to the closet, opening it. He rummaged through my clothes, looking for something. After a minute, he pulled out a blouse and some of my stretchy leggins.

"Here, wear the nice red blouse, some stretchy black leggins and some boots."

I smiled. "Thank you Dimitri."

"You're welcome. I told you you had something nice to wear!"

"Is it real cold outside?"

"A little bit. I'll grab our winter coats."

"In November?"

"It's pretty cold. I don't want us to freeze."

"It's not too cold for leggins?"'

"As long as you have a coat and boots, no."

"Okay, good. Thought you might be plotting that my legs would freeze."

He laughed. "No I don't want you to freeze."

"So what are you going to wear?"

"Nice pants and a button down shirt."

"Cute. What restaurant do you have in mind?"

"Maybe Olive Garden."

I smiled. "Really?"

"Yes. But we need to hurry before they get real busy."

"Okay," I said as I pulled off my t shirt I'd slept in and changed into what he picked out.

Dimitri picked out some clothes for himself and got ready with me. While I swept on a little makeup, he was starting the car ahead of time so it'd be warm when we got in to leave.

"You look stunning."

I was finishing up my makeup and turned around to Dimitri in the doorway, leaning against the wall.

"You don't look so bad yourself."

He smiled. "Compared to you, I'm alright. Nothing special."

"That's a load of bull."

He chuckled. "Pregnancy's beautiful on you, Rose. A beautiful face, a beautiful body and a beautiful pregnant stomach."

I blushed. "You think so?"

"I know so."

He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my abdomen, running his hands along my womb. He kissed the top of my head.

"I love you," he murmered in my ear.

"I love you too."

I turned around and he leaned down, kissing me softly on the lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

"We can finish this later," he said against my lips.

I smiled and let go. "Okay. Let's go."

We left the house, locking it, and sat in the car.

"So where would you like to go?"

"It doesn't matter to me, you pick." I smiled.

He smiled back at me and started the car, backing out of the driveway.

"Where are we going?"

He grinned. "You'll see."

"Really?"

"Really. It's a surprise."

I sighed. "Okay. No hints?"

"Nope. None at all."

"Not even what direction it's in?"

"Nope. It's a secret."

I leaned back in my seat and looked out the window, trying to figure out where he would be taking me. There's so many places in the Court, it's hard telling. And it's Dimitri. He never fails at surprising me. I was still looking out the window, lost in my thoughts.

"We're here Rose."

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked through the windshield. And holy shit. This place is SO expensive. CAN WE AFFORD IT?! (Can't think of a name and all of that, soo I'm skipping dinner lol).

**~ After Dinner ~**

"God, I'm stuffed. Thank you Dimitri."

He smiled. "You're welcome. We never go out, so I figured we should and I'd take you somewhere nice."

"Well it was great, I loved it."

"And yes, we could afford it."

I laughed. "How'd you know I was thinking about that?"

"The look on your face when you saw where we were eating," he smirked.

"Well it's expensive!"

"I know. We're the Queen and King's guardians. Not to mention, you're her best friend. We get a biiiig discount. No big deal."

"As long as we'll be okay.."

"We will be. Don't worry."

I smiled. "Okay."

He drove us home, neither of us saying a whole lot on the way home. Just how good the food was and how nice the night was. He pulled into the driveway and we got out. As soon as the door was unlocked, we were upstairs, changing into our pjs.

"So are you still up for finishing earlier? Or are you hurting right now?"

"I feel fine. Are you still wanting to?"

"Yes."

"We can, just be easy on me. I don't want to hurt her."

We both laughed. "I won't hurt her."

"Good. This'll probably be our last time for the next 4 months."

"4 months?"

"Yes. After birth I need to rest and heal."

"Well that sucks."

I laughed. "You'll live. You had to refrain from messing around with me back at the academy. You can handle it."

He smiled. "True."

We got into bed, getting snug under the covers. We kissed, turning this good night into a great night.

**Please review :)**


	28. I Don't Care, I Love It

**Alright well here's chapter 28 :) I will update again in the next few days, promise! I'll try to finish up a majority of my homework Friday night/in class so I can write for you guys :) After Last Sacrifice is ending soon :'( Maybe in like 6 or a little more chapters. Depends on how the "big event" turns out ;) But I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Love you all! Hope school's going good for you all! **

**~ 8 Months Pregnant ~**

Well, I'm 8 months pregnant now. It's February 5th, exactly 1 month from the due date the doctor set. Lissa is exactly 2 weeks behind me, so in 2 weeks she'll be 8 months pregnant like me. Nothing much has happened the past 2 months. Just prenatal yoga, hanging out with Lissa and my mom, cleaning with my mom and Dimitri and spending as much time as I can with Dimitri on his days off. Speaking of Lissa, her and Christian STILL couldn't agree on a name. They'd agreed to wait until the birth of their son to pick names. Whatever felt right I guess haha.

"Rose, you're going to be late on your first day. You need to get up."

Did I mention that I have a job now? I'm a sort of secretary at the building Dimitri works at. While he's there to assist Christian and any royals that need a guardian, I'm stuck in an office filing paperwork, answering phone calls and transfering them to where they need to be. Sounds boring, but it's the only off-my-feet job they have available. I'm going to take what I can get.

"I'm up. Give me a minute."

He chuckled. "Are you too tired to work today?"

"No, no. I just need a minute. I'm tired."

"You slept 9 hours."

"No I didn't. My back was hurting me so I was up a lot. Give me a damn minute."

He rubbed my back and got off the bed. "I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you. You got me this job and you don't want me late. I should be more nice to you."

He kissed my cheek. "I'll be in the shower."

"Can we take one together? I need help."

"Of course."

"I'll be there in a minute."

"Okay."

He walked into the bathroom, turning on the shower. I stretched, forcing myself to get out of bed. My stomach was pretty big now. I was the size of a basketball, maybe a little bigger. It was hard to get up, but I managed. I walked to the bathroom and with Dimitri's help, got out of my clothes.

"I feel so useless."

"Why?"

"I can hardly do anything. You have to help me with everything."

"I don't mind at all. It's the least I could do after putting you in this postition," he laughed.

I smiled. "True."

"So are you ready to take a shower?"

"Yes."

"Okay," he said as we stepped into the shower together.

**~ I Hour Later ~**

"Ready to leave yet?" Dimitri yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"Not yet!" I yelled back.

We still hadn't left for work yet. I wanted to look really nice for my first day, so I took my time getting ready. I even put on makeup.

"If you don't hurry we'll be late!"

"I'm almost done!"

I did a touch up on my makeup then stood in front of the full body mirror on the bathroom door. I was wearing a knee length black skirt, a v neck baby blue blouse and black flats with a bow on the toe of them. I wanted to wear heels, but Dimitri said they'd make my ankles swell more. And I might hurt myself. I grabbed my clutch and walked down the stairs, meeting with Dimitri.

"Took you long enough," he joked.

"Well it's my first day! I wanted to look good."

He smiled. "I know. You should've told me you wanted to get dressed up for work. I would've woke you up earlier."

I laughed. "I probably wouldn't have gotten up. It was hard enough getting me up, the time we'd gotten up."

"True. Well we better get going."

"Yeah we should."

**~ Secretary Building, 8:00 AM ~**

"And you're Rosemarie Belikov?"

Dimitri walked me into the Secretary Building before leaving to go to the royal family he was guarding for the day. There was 2 main secretaries as soon as you walk in, and I had to fill out some paperwork before I got the keys to my office. The woman was looking over my paperwork, verrifying it.

"Yes ma'am."

"Welcome! Would you like me to show you to your office?"

"Please!"

"Alright, follow me!"

She told the man she'd be right back, and stepped out from behind the desk. We walked over to the elevator and she pressed the button, waiting for the elevator to come down.

"So how far along are you?"

"8 months today."

"Oh my! And you're working?"

"Yes. It's actually really boring, staying at home all day while Dimitri works."

"I can imagine! What do you do all day?"

"Well my best friend's pregnant too, just a few weeks behind me, so we hang out all day while her husband's at work also. We also take a few prenatal yoga sessions."

"Does it help?"

The elevator doors opened and we walked in, pressing the button for the 3rd floor.

"Somewhat. I mean it eases some of the pain and keeps me somewhat fit while I'm growing," I laughed.

She laughed too. "It must suck to train to be a guardian all of your life, then get pregnant and be unfit."

"It does. I haven't been a guardian for that long and then I get pregnant."

"Are you going back to being a guardian once you have the baby?"

"Yeah. But I won't be far from the Court until she's older."

"Oh, it's a girl?"

"Yes," I smiled.

"What are you going to name her?"

"Demitra Alexander Christian Belikov."

She smiled. "That's so cute!"

"Thank you!"

The elevator dinged and we were on the 3rd floor. She guided me to a door 5 doors down on the left.

"And here's your office. You can do anything you want to it. But if you're wanting to paint, you have to ask the big boss upstairs."

"What floor is the boss on?"

"8."

"How many floors are there?"

"Only 8," she laughed.

"Oh! Good!"

She laughed. "Well here's your key. All directions are in the top left drawer. Call me if you need anything. Have a nice day!"

"Thanks, you too!"

She handed me my key then headed back to the elevator. I unlocked the door and pushed the door open. I stepped in, looking around at the whole room. There wasn't much in it. Just a desk, computer printer, desk chair, filing cabinets and a couch with matching chairs. Very plain and boring.

"I'm so painting this room and decorating," I said aloud to myself.

I set my clutch down on the desk and sat down on the couch. All of the furniture was black and the walls were white. The curtains were white and see-through. I grabbed my cell phone from my bag and dialed Dimitri.

"Hello, is everything alright?"

"Yes, I just got my office, so I figured I'd call you."

"Oh, do you like it there?"

"Kind of. It plain and boring."

"Want to paint it or something?"

"Yes, but I have to ask my boss before I paint it."

"What color are you wanting to paint it?"

"Well the furniture is black, so maybe peach?"

"That'd be nice. I need to go, and you need to work. I'll see you later. I love you!"

"I love you too. Bye."

We hung up and I sat down at my desk, opening the top left hand drawer. In it was a medium sized book that I'm guessing is a manual for doing this job. While I flipped through it, my phone on my desk rang. I nearly jumped. I picked it up.

"Hello this is the Secretary Building, Rose speaking. How may I help you?"

"Hello! It's Valerie, the secretary that showed you your office! I was just wondering if you were ready for me to set up your office yet?"

"I think I have everything down."

"After the first day, it gets easier! I promise!"

"I hope! You can go ahead and open me up for calls."

"Alright! Like I said, call me if you need anything!"

"Okay!"

We both hung up and I waited for a call to come in. The first 3 floors are secretaries, the next 5 filled with important people. We're supposed to answer, find out who and what they want, put them on hold and direct them to who they want. So basically I spend like 3 minutes talking to someone then hang up. Sounds boring, but it's better than sitting at home all day. I also send paperwork out on my computer, but I mostly answer and direct calls. Soon the phone rang and I answered it quickly.

"Hello! This is the the Secretary Building, Rose speaking. How may I help you?"

"I would like to talk to Mr. Jones up in floor 6 please."

"Please hold on while I direct your call."

"Thanks!"

I punched in his number and a button, directing the caller to Mr. Jones. Once I'd hung the phone up, my phone chimed. I grabbed it and saw it was a text from Lissa.

_How's your first day of work going?_

_Not bad. It's a bit boring though. _

_I bet. Any calls yet?_

_1 right before you texted. _

_Hopefully you get a lot of calls to keep you busy. _

_I hope._

_So could I come up to your office for a while to hang out? _

_Sure!_

_And if you want, I could run out after an hour or 2 and get things to decorate your office?_

_Sounds great! Just take the elevator up to the 3rd floor. I'm the 5th door on the left._

_Okay! Text you when I'm there!_

I shut my phone and set it down. God was I bored. There was hardly anything to do in my boring little office. I guess I could fill out some paperwork, but I really didn't feel like filling a lot of papers out. Liss needed to get here quick.

**~ 30 Minutes Later ~**

_I'm here!_

_Okay!_

I leaned back in my chair and waited for Liss to come up in my office. I drummed on the desk with my fingers, waiting. Finally I heard the elevator ding from down the hallway and walked over to my door to open it.

"Hey!" Lissa said as she was near my office.

"Hey!"

We hugged and I let her in. She sat on the couch and I sat at my desk.

"You look so professional over there Rose."

I laughed. "Thanks. I'd look more professional if I wasn't pregnant."

"Hey, you do! It's not like you're a single teenage mother trying to save up money! You're married." **(I will tell you right now I have NOTHING against teen moms and I don't mean for Lissa to sound that way! I know a few teen mothers and I DON'T discriminate against them!)**

"I know, but still. I'd look more profesional if I wasn't so huge."

"You look fine the way you are. I'm proud of you."

I laughed. "Why?"

"Even though you're massivly pregnant, you're still working and doing things. I hardly do anything anymore."

"That's not true."

"It is. As much as I help with your house, I don't clean my own. I hired a MAID."

"But you still make decisions for the Moroi."

"Yeah but that's just a brief phone call or meeting. Nothing like cleaning or sitting in an office all day."

"Trust me Liss, you're fine."

Before she could answer, my phone started ringing.

"Hold on."

I answered it. "Hello! This is the Secretary Building, Rose speaking. How may I help you?"

Hello Rose! I'm Jenny. Can you please direct me to Mrs. Long on floor 8?"

"Yes. Please hold."

I looked up her number, punched it in and pressed the redirect button. I hung up and smiled at Liss.

"Please continue."

"Look at you! Seeing you at work," she smiled.

"I know! My second call for the day!"

"So exciting! So do you want to start decorating the place?"

"Sure!"

"Can you paint the walls?"

"Kind of. I have to ask my boss first."

"What colors are you wanting to paint it?"

"A peach color. Nothing crazy."

"That'd be nice in here. What about rugs, pictures, stuff like that?"

"Yeah, I'd like some pictures of you, Dimitri and ultrasound pictures."

"Maybe a vase of flowers too. That'd be pretty."

"What kind of flowers are you thinking?"

"Maybe daisies?"

"That'd be pretty. We could get that."

"Do you have any paper and a pen?"

"I think so."

I searched through all of my drawers until I found a pen and a pad of paper.

"Thanks!"

"Yepp!"

She started to write things we've said down. After 5 minutes, we had quite a few things down.

"Some of these things we might need Dimitri's help with."

"Like what?"

"Well you said you wanted pictures. A lot of them are going to need to be hung on the wall. Unless you can hammer a nail in the wall, we'll need Dimitri."

I laughed. "Alright. I'll tell him. We'll have to wait until we paint the walls though."

"True. Well I'm going to go get some of the stuff we listed. Have fun working!"

I rolled my eyes. "I won't."

She laughed. "I'll see you in a little bit. Text me if you're bored!"

"Alright! Love you!"

"Love you too!"

She left and I was alone again. Well I guess I'm not really alone. The whole floor's full of secretaries and the building's full of people. But still. I don't know anyone. I decided to dial Valerie.

"Hello Rose!"

"How'd you know it's me?"

She laughed. "Down here we have caller I.D."

"Why don't I?"

"The boss doesn't want secretaries to have it because the calls are usually private. Their clients that don't want anyone getting their number."

"Oh, that makes sense!"

"Yeah. So is there anything you were needing?"

"Yes, actually I was wondering when my breaks are."

"Well with you being pregnant, the boss agreed to you taking breaks whenever. But as long as you tell me so I can shut your phone off. We don't need unhappy clients," she laughed.

"True. Well whenever the Queen, my friend, comes back, I want to go on break for about 20 minutes please."

"Sounds good! Thanks for letting me know!"

"I'll see you later!"

"Bye!"

We both hung up and I drummed my fingers on my desk again. There's absolutely nothing to do in this office when you're not doing work. My phone rang, making me jump. I put my hand on my chest, shaking a little and picked up the phone.

"Hello! This is the Secretary Building, Rose speaking. How may I help you?"

"Oh yes, I'd like to speak to you, Rose."

"Me?"

"Yes, you. I've been looking for you. You've been out of the news since the charges were dropped and they figured out you didn't kill Queen Tatiana."

"Who is this?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Yes, I would. Who is this?"

"Someone who's been following you since you and the Dragomir ran away from St. Vladimir's."

**Please review! :)**


	29. Fire Burns

**Well here's chapter 29! All of the good stuff's going to happen! :) I pushed aside my homework so I could finish this chapter :) I probably won't update again until the weekend since it's the weekend lol, and Monday's Labor Day, so I won't have any school :) 3 day weekend! I hope you guys are enjoying/doing alright in school so far! But anyways..enjoy!**

"What?"

"You heard me. I've been following the two of you for years. I know what happened the night Lissa was captured. I know you and Dimitri Belikov lied to the Court. It wasn't an attack spell. It was a love spell. You were seconds away from having sex."

I froze. How could this man know something so personal? We were alone.

"I also know that you and Dimitri had sex in that cabin the night the Strigoi broke into the Academy."

"How do you know that?!"

"Did you purposely lure him into the cabin so the Strigoi could get into the Academy and kill your fellow classmates and guardians?"

"No!"

"How is it that Belikov fell in love with a student? Did you use a spell on him? Get Victor to plan a spell then try to get him that night Lissa was captured? Did you plan all of that?"

Who was this guy? How did he know all of this and what in the hell does he want?!

"I didn't plan any of that. You're crazy."

"Are you sure? You meet at the Academy, as a student and a teacher. Now suddenly 2 years later you're married with a baby on the way. Why so fast?"

"We love each other, okay? I need to get back to work, goodbye."

"Don't hang up or I'll have to shut off the power in the whole building."

"So? It's just the power."

"In the dark it'd be easier for me to sneak up on you and kill you."

I breathing quickened and my body temperature dropped 20 degrees. "Kill me?"

"Yes. I've stayed at a distance these past 4 years so I could get enough evidence on you to lure you in."

"What do you want from me?"

"You're Janine and Abe's daughter. 2 important people. Shame if they'd lost their daughter. And you being a 'badass' guardian is a big bonus. Big award, killing Rosemarie Hathaway and bringing her dead body. I wonder if you being pregnant would be a bonus...Hmm..."

"Stay away from me! Don't hurt my baby!"

"Stay away? Too late," he chuckled. "I'm already in the building."

He hung up and I dropped the phone, quickly grabbing my cell phone to call Dimitri. It started ringing. He answered, but I didn't give him time to say hello or hi.

"DIMITRISOMEONE'SINTHEBUILDINGTRYINGTOKILLME ANDTHEBABY!"

"Rose, slow down. What's wrong? Who's in the building?"

"This guy called and said he was going to kill me and Demitra!"

"What?! I'm leaving and coming over there. Don't leave your office!"

"Okay!"

He hung up and I leaned back in my chair, trying to calm myself down. Who could this person be? Why did they want to kill me? What did he mean by there being a price for my dead body? I picked up my cell phone again and dialed Lissa's number. I thought about telling her, but I didn't want her to rush over here and be put in danger.

"Hey!"

"Hey. Still at the store?"

"Yepp! Looking for some stupid shelves!"

I laughed. I felt a little better, talking to her and getting my mind off of the phone call. He more than likely wasn't in the building. I had nothing to worry about.

"Do you want black, purple, white or pink ones?"

"Black please."

"Okay! They have a bunch of cool stuff. Your office is going to look good in no time!"

"I'm glad. It's so boring in here."

"I bet! Everything just white or black. So plain."

"Yeah. Well I have to go. Time for a break! I'll see you when you get here."

"Okay! Bye!"

We hung up and I used my work phone to call Valerie.

"Hello! Taking a break?"

"Yes. I know I said it'd be when my friend got here, but I need one right now."

"Okay! The break room's on the second floor!"

"Thanks!"

"You're welcome! Have a nice break!"

We hung up and not following Dimitri's orders, I got up and walked to the elevator. I pressed the button and waited for it to come up. When it came up I got in and pressed the second floor button. It opened on the second floor and I walked down to the room labeled "Break Room". I sat down at a table and pulled out my phone. Should I call Dimitri and tell him I left my office? Or should I just let him find out himself and be mad at me? I decided to text him instead of hearing him yell.

_So I left my office.._

_Why? I told you not to._

_It's boring in my office. I'm just on the second floor in the break room._

_And what if this psycho is in the break room with you or plans on coming in there?_

_He's not in here. I'd know by now._

_How do you know that? What if he's waiting, like Strigoi do? What if he's waiting for the right moment to come out and snatch you?_

Pissed off, I shut my phone and sat it back down on the table. It makes me so mad that Dimitri can't trust me to do things. I'm fine. I'm not going to get hurt. It's probably someone pranking me. How could someone be so close, and never be seen? I got up and got a drink from the fridge. Trying to calm my nerves, I splashed my cheeks with cold water, making sure I didn't mess up my makeup.

"Are you new here?"

I spun around quickly, the voice scaring me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Oh, no! It's fine! Don't worry about it. I am new. Today's my first day."

"That's nice! How do you like it so far?"

"It's not too bad. But I've only had about 5 calls today. I've been pretty bored."

"I bet! How long's your break?"

"Since I'm pregnant, the boss agreed that I could take frequent breaks, but I don't think they can be too long."

"Oh, so maybe like 15 to 30 minutes long?"

"Yeah, probably."

"So do you mind if I sit with you?"

"No! Not at all."

"Okay, cool!"

We smiled at each other and sat down at a table after she got a drink.

"So what room are you in?"

"Third floor, 5 doors down on the left."

"Oh, so you're up on the last secretary floor?"

"Yes. Where's your office at?"

"On this floor. I'm at the end of the hallway."

"It'd be nice to be on the second floor," I laughed.

"Why's that?"

"Near the break room and first floor."

"Oh, is it hard for you with being pregnant?"

"Well I'm 8 months, so it can be. It's not too bad, but it's uncomfortable."

"Oh I bet!"

"So what's your name?"

"Lacey, what about you?"

"Rose. I love your name!"

"Thanks! I love yours too!"

"Thanks! So how long's your break?"

"Half an hour."

"I'll go ahead and take one as long as yours, if you'd like."

"Sure! I don't mind. We could get to know each other."

"Yeah! So how old are you?"

"19, you?"

"Same!"

"That's cool! When're you turning 20?"

"In May."

"Oh, you're older than me. I won't be 20 until October! So you were pregnant on you're birthday?"

"I'm pretty sure. I'd gotten married the month before my birthday, and in May I'd found out I was pregnant, so I could've been. It's hard telling."

"You didn't ask?"

"Nah. I really didn't think it mattered. I just want my baby healthy and safe." I smiled.

"I can't wait to have kids of my own!"

"Are you with anyone right now?"

"Well I have been with my boyfriend Caleb for almost a year now, but he hasn't brought up marriage or children."

"I'm sorry. Have you tried hinting at it?"

"A few times. He's clueless."

"He'll come around. It took a while for Dimitri and I to finally date."

"I thought you guys couldn't date because of him being a teacher and you a student?"

"Well there's that, but then because he wouldn't admit his feelings for me."

"I see. That would suck."

"It did. But I wouldn't admit mine either. It took a while to figure it out."

"Ohh. So do you want to spend the rest of our break at your office?"

"Since it's my first day, it's kind of plain and boring. How about yours?"

"Sure! We'll have to hang out in yours some other time when you get some of your belongings in there."

"It won't be long before I do. I have my friend at the store getting stuff now," I laughed.

She laughed. "So let's head over to my office."

"Alright, lead the way."

We got up and walked out of the break room, her leading the way. We walked down the hallway and she unlocked a door that was the last on the right of the hallway. We walked into a bright room. The walls were a bright yellow, there was a floor lamp in the corner of the room and another lamp on her desk on the corner of it. The furniture was white, the desk a light brown and the lamps were a pastel pink. It was really pretty and well decorated.

"This is so cute. I love it."

"Thanks! It took a while to get it perfect, but it was worth it!"

"It was! It's amazing. The colors work well together."

"So what do you want to do?"

"I'm not sure. What is there to do in this building?"

"I could give you a tour if you'd like?"

"Sure!"

"We'll start at the 8th floor then work our way down to the basement."

"There's a basement?"

"Yes. They never tell you there's one, but there is. You have to use stairs to go down there. You can't with the elevator."

"How many stairs is it?"

"Just a flight. Will you be fine?"

"Yes. I'll need a quick break in between but I'll be fine."

"Alright. Let's go up to the 8th floor and start!"

"Alright!"

We left Lacey's office and walked down the hallway to the elevator. She pressed the elevator button and soon the elevator came up and we got on. I pressed the 8 button and it went up. We stepped off and I looked around. These offices with all of the important people look so different compared to the secretary offices. The hallways were a turquoise with a lot of paintings, wall lights and tables with flowers.

"Wow, it's so pretty."

"Yeah, it makes our floors look like crap," Lacey laughed.

"Why don't they decorate our floors?"

"No time. And they don't care."

"Well that sucks. We should decorate them!"

She laughed. "They wouldn't pay us extra for it. They wouldn't even care if it looked nice or not. It's only nice up here because clients come up here."

"Well that sucks. So what's up here?"

"Well right here's some offices. Then down the hall a little bit there's a big meeting room. Then the rest of the offices. There's a break room in the last door in the hall. They have a break room on each floor."

"We need that," I laughed.

"We'll have to build one for you, since you're pregnant," she laughed.

I smiled. "How about the 7th floor?"

"Back to the elevator we go!"

She pressed the button and the elevator came up, us stepping on. She pressed the 7th button and we went down a floor. We stepped off and this floor was the same, but it was a pepto pink.

"All the floors are pretty much the same, aren't they?"

"Pretty much. Just a different color for each floor."

"Want to go to the basement and skip the tours of the floors?"

"Sure! We have to go to the 1st floor then there's a staircase by the elevator."

"Alright!"

We got back on the elevator and she pressed the 1st button. We waited for it to go down to the 1st floor and the doors opened. We turned to the right after stepping off of it and there was a door that had "staircase" in bold next to it.

"Are you sure you'll be fine?"

"Of course! Just bear with me, I might take a big getting down with how big I am."

"Alright!"

She opened the door and I followed her down the steps. While she was behind me, I heard her texting on her cell phone.

"So are you going to take my advice about your boyfriend?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes! I'm texting him right now."

"That's sweet. I'm glad I could help you."

"It's very helpful, but I hope he comes around soon!"

"Me too!"

"Are you okay so far?"

"Yes, ankles are starting to hurt but I'll be fine!"

"Do you want to take a break?"

"No, I'll be fine! We're almost there anyways."

"Alright!"

"Is there a light switch somewhere? It looks dark down there."

"Probably. But it'd be at the bottom of the stairs. I'll flip it on when we get there."

"Okay."

We were a few steps away from being at the bottom. I slowed my walking a little bit.

"Are you hurting more?"

"No, just not too fond of the dark. Can you be in front?"

"Of course."

She got in front of me and started walking. She dragged her hand along the wall, feeling for a light switch. Soon she disappeared into the darkness.

"Lacey?" I said in a shakey voice.

What if the man that called me was down here? What if he knew we were planning on going down here and he was waiting to grab me?

"I'd found the-OH MY GOD!" She shrieked.

"LACEY?!"

There was a scream that sounded like it was a few yards away. Getting over my fears, I stepped off the stairs and into the darkness. Almost immediately, a strong, male arm wrapped around me and pulled me farther into the darkness.

**Please review!**


	30. Unbroken

**Well here's chapter 30 :) I can't believe that just over a year ago I'd published chapter 1 and look at where I am now :) I hope you guys are enjoying this school year and enjoying yourselves :) Well here it is, enjoy! **

I tried to scream for Lacey, but it was like the man anticipated my moves. Before I could scream, he had a piece of cloth over my nose and mouth. I tried to fight him off of me, but he was much stronger than me. He sat me in a chair while another pair of hands tied my wrists to the chair so I couldn't move. Before long, I'd slowly started to fade away. Realizing that he'd drugged me, I'd tried to fight falling asleep. But I couldn't. I slowly faded into the darkness.

**~ The Next Day ~**

I was being pushed awake by someone, but it wasn't the man. The person shaking me wasn't as strong and their hands were smaller. I slowly opened my eyes and looked up into Lacey's eyes.

"Lacey?! We NEED to get out of here!"

She smiled. "I know."

"Why are you smiling? We're in DANGER!"

"Because you're the only one in danger."

"Why am I the only one in danger? We're in the DARK with some MAN!"

"Well that man happens to be Caleb."

"What? Why did Caleb do this to me?"

"Because I told him to. I told him to call you yesterday morning and scare you. He was supposed to grab you but I'd gotten to you first."

"What?! Do you even work here?!"

"Oh, yes! But the office I'd shown you wasn't mine. Mine is next to yours. I've kept a close eye on you the past 4 years. I'd told Valerie to give the office next to mine because I'd show you around and make you feel welcome. Being the cheery person she is, she agreed and made that your office. I have cameras, microphones and a hole in the wall in your office so I can keep an eye on you."

"Why do you want me? Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"You're very valuable in the Strigoi world, Rose. And your precious baby. We want to take you to them so we can be very famous in the Strigoi world."

"We? Who else is wanting me?"

"Caleb, of course."

"And what do you mean you'll take me to the Strigoi? They love to kill Moroi!"

"Well, you see, my dear Caleb's a Strigoi. He use to be Moroi unil he changed. He promised to turn me Strigoi once we had you and your baby."

"Why would you want to be a filthy Strigoi?"

"WE ARE NOT FILTHY!" Caleb roared.

He pushed Lacey aside and got right in my face, his red eyes shooting right into mine.

"We are NOT filthy. It's you Dhampirs that are FILTHY! Now shut up so we can kill you!"

"No! You will NOT kill me!"

"Fine then. I'll just drug you again."

"Don-"

Caleb had the cloth over my mouth again and in a matter of minutes, I was fading away again. Back into dreamland. Where Dimitri, Lissa, Demitra, my mom, Christian and everyone else were.

**~ 2 Days Later ~**

I stirred, slowly waking up. I wasn't in the chair anymore. Now I was laying on the ground, nothing tied up, completely free. I shot up, looking around. Lacey and Caleb weren't around, so I stood up and walked up the stairs as quick as I could to the door. As soon as I reached the door, I grabbed the doornob and tried turning it. But it wouldn't budge.

"Fuck!" I almost screamed.

There was laughing behind me and Caleb was heading up the stairs towards me. I tried getting away, but then I realized there was no where to go but to him and I'd try that, but I'm 8 months pregnant. I'm out of practice. And I don't want to fall and hurt myself, losing the baby or something serious being wrong with her. I stayed put, waiting for Caleb to come and hurt me. He was in my face, but he didn't hurt me.

"So I know you like vampire bites. I don't bite too hard."

"I won't let you bite me."

"Oh, you don't have much of a choice Rose.."

"Yes I do. You're not biting me Caleb."

"Oh but I am Rose. We're going to go back downstairs and you're going to let me bite you."

"Did Lacey tell you too?"

"No, she said not to bite you but I'm going to anyways. I want to taste you dhampir. And you're going to let me."

"No, I'm not. You're not biting my neck."

"Yes, I am Rose. Even if I have to drug you again or tie you down."

"What if Lacey finds out?"

"Let her find out! I don't care!"

"And if she leaves?"

"I don't care. I don't plan on turning her Strigoi anyways. I'm just using her so I can get to you. Be famous in the Strigoi world. I only needed her to get to you. Now can we go downstairs? I'm hungry."

"No!"

"Now we can do this the easy way, or we can do this the hard way. Your choice."

I sighed, knowing I wouldn't win. "Fine, we'll do it the easy way. I'll lead the way."

"Good girl."

I started walking down the stairs, leading the way.

**~ Lissa's POV ~**

It's been 2 days since I last saw Rose. I was on my way back to her office from the store so we could decorate her office. But when I'd went into her office, she wasn't there. I walked back down the the secretary when you first go into the building, and she said she hadn't heard from Rose in an hour. I'd felt fear and worry wash over me. My 8 month pregnant friend was missing. No one said they'd seen her today. Now I was sitting in her and Dimitri's house, in the living room with Dimitri and Janine. Now that it's day 2, almost day 3, we were planning how we were going to find Rose.

"So the last time you'd seen her was when you'd left for the store to get decorations?"

Janine was asking Dimitri and I both questions, trying to figure out where she'd be.

"Yes. And she'd called me about 20 minutes later."

"Did she sound panicky or worried?"

"No, she sounded excited because we were going to be decorating her office."

"What about you Dimitri?"

"Last time we'd spoken it was through texting. So I can't tell you if she sounded afraid. I know she'd left her office like I'd told her not to, but that's it."

"She didn't call you at all?"

"Well she did earlier before that. She said someone had called her saying they were coming after her."

"What did she say?"

"Just that a man threatened to kill her and the baby."

"So we're looking for a man. That narrows it down," she said sarcastically.

"It's not my fault Rose didn't leave us much to work with Janine."

"Well she could have been descriptive, since someone was coming after her."

"She didn't even know what he looked like!"

While the 2 of them argued, I sat there, wondering if we were ever going to find Rose. We won't with the 2 of them arguing all the time. Arguing won't find Rose.

"You know, arguing won't find Rose."

They stopped arguing and looked at me.

"You're right Liss, I'm sorry. I shouldn't be arguing when my pregnant wife's missing."

"She had to have been taken while she was in the building. But where? Someone should've noticed them."

"Maybe the security cameras have something on them," Janine spoke up.

"That's a good idea, we should go do that."

"What about Liss? Do you want to go?"

"Yes, I want to find my best friend."

"Alright, let's go."

We got up and left the house, getting into Janine's car. She started the car and drove over to the secretary building. We got out of the car and walked into the building. The woman at the desk greeted us with a smile.

"Hello! How may I help you?"

"We'd like to look at your security cameras please."

"I'm sorry sir, I can't give you those."

I stepped up, looking at her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Queen! Follow me!"

They both gave me a look, shrugged and we followed her into a room labeled security.

"Hello Bob. These 3 want to look at the security cameras."

"Why's that?"

I spoke up. "Our friend Rosemarie Hathaway, was taken 2 days ago and we want to know if any of the cameras caught anything."

"Are you sure she went missing her?"

"I'm sure. She works here and this is the last place I'd seen her the other day before I'd left."

"Are you guys thinking she left with the people that'd taken her?"

"Yes. But we're not sure. We only know that a man had called her, threatening to kill her and her baby. She's 8 months pregnant."

"Pregnant and kidnapped? Oh jeez..I'm sorry. I'll look up the film from the other day."

"Thank you, sir."

"You're welcome Queen."

He looked through a drawer, filled with tapes. One was labeled "February 5th, 2010" He pulled it out and put it in the player. He pressed play and we watched the screen. So far, it was just random people, no Rose.

"Can you skip an hour or 2?"

"Yes."

He skipped an hour and it showed me leaving the building, going to the store.

"It should show her in about an hour if it even does."

We continued to watch and then we finally saw Rose. Dimitri jumped out of the chair he was sitting in and got closer to the screen. She was with a woman, around 5'4", platinum blond hair and pale skin. A Moroi. The woman led Rose to a door.

"Where's she going?" Dimitri was looking intensley at the screen.

"I don't know," Bob answered. "But it's somewhere in the main lobby."

"We need to find that door, Rose is in there."

"We will Janine."

"Or we could ask Adrian to go into her dreams," I piped in.

"We are not getting him into this," Dimitri growled.

"We need to Dimitri. How else are we going to find her?"

"Well you'll be the one to talk to him about it."

"Fine, I will."

**~ 2 Hours Later, Rose POV ~**

I woke up laying on a bed, feeling really funny. I tried to sit up, but I felt too exausted. I laid back down and rubbed my stomach slowly. I could still feel my baby moving around. So she's okay. Me on the other hand...I felt drained. I froze as soon as I said drained. Caleb bit me. I'm a little dazed but now I remember that he bit me. I rubbed my hand against my neck, feeling for the bite mark. After a few seconds I'd found the mark. It was pretty big, but it didn't feel too bad...Hopefully it would heal soon. I tried sitting up again and this time it wasn't too bad. I was less light headed and tired.

"You're finally awake!"

I looked over to the left and Lacey was sitting in a chair next to the bed.

"Yeah."

"So Caleb bit you huh?"

"Yeah, a few hours ago."

"Why?"

"He said he wanted to taste my blood."

"And you just let him?"

"I didn't really have a choice."

"He's MY boyfriend, okay? MINE."

"I understand that. I don't want him. I have Dimitri."

"Still. He's MINE. Leave him alone."

"Oh, I will. Don't worry about that."

"Yeah well are you hungry? I'm supposed to make sure you eat, with being pregnant."

"Yeah, sure. I'll eat something."

"What do you want?"

"Some donuts and coffee."

"Okay, well I'll go get them while Caleb watches you."

"Alright."

She left the room, going to tell Caleb I guess. I laid back down and slowly drifted back to sleep, the drugs from the Strigoi bite clouding my brain once again. God, I hate vampire bites sometimes...

**Please review! :)**


	31. How Do I Live

**Well here's chapter 31 :) We're getting so close to ALS ending :( How many of you want a sequel or 2? :) I'm thinking about writing one! I decided to neglect my homework and finish up this chapter for you guys :) I hope you enjoy! I might write another one tomorrow and hopefully UD :) And I hope the POV's aren't too bad. I know my Adrian POV chapter wasn't great =/ Let me know if they're not the best! But don't be rude about it! Here ya go! **

**~ Dimitri's POV ~**

It was day 3 of Rose being kidnapped. We still haven't found her. Lissa's supposed to be calling Adrian soon so he can walk into Rose's dreams. Hopefully he'll do it and not be an asshole about it. Janine and I were sitting in Lissa and Christian's living room, waiting for her to get off the phone with Adrian. I was drumming my fingers on the arm of the chair and Janine was texting someone. I don't know who. Christian was at work, so it was just the 3 of us. Soon Lissa came back in the room.

"Adrian said he'd do it."

"Really?"

"Yes. He's getting on a plane now so he can come over here."

"How long until he's here?"

"About 3 hours."

"We don't have 3 hours! What if she dies?!"

"She won't. He said he'd try while he's on the plane to go into her dreams if she's asleep."

"Okay."

Janine finally looked away from her phone to look at us. "So what do we do until we hear from Adrian?"

"Well we could try looking for that door again I guess."

"And what if we find Rose and the guy that took her?"

"Dimitri and I are guardians. We can handle them. It's fine."

"Alright well then let's go," Lissa said as she got up from the chair she was sitting in.

Janine and I got up and we left the house, driving over to the secretary building again. Part of me hopes we find Rose and her kidnapper, but then I don't want to. Could we really handle him? I really hope the baby isn't hurt. It'd make me want to hit that fucker even harder.

"You okay Dimitri?"

Lissa was in the front seat, looking back at me.

"Yeah, just thinking."

"I'm sure Rose and the baby are fine, Dimitri. This is Rose we're talking about. She may be in no condition to really kick some butt, but she's smart. She'd probably annoy them to death," she smiled.

I smiled a little. "True. She'd be a huge smart ass and annoy them so bad, they'd just leave her in a room by herself instead of dealing with her."

"Just think positive. She's fine. You'll realize that when we find her and you'll feel silly for worrying so much."

"I hope so.."

"We're here," Janine said as she pulled the car into a parking spot.

"Good," I said as I got out of the car and started walking up to the front doors.

Janine and Lissa followed behind me and we walked into the building, looking around. The secretary in the front noticed us and quickly got up, coming towards us.

"Hello! Have you found Rose yet?"

"No, but we have a friend that can walk into dreams, so he's coming to the Court to help us."

"Oh, so he's going to go into her dreams, talk to her and find out where she's at?"

"Exactly."

"Well let me know when he talks to her please. I'm really worried about her."

"How well did you know Rose?"

"Not well. We'd spoke a few times, but the last time I heard from her, she said she was taking an early break so I turned off her phone so calls wouldn't go to it."

"She didn't mention why an early break?"

"No, she just said she wanted to take an early one alone before her friend came back to decorate her office."

"So she only mentioned to me that a guy threatened her..."

"A guy threatened her? What?"

"Yeah. She called me on her cell the day she went missing, saying a guy called her saying he wanted to kill her and our baby."

"Was it on our phones or hers?"

"She didn't say."

"Well you could check her phone records for a restricted or unknown number and I can check the last people to call her work phone. The person calling had to of known there isn't any caller ID on their phones."

"Alright, thanks!"

"You're welcome."

"So what's your number so we can call you when Adrian gets ahold of Rose?"

"Oh! Here's my card."

I took the card she handed to me and read it. Valerie Watson.

"Thanks, Valerie. I'll call you when we know more."

"Alright, bye!"

"Bye."

She went back to her desk and we started looking around the lobby for the door we saw Rose go into in the video.

"It's hard to find the door when they all look the same," Lissa said from behind me.

Any other day I would've laughed, but I didn't. The past 3 days I haven't been in a laughing mood. With Rose missing with our baby inside of her, it's dark to sleep, let alone function. I've tossed and turned in bed every night, all night. It just doesn't feel right in the bed with Rose gone. I know Lissa said I'm probably worrying over nothing, but I can't help worrying so much..

**~ Meanwhile In The Basement... ~**

"Part of me's starting to wonder if your hubby will ever come and rescue you. Day 3 and we haven't had to deal with anyone coming down here for you."

"He more than likely has no idea where I am. But I know they're looking for me."

"Them? Who's this them?"

"Him, my friend, her husband and my mother."

"Janine Hathaway's at the Court?" Caleb said from the other room.

"Yes. You've supposedly been stalking me and you had no idea that she was here? Some stalker you are..."

Caleb stormed in the room. "Blame Lacey for that," he said with venom in his voice. "She can actually walk around the Court without scaring people and she's done a crummy job watching you."

She glared at him. "It's not easy, okay? She sits at home ALL DAY! What am I supposed to do? Sit outside her house all day, peeking through windows?"

"Well obviously you couldn't even handle that. Her working her is the first time in months you've done something right."

"Let's go in the other room. I'm not fighting in front of her."

"Fine."

They walked out of the room together, quietly arguing with each other at a voice level I couldn't understand well. I was still on the bed down here, so I laid down on my back and thought to myself. Would they ever find me? Or would I be stuck down here and eventually die? What about the baby? What would happen to her? _They would kill her along with you, _a voice inside of me said. NO! I said back to myself. They are not getting near my baby. Soon I'd found myself dozing off..then I was asleep, slipping into a dream.

**~ Dream With Adrian ~**

As soon as I slipped into the dream, I knew it was one of Adrian's. I was standing on the balcony of the ski lodge where I'd first met him. It wasn't snowing though. It was sunny out, a bit bright for a Moroi. But then again it is a dream. He was leaning against the corner of the balcony, looking at me.

"Thought I'd never see you again, Adrian."

"I didn't plan on seeing you again, but Dimitri and Lissa need my assistance."

"For finding me?"

"Yes. They need my ability to walk into dreams so you can tell me where you're at."

"Well I'm still in the secretary building, in the basement."

"They figured you were still in the building. They saw you on the security footage going into a door with some woman."

"Lacey. She and a Strigoi captured me and are keeping me down here."

"Strigoi? How in the hell did a Strigoi get into the Court Rose?"

"I have no idea. They didn't say and I didn't ask."

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Lacey probably broke the wards and quickly brought him into the building into the basement so he can stay hidden."

The dream started getting fuzzy, the place slowly fading away.

"Rose, hurry! Where are you?!"

"Door marked stairs by the elevator! Hurry! Come quic-"

Before I could finish quickly, I was pulled out of my dreams, being woken up by Lacey.

**~ Adrian's POV ~**

Rose was pulled out of the dream I'd put together so we could talk, so I quickly pulled out my cell phone and dialed Lissa's number.

"Sir, we're close to landing. Can you please turn your cell phone off?"

"Yes, of course," I said as I hung up and turned my phone off.

"Thank you," she said as she walked back to the attendant station.

I leaned back in my seat, waiting for the pilot to land the plane. I really need to call Lissa and tell her what Rose told me so we can hurry over to the secretary building and get her out of there. Leaving London sucked, but if it involves helping when a friend's missing, I'm up for leaving and helping. I just hope Rose is okay...

**~ Dimitri's POV ~**

The 3 of us were sitting in the living room, waiting for Adrian to call back with any news. He said he'd try getting to Rose while he was on the plane, so hopefully he'd gotten through and got something out of her.

"I'm going to call the airport and see if the plane's going to land yet," Janine said as she got up from the couch and walked towards the kitchen.

I drummed my fingers on the chair, staring at nothing.

"I hope Adrian got to Rose," Lissa said softly.

I looked up at her. "Me too."

"Do you think she was stubborn with him or told him anything?"

I laughed softly. "She might have been stubborn at first, but not for long since he was there to help her get out."

She fumbled with the cell phone in her hand. "I really wish he'd call soon."

"If he's close to the ground, he won't be able to call until he's off of the plane and going into the airport."

"I hope they hurry," she laughed.

"Me too, I just want to hurry up and find Rose and know that they're both safe and sound."

"Me too. I really hope they didn't harm that poor baby."

"I would have to personally deal with them if they did."

She smiled. "And if I wasn't pregnant, I'd help," she laughed.

I smiled. "I'd love to see you and Rose kicking ass while pregnant."

She laughed some more. "That would be a sight."

"You probably wouldn't do a lot of damage, but it'd still be funny to see."

Lissa's phone rang, making the both of us jump. She quickly answered, without looking at the caller ID.

"Adrian? Did you get ahold of Rose?"

...

"Oh, sorry Christian. We've been waiting on Adrian. He's landing now."

...

"Yeah he went into her dreams so we could find out where she is in the building."

...

"Yes, I'll let you know when we know more."

...

"Okay, I love you too. Bye."

She hung up and sighed. "It wasn't Adrian, obviously."

I smiled. "He'll call soon."

"I'm thinking next time I should look at the caller ID before answering," she laughed.

"Yeah, that'd be a good idea," I laughed.

Soon Janine came back into the room, sitting down on the chair.

"What'd the airport say?"

"He's landing. It'll be about 10 minutes before he can call and talk to us."

"That's good. So what exactly are we going to do when Adrian calls me and says where Rose is?"

"Well, since it's getting dark out, we should probably wait to go when they first open. Don't you think so Dimitri?"

I looked up at Lissa and Janine, staring at me. "Yeah, that'd probably be best. Harder to find them too if they escape into the night."

"Good point. And we'll need to get some rest so we can fight and not be all worn out and unable to fight."

**~ 10 Minutes Later ~**

Lissa's phone rang again, making the 3 of us jump. She looked down at the caller ID.

"ADRIAN!"

She quickly answered the phone, putting it on speaker and setting it on the coffee table in front of her.

"Adrian! Tell me you got ahold of Rose!"

He laughed into the phone, "Yes, I did Liss."

Janine and I leaned over, getting close to the coffee table. "So where is she?" I said.

"She said the basement door is by the elevator. The one labeled stairs. Any idea where that is?"

"Yes, it's down the hallway past the secretary," Lissa answered.

"Good. When are we going?"

"You and Lissa aren't going," Janine said. "Just Dimitri and I are going. No Moroi. We don't want you guys getting hurt."

"But what if you need my help?"

"We do need your help. You need to watch over Lissa and keep her calm, get her whatever she wants or needs."

"So I'm babysitting?"

"Pretty much. But we'll keep the 2 of you updated on what's going on."

"Alright, well I need to rent a car and drive over there. See you in 10."

"Okay, bye."

Lissa hung up the phone and we sat back in our seats, feeling a little better, now that we knew where exactly Rose and the baby are. Thank god...

**Please review! :)**


	32. Complicated

**Happy Labor Day! I hope it's fun! I know I'll have fun, sitting on my ass all day. Lol :) But anyways, I was in a writing mood, so here's chapter 32 :) Chapter 33 might be posted today or tomorrow night :) Enjoy!**

**~ Day 4 Of Prison, Rose's POV ~**

I'm honestly starting to think I'm going mad. I have no idea if it's day or night, what time it is, nothing. Sometimes I forget where I am until Lacey or Caleb come into the room to talk to me. I really hope Adrian gets the information to Dimitri, Lissa and my mom so I can get the hell out of here. Last night Adrian wasn't in my dreams, so I'm guessing he'd gotten the information to them and they're getting rest so they can rescue me, or he's being an asshole and playing games with me. But then again, how else would he know that I'm gone and that I'd gone into the basement door with Lacey?

"Good morning Rose," Lacey said as she opened the door to my room.

"Morning.."

"What do you want to eat? I'm leaving soon."

"Just chocolate donuts."

"Okay. Don't cause Caleb any trouble while I'm gone."

"I'm 8 months pregnant, what am I going to do?"

"Good point. Bye!"

She left and I was alone again. I could hear Caleb snoring in the other room. When is he going to bite me again? Stop it Rose! I yelled at myself. You do not want to be bitten, even if it gives you a great high. You don't need it. It's gross. He's a nasty Strigoi. I don't want him near me. As if he could hear my thoughts, he came into the room, smiling at me.

"Good morning Rose. Lacey's gone, can I have a taste?"

"No!" I said as I scooted on the bed as far as I could away from him.

But scooting only made him cross the room over to the bed, getting closer to me.

"Like I said the other day...we can do this the easy way or the hard way. You taste so good dhampir. I want more."

"I don't want you to bite me."

"Why not? You didn't mind Lissa biting you those 2 years the 2 of you ran away from the Academy. How is this any different?"

"You're a nasty Strigoi."

He'd gotten this evil look in his eyes. He lunged at me, sinking his claws into my arms.

"Now goddamnit Rose, what did I tell you? Strigoi's aren't nasty. If anything, you blood whores are the nasty ones."

"I am NOT A BLOOD WHORE!"

"Admit it Rose, you are one. You love being bit. You like the sensation. You can't get enough of it. Now cooperate with me and let me bite you!"

"No!"

His claws sunk in deeper, his face inches from mine. I whimpered from the pain. "Yes, Rose. I'm going to bite you regardless. Now be a good girl and let me bite you. Now."

Knowing there wasn't any way I would win, I gave up and pushed my hair back, exposing my beck.

"Good girl..." Caleb said as he dipped his fangs into my neck.

**~ Dimitri's POV ~**

It was 8 A.M., in just a few minutes we would be at the secretary building, getting ready to go in there and down to the basement to get Rose. Janine and I were eating breakfast while Lissa was still upstairs in the guest room, asleep. Adrian crashed on the couch. As soon as we finished, I grabbed the keys and we headed out to the car. I started the car and pulled out of the drive way.

"Are you nervous?" Janine asked, looking over at me.

"A little. But relieved because I'll be able to see Rose."

"I bet. I'm relieved too. I honestly thought it'd take weeks to find her."

"Part of me did too. We had no evidence whatsoever of where she would be at, and it'd take weeks of sitting in that building, looking for a sign."

"And before we saw them, they'd probably see us and move her somewhere else."

"Probably. But I'm so thankful for Adrian. I don't want her giving birth to my daughter without me there, let alone in a basement with strangers who want to kill her."

"As much as I didn't like him at first, I'm thankful for him too. He helped us find Rose."

"And now it's time to go rescue her," I laughed. "I feel like prince charming or something."

She laughed. "Only difference is you're already married and she's carrying your child."

I smiled. "Yeah."

I pulled into a parking lot in front of the building and looked around for anything weird around. When I didn't see anything, we got out of the car and walked into the building. We stood in front of Valerie's desk and she smiled up at us.

"Good morning!"

"Good morning. We know where she is."

She looked around and whispered, "Really?"

"Yes. She's through the doors by the elevator," I whispered back. "We're going to go get her. In 5 minutes I want you to announce a fire alarm or something so everyone will be out of the building."

"Okay, I can do that."

"Thank you."

**~ Rose's POV ~**

I was finally getting over Caleb's bite. I was still sitting on the bed, eating a chocolate donut. Lacey was pissed off that Caleb had bitten me again, so they were in the other room, arguing. I laughed to myself. I feel like a child dealing with parents that fight a lot.

"Better than my parents," I said to myself. "They've never been in a real relationship."

A fire alarm went off, scaring the living hell out of me. Lacey and Caleb came into the room.

"What're we going to do?" I said, looking at them.

"We're just going to stay down here. They always have practice fire alarm emergencies. Especially when there's new workers."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Just trust me!"

We were all sitting in my room, waiting for the practice alarm to be over when the door on the top of the stairs was busted open. A few seconds later, you could hear 2 people running down the stairs to where were are.

"We need to go see who that is Caleb!"

They shut my door behind them and hurried over to the larger area of the basement. All I could hear was Caleb snarling like a dog. I told him Strigois are nasty.

**~ Dimitri's POV ~**

We were standing outside of the basement door and Valerie pulled a fire alarm practice or whatever. I really hope she doesn't get in big trouble for this. Or even fired. I'd feel so bad for including her in this.

"Are you ready Dimitri?"

"I think so. Are you?"

"Yes. I asked because you looked distanced."

"Oh, sorry. Let's go down there."

At the same time, we kicked the door, busting it open. It smacked the door behind it and we both quickly ran down the stairs to the basement. The 2 of them beat us, though, and we were standing 10 feet away from Lacey, the woman Rose was with in the video, and a Strigoi..?! How in the hell did a Strigoi get into the Court?!

Janine was thinking the same thing, but of course being herself, she said it out loud. "How in the hell did a Strigoi get into the Court?!"

Lacey smirked. "It was hard, but I managed getting him down here without anyone noticing he was a Strigoi."

"And you've been living down here with this nasty thing?"

The Strigoi snarled at Janine while Lacey glared at her.

"Caleb is NOT NASTY! What is with you and your daughter calling him nasty?! HE'S NOT!"

I spoke up. "Where's Rose?"

She smiled. "In the other room, but you can't have her."

"Neither of you bit her, did you?"

Caleb smirked. "I did."

I went at him, getting ready to hit him, push him, anything. But he anticipated my move. In a matter of seconds, he had me down on the floor on my stomach, one of my arms pinned to my back. Then without any communication, Janine came at him with a stake she had in her pocket always. I just knew to distract him, and she just knew to go at him with her stake. We had the element of surprise with Lacey, since she's only a Moroi, so she couldn't stop Janine before she staked him. She drove her stake deep into his heart, and his grip on me loosened. I quickly got off of the floor and Caleb was on his back, his face filled with shock and death.

"NO!" Lacey shrieked, tears in her eyes. "Why did you do that?!"

She lunged at Janine, but I had her arms pinned behind her back, unable to move well.

"He would've killed you after killing Rose, Lacey," Janine said, walking over to us.

"No he wouldn't have! He said he was going to turn me into a Strigoi so we can be together!"

"Yes, he would have Lacey. Strigoi mostly work alone. He used you so he could get to Rose. He can't go out and look for her, you can. He only wanted you so he could get to Rose and kill her for some prize in the Strigoi world."

"How do you know about the prize?"

"There's a price on my head too. Rose and I are skilled guardians. Every Strigoi wants us dead."

"Well you deserve to be dead! You killed Caleb!"

"I saved yours and my daughter's lives. I think you should thank us."

"No!"

"Alright, I'll have to turn you into the police and they'll deal with you."

"No!" Lacey yelled at Janine, but she was already dialing 911.

"Cover her mouth so she doesn't try screaming things for the police to hear."

I covered her mouth with a cloth that was on the floor. She wiggled, trying to resist it but I put it over her mouth anyways. In a matter of seconds, she looked dazed and slowly sinked to the floor. Janine looked at me weird then tried talking to the police while helping me tie Lacey up. Soon she was done with the police and hung up.

"How did she pass out?"

"I don't know. I put the cloth to her face and she passed out."

She grabbed the cloth and sniffed it. She made a face.

"Some chemical I'm not familiar with. They probably used it on Rose too to get her to shut up and sleep so they didn't have to deal with her."

"We need to go find Rose. She has to be around here somewhere."

"Let's go," she said as we stood up.

**~ Rose's POV ~**

I started to worry. The only things I've heard from the other room is Caleb's snarling and Lacey screaming twice. What if it wasn't Dimitri and them coming for me? What if it was Strigoi that knew I was here, coming to kill them and have me for themselves? I tried calming down, leaning back against the wall. After a few minutes I noticed that the bed felt damp. Did I scare the pee out of myself or something? I tried moving over, but I had a big pain in my back. I screamed. Oh my god, I'm in labor! How is this possible?! I'm only 8 months pregnant! I leaned back against the wall, trying to just breath and calm myself down. Dimitri isn't here and I'm in labor. What am I going to do?! I can't get this baby out by myself!

"Rose?" I heard someone yell from the other room. It almost sounded like my mom.

"Hurry!" I yelled back.

I soon figured out I was right, it was my mom. I started crying.

"Oh, Rose! Are you okay?"

"No! I'm in labor!"

She had a panicked look on her face. She ran out of the room, bringing Dimitri in with her. The tears ran down my face harder. He hugged me so tight, I thought I was going to explode.

"Dimitri she's in labor."

He let go of me and looked at me. I shook my head, confirming that I am in labor. He smiled and kissed me.

"We need to hurry to the hospital. Janine, help me carry her up the stairs."

"Shouldn't we wait until the police get here? They can help us carry her."

He looked at me. "Can you wait a little longer for the police to come?"

"I think so."

"They shouldn't be too long."

Dimitri sat down next to me, holding my hand while my mom was pacing the room. I really wish she would stop. It's only making me more nervous. Soon we heard footsteps quickly coming down the stairs.

"That'd be the police. I'll be right back."

My mom left and the 2 of us just sat there.

"So did Caleb really bite you..?"

I looked at Dimitri, him looking back at me. In response, I moved my hair, showing him the bite marks. He closed his eyes.

"He's so lucky your mom staked him. I would've done so much worse..."

"She staked him?"

"Yes. It would've gotten really ugly if we didn't."

"What about Lacey?"

"She's passed out and tied up. I didn't know that cloth had chemicals on it, and I'd held it against her mouth to shut her up."

"They used it on me a few times."

He didn't say anything. Instead he wrapped his arms around me and rocked me back and forth. I started crying, but I stayed quiet so he wouldn't hear. Soon my mom walked back into the room with some of the police.

"So your daughter's in labor and the 2 of you need help carrying her up the stairs and out of the building?"

"Yes, sir."

Dimitri got off of the bed and they figured out how they were going to carry me. Soon they decided on using the mattress to carry me out. It seemed to be the easiest way.

"Are you completely unable to walk, Rose?"

"I don't know if I can."

"Can you try?"

"Yes," I said as I tried getting off of the bed. But I couldn't, I sat right back down.

"I need to call the paramedics. She might not make it to the hospital before having your baby. We'll have to wait until she's ready then send her and the baby over to the hospital."

Dimitri sat back down with me and rubbed my back while I sat there in shock. I'm seriously having my baby down here in this basement? You have got to be kidding me...

**Please review!**


	33. I'll Stop The Whole World

**Well I feel the need to apologize! I've been so caught up with school and it's craziness, I haven't had time to write chapter 33. I'm sorry :( This year I'm in an AP class, so it's a bit harder to keep up with everything. But I promise I'll try harder to keep up with writing and updating :) I'm sad that this story is almost over..but I really hope you guys enjoy these last few chapters! :) I'm still deciding on if I want to write a sequel, and what exactly it would be about. I've considered more Dimitri and Rose, but with Demitra in their life, or Adrian and his "new girl". I might write both. Who knows?! I'm blabbing now. Enjoy! **

**~ Adrian's POV ~**

After about an hour of them being gone, I got a call from Janine, telling me to bring Lissa to the secretary building. I said okay and hung up.

"Lissa," I called up the stairs. "We need to go over to that building where Rose is at."

She hurried to the top of the stairs so she could look down at me. "She's safe?!"

"Yes. Janine said Rose needed you there and I could stay if I wanted to."

"Then let's go!" She said as she walked down the stairs to me.

"On the way there make sure you call Christian and tell him Rose is fine."

"I will!"

I grabbed the keys to my rental and drove us over to the secretary building. I pulled into the parking spot next to Dimitri's car and we got out, walking up to the doors. Janine was already standing there. Lissa hurried over to Janine and hugged her.

"What does Rose need me for?"

"She went into labor."

"What?!"

"Yes, the doctors think the stress and bites from the Strigoi caused her to go into labor."

"A Strigoi captured her?"

"Yes. We were surprised at it too. Let's hurry up and go down there. Adrian, are you staying?"

"Sure," I said as I followed them to the stairs.

We walked down the stairs and into a side room, where Rose was. And boy, did she look like she was in pain. There was a bunch of doctors and medical people in the room, waiting for her to pop this baby out. Lissa quickly went over to the bed Rose was laying on.

~ **Lissa's POV ~**

"Rose!"

I ran over to her and hugged her tight. I finally let go so I could look at her.

"So you're really in labor."

She smiled. "Yes, I really am."

"You look really happy for someone in pain," I laughed.

She laughed. "I am happy, but I'm also worried because I'm 8 months pregnant and mad because I have to have her down here."

"I bet. I wouldn't want to have her in here. Why didn't they take you to the hospital?"

"Because of the stairs. And I can't move by myself. We're going to the hospital after she's born."

"So the doctors and their equipment basically came to you?"

She laughed. "Pretty much."

"How far are you from having her?"

"I'm only a 4, so I have a ways to go."

"That sucks."

"Yeah, but it'll be worth it," she smiled.

"Yeah it will be." I smiled.

"I'm just so ready to get her out, though. I'm in so much pain."

"Is it just your back hurting?"

"Yes. It's hurting like crazy."

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I have Dimitri to massage it whenever I need it," she laughed. "So is Christian going to come over here or is he staying at work?"

"Crap! I still haven't called to give him an update!"

She laughed. "Go tell him!"

**~ Rose's POV ~**

While Lissa left the room to call Christian, I tried to relax. But it's really hard to relax when you have a baby inside of you that's ready to come out. God, I wish I wasn't in this situation. I want to be in a hospital right now. It'd be less horrifying and I'd be more comfortable.

"Doctor, when can I have some meds? I'm hurting over here."

"As soon as the nurse comes back from the hospital with them, Rose. Try to relax."

"It's hard to relax. I'm hurting so bad."

"She knows that her mom's stressing. Try taking deep breathes and relax. All of your family and friends are here with you."

Willing to try anything, I breathed deeply repeatedly. I felt more relaxed, but there was still a lot of pain.

"Feel any better?"

"Somewhat. It's not as intense, but it still hurts."

"Hopefully that nurse hurries up with the medicine..."

"Hopefully. I don't know how much more pain I can take."

"Just hang in there. I'm sure they'll be here soon."

I nodded, even though I wasn't going to "hang in there". I'm in so much pain. Soon Lissa came back in the room, shutting her cell phone. She sat down on the bed next to me.

"So how's Christian?"

"He's not bad. How're you holding up?"

"I'm in pain, but I guess I'm alright."

"When are they going to give you that medicine that relaxes you?"

"Whenever the nurse decides to get here."

"They better hurry up. It can't take this long to get some medicine and bring it over here."

**~ An Hour Later ~**

Finally 2 nurses walked into the room with boxes. Hopefully my medicine's in there..

"Hello, Rose! How're you feeling?"

"I'm in pain. How do you think I'm feeling?"

"I'm sorry we'd taken so long. It's getting a little busy at the hospital."

"Is everything alright?"

"Somewhat. Some guardians were on a mission and ran into some Strigoi."

"Did any die?"

"1 did, but the other was taken by them."

"Do they know the names of them?"

"I don't think they do yet."

I was silent while she stuck the needle into my back. I winced, but the pain was nothing compared to the pain Demitra was giving me. But it's worth it. My baby is finally coming into the world. My family will be complete. I'll admit, I'm going to miss being pregnant, but being pregnant won't compare to having her in my arms. After a few minutes, I could feel the medicine kicking in. My pain was relieved a little. I sighed in relief. Dimitri was across the room, talking to the doctor. Once he finished, he walked over to me and sat next to me.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm in pain, but the medicine's helping."

"That's good. The doctor said in a few minutes they'll be checking to see how far you are now."

"I hope I'm closer to 10."

"So do I."

"I'm ready to pop her out."

He laughed. "I bet."

"Who can I have in here while I give birth?"

"Whoever you want."

"Can I have you, Lissa and my mom?"

"Of course."

"Good. It'll be helpful for Lissa too," I murmured.

"Seeing you give birth?"

"Yes."

"Yes, it will. Be reassuring to see that it's not too bad. It doesn't seem bad after you see it happen."

"Have you seen someone give birth before?"

He nodded. "I watched Karolina give birth to Paul."

"Oh."

"It was beautiful."

"Is it over quickly?"

"It depends on the person. I'm sure it won't take too long as long as you push when they say and push hard."

"What if I need a C-section?"

"You shouldn't. The doctor said everything looked normal in there."

I smiled. "Good."

We were interrupted by the doctor.

"Hello. Sorry to interrupt. We're going to take a look and see how far along you are."

"Okay," I said, relaxing a little.

They set my legs on the holders on the end of the bed and put on gloves, taking a look and feeling in between my legs. I bit my lip at the pain. Soon the doctor's head reappeared.

"Well, you're a 7, Rose. It shouldn't take too long for you to get to 10 then we can get her out of there."

I looked up at Dimitri and we smiled at each other. It wouldn't be too long until our daughter was here. It's so nerve racking.

"Wait," I said to Dimitri.

"What?"

"We don't have a camera."

He gave me a look. "You want me to videotape it?"

"No! I want pictures!"

You could see the relief in his face. "I'll quickly run home and get the camera."

"Hurry."

"I will," he said as he leaned down to kiss me on the lips.

He left the room, going upstairs and Lissa came back in from talking with Christian again. Since he can't be here, she's constantly updating him on everything. Like how I'm a 7 now. It's a little embarrassing, Christian knowing something so personal, but then another side of me really doesn't care if he knows. Lissa came over and sat next to me where Dimitri was.

"Where'd he go?"

"I asked him if he'd get the camera. I want pictures."

"I can already see you going crazy with picture taking," she smiled.

I laughed. "Well it is my first child. I want pictures."

"I'll have to get Christian to take pictures when my little guy comes."

I smiled. "I want pictures of him too."

"Are you going to be there for me when I have him?"

"I don't know. I'll try to be. I won't be able to be there your whole labor, with Demitra here, but I'll for sure be there for birth."

She smiled. "Thank you."

"Of course! I wouldn't miss my best friend having her first baby!"

"Especially since I'm here for yours."

We both laughed. My thoughts darkened, and I stopped smiling and laughing.

"What's wrong?"

"What if with us both being dhampirs and her being born early, she'll have something bad wrong with her?"

"Rose, I'm sure she'll be perfectly fine. But even if she has a disease or some disorder, we'll all love her the same."

"I know we will, but I still don't want anything wrong with her."

"I know what you mean."

"We won't know until a day after she's born."

"A day?"

"Yes. They want to wait a day before we go upstairs with her."

"Oh, before you can go to a hospital?"

"Yes."

"Are they going to do tests on you?"

"Probably, since I was kidnapped and the stress put me into early labor."

**~ 20 Minutes Later ~**

Dimitri was finally back with the camera.

"What took so long?"

"I had to find it, and then my mother called the house, wanting to know about you."

"What'd you tell her?"

"That you're in labor and to come soon to see her granddaughter," he smiled.

I smiled deeply. "I miss her. I can't wait until they're here."

"Me either. Any more news on you?"

"Nope. But you should go ask them if they'll check me again."

"Okay," he said as he got up from the bed and walked over to the doctor.

They were talking, every once in a while looking over at me, and then Dimitri walked back to me with the doctor and a nurse.

"Alright, Rose. We're going to check and see how far you are again. Let's cross our fingers that you're at 10 or really close."

The nurse put my legs back up on the holders and the doctor put on gloves again. The doctor's head disappeared in between my legs and I could feel fingers prying around. I winced. The doctor's head was back in view.

"Okay, well you're a 9 now Rose. Get ready to give birth here soon."

I gasped, surprised and worried. Can I really do this? Can I really give birth to a baby? Dimitri rubbed my arms reassuringly.

"Everything's going to be fine Rose," he whispered into my ear softly.

"I'm so scared."

"It'll be over before you know it. Just relax and do everything the doctor and nurses say."

"Okay," I say as I close my eyes and try to relax.

I could hear Lissa in the other room, gushing into the phone to Christian about how I'm so close to having Demitra and how excited she is for me and how she wishes he was here to see this. Me on the other hand? I didn't know how to feel about this. I was nervous, excited, overwhelmed. I don't know. I was a mixture of things. God, I feel so bipolar.

**Please review! :)**


	34. You're So Far Away

**Well I have some bad news for you guys :/ Chapter 35 is going to be the last chapter! :'( I know, I'm just as sad as you. I really enjoy writing this story! As soon as I finish this one, I'm going to have to think up a new one and get on to it :) I'm probably going to have Chapter 35 longer than these have been. Like these have been in the 2 thousands, and Chapter 35 will probably be in the 4 thousands I'm hoping. I'm not sure yet. But if I do write another story, I won't be starting it until Homecoming's out of the way. And Homecoming for me is from October 9th to the 13th. Homecoming week then the dance is on the night of the 13th! But I will try and get another story out there soon. Follow me on Twitter (Link on profile) or press "Follow Author" on here so it'll update your email inbox when I post a new story :) Have a lovely day/night! **

My imagination seems soft compared to the real thing. I'm a 10 and ready to push this baby out of me. The doctor and nurses are telling me to relax and breathe but honestly, how in the hell do you relax when you know that you have to push a freaking BABY out of yourself?! I had Dimitri to my left, holding my left hand, and Lissa holding my right hand. Dimitri was leaning down near my ear, trying to get me to relax. My grip on his hand tightened.

"How am I supposed to be calm when I have to push a baby out?!" I hissed through clenched teeth.

He kissed the place on my neck below my ear. "Calm down. You're going to stress the baby out."

After hearing him tell me that, I immediately calmed down. I don't know if it's true because the doctor didn't mention that, but I still calmed myself down. I didn't release my death grip, but I calmed down some. My mom was near the doctor. She couldn't completely see me down _there_, but she could still see her first grandchild being born. She was silent this whole time, but her being here for me helped without her saying anything to me. Of everything to happen to me in my life, **this **is something I want her to be here for. Forget my childhood, I want her here for my child's life.

The doctor brought me back to reality. "Alright Rose, it's time to push. Are you ready?"

"I think so," I said nervously.

"Deep breaths. Push with all of your might when I say push. Got it?"

"Got it. Wait, Lissa are you fine with me squeezing your hand or do you want me to let go?"

"I don't mind, Rose. Just focus on delivering your baby," she smiled.

"Okay," I smiled back.

"Okay Rose. Deep breath."

I breathed in as much air as I could and held it in.

"Now push."

I pushed all of the air I breathed in into my push. I focused on pushing the baby out and pushed with all of my might.

"Good, Rose. Another big push."

I breathed deeply and gave another big push, feeling my face turn hot and red.

"Good job Rose," I heard Dimitri murmur to me.

"One more big push Rose."

I breathed deeply and pushed again.

"Come on Rose, bigger. I know you can do it. It's the last one."

I pushed even harder, feeling like my head would explode. About 5 seconds later, you could hear a baby crying. Mine and Dimitri's baby girl. I smiled and fell back, trying to catch my breath.

"Would you like to hold her, Rose?" I heard the doctor ask me.

"Ye-e-e-s," I said as I slowly fell asleep from exhaustion.

**~ 2 Hours Later ~**

I woke up in a completely different room. I was confused, but then my instincts kicked in and I sat up in bed quickly. The movement hurt from the stomach down, so I laid back down. I realized Dimitri was sitting next to me, but he was asleep in the chair he was sitting in. I thought about waking him up so I could know what happened, but then I took a look at how peaceful he was when he was asleep. I smiled and tried to relax. I remember giving birth, but then the rest was blank. Did I fall asleep? Or are the drugs keeping me from thinking clearly? I heard someone walking in the hall outside of my room and then a woman walked into the room, startled that I was awake.

"Oh! Good morning, Rose. Good to see you awake!"

"How long was I asleep?"

"I'm not completely sure, but I know it was quite a while. You were asleep when they brought you in."

"Brought me in?"

"Yes. They brought you here after you gave birth to your daughter."

"When did I fall asleep?"

"I think they said after birth. You were really tired."

"Where's my baby?"

"Down the hall with the other babies. Would you like to see here? Right now you can't hold her, but you can stand in the window and look at her."

"Yes, please."

"Alright, let's get you going. How much pain are you in?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you in too much pain to walk?"

"I don't know."

"Let's try. Hold on to my arm and try to walk."

"Okay," I said as I got off the bed and on to my feet.

I was a little wobbly, but I could manage.

"It's not too bad. I can walk."

"Alright, let's go see your baby! Do you want to wake up your husband?"

"Oh, no. It's fine. I'll let him sleep."

"Okay," she smiled as we left the room.

My room wasn't too far from the baby area. We reached the window and I stood in amazement, looking at all of the babies.

"Which one is Demitra?"

"Who?"

"Oh, Demitra's the name I'm giving my daughter."

"Oh! She's right there. Third row, only one with a pink blanket."

I looked in the direction she was pointing and there was my baby girl. I immediately knew it was her. She already had hair, my curly dark brown hair, and her eyes were open, Dimitri's beautiful brown eyes. I was in awe of her.

"She's so beautiful," I whispered.

The nurse smiled at me. "She is."

"When can I see her?"

"In a few hours she should be ready. We'll wheel her into your room and you and your husband can spend some time with her."

"How long?"

"Until you're ready for bed. Or when she falls asleep."

"Can I put her to sleep?"

"Of course!"

I smiled and kept staring at her. I felt strong arms wrap around me from behind. I stiffened, but then relaxed when I heard Dimitri's voice in my ear.

"Beautiful, isn't she?"

I nodded. "Very."

"Just like her mom."

I smiled and turned around to look at him.

"When did you wake up?"

"Probably like a minute after you left. I worried when I didn't see you in bed, but then I figured you'd be down here to see her."

"Have you seen her already?"

"Not since she was born. I saw her briefly before they took her away to clean her off and send her to the hospital."

I leaned back against him. His arms tightened around me.

"I'm ready to take her home," I whispered.

"Me too. More friendly help and privacy."

"More friendly help? Are the nurses rude to you?"

"Not completely. I just mean family's more compassionate than strangers are."

"Oh I know what you mean. When's all of your family going to be here?"

"Tomorrow morning. Mom insisted that she get the house ready for us."

I smiled. "I've missed her."

"I've missed her too."

"Do you think they would move here"?

"No, but it'd be nice if they did. It gives us a reason to leave the country though." I could hear the grin in his voice.

I grinned too. "Very true. I'd love to go to Russia again. And not on such serious terms."

He stiffened. Crap. I shouldn't have brought up him being a Strigoi. I tried changing the subject.

"So we get to see her in a few hours."

"That's good. I can't wait. Are you hungry?"

"A little."

"I'll take you back to the room then I'll run downstairs to the cafe and get you some food."

"Okay."

He took my hand in his and we walked back to my room. He helped me back into bed and kissed me on the forehead.

"I'll be back soon."

"Okay. Don't take too long."

He smiled. "I won't."

He left and I was immediately bored. Everyone was at home, so I had no one to talk to besides Dimitri and the hospital staff. I really hope these 2 hours go by quickly. I want to see Demitra. Soon a nurse came into the room and smiled.

"Hello! I'm Audrey. I'm going to be one of your nurses for a while. Would you like to see your baby? She's ready earlier than we thought."

"Yes, but can we wait until my husband comes back? He wants to see her too."

"Of course! I'll wait with you for him then I'll bring her down."

"Thank you!"

"Of course! So is there any problems? Anything you need?"

"No, thank you. Everything's fine."

"Good. Don't hesitate to press the nurse button when you need something."

"I won't. Thanks."

Minutes passed before Dimitri came back. He looked confused when he came in and saw Audrey in his chair.

"Oh, Mr. Belikov! Turns out your daughter's finished early. Rose wants to see her. Fine with you?"

"Of course."

"Good!" She said as she quickly left the room.

Dimitri looked over at me. "Nervous?"

"A little. But I can't wait to see her."

"Me either. And hold her."

"Do you want to hold her first?"

"No, you can. Take as much time as you want with her. I don't mind it. You deserve it," he laughed.

I smiled. "True. I did have to pop her out."

He smirked. While we waited for Audrey to bring her back, we ate a little bit of the food he brought up. An idea came to my mind and I quickly pressed the nurse button.

"What are you doing?"

"I thought of something."

Soon another nurse came into the room. A male one this time.

"Hello, I'm Blake. What's the problem?"

"I was wondering if you could, I don't know, somehow keep my family from coming into my room for a while."

He looked at me confused. "Why would you want your family to stay away?"

"Oh, I just want some privacy with my husband and daughter! They can come later, I just want to spend time alone with them."

"Oh, okay. Can you give me pictures of them so I know what they look like to stop them."

"Oh, of course! Dimitri, can you hand me my purse?"

He got out of his chair and grabbed my purse, handing it to me.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

I quickly dug for my wallet and produced a picture of my mom, Lissa and Christian.

"Thank you, ma'am."

"Thank you for agreeing to keeping them away."

He laughed. "Not a problem."

He left and I smiled over at Dimitri. He smiled back at me.

"Wait, when do we get to name her?"

He smiled. "Whenever. Would you like to do it while we have her and the nurse in here?"

"Please."

"Okay, I'll go tell her."

He left me again to go hunt down Audrey. I pulled out my cell phone from my purse and looked at it. There was 5 calls, 7 text messages and 3 voice mails. Who in the hell wanted to get a hold of me that badly? First I looked at the text messages. The first was a "Congratulations!" from Lissa and Christian, the second and third were from Viktoria, telling me congrats and how excited she is for me and Dimka. I chuckled. The fourth was from Abe, congratulating me and saying how proud he was and how he would visit his grand baby soon. I smiled. The fifth and sixth were from my mom, telling me how proud she was then when she would be over to see the baby. The last one was from Adrian. A surprise. It said "Congratulations," but I'm glad he'd decided to text me. I wonder when he'd left the secretary building..I went to my calls and 3 of them had a European caller ID. Must be from the in-laws and/or Abe. I smiled. The last 2 were from Lissa and my mom. Everything was from 2 hours ago. They must have wanted to see if I was awake and doing well. I went to the voice mail and listened to it. It was all of the Belikov's, telling me congratulations, how they missed us and how they'd be over soon to see us. Their voice mail put the biggest grin on my face.

"What're you smiling about?"

Dimitri was back in the room. I smiled at him.

"Come listen to this voice mail."

He came over and I put the phone to his ear. He smiled.

"You miss them a lot, don't you?"

"Very much. But I have my own family here. I'm fine with being here."

I smiled and hugged him tightly. He hugged me back, rubbing my back with one of his hands.

"We'll have to visit soon."

He smiled. "Really soon."

"As soon as she can go on planes and stuff?"

He grinned like a little boy. "Yes."

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in!"

Audrey's head popped in. I smiled at her as she smiled at me.

"Are you ready to see your adorable baby and name her?"

I grinned. "Yes!"

After I answered, she opened the door all of the way and pushed in a thing that almost looked like a plastic drawer hooked on to bars with wheels. I smiled as I saw a pink blanket. She pushed it into the middle of the room, in front of my bed.

"And here's your baby! Time to name her!"

**Please Review! :)**


	35. Final Goodbye

**Here's the moment we've all been waiting (And dreading) for. The LAST chapter of ALS! I'll admit, I'm upset. I had so much fun writing this story for the past year and 5 months. Thank you, for the support you guys have given me. You all are amazing. Since it's the last, I made it extra long (: Enjoy! Oh! And if you want to be emailed about when I post a new story, put me on your author alert list. Or follow me on Twitter! The link's on my profile! I don't know what kind of story/when I'll write a story, but I do know it'll be before Christmas (: I'm going to miss you guys so much :( Promise you'll follow me on Twitter/message me on here? (: I don't bite! I love you all SOOOOO much! xoxoxo **

Under the pink blanket was a beautiful baby. My baby-our baby. She was awake, her beautiful eyes looking around.

"She has your eyes," I said to Dimitri without looking away from her.

"And she has your hair," I could hear the smile in his voice. "And your beautiful skin."

"That can't be all me," I laughed. "I can't believe she came out of me."

I finally broke away from her, smiling up at Audrey who was beaming down at us.

"Want to name her real quick so I can get out of your hair and give you some privacy?"

I smiled. "Yes."

She grabbed the clipboard she'd set on my table and sat on the chair on the other side of my bed.

"First name?"

"D-e-m-i-t-r-a."

She scribbled Demitra down on the paper.

"Middle name?"

"She's going to have 2. A-l-e-x-a-n-d-e-r and C-h-r-i-s-t-i-a-n."

She smiled as she wrote them down.

"And Belikov will be the last name right?"

"Yes."

"Okay," she said as she wrote that down. "Then I need both signatures and I'll be out of your way."

She handed me the clipboard with her pen and we both signed it.

"Thank you. The name is beautiful, like your daughter," she smiled. "I'll be back later. Have fun."

I smiled back at her. "Thank you."

She left the room, closing the door behind her. I'd gotten out of my bed and walked over to Demitra. Dimitri had gotten up with me and stood beside me, looking down at her.

"Do you want to hold her, Rose, since you couldn't after giving birth to her?"

"Sure," I said as I sat back down on the bed.

He picked her up, taking her out of the drawer looking thing and walked over to my bed. I held my arms out and he placed her in my arms. She's so small. I slowly caressed her head, her hair already full of my dark brown, curly hair. I kissed the top of her hair and smiled up at Dimitri. He smiled back at me. He sat down beside me on the bed and rubbed my leg. I slowly rocked Demitra back and forth and watched her fall asleep.

"Do you want to feed her, Rose?"

I looked up at Dimitri. "Not now. She's asleep."

He smiled. "Already?"

"Yes. I didn't have to rock her much before she fell asleep," I grinned. "Do you want to hold her for a while?"

"Sure."

He got off the bed and grabbed her, sitting on the chair next to the bed. He looked down at her as he held her, gently rocking her. It was just absolutely perfect. All I need is the rest of my family and it will be 100% perfect. I should really call the nurse and tell her to let everyone else in..I picked up my phone and dialed my mom.

"Hello! How are you feeling?"

"Hi. Not too bad. Exhausted more than anything."

She laughed. "I was too. Having a child's exhausting."

"It is. I don't know if I want any more."

I could hear the smile in her voice. "I can see you and Dimitri having more."

"Really?"

"Really. You guys are so in love. Why not?"

"Money. Time. A bunch of things."

"It won't be horrible. And I mean, your mother, you and Dimitri are famous guardians and your best friend's the Queen. What could go wrong?"

I smiled. "That's true. But I don't know."

"After a few years you'll want more. It's sad to see you guys grow up. You're so precious as a baby. You grow up too quickly."

"I hope Demitra doesn't."

"Oh, she will. It only takes a few months for them to change. It's sad, but so exciting at the same time. We'll get to see her grow up into her own person."

"Now that I think about it, I will want more children," I laughed.

Dimitri gave me one of his looks. I smiled at him.

"How does Dimitri feel about that?"

"Well when I said it, he gave me one of his looks," I laughed.

She laughed with me. "So when do I get to see and hold my grandchild?"

I smiled. "You can come whenever. I'll have to tell the nurse to let you through though."

"What do you mean?"

"Dimitri and I wanted alone time with her. I told them not to let anyone through."

"Are you sure you guys want me up there?"

"Of course!"

"Alright. I'll be up in about 10 minutes. I'll talk to you when I get there."

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you too. Bye."

"Bye."

We hung up and I looked back at Dimitri and Demitra. I smiled. He looked up and smiled back at me.

"You guys are beautiful together."

He grinned. "You're beautiful with her too. Is your mom coming up here or something?"

"Yes. She'll be up in 10. I need to call the nurses station."

"Here, I'll just go down there and tell them."

"Okay."

He handed me Demitra again and left down the hall. I held her close and kissed the top of her head. She has that baby smell. It's hard to describe. But it smells amazing. I wonder when I'll be able to give her a bath..If I CAN give her one. I have no idea how to give a baby a bath. I can hardly deal with little kids. How am I going to handle a baby? Wait a second Rose. Dimitri has a niece and a nephew. He knows how to care for children. It'll be fine. And the nurses will show me, I'm sure.

"Back. Do you want to hold her longer?"

"No, you can have her back. I need to go to the bathroom."

"Okay."

He took Demitra from me and I sat up in bed. I swung my legs over the side and stood up. My legs were so numb and tired. Can I make it to the bathroom? Yes, Rose. You're not that stupid. You had a baby. It's not like you were hit by a bus. Stop it. I walked over to the bathroom and went. I washed my hands when I was done and walked back to the bed. I laid back and closed my eyes.

"Tired still?"

"Exhausted."

"Do you want to sleep?"

"No, I want to see my mom for a while."

"You sure? I can tell her to come another time."

"No, it's fine. I'll be alright."

I laid in bed while he sat next to me, rocking Demitra and looking down at her. Occasionally rubbing her head or back too. After a bit, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!"

I expected to see my mom, but a nurse's head popped in the doorway.

"Hello! I'm Carol. I'm here to show you breast feeding and all of that. Do you know if you want to breast feed or no?"

"I'd like to try."

"Excellent! Let's get you settled while daddy has her."

In a matter of 2 minutes, she had the top of my gown pulled down to my waist, my boobs all out and Demitra in her arms.

"Oh, you might want to lock the door or something. My mom's on her way."

"No worries. It isn't locked, but there's a sign on it."

"Okay."

"Alright, so first you take Demitra," she said as she handed her to me.

I held her and looked back up at Carol for the next step.

"Next, you hold her like this," she said as she moved her arms to make it look like she was holding a football.

I copied her with Demitra.

"Good, good! Now let me help with this next part. You have to help her find your boob. She can't do it herself."

It was weird, being touched by someone else in an intimate area, but it didn't really matter to me. She was helping me bond more with my baby girl.

"Good. Now keep her there for about 10 minutes then call me back here and we'll burp her."

"Okay."

She left and I watched Demitra eat. It was peaceful, watching her eat. Dimitri was watching her too, mesmerized. I smiled at him.

"Do you want your mother in here now or would it be too weird?"

"Oh, it doesn't matter to me. I'm sure she's anxious. Go ahead and let her in."

"Okay," he said as he got up and walked over to the door.

My mom was already outside the door, waiting to come in. As soon as Dimitri opened the door, she ran in to see us. She had the biggest smile on her face when she saw Demitra. I smiled up at her.

"When she's done eating, do you want to hold her mom?"

"Of course!"

"Alright. She said to wait 10 minutes before stopping her so we can burp her."

She smiled. "They're already teaching you stuff."

"Yepp. It's exciting. Even though I don't really need it."

"What do you mean?"

"I have you, Dimitri, Olena, Karolina, Yeva and Sonya to show me this stuff. I don't really need it."

"True, but it always helps to have the nurses show you how to do everything."

"Yeah. But I'm ready to get out of here."

She laughed. "I know how you feel. But they're all planning some welcome home party at your house. You can't come home until tomorrow afternoon."

"Awe, that's sweet of them. I hope there isn't a whole lot of people though. She can't be around so many people."

"It's mostly for you, with your kidnapping and everything. You can choose whoever can see Demitra tomorrow. Not everyone has to see her."

"Who's all invited?"

"You'll see. It won't be too bad, promise. But if there's someone there that you don't want there, tell me and they'll be gone."

"I don't think Lissa would invite people I don't really want to see."

"Yeah. But who knows what's going on in her head."

I laughed. "Very true."

It'd been about 8 minutes since I started feeding Demitra. I should probably call the nurse down so we can get ready to burp her.

"Dimitri, can you call the nurse down? It's been about 10 minutes."

He pressed the call button and a minute later the nurse came down.

"So you're ready to burp her?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Slowly pull her away and hold her against you, her head on your shoulder. Don't forget to give her head support."

I did what she said.

"Now tap on her back. You don't have to be gentle about it. It won't hurt her, just don't hit her back hard. Tap her back like this," she said as she demonstrated it on her back.

I tapped on her back until she burped. I smiled big when she did. The nurse was smiling too.

"Great! Now here's a sheet with everything you need to know about feeding her and when."

Dimitri took the paper from her and looked over it.

"Any questions?"

"No, thank you."

"Alright! Call if you need anything."

"I will, thanks."

She nodded and left the room.

"Ready to hold her mom?"

She smiled. "Yes."

She got up and stood next to the bed. I handed her to her and she sat back down, looking at Demitra and holding her close.

"She looks just like you guys. Your hair and Dimitri's eyes."

We both smiled at her.

"Thank you, Janine."

"You're welcome. Thank you for giving me my first grandchild."

I laughed. "I don't think Dimitri wants anymore children right now."

"Oh, he will soon. It won't be long."

"If she'll grow as fast as you say, it won't be long until I want another, mom."

**~ 2 Hours Later, Adrian's POV ~**

It really surprised me that I was invited to Rose's party. I mean, I know Lissa had sent the invites and everything, but still. But I guess I was there when she'd given birth to their baby. We really need to talk and work on our friendship or whatever this is. I'm surprised Lissa even knew where I lived. No one knows. Well, except my mom. Dad doesn't know. Exactly how I want it. I don't need him lecturing me more for dropping out of college. It's my life, not his. I don't need college. I lit a cigarette and took a long drag from it. I blew the smoke up into the air above me. It's cold for March. But I don't really care. I like being outside. And you can't smoke inside the bar. Screw the no smoking in public places law these silly humans made. What's wrong with a little smoke?

"Do you always smoke this much?"

I looked in the direction where the woman's voice came from. Noelle. I smirked at her.

"Not always."

"Why not always?"

"I have a lot on my mind."

"Oh? Like what?"

"Well my ex, Rose, just had her baby and I was invited to her 'welcome home' party tomorrow afternoon."

"Are you going?"

"I don't know yet."

"You should go and support her."

"You think?"

"Yes. It may hurt, but you shouldn't let that pain keep you from living your life. The two of you have the same friends. You shouldn't shove everyone away because of the past. You'll never move on."

"Will you go with me?"

"Is that allowed?"

"I'm not sure. I'd have to call Lissa."

"Call her and ask. If you need my support, I'll go."

"Okay, I'll call her when I'm finished."

"With the pack?"

I chuckled. "No, with this cigarette."

She smiled. "Alright." She wrapped her arms around me.

It amazes me still that she can stand my cigarettes, as much as she complains about me smoking them. My "nasty clove cigarettes". I smiled to myself. Rose couldn't stand them. She hated it when I smoked them around her. Noelle doesn't care. She never has. Ever since the day I met her, she hasn't judged me. It's an amazing feeling.

"Looks like your cigarette's out. Call Lissa now."

I smirked. "In a hurry?"

"Sort of. I've never been to the United States. I'm excited."

"Really?"

"Really."

"We'll have to take a trip there sometime, instead of having to go over there for a reason."

She smiled. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome."

**~ Lissa's POV ~**

"Don't forget the balloons tomorrow! We need balloons!"

Jeez. You'd think people would listen to me more. The balloons are needed for tomorrow and no one ordered them when I told them to. I might as well do everything myself.

"Lissa, calm down. Everything will be fine."

"I know, Christian, but I want everything perfect for Rose and my little niece."

He smiled. "I know you do. But they'll be fine. Don't worry so much. You'll get worked up for nothing."

I hugged him tightly. "Okay. Are you not wanting the baby early?" I joked.

He grinned. "I do, but I don't. I want him 100% healthy."

"Rose's baby is healthy and she was born early."

"I know, but that was a miracle. That doesn't always happen."

"I know, I know."

"So what are we going to do now?"

"I don't know. There isn't much to do until the party tomorrow."

"We could go home and relax?"

"Yeah, that sounds good."

"But really, don't worry. We're all here to help. Everything will be just fine."

I kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Christian."

"For what?"

"Being here for me. You didn't have to marry my crazy ass."

He laughed. "But I fell in love with you because you're a crazy ass."

I grinned big. "Awe, Christian..."

**~ Dimitri's POV ~**

I was walking down the hallway to the waiting room. I decided to give Rose and Janine some time alone with Demitra. At the moment, I was the only person in the waiting room. I walked over to the coffee maker in the corner and poured myself some in a mug. I sat down in a chair and sipped it, watching the news. It was so shocking, thinking about Demitra finally being here. And how much she looked like Rose and I. She's so beautiful. Hopefully as she grows into a woman, she looks more like Rose. I wouldn't look too pretty as a girl. I smiled to myself and sipped my coffee. Would Rose really want more children soon? If so, I really need to tell Yeva to mix up more of those herbs she made so we could make Demitra. It'd be so much easier for us to move to Russia..But I know Rose wouldn't want to. She'd be away from Janine, Lissa, Christian, everyone. Let alone, have to learn a new language. But it would make a great vacation, going to Russia...My thoughts were interrupted by a woman and an older woman walking into the waiting room.

"I'm sorry, is it a bother for us to be in here?"

"Oh, no. You're fine."

"Okay, thank you."

I nodded and resumed my thoughts. Once a year, we could fly over to Russia and visit. Then Demitra can see her other grandmother and aunts. They could fly over here too. Maybe they could fly over for Christmas and we fly over there for summer.

"Dimitri Belikov?"

A woman was standing in the doorway. I stood up.

"Yes?"

"Your wife wants you. Ms. Hathaway's leaving soon."

"Okay, thank you."

I walked out of the waiting room and down the hall to Rose's room.

**~ Rose's POV ~**

"Your mom left already?"

"Yeah, she had to get going."

"So how was her visit?"

"Fun. I missed her. It was nice."

"That's good. So I was thinking about things while I left."

"What things?"

"Going to Russia every summer. And my family coming over here every Christmas."

"Really?"

"Really. At first I considered moving, but we're doing so great here and it'd be hard for you."

"I've thought about moving there too. But I couldn't leave Lissa, Christian, and everything else here. And it'd be hard, learning a whole new language."

"Wouldn't be easy to get another family to guard over there either. We're doing so well now, being the Queen's guardians and everything."

"I know. But I like the idea of yearly flying."

"Me too. Demitra can see her other grandmother and all of my family over the summer."

"It sounds great Dimka," I smiled.

He smiled and sat on the bed beside me.

"Ready to go home?"

"Oh, yes. I miss the house and everything in it."

He grinned. "The house missed you too. It felt so empty without the two of you."

"I bet. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, Rose. It's their fault. They kidnapped you. You didn't know they were going to."

"Yeah, but I wouldn't have met her if I didn't leave my office like you said. I should've listened."

"It's fine, Rose. Trust me. You're here now, and so is our beautiful baby girl. You're both safe. It's fine."

I hugged him tightly. He hugged me back and we sat there for a few minutes, hugging each other. A knock on the door made us let go.

"Hello! I'm here to get Demitra."

"Already?"

"Yeah..it's almost dinner time. I'm sorry."

"It's alright. Are we still getting to leave in the afternoon?"

"Of course! We'll have you guys packed up and ready to go by 12 pm."

"Good, thank you."

"No problem!" She said as she wheeled Demitra out of the room.

"And there she goes..."

"Until tomorrow, at least," Dimitri said as he laid his head on my shoulder.

"We could visit her before bed. Look at her through that window."

He smiled. "Yeah, we could."

"Are you going to sleep here with me?"

"Of course. Do you want me to?"

"Of course!"

He smirked. "Good. So what do you want for dinner?"

"I'm not sure. Are you able to bring me stuff?"

"I have no idea. I'll have to go ask the nurse."

"Go ask!"

He laughed. "Let me guess, you want chocolate donuts."

I smiled. "You know me so well."

**~ 3 Hours Later ~**

"Ready for bed yet?"

Dimitri and I were sitting in the room and watching tv.

"Not yet. I want to go see Demitra then I'll be ready for bed."

"Okay. Let's go."

We got up and walked down to the area where the babies are at. We stood in front of the window and looked at Demitra. She was sound asleep. She was so peaceful when she slept. Dimitri wrapped his arm around my waist while we looked at her. He kissed the top of my head.

"I know you want to watch her forever, I do too, but we need to get to bed Roza. We have to pack up in the morning."

"I know.."

"Let's go.."

"Okay."

I let him pull me all the way to the room.

"Want me to sleep in the bed with you?"

"Please."

"Okay."

We curled up in the bed together and he turned the tv off.

"Goodnight, Roza. I love you."

"I love you too. Night."

**~ The Next Day ~**

We started backing up at 10 AM, it's now 11 AM. It's not like I had much to pack up. I was kidnapped for Christ's sake. But at least I was able to go to a hospital after birth. As soon as we finish all of the paperwork and signing out process, we can finally leave and go home. Part of me is excited to go home to a welcome home party, but the other part of me isn't. I want time alone with my wonderful husband and beautiful daughter. But I guess that'll have to wait until everyone leaves.

"We need you to sign where the red x's are, and you can leave," said the nurse that's been in our room talking to Dimitri about the paperwork.

I absentmindedly signed my name where I was told to, then Dimitri signed where he needed to.

"Alright, I'll get a wheelchair, then we'll head out."

"Okay, thank you."

"Yepp," she said as she walked out of the room.

"You okay Rose?"

"Yes, why?"

"You seem distant."

"Just thinking, that's all."

"About what?"

"My welcome home party."

"Do you want me to tell Lissa to cancel it?"

"No, no. It's fine. I'm just having mixed feelings about it. I want to see everyone, but then again I want alone time at home with my husband and daughter."

"I know how you feel. And especially after you being kidnapped, you'd want alone time."

"I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, but I don't want them there for over 2 hours."

"Okay, I'll tell Lissa that."

"Thank you."

"No problem. I know how you're feeling. Well, besides the kidnapping and being away from home part," he laughed.

I smiled. The nurse came back in with the wheelchair. I sat down in it with Demitra in my arms and we went down the elevator to the car.

**~ 20 Minutes Later ~**

We finally made it to my welcome home party. Everyone was super happy to see me. Lissa did an amazing job, planning my party. It's so pretty and all of the people I wanted here, are here. I constantly have to leave so I could check on Demitra and change her diaper or feed her, but the party's fun. Even Adrian showed up, and with a beautiful black haired woman. They act like they're together..I really hope they are. It'd be good for Adrian. Help him move on from me breaking his heart.

"Are you going to come back to the party?" Lissa said in the doorway of the nursery.

I turned around and smiled at her. "Yes, don't get your panties in a knot. I'm checking on my daughter.

She smiled. "She really is beautiful, Rose. I'm proud of you guys."

"Thank you, Liss."

"Of course. So are you ready to come back?"

I laughed. "Yes, yes."

"Good! We bought a cake!"

"Really?"

"Really! It's chocolate too! Come on!"

"Okay!"

I followed her down the stairs to the living room where everyone's at and Lissa brought in the cake. She gave a speech about how she's glad I'm home, glad I had Demitra, glad for my beautiful family. The speech brought tears to my eyes. We toasted some wine and she started cutting the cake on the coffee table. Once everyone had cake, everyone separated into little groups, talking about different things and occasionally asking me a question or two. I decided to sit down next to Adrian and talk to him.

"Hey, Adrian."

He looked surprised, but he cleared the surprise from his face and smiled. "Hey."

"How've you been?"

"Oh, the usual. Drunk and content," he laughed. "How've you been?"

"Not too bad. I mean, I was just kidnapped and had a baby. I'd say I'm not too bad."

We laughed together. "Well that's somewhat good."

I smiled. "So who's the girl?"

"Oh, she's Noelle. I met her in Europe."

"You were in Europe?"

"Yepp."

"Wow. That's awesome. I'm happy for you. Are you guys together?"

He laughed. "I don't know yet."

"You guys are so cute together. You should ask her out."

He smiled. "I might. I don't know."

I smiled and hugged him. He stiffened, but soon recovered and wrapped his arms around me, hugging me back.

"Seriously, ask her out Adrian. I can tell you're both crazy for each other."

"You think?"

"Yes! I really do."

"Well I'll have to once we're back in Europe."

I smiled. "Good!"

"Rose?!"

Adrian smirked. "She sounds irritated. You better get over there."

"Okay. It was great seeing you again. Call me sometime."

"It was great seeing you too. And I will."

We smiled at each other and I walked over to Lissa.

"What's wrong?"

"I was wondering where you were because it's time to say goodbye to everyone."

"Already?"

"Yes. We all agreed to stop the party at 2 so you guys can be alone and you can reconnect with your family and Dimitri."

"Awe..that's so sweet of you guys. Thank you."

"No problem! You and Dimitri have to stand at the door and say goodbye to everyone."

"Okay. I'll go get him."

While she got everyone ready, I grabbed Dimitri and we stood at the front door with it open. We shook hands, and hugged the people that were family or close friends. Once we finished, it was just me, Dimitri, Lissa, my mom and Christian.

"I'm glad you're back Rose," Christian said as he hugged me.

"Thank you, it's great to be home," I said as I hugged him back tightly.

"We'll be over tomorrow. Goodbye."

"Goodbye you two!"

We all hugged and they left. Next was my mom.

"Thank you mom. I love you."

"I love you too honey. Call me if you need me!"

"Okay!"

We hugged and kissed her and she left. Dimitri shut and locked the door, then we walked up to the nursery to see Demitra. We stood next to her crib, looking down at her. She was sound asleep. We smiled at each other.

"She's perfect, Dimitri."

"I know."

"I love her so much."

"I love her too. She's my second favorite girl."

"Who's the first?"

"You," he smiled.

"Awe!"

I hugged him tightly and he kissed me deeply. I kissed him back deeply. We stood there for God knows how long, staring down at our beautiful miracle. I think I'm going to like this life, being a wonderful wife to Dimitri and a wonderful mother to Demitra. I smiled to myself and couldn't stop. God, life can be so perfect sometimes.

**Please review! Xoxoxo I love you all so much. **


End file.
